


Does Your Soul Define Who You Are

by Silvermoonlight_GJ



Series: Classic Nostalgia [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 152,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermoonlight_GJ/pseuds/Silvermoonlight_GJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your stranded in the deepest darkest region of space with only a hunter by your side. You come to realize who your true friends and enemies really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. This fic contains mild swearing and some blood and gore. Please note before reading.  
> Disclaimer. I do not own Alien Vs Predator all rights belong to Twentieth Century Fox

_DOES YOUR SOUL DEFINE WHO YOU ARE_

_In the cold of space...year 2180_

I look up again watching him from the corner of the ship. The corner he likes to sit, the one that I think he sees as the last part of home. The home he had, that is where he hangs his shining warrior helmet. With its red eyes and that powerful heavy frame which blocks out his face a face that most wouldn’t want to look at. But then I guess that’s why they say beauty is in eye of the beholder. Maybe where he comes from he’s very handsome. If I knew where that was but then I don’t. I don’t know much about him apart from that where stuck abroad this beaten vessel, which belonged to his clan. I think it was a clan still I’ll never really know as they are all died. As are the people I once knew. This is all because the marines decided to set of the self destruct, to get rid of everything.

It got rid of everything the black demons and their queen. It got rid of his hunting party and all the friends I knew. Now all that's left after their cleansing operation is us two stow always. I feel sorry for him I really do. Even if he did kick me in to the ships side out of anger, before he realized I was female. I think he just wanted someone to blame and hurt for his misfortune, I mean he’s only young, if that crest on his head is anything to go by. The others like him didn’t have them. I think he was learning how to hunt those black demons. With their black tails and tongues that have teeth which can go through a man’s or woman’s head. I saw that with my own eyes and I blame that horrible doctor Utro who was in charge. He was the one testing and playing god with these aliens.

He brought their eggs to the lab, his love of being god meant that men and women died and the hunters came to hunt both us and those horrible black demons! The job I used to have was nice, I liked working in the labs as an electronics scientist on breathing apparatus. It was a nice easy life with a good pay check, but I guess the nice easy lives we choose don’t always turn out the way we planned. I know he didn’t get any choice ether. He never even killed us he just killed the black nightmares. Now he’s all alone his face has two scars on it made by those black alien’s claws one running through his crest the other through his opening mandibles, which he keeps clicking because he’s frustrated. Even if he keeps sitting in that corner where the rest of his armour is it’s the only thing that he has of his own kind. Saying that there’s food on this battered little hunter craft, although it’s from his kind I don’t find it tastes to nice but it’s better than nothing. I’d rather not die before I hit twenty-four due to starvation it’s his food or no food and I’ll take it any day. Even if it gives me stomach aches it’s better than nothing I guess it’s better to live and have someone. Even if that someone is short tempered and still isn’t sure about me.

Not that I’m really sure about him but he was the one who dragged me out of from under the wreckage. Where I was trapped and roared at me. I think he only likes me because I killed one of those black nightmares. With one his fallen races metal spears. Although in my view I just took it and put it through the beast’s head because I was terrified and didn’t want to die, I’m no marine I’m a coward when everyone else was grabbing plasma rifles from the bays. I was the one trying to hide up the ventilation shaft. I just wanted to live, I didn’t care how I could say that I killed one of the black nightmares but then I could also say I pinched his dead races spear. So what he wasn’t going to use it he was dead just like everything else other than this young hunter and me, god knows how he survived. I survived because I was trapped in area of the faculty, which was nuke proof. I would love to know where he was hiding because like me he didn’t have a burn on him. Although his armour was smouldering from heat it wasn’t burning him. Why do I keep calling this hunter him? Oh that’s right I don’t have a name. He’s just the heavy six-foot tall alien who saved my sorry ass. One of the only reasons I can stand this six-foot aliens air is because of the small metal collar around my neck it clamps on to my throat reticulating my air changing his air to oxygen so I can breathe properly. I only put it on because once I got on to the ship I started to feel ill and started to choke horribly. I’m so glad I had one of these things in my white lab coat’s pocket why can’t I get these stupid controls to work damn alien technology!?

“Ooman!”

Emma slowly turned watching as the hunter lifted himself of the floor. “My name is Emma!” She turned back punching the controls again. Watching as the blackness outside obscured her view of the space. She hit the symbol again it was meant to slow them down. But it was proving to be slightly temperamental. Just like everything else on the ship. Which wasn’t working or needed a bit of coaxing to work she turned watching as the huge hunter moved his massive hand past hers. Hitting the panel then putting a clawed finger on another symbol then another making a combination. Her gaze turned sharply put not in enough time to feel the vessel slow from hyper speed causing her to hit the ships floor hard on her back. She winced painfully so much for advanced technology the dampening fields where screwed up.

She’d only learnt half this stuff from watching him. Maybe it wasn’t the ship being temperamental but more the fact that she couldn’t get the combinations right. She watched as he turned looking at her his yellow eyes moving slightly. Maybe in disgust maybe it was some other emotion. Not that she could tell the mandibles really didn’t help matters in anyway. She watched as he opened his mouth a low laugh hitting the air. She hated his laugh it was always far too human. Even if his skills of talking in her language were crude at best his laugh was always spot on. She gritted her teeth together in annoyance “Oh that’s right laugh it up all you want. I’ll make sure to laugh next time you fall over on your big fat ass!”

Jeuki turned looking at the female ooman at his feet. She was cursing again not that he caught all of what she said. But he knew it was aimed him for laughing at her. Why did the soft meat have to so small? That question had been getting him for ages. Such frail skeletons the type he’d seen the elders crush with ease before they had all died. They’d died so quickly. Fire, it had just burnt through them ripping of their flesh right down to bone. Not even the armour had saved them. The ooman weapon spared nothing. What he still couldn’t understand was why they had killed their own. He’d seen all of them die the hard meat, the oomans and the Yautja a like. That had angered him so at first and he wanted to kill the first ooman in sight.

This ooman had been the only one left. It would have been so easy just to break its neck. Such an easy kill, a kill to take away the pain of loosing his clan to fire but he’d been interrupted by two hard meat! One of which he’d killed by putting his metal wrist blades through its head. Yet the other had managed to jump on to him. Slamming him in to the ground then it used its tail to knock his mask free. All he felt was agonizing pain as it scratched its sharp claws down his face. Causing him to roar for all he was worth. Then to his surprise he’d seen a spear go through the hard meats head. He’d turned only to see that the ooman was holding it. He still wanted to kill the soft meat but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had nothing apart from his weapons and armour. A selfish thought maybe but he’d seen that it could be useful.

He also had a code of honour he wouldn’t kill something that could kill hard meat like him. Or something that could be an ally where he had none at first he hadn’t realized it was female. It was only over the feeling of anger when it had slipped in the mud near the ship and he’d kicked it in to the ships side for showing weakness. Not something he was happy about doing now. It was most dishonourable to hurt the female of a weaker species. Plus he’d harmed one who’d saved his life. His wanting to kill it was just as dishonourable. He was a blooded warrior he should’ve known better! He was not an outcast a disgusting bad-blooded Yautja. He was better than that and would not sink that low ever again. It was only then he’d seen her upper half better since the white cloth before had covered it.

She’d only taken it off because of the pain in her ribs she had when she’d hit the ships side due to the force of his kick. Then he’d been able to make out the shape and flesh better. Because of the white long clothing coming free and her trying to pull up her piece of clothing under that so she could feel her ribs. Which caused her to cry out somewhat. It wasn’t a nice ooman cry. He knew what females on his planet looked like. Just not what females on ooman planets looked like Although the rumour from the full warriors was they that they had breasts and were smaller than the males which he’d though of as odd. Since the females on his planet were bigger than the males. Still it was a joke among his clan but now he had seen that it was true ooman females were smaller.

He looked at her for a moment before picking her up with his clawed hand and putting her upright. Okay she didn’t like it much he could tell by the kicking of her feet. Okay she probably didn’t like his height he did tower over her. Still the last time he had grabbed her it had been because he’d wanted to kill her and because he’d kicked her. Maybe it was time he started to speak to her properly. They’d been on this ship for over a month floating through space. He’d been looking for others of his kind and no doubt she was looking for the same thing. Home wherever her home was, all he’d ever heard it referred to was the backwater planet which wasn’t very helpful. Plus her race had spread over planets since then. On their slow bulky ships which cruised through space.

Okay even this beaten up vessel was better than those ships. Okay it was faulty due to damage. And the hyper drive was only going half speed but it was still faster. He looked at the ooman again. “Name?” He watched as she looked at him for a long moment. He put a clawed hand up pointing at her. “Name?” He clicked his top mandible. Maybe he was saying it wrong. Maybe he needed another word he leaned forward. “Ooman...name?” Emma raised an eyebrow was he asking her name? Okay this was new she put a hand on her chest. Well anything was worth a try. She was sick of the silence. “Emma.” She watched as the hunter leaned his head to one side. She eased up her hand slowly. “Emma.” Did he even understand? She’d heard him utter human words before but that didn’t mean he understood the language.

Jeuki leaned forward, “Emme.” He watched the ooman shake her head then pull up her hand again repeating the name. He took a moment to listen hard to the sound. Why was his language so easy, yet hers seemed so strange? It was an odd way of moving his mandibles to get the sound right, he tried again “Em...ma.” He knew that was close still worth another go “Emma!” He watched the human nod he put a hand his chest, “Jeuki.” He watched as she tried to repeat it but failed on her first attempt, not surprising though. He watched, as she tried again almost getting the sound but not quite. Emma breathed in deeply all she had to do was repeat his name how hard could it be? She took a slow step closer, “Jeuki.” She watched as the hunter nodded. Okay it wasn’t much but it was a start and better than nothing. I mean if your going to be stuck with someone be they human or alien it helped to understand each other. Okay she wasn’t as big or strong as he was or brave but at least she could try to be since they both needed to get home. Wherever home was, she had no idea where she was in space but then she wasn’t sure if he knew ether.

_Aboard the Sirun battle cruiser...travelling to the Callisto moon colony in the second sector of the galaxy._

“Thirteen thousand killed.”

Oran looked at the papers. “You’re telling me the colony on Callisto is gone?” He watched his associates nod. “Any survivors?” The first man Neil turned slightly. “I’m afraid not the whole colony was blown up sir. We have reports that the marines set of the self-destruct sequence, killing everything there. The place is rubble sir. Even the power generators were destroyed.” Oran sat back. “So the good doctor Utro is dead?” The second man Luther slowly stood up. “Yes sir, but you shouldn’t fret sir all his notes where sent to the central computer along with samples to the Iron Year research ship which was orbiting the planet.” Oran looked up slowly. “So my money wasn’t a complete loss then. At least I have that research if nothing else.”

He watched as the Neil spoke again. “You have all you need and more, since we’ve been looking through it we found some very interesting things.” Oran threw the papers on the table. “Not that I really care but I’ll be happy to look through them... later.” Luther turned slightly. “With all due respect sir you should look now. There’s something you must see.” Oran looked at him before straightening his business suit. “This had better be good, I’m tried of my other two research faculties not getting me anything worthwhile. Callisto was the only one of any worth. I mean what’s thirteen thousand deaths if I don’t get something out of it? In my opinion it’s a wasted venture one I could do without. I’m just glad I got something out of this mess that was worth my while.”

He looked out of the window watching the black space go past. “Now people go make your selves useful and tell the government that this was a big accident and that I need funding.” He watched as two the men slowly left the room closing the double doors behind them. It was true what was death worth if he got no prize from it. Callisto had done its task he could just build another bigger facility. Callisto had been full of colony bums anyway. They did what they had to and had served their purpose. People would always work for a medium pay. Setting up a new facility, which wouldn’t be that, bigger a deal. People worked for anything throw money at them; they become your lap dogs. Doing what ever you wished just like that. Pathetic as this human trait was it could be useful. He slowly put his hand on the button next to his seat. “Set a new course.” He turned slightly listening for a reply. “Where to sir?” He smiled. “Oh set it for the second systems outer sector. I wish to meet up with the Iron Year research ship as soon as possible. So please get this rust bucket moving.” He smirked listening for the reply. “Yes sir right away sir we’ll dock ship with them mid space.” He turned his gaze to the ships window looking in to the reaches of space. Out here he was god and no one could defy him.

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

_IN THE VAST OCEANS OF SPACE_

 

_Dust planet location somewhere in the galaxy…two months since boarding the hunter vessel._

The hunt, that word never meant much to me as a child. Okay I admit I shot a deer on earth when I was there, but I was eighteen and it was on my grandfather’s birthday. I think he liked his antique shotgun, which he showed me how to use. I never knew that to hunt could be a way of life as an honour. As a thing I'd do both to eat and survive. I must be out of my mind I'm holding a silver spear the very spear I used to kill that alien with on the Callisto colony to kill again on this dust bath planet so I can eat. Our food has just about run out not much left in the front compartments then it happened I don't know how. Jeuki and I managed to hack in to the back compartment of the hunter vessel. Where there are trophy rooms and spare armour. The hunter trophy rooms where empty apart from Jeuki's, which had skulls, but we also found two quarters used by the elder hunters.

We couldn't get in before because these rooms had codes only his elder knew but hell we tried and tried until we finally got in. I've never been so happy to feel sheets in my life. Then I guess this it where it all changed, Jeuki pulled one of the spare amours free from the wall. They’re where two in total but he picked the one like his with silver shoulder guards and silver plating. I watched him rip this armour and helmet to pieces, using his ships tool normally used for repair the faults on-board he crafted and moulded this armour in to a suit that I could fit in. I’ve never seen anything like it my life. It was done like one of old Samurai crafting a sword in to its beautiful final form. A form that fitted perfectly around my body beautifully and with technology that keeps me warm, quite frankly I was glad to get rid of the old cloths.

I like at last that I have someone to talk to he always listens to me. He’s picking up my language well now. I hate to say it but he's like the best friend I ever had. No one who was ever human sat down and listened to me. He also talks about his planet a lush green world that is so peaceful and tranquil where his race sits and talks and relationships are formed with females. Where his races children pups are what they call them…grow up in to young warriors. Despite this tranquil peace though there are places where huge hunting ships are built and leave from enormous docking yards. Packed with these young hunters ready to train and make their first kill out in reaches of space. They hunt for pride honour and the right to mate with beautiful females. Honestly I've never felt so at home talking to an alien I don't care that he's not even my own kind he's fascinating and is very kind. When I need to tell him my thoughts he always listens.

I've looked in to hundreds of human eyes and yet I've never felt that I've seen anything. Yet when I look in to his amber ones, and put a hand on his cream spotted skin, which is quite soft, much to my surprise. I feel like I'm learning something new. I was surprised when he said that we where clan. As he has no clan so he sees me as clan, therefore I must hunt like him. And now here I am on a dust planet where we touched down. Not a bad landing considering the ship is still not fully fixed; it's better but still needs work. We need food anyway and the hunt will be our food as much as our prey. I must be out of my mind I'm hunting with a six-foot tall alien who likes me. I can't think of anything crazier…

Emma jumped up fast dodging the claws of the huge desert like wolf creatures; they were ugly gits that's for sure. I'm not good at this! I have no idea how to do this! The first time was out of fear. Emma ran forward trying to take down the heavy beast. She watched it pulled back trying to bite at her spear. She turned swinging the weapon with all her might slamming it in to the beasts head. She watched as blue blood sprayed out of its mouth it was more like a leather bag with claws and teeth than a wolf. She watched it shake it head then try to bite the spear again; she pulled the weapon back watching as it jumped up. This was a chance she slammed the weapon forward watching it go right through the chest and out the other side. That was what Jeuki had shown her with this re sized weapon, which he'd altered slightly.

She felt the blue blood wash over her hands. All she could hear was the howls of the ugly beast as it died on the spear which she was trying to hold despite the weight, she let go watching the huge beast slumber in to death. She turned quickly, hearing the howls as Jeuki killed two more of these ugly things. She turned but not quick enough as one slammed in to her armoured back. Its claws racking across her back the pain was horrible. She'd got burnt as a child and that wasn't that bad but this was awful. She slammed her wrist blades back hearing a yelp of pain as they went right through the creature's head. She watched it hit the floor behind her, her gaze turned to Jeuki. Who was pulling the air ventilation free of his silver framed helmet. She watched as it came free showing his mandibles and gentle amber eyes. He turned quickly looking at her kill, he pulled back his head she watched in surprise as he let out a roar that shook the earth or at least it felt that way. He looked at her clicking his upper right mandible then raised a clawed finger "You…try." Emma eased her helmet free looking at him trying to ignore the pain in her side.

She looked at him "I can't roar." Jeuki raised his brow "Try it…come try you like it." Emma gulped slightly all she could do was scream. Okay so she'd scream she needed to scream anyway her back was killing her. She pulled back her head feeling the air rush out of her lungs as she screamed for all she was worth. Jeuki turned slightly "Feel good…Emma?" Emma looked at him "Great…" She put a hand on her side feeling the cold as her blood began to flow from the wound; she leaned on the spear painfully. Jeuki took a slow step forward there was something wrong with Emma the ooman was leaning on her spear in pain. Her stomach muscles tensed painfully he could see it through the silver armours opening "You hurt?"  
Emma wanted to cry she wasn't just hurt she was in pain. Oh this was so humiliating her first hunt and she'd been a failure getting clawed by a dog…a stupid leather assed dog with teeth. She found herself kneeling down holding her stomach she wanted to be sick. It wasn't the air she could breath this air it was more oxygen based and even then it still wouldn't have mattered she was wearing the thin silver collar ring which was just above the black armoured collar, she could breath any air. It just looked like the armour anyway, she knew she was going to fall over it was the light headiness. She didn't get a chance to complain as a pair of cream clawed hand pulled her down to ground before she fell over. Jeuki turned the human over he noted the blood running down her back red blood. This was the first time he'd really seen ooman blood and it was strange to him, he turned slowly "Your wounded."

Emma winced painfully "No kidding." She watched in surprise, as he un slotted a large piece of his back armour then flicked his hand pushing the wrist blades on his other back in. He pressed his finger down quickly on it; she eyed it as it opened up in to what looked like a med kit of sorts. She watched as he pulled out a long syringe his amber eyes looking at her as he pressed the end causing a clear liquid to fly free. She didn't like the look of it, she'd never liked needles she'd been a wuss in school. "You’re not seriously going to put that in to me? Are you?" Jeuki looked the needle. "For the pain." Emma pulled up her hand only to find him pulling it down "Look at the size of that thing! How do you know it even works on my species?" Jeuki looked at her. "Take it." Emma looked at him "No!" Jeuki snarled oh why was Emma having on her difficult moments again? She had these on the ship from time to time. It was like an ooman female thing where she'd get stressed and started acting funny or have a shout or kick something. He didn't mind so much it was just her way and she still came up and sat with him later cuddled up to him almost in a desperate manner.

He'd found it odd at first but had just got used to it and put an arm around her, she always calmed down after he did it. He narrowed his gaze clicking his upper right mandible "Take It." He pushed her down stopping her from getting up "It makes you feel better." Maybe it was pain she didn't like…still he was going to get her to take this no matter what. It would help her feel better his race had tried this on most species it normally worked. He looked at her it hadn't been tried on oomans but it had been tried on a species similar and worked. On his home planet there were places where this type of thing was made and tested by his race. These where just tests mostly to find out how good medicine was. Emma felt the hand push her down "Get of me Jeuki!" The next moments hit in horribly as the needle was suddenly shoved in to her midsection, causing a horrible jolt of agonizing pain.

She felt her body spasm in agony she watched as the needle was pulled free Jeuki slotted it in to the med kit "Better?" He suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain as she slapped him across his upper felt mandible he turned in annoyance "What that for!?" Emma groaned slowly feeling the pain go and her wounded area became numb "Christ do you how much that hurts!" Jeuki turned her slightly "Yes…I done it to myself." He slowly pulled a liquid pot free with glowing blue liquid. Normally this would have a compound added, but he'd seen that oomans didn't burn to cauterise wounds. They used ointments at first, then other things it was not as brutal as his races med kit. He could use this mixture like one of her races ointments to kill the germs in the wound. It would also heel it with out burning, as it hadn't been mixed yet. He put some on his finger rubbing it. Then slowly rubbed it in to the flesh wound he watched her tense moaning to herself. He pushed the brown flowing hair out of her face, which had a few metal bolts and dreadlocks in places "Good hunt." Emma looked at the fallen desert wolf "No bad hunt I screwed up."

Jeuki looked at her in surprise "No good hunt you kill two." Emma turned slightly "But I got wounded…isn't being a hunter about not getting hurt?" Jeuki shook his head pointing to his two scars on his face "I hurt…I hunter… scars are pride of hunters…show courage." He paused "You courage…you kill that make you hunter." Emma winced again she watched as he suddenly clicked out his wrist blades cutting the dessert wolf’s head she'd speared clean off. He picked it up looking at her "You earn Trophy! You hunter!" Emma looked at him for a moment that was her prize it's head. No it's skull she'd seen his trophies. She knew it would end on a wall near by. She looked at him again "Sorry I slapped you…that needle hurt." Jeuki looked at her slowly closing the med kit and putting it back in to his armour "I understand you hurt…I know it hurt body a lot." Emma felt him grab her pulling her to her feet "I feel like hell." Jeuki turned he leaned down feeling her still holding him. He slowly tied the legs of the fallen prey with a long rope. Which he held fast he slowly pulled then tied the rope to his front plating bracing it with his arm. He pulled watching the dead prey move slowly it wouldn't a far walk back to the ship Emma could make it despite her pain she was strong ooman.

8

Emma lay on the large bed she used to sleep on the floor of the main control room. Her head was still floating from the drug she'd felt the ship as it had left the planet. Jeuki had managed to get it up okay on his own. Once they'd been sky born he's taken of her armour and laid it near by on its holder in the room. His was placed right next it, it used to placed in the main control room but now in here. There were two rooms but she'd never bothered to use the other one it was only used for storing spare armour and other items. She didn't like being alone in the cold of space. Even in the control room she used to sleep alone trying to block out the nightmares, before she had, had the armour or a sheet or even a pillow. Just trying to block out the queen alien's face or the hard meat queen so Jeuki had called it, she could only remember running and pulling the ventilation shaft free.

Then jumping in as its huge mouth had tried to get her only failing as she'd got away but she couldn't get away from the screaming in her mind. The blood and the chaos then something had happened that she didn't understand. Maybe Jeuki had seen her shaking or something in her sleep. Or maybe it was her whining because of the cold, she didn't really know. All she knew was that she'd woken up one morning being cradled by his huge frame on the control room floor. At first it had sacred her. She thought he might crush her because of his size. That hadn't been the case though. She was so used to him sleeping next to his armour he’s being so gentle was another surprise. She had no idea what had brought on the behaviour or even why. Since then and since they had opened the rooms they had shared this large room sleeping on the bed. Which she could fit on as well as him since it was made for a Yautja who was bigger than ether of them, a nine-foot tall hunter elder. She felt the sheets she had on some lesser clothing, which he'd made for her. A hanging skirt and small top made from the cloth of the bed in the other room.

She wore it under her hunting gear it never made her sweat oddly but kept her dry and cool. Jeuki had an item like it, which he wore on his lower half. She couldn't say he even smelt bad. Oddly musky but it wasn't a bad smell in the least. She closed her eyes rolling them slightly feeling woozy oh hell. This drug was really kicking in to her system now. It made her feel at peace while numbed the pain in her side completely. Jeuki slowly walked in to the room, the ooman was lying quietly. It was strange he'd never seen her being so placid but then that was probably the drugs effects. He slammed the newly clean skull of the Mui Ji or dessert wolf as she called it in human tongue on the side table. Its skull was completely clean and buffed in proper trophy fashion. Normally he would've let her do it, as it was her first time. She was wounded though and he wasn't really sure that she was in the right frame of mind to carry out such a task. Still there was another skull she could do. The one she'd but her wrist blades through, but all in good time. He slowly picked up the little bowl of glowing blue liquid this was from the bathroom in truth, which was next door it had three pools.

One was red thick liquid, which you sat in and got rid of waste it had lasers, which disposed of such things. The other was orange protein based which was his races drinking water. This pool continually cleaned itself after the slightest touch. The last was normal water, which was his races water, which was very similar to ooman water but slightly glowing here you washed yourself. It also cleaned itself after being used, but he'd found that she couldn't drink the orange protein liquid. It had made her vomit, which was the strangest thing to watch. He’d never seen an ooman loose their stomach contents before. It was quite horrible to watch. As it was like a painful gut reaction unlike his race that didn't get this but just spat it out with no pain and in liquid form. He'd found she could drink the bath water though with no problems. Okay strange but if it kept her from being thirty then fine by him.

He remembered this vessel when it had landed on that moon where she'd been; two vessels in total had landed. The other one packed in with thirty youngish blooded hunters of lower rank. He had been on this vessel with two elders but he had been forced to sleep in the front control room with another young hopeful who he hated. A very violent young male about his age he was new aboard and his trophies hadn't been brought over from the other ship of lesser hunters. He was also crested like him and had ranked quickly. Almost to the point of hunting with the elders and soon to gain his own quarters like himself. They'd both never hunted oomans before and nether of them got the chance to because of the hard meat over running the ooman base.

His gaze travelled to Emma he watched her roll her green eyes her dark brown hair almost black hair falling over her eyes. Her pale skin was very soft to the touch. He breathed in deeply he wasn't sure he could ever hunt oomans now. Even if he'd wanted to since caring for this one had changed his perceptive of them so. As races they looked so different but in truth they were alike in some ways. Oomans didn't like to fail and they also had a lot of pride and were willing to try things. They were tough as a race and real survivors in desperate situations. He slowly looked at Emma again then kneeled down clicking his clawed finger she didn't respond at all. She seemed completely out of it. He brought her head with his fingers slowly bringing the water to her lips.

He watched as she squinted then slowly drank some he put the bowl back on the side table. He’d take it back to the small cooking room later. He laid her head down on the pillow. There was a time when he'd ignored her completely when she used to sleep on her own. At first he'd not even liked being near her she smelt odd. Come to think of it, it wasn't a bad smell now that he thought about it just strange. He'd noticed that she'd just curl up and moan in her sleep, he knew it was bad dreams. He'd even seen it in his own race although no one talked about it. He'd seen very young males in the pit having bad dreams after their first hunt. He'd seen those who had seen their friends or brothers or even whole group die suffer from the same thing. It was a thing a young hunter was forced to get over it was the hunter's way. He'd hated the pit of the ship so much he was glad to leave it; it was just full of males with attitude. Not the kind he cared for. No one cared for anyone much in there it was just about fighting to up rank and knocking out who ever got in the way. He was so glad to move ship, to the other vessel which was a nicer and more comfortable one with its places of quite, where he could think.

He’d been thinking a lot since the ooman female had come in to his life. Maybe even questioning him self at times. One of those moments where he had truly questioned himself was the night he'd heard her crying in her sleep. Talking to her self saying names of other oomans and whimpering he'd heard it often and had ignored it despite not liking the sound she made. Then one night out of curiosity he'd slowly crawled over seeing that she was a tight ball whimpering. Somehow he'd found himself feeling so sorry for her. It was bad enough that she had none of her own kind to talk to but even worse she was having horrible nightmares which weren't leaving her. Maybe something had clicked in his head making him think about how he'd feel in her position.

That had been where a true change had come and he'd let go of his foolish pride way of not caring. She needed someone she needed someone to care. It was all very well and good being nice and talking to each other but she needed a little more. Someone she could turn to. Someone she could trust. Someone who could look over her shoulder and making sure everything was okay, he needed the same thing. That was when he'd without thinking about it put an arm around her and cradled her. Only to find that her moaning had slowly subsided she also seemed to sleep better, so he'd carried on doing it. She still had nightmares but not so often. She had also warmed to him a lot more after this which helped them both, he'd then taken it upon himself to start teaching her the hunter's way.

Making her proper armour when the back sleeping rooms had finally been opened then teaching her how to use the spear she’d used to kill the hard meat with, as well as the wrist blades. Some of his race might have laughed at him doing this, but in his view he didn't care about their thoughts. He'd done the right thing in his view. His conscience was clear, plus it was for her own good. He knew she saw herself as a coward and a failure. He knew she wasn't really over what had happened to her. He had to be taught her to use these weapons so she could feel good about something. He knew full well she was no coward or failure, he'd seen how brave she was. It was just in her mind those thoughts still lingered. If hunting was a means to proving something to her self then it was good thing.

She'd done well today two kills was a good start, she'd survived the first hunt which was also good. He slowly pulled himself on to the bed lying next to her. He could see she was starting to doze of. He could tell by the slightly glazed expression on her face. He eased an arm around her watching as her eyes finally closed and she fell in to dreams. Her body needed time to heal anyway. He tapped his upper left mandible in thought. She'd probably have a permanent set of scars because of the claw marks, but if he could make her see that that was something to be proud of then it'd be good. He pulled his finger up putting it through the dark ooman hair, which was soft to the touch. Maybe he was getting to close to her not that he cared, he liked her so.

She was nice; he'd never known that a race his race hunted could be so nice. He’d heard a couple of stories about oomans being aboard other clan vessels but it was all stories. Although they might be true, he felt that he was one of few to every truly get this close to an ooman. She wasn't a bad looking ooman ether. She'd looked after him especially when he'd hurt his right mandible because of a computer overload. This fault causing electricity to go through his face when he'd been trying to fix something the pain had been agonizing. He’d watched as she got orange water and a cloth rubbing his mandible to try and stop the pain. Thanks to her he was lucky he hadn't lost his mandible completely. Since she'd pushed him so he didn't get the full overload in his face she'd wrapped his wound up and washed it. It had taken a week to heal fully but had made life hard for him since he couldn't move it and had to keep his mandibles slightly opened. She'd helped him to eat and hadn't made fun of his slurred speech. Or how he looked with one wrapped up mandible, which he couldn't move. He was very grateful for her help she could've just ignored him but had chosen not to and had helped instead.

He laid down slightly getting comfortable, he wasn't sure that he even wanted to find his race anymore. They would no doubt call him weak for his behaviour. He pulled Emma closer to him screw them he had made his choice. It was his choice and if he ever found any of his own kind they would respect his choice. Being that his right rank meant he could choose. He had been at the point in his life where he could take paths and decide whether to teach younger hunters to hunt. Or become an elder hunter of noble blood and hunt alone. He'd had this talk with the elder on board this ship before it had all happened. After this hunt he was told he could make the choice if he lived. He'd chosen noble blood but also to teach. To teach another to hunt yet be alone in space like the great elder hunters, it was the best of both worlds. He closed his eyes maybe someday they'd find both there races somewhere in space. There was a chance. He wondered whether she'd return to her own race, somehow he didn't want to. He wanted her to stay with him, but then finding anyone in space seemed impossible it would a long time before that came to be if it ever did.

_Two months since leaving second galaxy…battle ship Sirun docking with the Iron Year in the second systems outer sector._

Oran turned slowly watching the scientists move around the civilian vessel. He watched, as the head scientist Carlos came up to him "Sir Oran so glad you made it." Oran sneered looking at him "I read the notes I want to look! Now!" The head scientist smiled "As you wish sir, follow me." Oran slowly followed the man until they where close to lifts. He slowly stepped in watching Carlos close the doors. The man smiled pulling away a panel revealing two buttons "As you know the civilians aboard the Iron Yard are unaware of what goes on bellow. We like to keep it that way. He hit button closing the panel "As far as they know there are seventy ship levels going up." Oran felt the lift jolt as it started to go downwards the scientist smirked "What they don't know is the left over levels that go down bringing it to a ninety nine in total." Oran looked at him slightly "Why keep civilians here I didn't pay you for that?" Carlos smiled "Oh they have their use's they only see what goes on at the top levels. They never bother with the lower levels we don't even mark them on the ships controls. Plus the families of male and female scientists live here with their children. Husbands and wives, boyfriends and girlfriends the usual mix of common couples as well as same sex couples…you know how the human race is."

Oran felt the lift stop sharply "Well at least you've done, well at keeping these people oblivious to what I'm doing." Carlos turned slightly "Its procedure sir no scientist in the lower levels is aloud to talk about what we do down here. If so they'll be in serious trouble." Oran looked at him "How serious?" Carlos grinned, "It involves a marine and a pulse rifle." Oran smiled "That's good to know." He slowly walked in to the huge rooms watching as three scientists pulled up a huge case full of human body parts floating in clear liquid." He looked at the table seeing weapons placed in racks as well as a half human that was being fitted with metal area's "Ah so my funding for the part human and android soldiers has survived." Carlos smirked "Oh actuality everything you have survived and more…we have some far more interesting items." He looked at the soldier who was unconscious and having a metal arm grafted on. "This is just all your research which is in about five rooms in total…although we found two items were missing." Oran turned slightly "Which ones?"

Carlos looked at his clipboard "Oh we had a clamp piece that was a kind of cyber arm, a person could put it one their real arm and break metal with it. It was quite light. Where rebuilding one now, the other item, which there were two prototypes of was a breathing device for the marines. So they could breathe any atmosphere. One we’ve found but its broken the others vanished." He shrugged "We found part of the broken arm in the wreckage but not that, which doesn't help. The scientist who worked on it was some girl who’s dead anyway. We couldn't find her electronic board of notes." He shrugged again "Still we haven't been through all the wreckage yet. We put all of it on board and are still shifting through it." Oran raised an eyebrow "just sort it!"

Carlos nodded "Follow me I've got something truly wonderful to show you." Oran followed him through until they came to huge room with a long curtain hanging over the wall. He could see hundreds of scientist doing samples "This had better be good." Carlos grinned, "Oh you'll love this and it's not even the best part sir it's only a taste." He looked up "As you know Utro was working on a form of aliens the Xeno's as he called them. He found the eggs on the planet and had a machine pick them up as well as another alien egg craft which we have in another room but we'll get to that." He slammed the curtain back "When these other alien's ship crashed on the planet we found this inside it and with it we can carry on Urto's research!" The huge curtain fell back showing of a huge ten-foot tall monster it huge crest shadowing the room as it tried to move. Its enormous hands legs and body bolted down. As well and its huge toothed mouth shut which had a mouth- piece. None of it human technology, he watched the huge black monster try to roar. The scientist grinned, "Meet the Xeno's queen beautiful isn't she?"

Oran watched as saliva ran out from under the mouthpiece "Impressive…very impressive." Carlos grinned "We used the other alien technology as it's far stronger than ours and keeps her in place. Dangerous as the bitch is which we found when trying to move her." Oran looked at the black nightmarish monster again "What comes with her? Is she a package deal?" Carlos laughed pressing a button "Well we ripped of her egg laying abdomen part soon after she'd laid the eggs we needed. We don't want another incident like on Callisto." Ten vales slowly came up each with the face hungers, which moved in the liquid. "We have over a hundred of these face huggers in liquid but you see Utro was a man who thought with vision." He smiled at the alien queen "He was making a device to control her and use her as a weapon, which we've almost finished." He picked up a vile watching as face hunger with its long legs and little spiked back moved "Our queen laid three of these face huggers they make queens. Like her but Urto’s great vision was putting one of these queen face huggers on one of our other live aliens species, we have here to see the results."

Oran turned sharply "Other species?" The scientist put the long vile back on the holder pressing the button so they vanished. "Follow me." Oran followed slowly as they went in to another room, which had ten huge aliens strapped to the tables surrounded by scientists. One was already being dissected "What are these?" Carlos looked at him. "Oh these are dead, they where dead when we found them." He shrugged "You've heard the term predator from earth, and the events of 1996 and 1997 and later in 2004 of hunters with great technology devices. Plus other colony stories of hunters who like to kill the Xeno's and our species." Oran turned "There real!" Carlos smirked "Yes and this would be them where currently studying the armour now. Which we stripped from them, their ship had the queen alien on it."

He turned "Please follow me have five more lives ones in the next room. When the Callisto’s base exploded their alien ship didn't leave quick enough and it got torn in the blast. Sending it crashing down about twenty miles from the base…where we found it." He closed the automatic door behind him as they walked through. "The rest which we found were bones burnt to a crisp, these are the five live ones." Oran’s gaze drifted to the four huge holding pens full of stripped hunters their mandibles flaring as they banged on the prison like glass. Carlos grinned "We have to keep them in these pens as the atmosphere is right for them. They can't get out and we feed them raw meat while studying their behaviour." He laughed slightly "They're all male and hung like horses."

Oran looked up sharply "What?" Carlos smirked. "Sorry it's a little joke our female scientists say about them since they have big human like manhood's." Oran rolled his eyes "You said there were five, I only see four." Carlos looked around "Oni Jui! No games now!" Oran watched in surprise as a six-foot tall predator appeared from nowhere behind the bed fully armoured up. Oran took a step back watching as the other hunters hissed and cursed at the smaller one who ignored them. His huge black armour gleamed in the low light with its shining upward rim helmet. Oran watched as he pulled the black helmet free, his four mandibles and jaws coming in to view. The hunter had dark skin and strips, his orange almost fire some eyes beamed.

Carlos smiled "Oh don't worry this young fellow wont hurt you, he seems very nice." Oran watched the taller hunters banged harder on the glass. "They don't seem to like him." Carlos grinned, "Well you see that's because he made a deal with as. He gets to live and in turn he shows as how the technology works…he is very impressive and he speaks our language very well." The hunter yawned his red crest showing with its strips while his striped body came in to view. "Nice to see you." Oran looked at the hunter. "Are you sure about him not hurting me or anyone else." The hunter stared at him "If I want to kill you I'll just kill you…but I don't care for killing your race." Carlos grinned, "He has been very helpful he is looking forward to seeing the new alien we create." He folded his arm "We promised him that he could hunt it in a safe room with the alien offspring that come from the new Xeno queen once she's been born. It helps him hunt and we can study the fight." Oran looked at the hunter again "I see." He watched as a scientist came in carrying a queen face hunger in a liquid vile which he slowly handed to the predator warrior.

Carlos grinned. "Well Oni Jui which is the most fitting candidate for impregnation from these four?" The young predator tapped his mandibles looking at the tallest hunter then pointing. Carlos grinned evilly "Would you kindly do the honours Oni Jui since this beautiful hunts offspring will be yours once its born." He watched the predator move over slotting the case in the side of the holding pen. The liquid drained as the queen face hugger moved across the floor like lightening. Oran watched as the naked hunter tried to fight it off as it jumped on him. He could see all the other caged predators shock horror at what the younger one had done, but the younger hunter didn't seem to care. He watched as the elder hunter failed as the face hunger attached itself his last roars being dimmed.

He had been screaming at the younger hunter in some other alien language. Before he’d hit the floor and the hugger wrapped its tail around his neck and all became still for a moment. Before the remaining hunters burst in to roars of anger and cursed the younger one. Carlos looked at Oni Jui "Good choice Oni Jui." The young predator slowly walked away following them. Carlos hit a panel slowly opening a glass viewer Oran watched as the huge predator craft came in to view. "As you can see sir we have everything you could ever dream of here." Oran followed his arms looking at the young predator "You've made me a very happy man. I would like though that you keep this Oni Jui in the lower levels out of sight." Carlos grinned, "Not a problem sir he can help as more." Oran looked at the hunter "I would like it though if I could have him as body guard from time to time if necessary." Carlos smirked "I'll talk to him I'm sure he'll be happy to help. He's a good boy unlike he's older friends." Oran looked at the ship. "It'll take me a lifetime to get through all this."

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

_THE HARM OF THE WORLD YOU LEAVE AND THRILL OF THE WORLD YOU’VE COME TO LOVE_

_Tropical planet location somewhere in the galaxy…four months since boarding the hunter vessel._

So beautiful so rich and warm with trees, which rise up filled with fruit and water falls as high as the eye, can see. I can’t believe we stopped on this planet this strange tropical world. I mean it wasn’t part of the hunt it was just an idea that Jeuki had that we should land here. You can smell the flowers and the trees rich fruit it’s so intoxicating. I wonder if there are more worlds like this. Worlds that are lush like this. Even earth isn’t this lush, maybe it was once but not anymore. It’s cites spoil the beauty of it and trees are few. There are forest but you have to pay credits just to look at them. Stupid lame ass cooperate companies trying to cash in on what lush is left.

It’s stupid how human beings try to put prices on things they don’t own. I mean they don’t own the lush of earth there just loaning it from mother earth who the like the landlady. That landlady could send them her heavy pay check if she wanted wiping them of the face of the earth. I may not have seen an earth quake but I’ve watched the twenty first century video files. It wasn’t like she didn’t have anything interesting to do in her spare time on the Callisto base. In her free time she ran laps with a computerised opponent who always won. The rest of time she buried herself in coffee looking at old earth files which played out against the mutinous screen. Which she pressed to watch any thing she wanted.

Okay it was a boredom habit but the Callisto colony was boring. White wash walls, and a boring routine, which hit in everyday with being woken up by a beeper that she’d wanted to break. This on the other hand was living this was breathing. This was an experience, which couldn’t be priced with credits. And it was one she liked. Emma turned gazing at the world from her lying position on the soft grass. She watched as Jeuki sat down next to her. He pulled up a large piece of wood his amber eyes moving across it “You wanted this?” Emma sat up looking at the lake, she yawned feeling the small top and hanging skirt move against her skin “Excellent you found one.” She watched as he pulled up the wood tapping his upper left mandible, he wasn’t wearing his armour only his hanging skirt, which hid his lower half. He looked at the wood again looking confused. She could tell the look, his lower mandibles being slightly downward were the obvious hint. Emma slowly took the curved wood “Look you’ll like it when I’m done.”

Jeuki leaned over “Did you want a dagger or would you prefer the laser cutter?” Emma looked at the wood “The laser cutter it’ll cut down the time, plus the dagger I can use to shape it.” Jeuki put a hand on his face “What this called again?” Emma slowly eased up her electronic note pad tapping it slightly so an image appeared “A bow an old human hunting devise, you’ll like it.” Jeuki tapped his upper left mandible again he slowly picked up the note pad with his hand being careful not to crush it. His gaze wandered over the image with its strange wood, which was a bent over wood. He really couldn’t see what the deal was with this ooman weapon. Still a part of him was glad she had this devise it made seeing ooman things clearer. He still didn’t understand the ooman concept of soap despite reading it in this weird little pad. He spent most of his time reading from this thing. Which had been in Emma’s other cloth pockets. He was sure that was the right word pocket. She hadn’t really shown it to him until after the fight with the dessert wolves and he’d started reading it.

It had some very strange things in it like human dinner rituals, culture, history and animal species and washing rituals. And something called romance and love rituals. He really didn’t understand that log but he trying to just for the fascination of it. The rest of the log of more scientific and technology based. Plus some new logs about their vessel but these were very formal logs. He slowly tapped his claws on the buttons watching the images change two oomans one male one female with their mouths together. He sat back looking at Emma. This image had, had him going for days he kept on looking at it. He grunted aloud watching as Emma started to cut the wood with the laser “Emma.” Emma looked up slightly “Yes Jeuki.” Jeuki looked down slightly he felt stupid asking this. Truth of truths he’d been too unsure of himself to ask before but he was sick of it burning a hole in his brain. He flipped the note pad “What’s this ritual mean to oomans?” Emma stopped the laser cutter sharply “Oh that…it’s called a kiss.”

Jeuki flipped the note pad looking at it “Kiss?” He turned slightly “What does it mean?” Emma pulled back “Oh it’s just something human’s do to show affection to there partner.” Jeuki pulled up the note pad “Partner like mate?” Emma nodded “Something like that.” She turned on the laser cutter again watching the wood fall away. Jeuki leaned closer causing her to look up sharply “Ooman males kiss you?” Emma felt him turn the laser cutter off with his clawed finger she turned slightly “No ooman males didn’t kiss me I had no partner not on earth or on Callisto.” Jeuki leaned slightly “Ooman males not like you?” He pulled up a clawed hand “They not find you attractive?”

Emma lowered her head “I wouldn’t know I never asked them.” Jeuki tapped his lower left mandible in thought “Are ooman males picky?” Emma looked up sharply “That depends on your perspective some men are nice some are cruel. Not that I can say human females are any better. We can be just as cruel and harsh to our loved ones.” Jeuki looked at he image again “Our races only mate out of being the bigger and stronger do oomans do the same?” Emma watched the final wood fall “Those human’s who believe in power see their partners as trophies sometimes. Not a trophy for your wall but one to show off with. They make out these partners will give them perfect offspring.” She slowly placed the laser down taking the dagger as she started to shape the wood “Powers is an illusion in my opinion. A human being who has nothing but his family and few credits could be truly happy. While one who has a million credits could be the most unhappy person alive.” Jeuki eased up a clawed hand “Strange ooman way.”

He looked at the image before tapping with his claw so it turned back to the strange ooman weapon “My race don’t kiss the rub mandibles, but they just want to breed. A male could have many different females and never be with one long term like an ooman couple.” Emma laughed, “Oh Jeuki don’t be fooled by those notes they are missing things.” She grinned slightly “I mean human’s do that to you know and it’s not like where always good in relationships. Our race messes up sometimes in that area. I mean where no where near perfect.” She looked at the pad in the hunter’s hand “Plus there are a few strange human coupling area’s which aren’t in that pad. I’ll tell you all about them sometime.” She slowly rubbed clear liquid on to the bow watching as it started to bend. This liquid came from the ship but it had other qualities. She turned slightly “Jeuki could you bend this. Just don’t snap it.” She watched as Jeuki began to bend the wood, it was odd how she’d done this all by theory. She’d never made a bow in her life and had been following instruction in her pad.

Theses which were different since Jeuki tools and help made the time seem like seconds and not days. She watched the wood bend as heard the hissing sound as the liquid dried causing it harden in place. The liquid had no effect on her skin or his only on wood, but then she’d found this out after doing a repair and finding this clear liquid has squirted out. Apparently it was nothing to worry about and sometimes happened. It was part of the ships cleaning process on its hyper drive. She’d just been surprised that it could dry wood solid. She slowly eased up a piece of string. This was thread the same thread used to make her clothing from sheets but it was incredible strong. She slowly cut in to the sides making groves. She slowly tied the string to one end, then kneeled on the bow pushing it down with all her force. As she tied it used one of the tools to tie the other end. She slowly eased it up pulling the string back feeling the force of the thread. Jeuki looked at the weapon “It doesn’t look like the one in the picture.”

Emma looked at her bow “No your right it doesn’t but it’s my first try. Maybe if I made a few more I’d be good at this.” She looked around her “You know those strange thin green beasts that look like antelope are they easy to hunt?” Jeuki tapped the note pad quickly seeing the ooman animal she was talking about “There not hard to hunt, they do bite though.” He put a hand on chin “Come to think of it they do taste nice raw.” He laughed slightly “You just shoot them with your shoulder mounted gun. The one I made for you it’ll kill them no problem.” Emma smirked “Oh now that’s a bit easy Jeuki, I want to kill them with this bow.” She watched as Jeuki’s eyes widened before he burst in to a fit of laugher. Emma raised an eyebrow “What’s so damn funny!” Jeuki leaned forward stopping his laughter “That little ooman weapon is going to take down one of those No-Bo? Now this I’ve got to see I mean look at it, it’s a bent piece of wood with a piece of thread.” Emma narrowed her gaze “You know Jeuki appearances can be deceiving.”

She looked up slightly “Plus I’m sure your race ran around naked with hunting tools once.” Jeuki turned again flicking his lower mandibles in annoyance “Oh I see so you like the thought of my race running around naked.” Emma stopped as she pushed the dagger across some of the thin wood making a point “I did not say that!” Jeuki folded his arms “I don’t get it, it’s not like you don’t walk around the ship naked. Why do you have such an issue with me doing it?” Emma looked down trying to hide the shade of red, which was running down her cheeks “I don’t have an issue with it.” Jeuki snorted, “Right you don’t last time I was naked and in the corridor you walked out and just stood there looking at me.” He pulled up his right mandible almost in a taunting manner “Might I add that you kept looking lower than my stomach.” Emma wanted to hide and pretend she wasn’t having this conversation it was so embarrassing “I wasn’t looking lower.” Jeuki put a hand on his chest “There I am walking in to the bathing room and you just have to walk out and look.”

Emma blinked before sitting up “It was an accident, I mean you normally bath before me not after me.” Jeuki folded his arms “Well you didn’t have to look at my lower half like it was ugly.” Emma turned to meet his gaze head on “You confuse ugly with bewildered and surprised.” Jeuki snorted again “Surprised over what? Answer me that!” Emma looked at his hanging cloth for a moment “Over how human it looked!” Jeuki pulled back “What where you expecting a tentacle or something?” Emma swallowed “Maybe or maybe something else not something that looks very similar to a male human’s lowers.” Jeuki pulled out both hands “Well we are a very similar species.” He groaned aloud “We both walk on two legs don’t we and are think of our own free will.” Emma turned sighed aloud “Oh yes really similar lets see now you have glowing green blood mines red. Your species can grow up to nine ten feet tall and are overly strong. While the best of my race can only make is six foot maybe bigger.”

She flicked the wooden piece in annoyance “Oh yes and then there’s my skin that a pink shade and yours is creamy with spots. Oh yes and you have yellow eyes and mine are green and our faces are….” She stopped short watching Jeuki’s upper right mandible tab his lower in utter frustration. Even if he didn’t have eyebrows she could see the hurt in his amber eyes. She looked at the bow feeling how stupid and utterly bitchy she’d just been. He didn’t need to hear her ranting about how different they were. She knew full well he didn’t like it being told to him. The last argument they had about this some months ago had ended with him roaring in her face full force. Because he couldn’t contain his anger any longer. She looked down slowly he liked to think of her as kin not as another species the differences as far he was concerned were just flesh but not soul. Both souls who hunted who are learned together and in that they were just the same. She flicked the bowstring before standing up she watched him do the same. She turned slowly trying not to look in to his eyes. Jeuki looked up sharply “Where are you going!” Emma looked at the bow and her three carved arrows with still needed flights “To hunt something it’s what I’m good at!” Jeuki watched her slowly move her sandalled feet through water he could see the claw marks scared in to her back as she felt.

He waited till she was out of site before turning around she was a stubborn foolish ooman female! What was it with her and appearances? What was it his face was he just so hideously ugly? So what he didn’t have a tongue and a pair of grinding canines on his upper and lower jaw. Was it his mandibles and heavy razor toothed jaws? Not that he could help that factor he’d been born with them. He leaned down grabbing her note pad bringing up the image of the two oomans kissing. So he couldn’t kiss like that! He stopped looking at the forest hearing the animal sounds. This was so foolish he was beating himself up over an image. Which maybe in his mind he was jealous of. He couldn’t do that to any ooman even if he wanted to. How could no ooman male not want her as a mate? She was so full of energy okay she wasn’t a hunter by nature but she learning like any young blood hunter of his race. Making mistakes but finding the courage to keep at it no matter how hard it got. She had all the qualities that on his world he’d prize in a mate.

He clicked the pad bringing up an image of Emma in her clothes it was from the planet, where it had all happened. It was her laughing with a young male ooman and a very young female on the other side. All had white cloth the male ooman was pulling a funny face. While the blonde haired girl had some sort of drinking flask in her hand it was like one of those odd moments where time was standing still. He ran his clawed finger down Emma’s image. It was such a strange image to behold her with hair tied back in a ponytail and a long fringe hanging down. He was so used to her with her slightly wavy hair with its metal hair bolts in places and thinking gaze. He slowly turned the pad off looking at the ship behind him he grabbed the tools of the floor tossing them in to the main compartment he gently slid Emma’s electric pad in to a holding compartment to keep it safe. He quickly grabbed his spear and both of his wrist guards. He slammed the door closed by pressing the button hard. Then tapped in the new code to keep everything safe and locked. His gaze turned back as he ran through the waters. He was going to find her! She couldn’t have gotten far. She didn’t have long legs on top of that he could smell her scent that odd scent which he could follow. He jumped up he’d use the trees.

8

Emma turned seeing the No-Bo come in to view. She pulled herself up against a tree watching it’s huge legs stride. It was three times the size of a deer or antelope and was covered in green soft skin. It had two sets of horns each a meter long rising from it’s head. It had a very long neck and a mouth more like a fishes with whiskers. It had a little tail and orange eyes it was just a big strider. A really large herbivore overall its two clawed feet wading through water as it lumbered on although this lumbering was only slow movement these beasts could move fast. They could also ram their horns right through other living things. And weren’t to be taken lightly. She slowly put one of the arrows in her teeth she had woven in the flights feathers. Not brilliant but they’d do, she just hoped the feather tip’s where right. If they were off she was in trouble. She had three shots she didn’t want to mess up. She’d never even shot a bow before but if the aim was anything like using a hunter’s net gun she’d be right on target.

Saying that she’d only aimed the net gun right twice although the plasma rifle she could hit the target with out issue. Frankly the shoulder gun was easer she could just think then aim. She watched the No-Bo move on slowly drinking the water she pulled the bow back slowly placing the arrow in the filed grove before taking aim. One shot that was all she needed one shot to the head. She’d made at least thirteen good kills five of her best were on her trophy wall. She stretched the bow back grinning at the lumbering animal. She felt the string snap as the arrow soured she watched as it hit its targets leg. She pulled back as the three other No-Bo galloped of leaving the one she’d hit to struggle. It turned seeing her as she loaded another arrow. It rose up ignoring its wounded leg facing her. She eased another arrow in to the bow, firing it off only to see it miss the target completely. The wounded beast moved forward in to a limping gallop coming at her its horns down. This was not good! She ran back pushed her final arrow in to the bow.

She pulled back coming to a stop as she aimed all she to do was hit the head! She just had to focus on it! She pulled the arrow back fully then felt it fly. She watched it hit the neck but not the head. The next moments caught her by surprise as a long spear flew through the air hitting the No-Bo directly in the head. Causing it the hit the ground its horns knocking her over as it came to a stop. She looked up as the trees above moved there leaves shaken as a huge form leapt down she watched the water splash near by causing the form to become visible. The invisibility shield crackled as Jeuki came in to view he tapped his wristband turning the invisibility shield off. It wasn’t like he needed armour to make it work all he needed was both wrist guards with it’s wrist blades. He moved quickly over to her she suddenly felt very foolish. She’d bitten of more than she could chew. So much for thinking she could take down a No-Bo with a long pointed arrow. Jeuki looked at the dead beast he looked at Emma she didn’t look hurt just shaken “Good kill you hit its neck, it would’ve died if you’d had another arrow.”

Emma pulled up the bow which was now spilt in two she sat up groaning at the pain in her side were she’d been hit when thrown. She sighed aloud “Your right Jeuki you can’t kill with this.” Jeuki looked at the dead beast “You did kill it, your arrow hit before I threw my spear.” He cocked his head to one side before pulling her to her feet. Emma groaned slightly “Do you want to behead it or should I?” Jeuki laughed slightly “Your kill your trophy.” He watched as she pulled out her dagger slowly cutting the head free. She yanked the spear out handing it back to him. She looked up slowly meeting his amber eyes “I’m really sorry Jeuki. Some time’s I act like such a fool.” Jeuki eased up a clawed finger “Its okay it doesn’t matter.”

_Four months since leaving second galaxy…battle ship sirun docked fully with the Iron Year in the second systems outer sector._

Oran leaned forward looking at the man in front of him “So you’ve come to record my profits how interesting.” The man slammed his fist down hard his grey suit creasing “Its Mr Isaac to you!” He pulled up his note pad “I’m getting some disturbing rumours and they’re all floating around you!” He turned the pad “Ones very interesting it’s about android and human hybrids.” Oran sat back in his chair “Mr Isaac your judgement is misplaced.” The man leaned forward “Oh really then why is your budget higher than normal? And why is it after the Callisto colony blows up your getting insurance in for the damage so quickly?” He leaned forward “Tell me Mr Oran is there something you’ve hidden from our company and want to talk about.”

Oran shook his head “Thirteen thousand dead it’s so tragic my heart bleeds for them everyday.” Isaac sneered, “Oh I’m sure your bleeding a river a really cold icy one.” Oran pulled up his finger “Now, now there’s no need to get untactful we are both men of business after all.” Isaac leaned forward “Actuality there’s a line that divides us.” His gaze narrowed. “You’re an ego maniac and I’m the one who will have you facing earth court once my report makes it back.” Oran looked at the electronic note pad in Isaac’s hand. “Really so I assume that note pad is your evidence.” He leaned forward “I do hope you’re not a family man.” Isaac growled aloud “I have no children.”

Oran slowly smiled “Well that’s good it makes what I’m going to do next easer.” Isaac folded his arms “I’ve worked on this crap and rumours for six years you throwing me of your ships won’t change anything.” Oran pulled up his hand “You misunderstand Mr Isaac is it? You see like you say I’m an ego maniac and your right.” He slammed his leg down on the desk “You see this is the problem I’m an ego maniac who has toys to play with.” Isaac laughed aloud “Oh this is so pitifully it’s obvious you haven’t been psychoanalysed at late. What’s wrong missed your appointment at trying to play god with your shrink?” Oran growled slightly “You forget one important factor.”

He pulled up a cigar lighting it “On these ships I am god, and god likes to send out his angels once in a while to cause hell. In this case it’ll be your hell, I do hope your ready.” He tapped his ringed finger “Oni Jui! Would you please show the little man hell!” Isaac laughed only to have his laugh cut short by two huge steel wrist blades going through his stomach. His laughing turned to gagging as his was raised of the floor his red blood spilling over it. Oran watched, as the young predator appeared his red-eyed helmet flashing with it black suit of armour. Oran eased up slightly looking at the bleeding gagging man who was about to die horribly “You see this is my toy or one of them.”

He slowly breathed out the smoke from his cigar “Your little note pad won’t reach earth but then nether are you. You’re going to have a terrible accident in the venation shaft when viewing one of the employee’s work.” He moved his fingers “We’ll had to send you back in a body bag in pieces it was that bad.” He slowly stood up hearing the horrible screams. As the predators cutting disc went through it’s wounded prey. He watched the blood hit the walls and the floor as the screams died down. “Yes a really bad accident it was.” He sat on the table watching Oni Jui drop his prey before vanishing. “Big companies always have little accident which no one thinks any thing of.” He shrugged “That’s how life works Mr Isaac and you’re just another little accident.”

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

_COLLIDING IN THE DISTANT STARS OF THE GALAXY_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy…four and a half months since boarding the hunter vessel._

A skull is like a prize it hangs of your trophy wall shining in its crooked glory. It’s a true work of art every tooth every groove in the upper skull. And open eye sockets that stare out at nothingness a strange nothingness that you look in to and feel pride for gaining. To say that you killed that monster that was four times your size is so worthwhile. To think that with your hunter tools you took it down when it could kill you so easily. Yet you were the victor, the winner of that kill, it fills you with so much energy. You can feel the blood pumping through your veins. Causing your heart to miss a beat and all the while you can’t take your eyes away as you finally kill your prize. Yes it’s true the removing of the skin may be ugly but when you finally buff your prize makings its skull seem so perfect. So stunning and you put it on the trophy wall. You can’t help but feel pride in your accomplishments. You can turn and say you got that prized trophy. You fought for your life to obtain it and to slam it on your darkened trophy wall.

That is what is to be a hunter, to fight for such prized things. Things to be proud of, things you earn honour and respect and give meaning to your life. I may not have a large trophy collection like Jeuki. I only have six prized skulls and all of them I got through good battles. I got them with my blood and sweat and in one case tears. I’m proud of what I’ve done. I’ve never felt that I’ve accomplished anything in my life. Going to collage to and study science and physics are just human things everyone does them. You get meaningless pieces of paper. Why does a piece of paper dictate your life? There are people out there who can’t do science well but are revolutionary thinkers. Yet no ones pay’s attention to them, because they don’t have a piece of paper and a bunch of letters in front of their name I always found that sad and still do. Even here I feel sorry for those people. I guess because I’ve felt what it’s like to be in their shoes. I had ideas on board Callisto and no one listened to me because I wasn’t at a certain level.

That stupid earth law about there being labels on intelligence and that only genius’s like that asshole Utro got there idea’s put forward. In most projects including my breathing apparatus which I’ve now upgraded, thanks to what’s happened to me. Plus it’s five times more efficient, I had this idea on Callisto and that ass said it was foolish. Yeah well so was his idea of bringing hard meat eggs on board! On yeah that’s really genius thinking look where your hundred and sixty IQ got you, oh yeah that’s right you’re dead. Your own hard meat queen decided to put her tail through your body. Then rip you in half, how amusing. I got to watch you die over the com with hundreds of others. Your greatest invention for controlling a hard meat queen didn’t work. And she made you believe it had, then you pushed the button to make the locks came free. Then your greatest accomplishment became your greatest demise. It’s sad a part of more pity’s and hates you while the other part is thanking you, because without you I would’ve never found Jeuki, Jeuki who I can trust and who I care about.

Emma looked at the skull in her hands her thoughts drifting away as she pulled it up, slamming it back on to her trophy wall. She was burning her brain again over that stupid asshole of a doctor. She did that from time to time when the ship was silent and the blur of space flew past as they moved through hyperspace. Another moment in space, she didn’t even know what day it was. Days just turned a blur as did months. She didn’t really care what day it was anyway. She slowly sat down on the floor looking at the red curves of the trophy room. With its three walls two of which where filled one with her trophies and the other with Jeuki’s.

Sometimes it was nice just to watch the red patterns glow in the dimmed room, which wasn’t smog filled. This smog was veneration, which helped Jeuki race breath better. It happened on occasion in every part of the ship. Sometimes you couldn’t your feet while other times the room was clear. Her gaze wandered for a moment. She turned suddenly hearing a sudden thump behind causing her to turn sharply. Jeuki was standing behind her. He tapped his upper left mandible before kneeling down slowly be side her “Admiring your trophies?” Emma looked in to his amber eyes. “No just thinking…I couldn’t sleep.” Jeuki put a hand on her arm “Bad dream again?”

Emma looked up slowly “Yeah bad dream.” Jeuki sat down slowly keeping his clawed hand on her arm “Was it that dream about the queen hard meat?” He moved closer. “The one you have about being stuck and not being able to get away.” Emma slowly moved her gaze “Yes that same cowardly dream where I can’t get away because the tunnel is pushing me upward in to her jaws, I’m always naked and helpless.” She put a hand through her hair in frustration “I hate that dream!” Jeuki moved his other hand watching as a tear started to trickle down Emma’s cheek. He eased up his claw wiping it away “It’s just a dream, it’s not going to happen to you. Just another bad dream you know I wouldn’t let anything like that happen to you.” He looked down slightly. “I would never let that happen to you, you’re my kin my clan.” He felt like hitting himself mental for that remark he knew full well clan wasn’t the right word. It wasn’t the word he wanted to use ether. He wanted to add the word mate on the end so badly. It was burning in to his brain like a hot dagger.

He found himself lowering his gaze sadly that would never come to be. She would want an ooman male and he had an ugly face, that wasn’t like hers. His mother had told him as a young pup that he had the face that could charm any Yautja female, because he was so handsome. The crazy thing was that now he didn’t want any Yautja female. He wanted nothing more than to openly admit his feelings, to this ooman female. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and cradle her and enjoy her gentle caress. He liked those green eyes, which he could just about make out with his sight. He loved how they stared at him he wanted to just sink in to them. Yet with this scared handsome face he’d never win her over. He had seen his father a couple of times who was a brash and rather blunt male. Who’d had many offspring with his mother. It wasn’t bad for a male who was well over his prime. In total he had three brothers and two sisters. All bred from his mother who was watched over by a dominant female. His father had told him he could sometimes be a soft fool.

The comment had been more joking but it was true. His other brothers were far more violent and antisocial. His father had said he was more like his mother. Not that that was a bad thing. The truth was his two older brothers were died now. All killed in the early hunts their stubborn brutishness, being there ultimate downfall. They’d believed they were stronger than the prey and glory of brute strength would win them their trophies. His youngest brother had been more tactful and like his father it had paid of. He was floating around somewhere in space to, living out his own adventures. No doubt gaining trophies that could match his father honour and glory. He would probably never see any of them ever again. His father he would only see when he his time came. As his father had died a good death on one of his final hunts. His mother was back on the home world but she was getting on, and he was worried for her health. His younger brother Oji Ji the last time he’d seen him was when he’d docked with one of the Jag ‘D’ Ja Atoll mother ship’s floating in space.

It was so sad he felt so lost in some ways and it was only made more difficult by seeing something he couldn’t touch. He was so thrown by his own emotions for this ooman female that he was starting to feel desperate. Only to feel worse knowing she wouldn’t want him anyway and would reject him because he wasn’t her species. All he could do was act like her protector and her close friend. He moved a claw through the soft hair absentmindedly. He left her move up against him clinging for comfort. He tapped his upper right mandible feeling the utter frustration of his situation. He looked up slightly while gently rubbing Emma’s back “You should try and get some sleep you’ll feel better.” Emma looked up slightly Jeuki had gone awfully quite. That was so unlike him and she could hear his mandible clicking the upper right one which meant there was something wrong she looked up slightly “Are you okay?” Jeuki looked down slightly “I’m fine.” Emma sat up slightly “Come on Jeuki I know you. You’re frustrated about something. You always click your upper right mandible when you’re frustrated.”

Jeuki narrowed his gaze “I’m fine…” Emma folded her arms “Come on spill it Jeuki. We always talk about our problems and it solves them.” Jeuki shook his head “No you can’t solve this one.” He pulled up his clawed hand “It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s just me thinking of something I could never have despite wanting it.” He slowly stood up “Look I’m going to lie down…please join me when your feeling better.” He turned slightly “May I borrow your note pad? I want to finish reading that human ritual called coffee drinking.” Emma found herself blinking “Yeah sure.” She turned slightly as he left the room. Her heart sank all at once she wanted to know what was wrong with him he wasn’t normally like this. He seemed so sad like he’d lost something precious to him. Maybe he was rethinking his life and what he’d become, which was more human like her. Probably more than he wanted. Maybe he was missing his own kind. She found herself standing up, ether way it didn’t matter what it was. She needed to lie with him. Maybe it would cheer him up maybe take away his inner pain.

It was the least she could do he always tried to take away her troubles. He always looked out for her when she’d been in trouble. He was more than a close friend he was like. She stopped short he was like a partner, funny as it sounded. She felt her fingers twitch but he would never be her partner or her mate. Some days she wanted to believe he would be. That he would turn and say that he wanted her as a mate. She’d had these feeling boiling up for so long now. She’d tried to ignore them because it was insane to think. To believe that she’d had fallen for someone that wasn’t her own species. And her own kind would consider him hideous. If she were standing in front of another human being saying this aloud they called her insane and would frown in disgust at her. She knew full well her response would be to tell them to go to hell. Then pull out her wrist blades and scare the hell out of them with them. She knew it was the actions of an angry, frustrated human being but she couldn’t stop what she felt.

She’d tried so hard to block it out but she knew full well she was in denial. She had finally come to see the beauty both in the hunter’s appearance and behind it. Although her way of denying it was to say that they were different. That was bull and she knew it. Jeuki was right on this one they where the same so much so it almost to shocking to take in. She lowered her head before slowly turning away from the trophy wall. She had to lie down she had to get these thoughts out of her head. Before they broke her and made her feel unhappy again. She slowly moved out of the room watching the smog rise and the cleaning system kick. Its smog-causing waves of smoke to move past the shining skulls.

_Four and a half months since leaving second galaxy…battle ship Sirun docked fully with the iron year in the second systems outer sector._

Carlos slowly looked at the ships window. This huge window that looked out in to the gloom of space an amazing amount of scientists, marines and civilians gathered here in groups to drink coffee and watch the stars. It had become almost like a silly recreation exercise. See which moron can spot the comet moving through space. It had become so popular that some civilian had set up a huge drinking bar. Complete with copies of old earth chairs and tables, so everyone could enjoy the experience in the level fifty-wind shield. It might as well be a wind shield, because it had no other purpose but to get everyone staring through the space proof glass. Plus you got to gaze at part of the battle cruiser Sirun’s rusted front as they moved through space together. What a wonderful view that was. So much black space and then a butt ugly view of Oran’s toy vessel. His pride and joy that he floated around in, looked after by civilians and marines and everyone else who wanted a credit. He just hoped that he would get his due pay when this was all over. Okay he kissed the man’s arse and never asked questions. He wanted his little piece of the grand pie when it came in to being. He was getting tied of waiting for it, he wanted those ten million credits to fund his other research on Mars and the gravity engine project he so desperately wanted to do.  
“Hey I see something!”

Carlos looked up sharply oh wonderful another comet. Just what he needed another comet to brighten his boring day. He stopped short seeing that the spec of light was not moving past them but towards them. His gaze turned quickly as the marines started to get nervous, as it got closer. He stood up fast was that really a comet? He turned hearing his note pad beep he grabbed it quickly. “Yes Carlos speaking?” He pulled back as Oran’s voice hit back “That thing is heading right at as! What is it? My marines aboard tell me it’s not a comet or a meteor!” Carlos watched as the light spec come closer. “Now sir I’m sure this nothing to worry about. I mean it’s not going to hit as probably just skim past us.”

“Don’t give that half ass bull! I’ve got three people who’ve scanned it; it’s not space dust! It’s going to hit your ship, so unlock your clamps holding our ships together. I don’t want my prize ruined because of your incompetence!” Carlos turned eyeing the male marine behind him. “Well you heard the man! Unlock the clamps now!” The female marine moved slightly “It’ll take three minutes, it’ll hit as by then!” Calcos snarled aloud “I don’t want questions or foolish thoughts unlock this ship! It’s Oran’s orders and you have to take those orders!” He watched as the marines moved in to action. He turned as the scientists backed away slightly. This was not good if it hit it would blow up the whole of the upper deck, maybe worse.

Emma moved under the blanket she could hear that sound when the ship was going to hit something. She groaned feeling Jeuki do the same as he woke up. That infuriating sound nether of them liked it was like a rasping sound that hurt the ears. They had this thing going off from time to time. It was annoying. It was just something they where still having problems fixing. It sometimes went off for no reason and it was such a pain in the ass. She got up sneering, “Stupid damn thing! I bet it’s picking up space dust again!” She watched Jeuki shake his head “I swear I thought I’d fixed that thing. As soon as we go on the next hunt I’ll fix it for good.” Emma looked at him as he followed her in to the hold “Don’t worry Jeuki it’s not your fault. I think it’s just never going to work.”

She stopped watching the controls light up she tapped them yawning lazily, “Oh lets play that game shall we, what have you picked up on your sensors? Oh let me guess.” She tapped the buttons getting ready for the holographic images to show “Space dust or maybe a spaced hard meat queen no wait I’ve got it.” She slammed the final button “You’re picking up blank space again.” She watched in utter surprise as two vessels appeared in hologram form causing them both to go quite. It took her a moment to recognize the vessels. She watched Jeuki’s clawed hand rise as his amber eyes widened “Ooman vessels!” Emma blinked before her brain kicked in “Jeuki I think you fixed the sensors.”

She watched as he jumped to his control panel “Oh hell we are going to hit one of them!” She jumped to her side banging the console they had to turn now! Oh this was great, first ship they found and they where going to ram it! She tapped harder on the buttons watching Jeuki do the same he looked nervous and bewildered. She tapped the screen buttons “come on! Come on turn! Jeuki and me fixed you. Just be nice and turn please!” Jeuki moved his claws oh this was not good this was so not good. Why him? Why today of all days, to have to pull out of colliding with some rust bucket monster while going at half hyper speed. He tapped the buttons. If he could just stop the hyper drive Emma’s turn would work.

Carlos watched the flaming white as it came closer they weren’t moving! Those stupid ass marines he watched it came closer only to see its light slowly fading. Was it slowing? The next moment felt like hell on earth as what looked like a ship appeared in space. The vessel was still heading right at them but it seemed to turn suddenly. He could only hear screaming as it swung in space its engines coming up the glass plate as it stopped causing half of the onlookers to be thrown as it’s back end hit the ship’s level above causing pieces to fly. He watched as it’s burning searing engines died down as it slowly moved away from them. Slowly moving out in to space coming to a slow stop he could tell just what it was but he couldn’t believe it had come here. This could be the worst thing in the world or the best ether way it still shocking. This smaller Predator vessel wasn’t graved and was still intact despite graving them. Saying that it was more of a knock no serious damage, but everyone was terrified by it.

“What the hell just happened?”

Carlos looked at his pad Oran’s voice was full of bite he pulled up the pad. “Sir you’ve got to look out your window.” He heard his pad beep off. The next moments caught him by surprise. As everyone piled up to the glass staring at the floating vessel he heard Oran’s voice again “Send a message of greetings!” Carlos looked at his pad “Eh Sir…isn’t that a bad idea.” Oran’s voice bit back again. “I said send humble greeting to the ship on all frequencies.” Carlos sneered slightly. “Sir they might be here to get their friends back. The ones we’ve got below do you think that’s wise?” Oran’s voice rose up again “Well they haven’t got weapons armed! Now do as I say!” Carlos looked at his pad this was crazy! He breathed slightly “As you wish sir.” No doubt the crazy asshole had something up his mad ass sleeve. He just hoped that something would save them if these hunters went a wall. He sighed turned to one of the marines “Send out a greeting message on all frequencies.” Emma opened one eye painfully. She was lying on the holds floor. All she remembered was feeling the force, as they’d come out of hyperspace. Then hitting the wall with the ships horrible turn which had made her feel sick to the stomach all her thoughts stopped she suddenly did feel sick. It hit her like a horrible wave.

She pulled herself of the floor as she felt her stomach tense horribly. She turned slightly only to see Jeuki amber eyes gazing at her. He’d been kneeling over her all that time? Her thoughts left her as she held her lower half painfully. Jeuki pulled back he knew that painfully ooman gagging sound and what it meant. He looked around grabbing one of the fallen bowls, which had rolled in to the hold along with a few other items. He pulled it up to Emma quickly, just in enough time before watched her loose her lunch. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that strange human ordeal. Which was referred to the electronic note pad as vomiting he rubbed her back she’d taken a really hard blow to the head. The ship had thrown him as it had turned but he’d hit the floor and had the wind knocked out of him. While she’d slammed in the nearest wall, the blow knocking her out completely he’d checked for broken bones before moving her in to a recovery position.

He’d only seen this position in images in the electronic note pad. It was an oomans medical practice to put a hurt ooman in to this position. If badly hurt or knocked out. His race had a similar one but this was slightly different. He leaned forward as Emma pushed the bowl away. “Are you all right?” He put a clawed hand around her arm. Gentle stroking the soft skin with his thumb claw Emma groaned, “Fine…just needed to loose my lunch but I feel better for it.” Jeuki pushed the bowl away “You had me worried I thought you weren’t going to wake up.” He eased up his other hand putting it under her chin. “Just glad you didn’t break any bones.” Emma looked at the wall behind her “I’m used to it, I make a habit of getting hit by things.” Jeuki pulled her up to her feet gently making sure she didn’t fall over despite being unsteady “The oomans they keep sending something, some message. I don’t know how to decode ooman transmissions.” Emma walked up the console rubbing the back of her head. She turned slightly “I need my note pad.”

Jeuki turned opening one of the storages draws, where he always kept her note pad so it was safe. He turned passing it to her before moving slowly so he was looking over her. He watched as she opened it starting to type quickly. He clicked his upper left mandible this made no sense to him. Really it was better for him to watch and learn. Emma tapped the pad she’d heard this thing could pick up waves ship to ship. On Callisto before it’s destruction you could talk to someone at the other end of the compound. She waited hoping the signal would bounce and work through the hunters ship. She waited patiently until a faint voice crackled through she felt Jeuki lean over her to listen to the male voice.

“ _Welcome my humbled guests to this galaxy.”_

_“May I introduce myself, I’m Oran Afros one of the leading business men of consumer technology on earth.”_

_“I’m surprised you showed up in space. I do hope your great ship suffered no damages during our first meeting.”_

_“I’d say welcome to earth but we aren’t on earth. I will still give my greetings though and welcome you as guests aboard my most beautiful science vessel. The Iron Year. Then I will join you and greet you personally, I’m currently stationed on the other vessel the Sirun.”_

_“Please reply.”_

_“Oran Afros.”_

Emma looked at the pad she slowly seated herself watching as Jeuki did the same. She found herself breathing in deeply; she didn’t know what to do. She looked up meeting his amber eyes. “Guy sounds like an idiot.” Jeuki slowly pulled up his clawed hand. “There your race…you should reply.” Oh how he hated saying those words. He could suddenly feel the sadness of this rotten situation kicking in. She would see her race again, he would’ve rather said no don’t meet them lets keep moving. He knew to say that would make her depressed and she had been very depressed recently. No doubt it was the loneliness of not being with her own kind bringing it on. He found himself twiddling his clawed thumbs he wanted to be happy for her. He knew he wasn’t he knew that maybe this was truly the end. May be she’d stay with them. May be she wouldn’t, may be he still had a chance. He pulled up breathing in deeply he should go with her! He had to go with her look after her.

He looked up slowly putting a clawed finger on her note pad “Reply to them.” Emma looked up slightly. “I don’t…I’m not sure.” Jeuki took her hand slowly “I’ll come with you, it’ll be fine. There your race you should see your own kind again, it’d be good for you.” Emma looked down at the note pad. She felt nervous almost scared. She eased up her finger she wasn’t even sure she wanted to be with her own kind. She didn’t miss them and a part of her didn’t care for them. They’d probably shun her anyway. She was a human reject who had loving feelings towards a six-foot tall alien who had a face they’d call ugly as hell. Jeuki rolled his eyes “Look just send the message Emma.” Emma looked up then slowly started typing; she’d changed the code on this pad so they wouldn’t know it was from the Callisto base register. They’d still pick up a human signal but wouldn’t be able to match it to a person. She looked up at Jeuki this all felt so wrong. He’d probably think she was trilled about this whole thing.

Oran sat back looking at the ship from his window, it was still just floating in space “Anything?” The marine looked up slightly “Nothing sir it’s been sitting there for ten minutes.” The woman near by looked up from her screen “Maybe their dead sir maybe the crash killed them. Or maybe they’re getting ready to attack as. We could all die!” Oran pulled up his hand “Be quite!” He watched the woman sit down still looking nervously at the screen. The marine stood up sharply “Hey I’m getting something! I’m getting a human signal!” Oran pulled up out of his chair moving over to the marine “Well don’t just stand there bring it up you fool. I want to read it.” He watched as the marine began to type causing the screen to light up. He leaned closer as the message began to move across the screen.

_Thank you for your message…_

_Since our ship took a blow during our arrival we would like to dock for repairs._

_We apologise for any damages made on the Iron Year it was our mistake. We hope no one was hurt or injured._

_We are not here to harm any of your crew and won’t fire on your vessel unless provoked._

_Please open your cargo bay doors so we can land. We’ll leave if you do not wish for as to land._

_Please send yes or no as reply._

End of part 4


	5. Chapter 5

_IN THE ARMS OF YOUR OWN KIND_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy. getting ready for the Iron Year to open her cargo bay doors, the hunter vessel is still waiting for reply._

It’s so frightening to think that you’re going to meet your own kind again. The world you left behind that seems more alien to you than it’s ever been. You no longer feel like the human but the alien who’s arriving. I want them to say no, I want them to tell as to leave. I don’t want to dock with that huge science vessel. I mean I’m not like them. I was once but it seems like a lifetime ago when I was afraid when I was a coward. I don’t want to be that person again! I don’t want that boring life! They’ll try to drag me back in to it, say that’s where I should be. Make out that I’ve had some horrible existence and have been bastardized by it. That I’m unclean and need to be washed of my dirt, turned back in to the scientist who has no life. The scientist who was useless and no one listened to on a daily basis. The one who got shouted at for trying to give out idea’s, hell was that my life? When I think of it, it was meaningless. I was just a cog in a wheel that wasn’t going anywhere.

Honour, pride and self worth meant nothing in that world. You don’t gain anything but a promotion. A half assed promotion, which they give you more, credits for getting and try to make out that you’re more important. Yet it’s all just bull since they pull all the strings and you’re just on the end of them helpless. Maybe they’ll make out I’m some kind of hero. Geeze… the thought of that makes me want to puke. You’re a hero for surviving Callisto and being the only one left. All because someone blew up everything, which was brought about by someone else who believed he was a god of science and could control anything. It disgusts me; I’m really here because my race put me here. I love being here though. I don’t want to return to those who made me suffer. I don’t suffer here my life means something I feel that I have worth. And that every time I hunt and bring down a kill I gain something.

Yeah it has its hard days and it’s dangerous but it’s thrilling and meaningful. Having a hunter’s honour means more to me than having some stupid hero message given to me! I don’t hunt to be a hero I hunt because I feel it’s my calling and I feel that I belong. I don’t care for credits, power or stupid titles that mean nothing. There just words. I know I’m beating myself up over this I just don’t want to go back. Please make them say no. Make them say that they’ll open fire on as for hitting their vessel. Emma looked at her note pad nervously. She felt her wrist blades click out due to her nerves. Jeuki looked up slightly he could almost feel the tension in the room. He watched as Emma clicked her wrist blades in then out again. He couldn’t understand the nervousness that was hitting her it was so strange. Why was she so nervous and afraid these where her own kind?

Oomans just like her who where no doubt like her in appearance and she could talk to them. She needed to speak to them it would be good for her. Perhaps she could cope better feeling that she wasn’t alone. He looked down, she was never alone he was always here. He always wanted to be here. No matter what happened. Even if she pushed him away for a male ooman he’d stay. He hated that thought, what could some ooman male give that he couldn’t? He would be just as good a mate and partner as any one of them! He was stronger, bigger and in his prime. He was protective and gentle he also saw himself as loving. He stopped himself mid thought, but he wasn’t an ooman. That was it wasn’t it, it was because he wasn’t an ooman. Maybe if he were an ooman male she’d be in his arms by now. Maybe she didn’t think that he understood love. Because love was an ooman word and his race normally bred not out of love but to have the best offspring.

He wasn’t like that! He didn’t want to mate to for fill his lustful needs. He didn’t want that he wanted to be with someone and for it to have meaning. Wasn’t that what love was? To have meaning and understanding for another being to take care of them and share things as a couple? If that wasn’t love he didn’t know what was, his thoughts matched those in her note pad about love so why couldn’t he make her see? Why couldn’t he break her shield and get her to look past his appearance? He so wanted her to see, if only for one moment. Even if nothing came of it just to see that he could be her mate and partner. He lowered his gaze watching her flick out her wrist blades nervously again. He had to tell her soon he had to do something, anything. Emma listened as a sudden crackle suddenly came through on her note pad. She leaned closer hoping it was a message to tell them to get lost. Jeuki leaned over listening as the message came in the same male human voice hitting the air.

_“Well you gave as something of a scare.”_

_“We weren’t expecting a human signal since you’re not on a human ship, still no matter.”_

_“If you look to out of the window if you have one, you’ll see that we are opening the cargo bay doors. We’ll have a dock waiting for you dock nine.”_

_“Just to put your mind at rest you didn’t cause any injury to my science vessel or it’s people. I mean it’s only a graze nothing a little hard work can’t fix.”_

_“Please feel free to dock when you’re ready."_

Marcus walked towards the docking bay where the large alien ship was going to land. He turned slightly to the female scientist who was walking next to him. “This is going to be so great Lucy a real alien ship docking here.” Lucy adjusted her lab coat “Yeah I know and Mr Oran gave as the privilege of meeting them along with Carlos it’s such an honour.” Marcus adjusted his classes “Think of it, if where able to communicate with them, I mean think of the possibilities.” Lucy turned, as the Leo walked up behind them. Her smile slowly faded “Oh so they let you in here, couldn’t they have sent you back to level sixty to clean materials.” The young man with his black hair sneered slightly, “Get bent you arrogant bitch.”

Lucy folded her arms throwing her long blonde hair. “Yeah you should go back to cleaning things Leo it’s about your level of expertise.” Leo grunted “You just hate the fact I made level two when I retook the IQ test. Which put me higher than average with you people. Now you resent that you can’t boss me around and treat me like your lower.” He leaned forward “I don’t have to clean up your crap anymore that must get to you.” Marcus pulled up his hands. “Quit it both of you! God all you two ever do is argue.” Lucy put her hands behind her back. “Leo there’s still crap around your it.” Leo slowly made a fist. “You know if there wasn’t a law against hitting people on this ship I’d hit you.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow “Would you know Leo, I doubt an asshole like you can hit anything.” Leo leaned over slightly “Oh yeah I would hit you! I’d wipe that bitchy little smile off your unattractive face.” He turned watching as a short black haired woman came up behind them. She turned slightly “Sorry I’m late someone spilt coffee over my lab coat and I had to get a new one.” Leo looked up “And you are?” The girl put a hand on her chest “Oh sorry how rude of me I’m Julia from medical on level twenty. Carlos sent me the details this morning after the crash on level forty.” Marcus smiled “Welcome aboard.” Lucy grinned evilly “Well the brown haired guy with glasses is Marcus I’m Lucy.” She turned eyeing Leo. “Oh and he’s an asshole.”

Leo growled aloud. “Where do you come from again Lucy? Oh yes that’s right some rich pent house in California, did daddy pay for your grades?” Lucy turned slightly. “I’m surprised you even have grades Leo.” Leo pulled up watching as five fully armoured marines came towards them. They where no doubt the leads who where going to guard them. He stared as the female marine with her short hair eyed them. While the butch commanding man next to her moved forward pulling up his large pulse rifle. “Come on get moving! Your holding us up!” Leo eyed the woman’s gun “They call you marines but I’d say your more like mercenaries.” The woman looked at him. “Would you move already I don’t have all day.” Lucy turned grinning at the butch leader “Hi Lexington.” She watched as the big man smiled. Leo rolled his eyes “Oh now that makes a lot of sense you like to chat up people not as smart as you.” He felt the woman push him with her gun “You know that remark wasn’t aimed at your commander just the blonde idiot next to him.”

Lucy turned sharply “Leo, go screw yourself.” Leo sniggered “That’s real funny is that the best you got?” Lucy growled aloud “Would you just….” She stopped as the short brown haired female marine poked her gun close to her. “Listen I’m a very calm woman but you are just getting to me Blondie. Would you just give it a bloody rest? All I can hear is your voice.” Lucy looked at the gun “Sure thing, miss butch.” The female marine snarled aloud “It’s private Samantha Stonewell to you!” Lucy swallowed slightly. “Fine I got that.” They all slowly turned the corner in silence then turned another, which slowly led out in to the bay. The alien ship would be docking soon they watched as the marines closed all the doors.

There where hundreds of onlookers looking through class near by. As well as workers in other bays who’d all stopped, Samantha grabbed her com “I want all forward weapons at the ready every one!” She watched as the guns above the bay pulled down in to position. Lexington eased up his gun watching as Carlos who’d been waiting joined the other scientists. He pulled his gun up watching the moving guns above held by marines. “Okay we just sit tight, no sudden moves and no pulling of triggers you hear me!” He watched the marines nod taking up position around the bay guns ready to fire. He turned watching the scientists move forward. This was crazy and stupid, Oran was nut’s this confirmed it.

Emma slowly closed the straps around her armour plating she heard the click as Jeuki pushed on her mounted shoulder gun. She moved her head watching it turn before she lowered it. She leaned down tightening the armour on her thighs and lower legs. One thing she never minded was the weight of this armour it was incredibly light. She pulled her spear of the wall clicking the middle so each side went inwards. She calmly clicked it in to its holder along with her net gun and dagger. She watched Jeuki ease on his helmet. Then move his shoulder gun checking it was working. He pulled out his spear and his cutting disc. He never really used the cutting disc but then she never really used the plasma gun it was just a spear item.

She heard the sound as Jeuki’s helmet’s air changed. He pulled on his final armour moving his clawed hands before turning to look at her. She slowly eased her helmet free of the wall looking at its red eyes before slowly placing it over her head. She eased the air pipe in place hearing the hiss as it started to move oxygen through the helmet. She breathed in watching Jeuki walk over to the controls. As the ship moved slowly towards the huge ships open cargo bay they didn’t even match the size of this vessel it was a living breathing population. She flicked out her wrist blades they weren’t taking any chances though better to be armed. This could all be a trick or a ruse.

She just hoped Jeuki would stay in the shadows of the ship just until she got out first. It was probably easer for them to contemplate a human presence before seeing an alien one. Plus this place was probably crawling with marines or mercenaries. She hated marines they were stupid foolish morons. Who made chooses with out thinking about them. She’d never liked them on Callisto and there was probably no chance she would get to like them here. She looked out of the window seeing the huge port come in to view. It was full of smaller ships. As well as other ships, which were being filled up with cargo by the lumbering power loaders. Her gaze drifted as the dock that they were going to land in came in to view. The message had stated dock nine. Now it made sense why, the dock was split off from the others so that if anything went wrong they could blow there ship to bits. She breathed in turning to look at Jeuki who was looking back at her. They had one chance to get out of this dock if all hell broke loose. They’d have to smash there way out. Still that wouldn’t be a problem they had hyper speed this ugly rust bucket didn’t.

Lucy looked up watching as the huge alien ship came towards them. She grinned slightly “Well it’s not handsome but it is different.” Leo put a hand on his chin. “Funny you say that it looks a lot like a hunter ship to me.” Lucy turned sharply. “Oh please everyone knows predators are just a myth told by colonists who have issues.” She folded her arms “I mean please you don’t believe half those little incidents do you?” Leo strengthened his lab coat. “Tell me how does men having their heads lobbed of count as a little incident? I also read a report on earth from 1995 about a ship that looked similar to that, his description was clear.” Lucy laughed aloud. “Oh you read that twentieth century cops report…you utter moron.”

She turned slightly “I can’t believe you’d buy in to some dead idiot’s report from that century.” She pulled up her finger. “No one believes that report and no one ever will in the science world. Lieutenant Mike Harrigan was from a century that had no violence control. Everyone was deluded back then. That’s why anyone can read his report and it’s not locked away.” Leo grunted aloud. “Oh you’re so sure of yourself, I know I’m right and you’re wrong.” Carlos turned sharply his gaze moving across the ship as it stopped above them getting ready to land. “You know something if you two don’t both shut up I’m going to cut both your weeks credits by half!” Lexington turned slightly watching the two arguing scientists go quite “Thank you I was hoping someone would shut those two up!” He eased up his gun watching the others do the same as the huge ship landed in front of them. He breathed in as the huge engines died down slowly as they made contact with the bay. He pulled back as a few of the side panel raised blowing out liquid and a gas of some kind. He couldn’t see anything the ships panels of glass where black as pitch.

He didn’t even know how it opened. The strange vessel seemed silent so silent you couldn’t hear a thing. Everyone around him was quite and still. He heard some of the pulse rifles rattle slightly “Easy now…no need to fire arms they just landed.” He turned seeing the guns above move as a huge side part of the ship began to come down. He could see some kind of fog drifting upward making it impossible to see inside as the huge vessel. Its opened part hit the surface of the docking bay with a dull thud. He pulled up his gun waiting anxiously, nothing not a damn thing. He turned his shoulder light on shining the light in to the opening. He still couldn’t see anything as he moved closer. Marcus pulled of his glasses “Nothing there’s! Can any of you see anything?” Julia looked closer watching the marines as the lit up there shoulder lights trying to see in side “Oh please if this ship is on auto pilot I’m going to be the laughing stock of level twenty.” Lucy grinned. “You see Leo this confirms that your full of bull and I’m so right.”

Leo watched as something moved through the smoke almost shaping it before disappearing. He blinked “Did something just move?” Lucy narrowed her gaze. “No nothing moved…only in your imagination.” Leo sneered at her “I wasn’t imagining thing’s!” Lucy folded her arms. “Nothing moved so why don’t you just admit you’re wrong?” Leo growled aloud. “Your wrong I know you are…I bet there outside of the ship it’s just we can’t see them.” Lucy snarled, “Using what an invisibility cloak? That’s real impressive thinking Leo your really showing off your IQ.” Leo leaned over. “Well at least I’m thinking outside the bottle unlike you!” Lucy turned sharply “Asshole like you’d understand thinking out side of anything let alone a bott...” Her words felt her as from the smoke something appeared. What looked an invisibility cloak dropped around the being. All she could see was two red eyes gleaming as what ever it was walked through the smoke.

Marcus eased on his glasses watching Carlos rub his hands together with pleasure. The being moved through the smoke all he could see was armour silver armour and some kind of headpiece. He stopped noticing wavy brown hair as the being stopped in front of him. He swallowed as it slowly lifted its hand to its helmet causing the marines to pull up there guns. Carlos stopped short this wasn’t a predator! It was dressed like one but it wasn’t a hunter, or was it? It looked human he eased up his hand eyeing the marines. “I think it’s taking of it’s helmet.” It was hard to make out the form because of the smoke with in the ship rising but he swore it looked female. He watched as the pipe to helmet was pulled causing a spray of air. Julia found herself staring in utter surprise, as the mask was slowly pulled free. He heart suddenly missed a beat only to hit her stomach in half disappointment and shock as a human face came in to view. It was a woman who looked in to in her mid twenties with very long wavy brown hair, which had metal bolts in places.

Her long fringe hung down while her piecing green eyes stared back. She could finally make out the rest as the woman stepped out of smoke. She was about 5.6 in height wearing this strange armour. That almost seemed to wrap around her on the lower and upper half only leaving her stomach bear. She could see some kind of dagger. They’re where other things including blades that came out of some kind of wrist armour. The rest she wasn’t sure what was armour and what was weapons. The only things she was sure of was the two parts of metal hanging that hung down the front and back covering her underwear. As well as the braced metal armour that covered her chest. Leo blinked just staring he wasn’t the only one. Just about everyone in the room and behind the glass looked surprised. He looked at the woman who was just looking at them waiting for someone to say something. He stepped forward grinning, “Well know there’s something you don’t see everyday! Welcome to the Iron Year.”

Emma blinked before smiling “It’s nice to see people again.” She knew that was such a lie. Carlos grunted pulling Leo back before moving forward himself. “Yes welcome to the Iron Year, my I can’t believe your signal was really human sent by a human. You see we just thought it was some alien using our technology.” Emma narrowed her gaze, idiot did he have any idea how rude he sounded? Wasn’t he even going to bother asking her name ether? Carlos put both hands behind his back “I trust the aliens are all died and you got that ship and armour from them?” Marcus moved forward. “I’m sorry our head of science is very rude, may I we ask what your name is?” Emma eased the staff free clicking it watching as it went to her height. She watched as the marines pulled up their guns suddenly. She ignored them leaning on the weapon slightly. “Emma, Emma Wingates.” Lucy folded her arms in annoyance watching as Lexington came closer to the woman. She turned to Julia “How annoying I wanted a fringing alien.”

Lexington moved a little closer. “Now I know you’re a guest but your weapons are not permitted here.” He moved closer “You’ll have to give them to as.” Emma looked at the tall marine. “No! There my weapons marine!” Lexington smirked moving closer. “Now look here lady its just procedure. We do it to all the people on colonies and space craft.” Emma sneered at him. Procedure the same procedure that had cost so many scientists there lives on Callisto. Even if half of them couldn’t fire a gun it might have saved their lives against the hard meat. They had died bloody deaths because the jack assed marines wouldn’t give them anything to fight with making them sheep to the slaughter!

She growled at him “I know your procedure and you can shove it up your ass!” Carlos moved forward. “General Lexington leave the girl in peace you have no idea what she’s been through.” Lexington turned sharply until he was face to face with the woman “Give me your god damn weapons!” Emma twitched her shoulder causing her shoulder gun to unlock its three red beams aimed at his forehead. She moved it slowly down to his chest stopping dead centre. “You want them you can pull them from dead fingers.” She turned slightly hearing all the guns load. Lexington pulled up his gun hearing the cries of horror from all the scientists. “You’re an annoying one! Did the space go to your head? Or have you always been a hard assed bitch looking for a fight?”

Emma didn’t get a chance to reply as the marine, was suddenly grabbed by the throat. He was lifted high above her then slammed in to the ships side. She watched Jeuki appeared his invisibility cloak disappearing as he held the marine up. Her gaze widened as he leaned forward until his helmeted face was level with the man’s. His mandibles underneath made threatening clicks which could be heard Jeuki held the male ooman up he could see the interred skull through his helmets vision. How dear he! The little bastard! Trying to force her to hand over her weapons then threatening her with his weapon because she wouldn’t do as she was told. He could hear the male’s gargling through his helmet. He turned seeing the oomans raise their gun while hearing commotion all around.

Samantha eased up her gun “Oh god there’s an alien on board! Shoot it!” Emma pulled up her hands watching the head marine’s gun fall out his hand. As he struggled against Jeuki’s grip. She eased up both hands “No please don’t shoot! He’s not your enemy he’s with me!” Se turned sharply watching Jeuki red helmeted gaze meet hers “Jeuki! Drop him!” Julia watched as the huge gleaming armoured alien dropped the marine on the ground. The general got up grabbing his gun half choking as he moved away. This woman was with this alien? This terrifying looking thing was friendly? It all seemed so unbelievable. Lucy turned grinning. “Finally something to work with.” Leo sneered at her. “You disgust me.”

Jeuki pulled the pipe free. He eased of his helmet ignoring the other oomans looks of horror and disgust mixed with panic and fright. His gaze turned to Emma as he raised up his clawed hand. “Did he hurt you?” Lexington pulled up in surprise. “Did I hurt her, you’ve gotta be kidding me? Wait you can talk like a human?” He pulled back as the ugly crab like face opened roaring at him. Its four mandibles flaring outwards and it’s inner razor jaws opening. The yellow eyes glared at him from under the crested head. He watched the ugly mouth close “You’re ugly as fuck.” Jeuki turned tapping his upper left mandible “So are you male ooman, you’d win a prize for ugly.” He slowly started to laugh mocking the male ooman.

Lexington snarled in anger. “Son of bitch is mocking and laughing at me!” Samantha leaned down “Sir you did just call him ugly.” Leo moved closer “My god that’s amazing he understands the human language and speaks it perfectly.” Lucy moved forward “A human and an alien interaction. This is so great, studying this will win awards back on earth.” Marcus cleaned his glasses “Well I can see why you tried to hide him Emma he is rather scary.” Emma folded her arms. “ It’s not he, his name is Jeuki.” Marcus smiled “Jeuki it is then.” He moved closer to the towering alien who dreadlocks huge down “Pleased to meet you Jeuki.” He took the aliens hand shaking it he noticed the alien’s confusion.

He grinned hearing all the guns lower. “Human handshake it’s like a greeting.” Jeuki cocked his head to one side. “Oh ooman greeting.” He took the ooman males hand shaking it slightly. Lexington growled aloud “I can’t believe you people! That asshole just tried to strangle me and your just greeting him like he’s human.” Emma turned slowly meeting his gaze “The only reason I’m alive is because of Jeuki.” She walked past the head scientist who was grinning at the situation. “I owe my life to him you should show some respect. He only harmed you because he thought you were trying to harm me.” Jeuki pulled up his clawed hand “As if he knows respect, he doesn’t have a code of honour.” He shrugged his shoulders “Ugly ooman male.” Lucy clapped her hands together “Oh this is so great, he’s a perfect specimen he talks perfect English and understands as, this is better than we could’ve hoped for.” Leo rolled his eyes walking up to the huge alien he turned to the Emma “Did you teach him to talk in our language?”

He watched her nod he could see the guns above slowly being lowered. He looked up at the huge alien “Strange face though.” He eased up his hands “Not that you’re ugly in any sense of the word Jeuki. The general just has a narrow mind he can’t see the impressiveness of your faces design.” He looked up at the two scars “Are your scars something you were born with?” Jeuki shook his head he turned slightly looking at Emma who still looked nervous. He wasn’t sure he liked this so many oomans all crowding him asking questions. It was funny the ones in the white cloth like Emma used to wear seemed nice but the others with there weapons seemed horrible. So willing to hurt another ooman just to get what they wanted. It wasn’t honourable behaviour from a warrior even if they carry a gun. What had that asshole meant by procedure anyway? They weren’t prisoners they had come as guests through another oomans invite. Yet these ooman warriors had been rude and vile putting guns on them. He didn’t come here to hunt oomans he was here because he cared about one.

He hadn’t wanted to harm any of them. No matter how tempting breaking that rude warrior oomans neck might have been he would’ve never done it. Some of his races elders would’ve killed for such rude behaviour even if not for the same reason. He wasn’t a murder and he wasn’t bad blooded. He would’ve never killed the foolish little ooman male. He looked around hoping they could leave here soon. The faces and the millions of oomans were unnerving him. Emma turned she watched Jeuki click his upper mandible on both side a sigh of nervousness. She turned quickly to the head doctor “I know this is a lot to ask but we need to go somewhere quite and talk about all this.” She looked up slowly noticing the many faces crowding the glass all around. “There’s to many people here.” Carlos smiled “Why of cause, we are sorry this has just been such a shock. I mean a human who’s spent so much time with an alien race it’s extraordinary.” Jeuki turned he was so happy to hear that they could leave he turned hitting the button causing the open bay to close.

He quickly typed in the code noticing that the human’s weren’t paying attention, which was good. No one could get in to this ship and he wasn’t going to allow it. All the elder’s codes had been changed and there was a secondary code that Emma imputed in to the central computer. It also needed his code to activate all the doors and bring the ship to life. If they tried to access the inner ship it would blow up probably taking half this rust bucket with it. Normally he wouldn’t care for all these codes but in a place like this and with oomans all around he was unsure of them all. On top of that the code that locked the door he’d just closed was a not the old elders code but a double code of there making. This was their ship they worked so long to fix it and make it home; he didn’t want anyone getting in to it. The thought of some being nosing around his trophy room disgusted him. Unworthy prey of any kind had no right to see two hunters most honourable and prized items. None of these oomans had gained his respect yet ether.

He slowly followed Emma and the other white cloth oomans. He turned to the disrespectful ooman warrior flaring his mandibles in both disgust and in a half threat. Next time he was so disrespectful to Emma his leg would be broken. Maybe a good dose of punishment was what he needed to learn how to be a better warrior. Lexington snarled aloud “I’m going to go to Oran about this.” Samantha sighed aloud “With all due respect sir, the alien only attacked you because he thought the girl was in danger.” Lexington rubbed his neck. “No human or six foot tall alien is going to undermine my authority!” Samantha shook her head “You go tell him that, I mean come on I wouldn’t threaten that thing.” Lexington shook his head “I would.” He folded his arms “It disgusts me everyone goes by the rules. Yet some little girl can just walk in here with her six foot ugly faced alien and undermine me.” He turned sharply “She’s probably just hiding behind him little coward.” Marshall moved forward from behind him grinning while pulling up his gun “I think the six foot alien is more like a boyfriend.”

Her watched as the others laughed. He grinned, as Fern came up behind him with Eddy “I think she’s a bitch personally, she should’ve listened to the general.” She snorted aloud “I mean she knew the procedure who the hell does she think she is?” Eddy looked up from his pad “No way!” Samantha looked up sharply “What?” Eddy looked at the picture on his note pad “You’re not going to believe this.” Oran folded his arms “What? You can’t be serious.” Luther turned slightly “It’s true sir unbelievable as it may sound.” Neil slowly tapped the screen being up the image of a woman with combed brown hair and a ponytail wearing a lab coat. Who was grinning at them all squeaky-clean “Emma Wingates, level two researchers in to breathing apparatus?” Luther breathed in “Presumed dead after Callisto blew up.” He turned slightly “Something of an idealist, Utro believed the word rebel was more fitting though which is why he was always kept her out of mayor projects. He also ensured that she never reached higher than her level.” Neil folded his arms “Probably wise of him.”

Luther eased up a hand “Saying that though she had a clean record, on Callisto all her issues were professional.” He looked at the image. “I mean she wasn’t rude or threatening. I think she once tripped someone with a cord by accident. That’s all the violence I can dig up from her record. I mean I don’t know what’s clicked in her head to make her act so strange.” Neil laughed aloud. “Isn’t that obvious she spent time with the hunter, he messed up her brain.” He clapped his hands “I mean she was even wearing armour like she was trying to be like him.” He put his hands behind his back “She’s disturbed.” Oran slowly lit a cigar. “I watched the recording of the landing I had to sort out an issue with the general.” He watched the smoke waver from his lit cigar. “This hunter doesn’t seem dangerous rather pitiful. Not like our other friend. So I believe we have nothing to fear from him. Plus if I’m not mistaken he seems to like this girl quite a bit, which could work for as.” Luther turned slightly “In what way?” Oran looked at the picture “In a few ways.”

He grinned widely “Once she’s been reintroduced she could help as.” He tapped the buttons bringing up a picture of the girl from the dock, which floated up next to the other image. “I have a project that she could be useful for. If my assumptions are right she’ knows about predator technology. That in it’s self is a gift.” Neil laughed again. “Oh please she’s a level two she’s not smart just average.” He looked at the screen “I mean she was a lazy collage student who has average grades.” He sniggered aloud. “You don’t seriously expect her to be that smart do you? Like a level three or even four.” Oran slowly blew out smoke “I believe that the only reason she’s alive is because of space. The dark of space changes people.” He breathed in his cigar blowing the smoke in Neil’s direction. “Space is black and cold and is like a monster that makes people rethink their lives. It twists you and makes you stronger. I should know space grants me the gift of playing god. On earth I was a no body but here I make my own world. I believe she remade hers.”

He looked at the armoured picture “What an impressive remaking and envisioning of your self it is, no longer a weak scientist with a rebel mind but a human hunter who may hunt like a true hunter.” He leaned back. “That is impressive and in four and half months earth time which may have been longer in the darkness of space, much longer.” He smiled slightly. “I just hope she’s twisted enough to understand how important she could be to my research in the lower levels.” He grunted aloud. “Even with Oni Jui’s help the job is going to slowly on understand predator’s ship technology. Or maybe he’s just holding back information for his own reasons. Still she could fill in the caps.” He leaned back even more “The possibilities are endless.” He switched of the old scientist image “Treat her kindly I want her to be trusting.” He smiled “Oh and do ensure that nothing in the lower levels is found by her. I don’t want this plan going to pot. Other wise Oni Jui will be tearing of both your heads and mounting them. Do I make myself clear? He watched them both nod quickly “Good now get back to work.”

He watched them leave his gaze moving as he brought up the image of the predator who was with her “Jeuki tell me Oni Jui what kind of a name is that?” He watched Oni Jui appear behind him his orange eyes meeting his. The young predator flared his mandibles “A weak fools.” Oran turned in his chair “So you two have met?” Oni Jui roared aloud “He was on the same ship as me with the elders. The ship he rides in with the weak little ooman female.” Oran smiled “Interesting so this soft hearted hunter was an outcast?” Oni Jui snorted aloud. “No he was going to be made a high rank like me. He was never worthy of his place yet the elders loved him, not me.” Oran smiled “Oni Jui you still owe me information on the huge elders ship the new hybrid queen and her helpers are close to ready I want your final info.” Oni Jui turned slightly “I don’t have the codes the elders didn’t give me them!” He slammed his fist down in anger “Give me my hunt! I’ve been waiting for it for two long!” Oran clicked his fingers “Of cause you’ll get your reward, you’ve helped so much.” He looked up slightly “Just don’t use the upper levels for a while, and stay away from your other friend.” The predator grunted angrily “As you wish.” Oran watched him vanish “Good boy.”

End of part 5


	6. Chapter 6

_WITHIN A STRANGE WORLD FROM ANOTHER AND MEMORY AND TIME_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, in the science labs on level twenty on board the Iron Year science vessel._

People see themselves in all kind of ways. Yet they never contemplate what it is to see one of them on the other side of the equation. Some say the grass in greener on the other side. Personally I agree with them, sometimes you jump in to a burning garden and wish you could go back. I thought at first that that’s what I done. I was wrong the hunter’s garden is so much brighter than the one I left. The one I left was clinical and annoying! Right now I hate that I’m back in it. I feel like I want to escape. I will escape. Mark my words I will because all this is doing is bringing up memories I want to forget. I keep seeing the scientist Leo and feeling sorry for him. The blonde woman who is something of a bitch treats him horribly. I mean who pushed her out of the bed on the wrong side? She acts like she owns the place and I don’t like her smile. It’s so bloody false what does she think I am stupid? I used to use that smile myself because Utro forced me to use it. It’s that clinical you’re the patient smile.

What it actually means is you’re my genie pig and your going to make me famous. I mean I admire Leo for getting that far up the ladder. I was never given a chance to rise and he did it. Respect to the man where it’s due. Yeah he might have only been a technician but to rise up a level, is something to be proud of in my view. Marcus I don’t get he’s to quite. He reminds me of a friend I used to know on Callisto. Julia I know she doesn’t like me I mean it’s in her eyes. Or maybe she just doesn’t know what to make of Jeuki and me. Oh wait she probably thinks I’m disturbed really disturbed. I hope she’s not the Psychoanalyst since she said was from medical. I don’t need a shrink and I don’t need analysing by her or anyone else. I’m more mentally stable than I ever been in my life. My only denial is I’m love with someone who’s not my own species. Other than that I’m fine I don’t need a couch and a demoralizing pep talk. Oh! I really wish she would stop with the poking and prodding!

Emma pulled out her hand grabbing Julia’s hand before it poked her side again. “Will you please stop doing that?” Julia ignored the woman’s raving. She’d only just got the info on who this woman was. She was apparently the only survivor from Callisto, originally a scientist like herself. She hadn’t read the full report but felt this woman should have a check up. Emma squinted as the light was shone in her eye “You know I am not sick!” Julia sighed aloud pulling up the woman’s arm. “Doctors always make the worst patients.” Emma blinked “I am not a doctor I was an electronics scientist!” Julia breathed in pulling out a syringe. “You know it doesn’t matter ether way you’re still getting this check up.” Emma grunted painfully feeling the syringe go in to her arm. She watched Julia pull it out with her blood sample “You could’ve told me you where going to do that!” Julia looked at the blood sample “Look this is company procedure, I believe you know that. Plus we need to see if you’re healthy and well. You’ve spent a hell of long time in space on an alien ship.”

She turned looking at the long horrid claw like scars across the woman’s back. “I mean your back is a shining example of why we are somewhat concerned.” She looked at the scars. “I mean these look like they were made by a some big animal.” Emma smiled widely. “Oh I like those. They’re my scars of pride and courage. You like them?” Julia blinked was this girl messing with her head or something? She pulled up the second device with its syringe that extended. “Okay I need a little stomach fluid. I guess you know how this works. It’s just to check your having a good diet. She jabbed the electronic syringe in to the woman’s mid section watching a little fluid move in to the tube. Emma felt the needle pull away she groaned painfully. This was worse than the check up she had at fourteen. When she had been hit in the face with a hockey stick by a girl who was bigger than she it had broken her lower jaw and cost her five teeth. She’d had to have stem cell replacements to fix the damages  
Hey you’ve bust part of your skull. Let’s re-grow the DNA stands for you in a petered dish. Having stem cells injected directly in to your broken jaw so the bone would re-grow faster and teeth would grow back was an agonizing experience. Okay it was common surgery but all she could remember was pain and agony in the sick bed. Then they’d tested over and over on her making sure everything was just right. It was so intrusive and she’d always hated check ups after it. She was hating this one right now with out a doubt. She winced as the scanning machine moved over her head taking a brain scan. Then moved back and down taking a bone x rays followed by an internal x-ray.

What were they thinking with that? She wasn’t pregnant and had nothing wrong with her inner workings. She didn’t get a chance to think that thought further. As one of the moving limbs of the medical machine leaned over, slowly taking a scan of her eye. Or more the iris it was one of those stupid things to match her last iris scan she’d done five years ago. It was so they could be positive that she was really Emma Wingates and not a copy. Since everyone was so scared by clones they’d set up this procedure. Clones normally had a slightly altered iris pattern due to the cloning sequences that never matched the originals. She watched the two iris codes come up on screen with the words match underneath. She tried to sit up only to be pushed down on the bed again “You are not taking a urine sample!” Julia pulled up a little vile “No but your going to give as one today.” She smiled pulling up a thin electronic pad. “Please will you type in your dates when you’ve been on and off in the last few months.” Emma blinked “Excuse me?” Julia rolled her eyes “Your menstrual cycle.”

Emma grunted aloud this woman was more like a torturer than a doctor. “Can I change this to space time instead of Earth time?” Julia turned sharply. “Why?” Emma looked at the pad “Because I don’t know what the Earth date is.” Julia slapped a hand on her face. “Fine…just do that instead.” Leo looked at Emma. “Julia stop putting her through hell.” Julia put a hand on her chin watching Emma type she was such a pain in the ass. Still this was the first thing with every new human visitor give them a check up. It was especially important to those who had been in space for long amounts of time. Still none of her strange armour had gotten in the way of the scans. And she’d finished all the tests minus one. The psychoanalyse but that could wait. She watched Emma sit up her gaze drifted to the scars “You know we can remove those scars for you Emma. A little stem cell surgery will fix them no problem.” Emma turned sharply. “I don’t want them removing I like them right where they are.” Julia put a hand on her chest. “Look it’s a painless surgery.” Emma eased up her hand. “No it isn’t, I had it done once to fix my broken lower jaw.”

Jeuki watched the oomans from his position near by he tapped his clawed fingers. This was a strange ooman custom called a health check. Which hadn’t been in Emma’s note pad. It was apparently to make sure Emma was fit and healthy. Personally she was fine from what he knew. He’d checked her for broken bones after every hunt. He tapped his upper right mandible saying this though he didn’t know ooman physiology. Plus there was the factor that she’d been aboard the elder ship for a long time. He had no idea if it had had effects on her. He pulled up his breathing mask taking in a deep breath he didn’t like this air one bit. He watched in surprise as Emma unclamped her silver-breathing device.

Emma looked at Jeuki he couldn’t breath the air right. “Jeuki here.” She tossed the device over watching him catch it. “The collars adjustable just put it on your upper throat it’ll adjust to fit.” Jeuki slowly pulled up the device ignoring the head doctor’s surprise. He put it to his neck feeling it resize as it clamped above his armoured collar. He found himself having problem breathing as the device adjusted to his air. He put a clawed hand on it feeling his breathing become easier. He laughed slightly “Better much better.” Carlos raised an eyebrow looking at the device. “Is that the breathing apparatus from Callisto?” Emma coughed slightly getting used to the air again “Yes.” Carlos looked up as Julia passed him the note pad on the woman’s details. He looked at it then turned to Emma. “So you’re the head researcher behind this device?” Emma looked up slowly. “No I was the second but my co worker’s dead, I just carried on where he left off.” Carlos touched the device “You’ve improved it. I mean it’s working far better than our chunky prototype.”

Emma turned slightly clamping her now shorten spear back in to her leg armour. “It works at half power now, I found a way to reduce the level of power in put with out ruining the effectiveness. It also works five times better than it used to.” Carlos looked at the note pad then turned back at her. “Hang on you’re a level two and yet you pulled this off.” He looked at the device. “This is more a level three’s expertise you should be upped a level.” Emma rolled her eyes. “You know no offence but I’m not going back to being a scientist, so don’t bother.” Carlos looked at the girl in surprise. “Come now you are human after all, and science was your job wasn’t it?” Emma sneered slightly. “Yeah and look what science did to the Callisto colony.” Leo moved forward “Carlos she has a point, I mean give her a break. If she doesn’t want to get back in a lab coat then let her be.” Marcus pushed his glasses back on. “Understandable if you think about it. I mean if I where to see everything blow up around me I’d not want to go back to my old life.” He paused. “Speaking of which Emma how did you survive?”

Lucy grinned widely. “Yeah how is it you didn’t end up like burnt toast like everyone else?” She watching as Jeuki moved instantly over to Emma’s bed sitting him self on the floor next to it. That was strange behaviour it was almost like he was trying to be a bridge of comfort or something. Julia eased up her personal note pad. “How did you survive?” Emma looked down this was so embarrassing. She felt like everyone was trying to look in to her soul. It was bad enough knowing she’d have to tell them and they’d probably laugh at her. Since her method of surviving had been humiliating and horrible. It was something she tried everyday to forget. She looked down slightly thinking back.

8

Emma found herself running through the narrow corridor. There were aliens everywhere! She could feel her heart racing it was like some horrible nightmare. She wanted to cry she wanted to scream but nothing came. She was too terrified for rational thought. Only running took her mind of her fear which was getting stronger. David and Charlotte where right behind her. Charlotte turned her blonde hair moving “The protection door! We have to get to the door!” David ran faster trying to ignore the screams and the blood all over the corridors. The lights where starting to go out also. Emma turned almost tripping over a died marine who was close by. She carried on running door 60 the protection door; the marines were behind it and had to let them in. She stopped watching as the door came in to view. Its metal sides gleaming she could see marines behind the glass. David pulled up banging the door watching the first marine turn to look at him. “Let as in! Open the door! Charlotte looked at the marine who ignored them. “Come on you asshole let us in!” David hit the door hard. “There are aliens out here let us in!” Charlotte watched the marine stand. The next moments where horrible as he pulled the metal down over the glass ignoring them. “You son of a bitch! I hope you burn in hell asshole!” David turned shakily. “They’re not going to let as in!”

Charlotte shivered looking at the corridor behind them whose light suddenly started to go out. “What do we do? What do we do? They’re going to kill us and eat us!” David pulled up his hands. “Calm down Charlotte just breathe in deeply.” He eased up both hands. “If we carry on through the corridor we can get to the mess hall.” He put a hand on his chin. “We just go through there maybe the main lab room will have places to hide. Maybe we’ll find a contact bay there.” Charlotte looked around. “Are you crazy!” David folded his arms. “Well if you’ve got a better idea tell me now!” He watched the woman go quite, “Good now that that’s settled.” He pulled the breathing device out of his pocket handing it to Emma. “Look after this.” Emma looked at him for a moment. “What did you bring this for? What possible use could it have in this situation?” David snarled aloud. “Look if I get out of here alive I want to sell my design and get credits! So just hold it for me would you, I don’t intend to die here.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I don’t believe this we are going to die down here and all you care about is getting stupid credits, for our breathing device. Which is sixty percent my design and not yours might I add!” David growled aloud. “You’re a level two I’m a level three and Utro always said I was the brains. So it’s my project.” Emma put the device in her pocket. “Asshole I thought you said this was my work as much as yours!” Charlotte found herself screaming aloud. “Please shut up both of you!” She found herself bursting in to tears. “There are two types of aliens hunting us! Who gives as a damn about who made your stupid little device? Were all going to die anyway!” David snarled pushing past Emma. “Move to the mess hall!” Emma narrowed her gaze watching as the tearful Charlotte followed him. It was her work as much of as his on the breathing device! Hell if he lived she wasn’t going to give him his precious little piece of so called profit back! So much for him being her friend, so much for all those nights of drinking wine and talking together.

She thought he cared about her that they were close friends yet all he cared about was the device. Charlotte had always been kind and thoughtful to her even if she was a rather insane level three Gene spicier. From the second unit building that worked on DNA and some rather horrible experiments. The domestic cat with two heads had never sat well with her, but then medical science never had still it wasn’t her area of expertise. She’d never questioned Charlotte’s motives in the two whole years she’d worked on this Colony science base. She just preferred to ignore the domestic cat in the woman’s quarters with two heads and strengthened legs. Even if it was a pet Charlotte had made from pure DNA she shook her head that animal was died now. She’d seen one of the black nightmares grab it and put its horrible toothed tongue through one of the heads. She carried on running following David and Charlotte she wanted this nightmare to be over! Even if it meant her death, it would at least be an end to it all.

David kicked the two huge doors open walking in to the main hall it was completely empty. Food was lying all over the floor. While dead marines and scientists where lying all around. It looked like a battlefield only one which would give him nightmares. He turned watching as the two girls caught up. “It’s through here the door is at the far side.” All his words left him as the main computers voice hit the air. “Commencing countdown three minutes to self-destruct.” Charlotte turned. “Where dead where all going to die!” David turned sharply. “Shut up!” He turned picking up a fallen handgun. “I’m not going to die in this place! I’m going to live on and be a rich man!” Charlotte turned sharply “David!” David didn’t get a chance to move as a huge spear shot through his chest. He was slowly raised up in to the air. His blood hit the ground. Charlotte screamed in panic and fright as the huge hunter alien with its gleaming armour lifted her dieing friend up above her. Her panic was only made worse by a group of five black aliens moving down the wall behind them.

The hunter alien threw David’s dead body of its spear turning on the black aliens as they jumped down hissing at them. Emma grabbed Charlotte’s hand pulling her she didn’t have time for this. The hunter leaped up putting his spear through two of the aliens in two swings. He turned on the others killing them with his wrist weapon. He watched as the dead bodies hit the floor. He pulled up his spear in victory. Only to roar in agony as an enormous black tail went thought its body causing glowing green blood to hit the floor. He was raised in to the air. His armoured head meeting an enormous crested head that hissed as two huge arms came up ripping his body from limp to limp. Green blood hit the walls as the huge black queen moved forward.

Emma slammed her shoulder in the door it was locked. Oh this was just wonderful! How could they lock this? She felt Charlotte grab her arm in panic. “What I’m trying to!” She stopped turning slowly seeing Charlotte shiver in terror as the monstrous queen moved towards them. Her huge black clawed feet hitting the ground as the huge tail, which was stained in glowing green blood swung. Emma turned pulling at the door “Help me!” Charlotte had gone in to utter fright. “Help me! Help me get the door open! Charlotte!” Charlotte kneeled down as the monster moved toward her. She huddled in fright. Emma turned only to have her lab coat splattered in red blood as the queen put her toothed tongue through Charlotte's huddled body. She looked up as the queen rose above her screeching before swinging its tail around so the point was aimed directly at her. She looked up slowly watching the huge queen hiss again “Bitch! You killed my friend! You’ve killed everyone I know, I won’t give you the luxury of killing me!” She ran forward as the tail came down moving through the monsters legs.

It turned swinging full force chasing her. Her gaze turned to the ventilation shaft, near by which was half open. She ran faster ignoring the stomping of feet as the queen moved in on her. Her hands grabbed the metal railing pulling it off. Thank god it was close to the floor. She jumped up scrambling in to it. The huge head slammed in to the opening its tongue biting through the small hole narrowly missing her feet. She carried on moving through the venation shaft. She ignored the hissing behind her. The voice hit the air again. “ _One minute to self destruct_.” She felt her hands hit the grate only to feel it give way under her, as she saw the main science room bellow. She felt the agony go through her body as she hit one of the tables below. The force sending test tubes everywhere along with other equipment she sat there for a moment only feeling pain and agony. Her gaze drifting over the shattered glass and spilt substances around her. She got up ignoring her bleeding arm, which had a piece of glass in it. The voice came again “Forty seconds to self-destruct.” She wanted to cry she had lost all her friends. Everyone she knew was died and she was alone. She felt the tears pour down her face. She was such a coward she’d run away. She’d not been able to help them. David was died and so was Charlotte, it should’ve been her not them. She should’ve died she was the coward.

“ _Thirty seconds to self destruct_.”

She sat up what was the point? She was going to die any way. Her gaze turned to one of the open storage units for storing experiments. Funny how those things would survive the explosion but she wouldn’t. She stopped turning sharply looking at the storage unit. It was big enough for a person. She got up grabbing the first shelf with one hand throwing the contents out. She grabbed the second and third one kicking them out “ _Twenty seconds to self destruct_.” She growled quickly changing the temperature inside from cold to room temperate. Before jumping in to it and slamming the door behind her. “ _Ten seconds to self destruct_.” She closed her eyes pulling the bolt across. This was the end.

8

Emma opened her eyes slowly it was dark the last thing she remembered was locking the door to this storage device she was alive! Somehow she didn’t want to be. She put her hands on the lock only to pull away feeling the burn. She eased up her foot in the darkness feeling the lock click she slammed her foot in to the door only to find it wouldn’t move. She kicked again she was trapped! She looked up hearing something hit the ground outside the storage unit. She heard the lock creak as the door was pulled off and thrown. She was being rescued the ships in space must’ve got there distress signal. Her heart sank in horror as a clawed hand suddenly leaned in grabbing her by the throat.

She was heaved up meeting a horrible masked face with its red gleaming eyes. It was a hunter with gleaming silver armour. She felt the air start to dissipate as the clawed spotted hand squeezed tighter. Despite the light of the world around her and fires all she could do was cry. This was how it was going to end being strangled to death by a hunter alien. Jeuki squeezed the prey’s throat. Fifthly little ooman! His great elder was died and all because of oomans! He squeezed tighter he was going to break this one neck slowly and painfully! He’d searched among this burning wreckage for hours trying to find an ooman and now he’d found one!

He could still feel the burn in his armour, which was smouldered with the heat. He had gotten trapped behind a huge door, which was metal of some kind. When the weapon had gone of the huge door had landed on him along with these odd storage cases which this ooman had been trapped in. The flames had not touched him at all. Not that it mattered all his kind where died and oomans were to blame! He ignored the gargling sound the little ooman made as he held it higher. He growled this would be just repayment for his own kinds death! He could see the ooman going limp it would all be over soon. He turned suddenly hearing hissing. He didn’t get a chance to move as a large hard meat slammed in to his back. He dropped the ooman instantly, he clicking out his wrist blades. Then thrust them in to the long black head watching them go right through. The hard meat fell at his feet as he yanked his blades free. He turned only to see another hard meat jump through the air.

It hit his chest plate sending him crashing to the ground. It’s tail swung around hitting his mask causing it come off. He watched inferred vision turn to blurred normal sight. The next moments caused him to roar in agony. As a blurred black-clawed hand slammed in to his crest the claws slowly moved down his face. The pain was horrible as the claws made their wounds. Emma got up watching the two aliens struggle as the black nightmare scratched the hideous looking hunter with it four mandible teeth and inner razor jaws. She got to her knees she was getting out of here! She stopped noticing that the hunter’s yellows eyes go wide as the black nightmare opened its dripping saliva jaws. She looked around seeing the a burnt ugly skeleton near by it’s armour blackened. A spear was sitting next to its hideous four-mandible skull. She grabbed it, she was stupid so stupid. She turned thrusting the weapon around watching as it went right through the black nightmares long head. The black nightmare screeched as it died.

Jeuki turned throwing the dead hard meat of his body. He did it quickly avoiding the acid that was flowing from its head. He watched it hit the ground the spear embedded in its head. His gaze turned sharply the ooman had saved him! He slowly stood up ignoring the feeling of cold blood running down his mandibles he watched as the ooman fell to its knees. Emma lowered her head this was her end. This was what her end would be, death as a hunters prey. It was stupid to think he’d let her live. She’d just interfered in his kill. She’d only done it because she’d didn’t want to see another being die. Deep down she knew his way of killing her would be quicker than the black nightmares. She was just choosing the better of two evils. She lowered her head closing her eyes. Why couldn’t the asshole just get it over and done with? What was he waiting for! She heard a crunch causing her to look up as the hunter pulled the spear free from the dead nightmares head. She breathed in okay well at least that would be quicker. She didn’t dear look in to the yellow eyes.

“Take…!”

She looked up slowly meeting the hideous face did he just speak in her language? The hunter was holding the spear in front of her his mandibles flared as he spoke again. “Take…!” He wanted her to take the spear? Oh this was just wonderful, it was probably a fight she couldn’t win. She would take one swing and he’d put his wrist weapons through her lower half. She stood up slowly taking the spear. She closed her eyes waiting for an end only to open them seeing the hunter turn away. She looked at the weapon in her hands. She turned in confusion watching the hunter pick up his fallen helmet. “Hey! What are you doing? Kill me already you son of a bitch!” The hunter turned looking at her before roaring aloud. Emma pulled back in fright. The hunter just stood there looking at her. He moved forward his mask in his hands the glowing green blood was still dripping down his face. “Move… ooman!” Emma didn’t dear go against that remark. She was too afraid and scared, she slowly moved forward seeing him follow her. They both moved slowly across the burning wreckage in silence.

8

Marcus sat in shock as Emma went silent. Julia looked up from her pad. She had to break the silence in the room. “I’m so sorry.” Marcus breathed in. “All those people my god. I had no idea it happened like that.” Leo breathed in. “So Jeuki was going kill you.” Jeuki looked up sharply from his sitting position. “I was angry at the time. It’s something I’m not proud of.” He looked down slowly. “Cold blooded murder is a something my race doesn’t tolerate. What I tried to do was a crime and I’m glad I didn’t do it. If it weren’t for Emma I would’ve been able to fix the ship.” Emma leaned forward putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Jeuki, I’m not mad at you. I know that you never meant any wrong.” Lucy suddenly burst into a fit of laugher. “You hid in a storage cupboard. That’s bloody hilarious.” Leo turned in astonishment watching Lucy snigger. “Cold hearted bitch she nearly died quit your laughing!” Emma narrowed her gaze she slowly got up of the bed. She watched the blonde girl turn as she walked towards her.

Without warning she grabbed the blonde girl’s lab coat collar slamming her in to nearest wall. “Be quite!” Julie turned sharply as Carlos moved forward towards Emma. “Hey easy now Emma she was being an idiot, there’s no need to get violent.” Lucy found herself caught in a strong grip. “Hey get of me!” Emma leaned closer “You think that’s funny?” She narrowed her gaze even more. “I’d like to see you laugh your stupid face of when you’re looking in to the jaws of death.” Lucy struggled she didn’t like the look the woman was giving her. It was unnerving. Emma watched Jeuki stand up. He moved up behind her he slowly put a hand on her shoulder. Jeuki leaned over slightly “Unworthy ooman let her go.” Emma shoved the blonde girl back slowly turning to face him “ Your right Jeuki unworthy.” Leo sniggered looking at Lucy who was rubbing her collar. “You so asked for that.” She grunted aloud. “Shut up!” Emma turned slightly meeting the blonde girls brown gaze. “I pray you never see what I saw. You won’t laugh at all you’ll want to do is cry!”

Carlos breathed in deeply. “Look I feel it’s been a full day and we are very tired.” He smiled slightly at Emma and Jeuki. “How’s about I lead you to your quarters. We’ve got a nice big one ready for the both of you.” Jeuki looked up slightly. “Rest would be good.” He tapped his upper right mandible. “Leave our ship alone.” Carlos pulled up his hands. “Of course no one will touch your ship.” He turned slowly. “Please follow me your quarters.” Julia watched the two left the room. She turned looking at Lucy. “I can’t believe you just did that, what are you stupid?” Leo rolled his eyes. “Insensitive is far better word.” Julia turned slowly putting all of Emma samples in to the holes in the medical computer.”

Marcus cleaned his glasses. “Lucy of all the things you could’ve said. Why oh why did you have to say that?” Lucy looked down. “Oh please I saw the funny side in something just thought the woman might have a sense of humour that’s all.” Julia sighed aloud watching as the scans started to come on the screen. “She nearly died I doubt a sense of humour is something she has anymore.” Leo slowly looked through his note pad. “Maybe she’ll perk up later.” Julia carried on typing as more medical states came up. “Well she seems healthy but it’ll take me a while to get through all this. Plus I need to match her last check up to this one. Oh and will someone try and find out about those scars on her back. It’s burning a hole in my brain.” Marcus nodded “We’ll try.”

8

Oran looked at the huge ultra strong glass screen. He watched as huge crested head rose up its massive crest filling part of the room. It opened its four huge mandibles with the inner jaws. The huge toothed tongue flew out. He could see the huge spines that held it up as its huge egg lying abdomen pushed out another egg. He could see the Xeno helpers with their mandible faces and strong bodies moving around the egg-laying chamber. The queen hissed out her orders to her workers who instantly did all her requests. It was such a beautiful sight an animal that could become the greatest living weapon known to man if she could be controlled. Her weaker version the normal alien queen was still bolted down in the room near by. If Urto’s control device worked on her he could then think about using it on this stronger queen. His scientists had told she had the attributes of being bigger and stronger. Whether she was more intelligent remained to be seen. She was getting ever more impressive by the day though. He watched as one of the main doors where opened causing a few of her helpers to go running in to it. It was slammed down hard behind them. Those where Oni Jui’s presents. They were now stuck in a confide room waiting for him and his so-called hunt. Two Xeno’s wouldn’t be missed there were plenty more on the way.

This queen was a faster at laying than her weaker counter part he breathed in two days from now the test would start on the weaker queen. He turned seeing Oni Jui jump down, going inside the metal room. He ignored the hissing and screeching from inside. He could see scientist surrounding the hunting pen as Oni Jui killed his prey. No doubt the asshole would want bigger and better prey soon. Still these were just the nursery helpers for the hybrid queen, not the soldiers. He watched Oni Jui step out of the pen with a ripped two off alien heads. He watched as the normal queen in the other room moved her head to look at him. He noticed this ever since he’d been watching the other queen grow. He ignored her hissing which was made difficult by her mouthpiece. He doubted she knew what was going on. Or that another queen was around it was probably just primal instinct. She was an animal after all. He turned back watching the nest bellow as the hybrid queen turned slightly away from him. looking in another direction to the right of him he grinned again such a beautiful animal much better than he could’ve hoped for.

End of part 6


	7. Chapter 7

_EVERYTHING I’VE BECOME IS HOW I’LL STAY YOU WON’T SWAY MY INNER CALLING_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, in the large quarters on level ten on board the Iron Year science vessel._

Boring white wash walls, why am I finding them so sickening? They just clear back at me all plain and simple. They aren’t crafted or beautiful ether. Our ship is a thing of beauty. I could spend hours just tracing me eyes along the beautiful curves and patterns. Even when the lights go out there’s something to look at something to enjoy, unlike this room. Did I really live in place like this? Did I really enjoy it? I can’t believe I used to buy in to all this cheap manufactured crap. When I think about I must’ve been really ignorant and foolish. I prefer to sleep under the fur sheet of the bedroom on our ship. In my old quarters I had polyester but these sheets are cotton I would’ve killed for these on Callisto but fur is still better. This just shows what human society is all about, pack as in to rooms big or small. Were some of as can’t breath or move and are forced to like it. We might as well be pigeons because this is no better than a coop. A clinical little coop were everyone has to get on and like each other. Then smile like idiots and try to be professional.

Plus this isn’t a big room it might be a high-class room but it’s still small! Jeuki can only just get through the door for one thing. Saying that people in general don’t consider the thought of a six-foot tall alien staying in human quarters she looked at the two double beds, she could fit on ether of them but Jeuki was going to have problems. Because the bed size wasn’t big enough she looked at them sighing aloud. “Great just great.” Jeuki turned slowly looking at Emma. “Are ooman rooms always so small?” Emma looked at one of the welcoming packages which had fruits, biscuits and chocolate in it and a Champaign bottle it also had a letter on top. “No this a large quarter but they do make them bigger.” Jeuki looked up at the roof, which his head was close to “I see.” Jeuki leaned over looking at the four odd packages on the bed. He picked up one up. “What are these?” Emma pulled open the first letter looking at it. “There welcome packages you give them to people who are important guests.” Jeuki picked up a strange card the ooman material had writing on it. He let his gaze wander over it. “Welcome to Iron Year space girl and big alien friend.”

He picked up another one there where at least six of these things. He read another “ _Welcome home fellow travellers_.” He picked up another “ _Hello armoured clad warrior woman. I have a question. How tight is your armour? Because I’d really like to take it o_.” Emma grabbed the card out of his clawed hand tossing it. “You know maybe another one would be better to read.” Jeuki blinked. “Was that an ooman male trying to be rude in a sexual way?” Emma felt herself blush she looked down trying to hide it. “No he was being an idiot.” She pulled up another card. “ _Hello visitor this is from the labs on level thirty. Don’t let level twenty have all the fun we want meet your big friend. Don’t hold out on us_.” She tossed the card over her shoulder picking up another “ _This from the marines on level fifty…”_   She threw the card to one side. “Screw that I’m not reading their moronic card full of sexual stupidity.” Jeuki picked up another card. “Hello gorgeous welcome back to humanity, hope your having a great time are you dating the big guy?”

Emma slowly eased the card out of his clawed hand. “Oh just what we need more stupid letters.” Jeuki snarled aloud. “Rude ooman.” He picked up another note. “ _Welcome and greetings from level ten we love and the big guy_!” She breathed in deeply looking at the final note. “ _Welcome to Iron Year this is from the shopping area on level forty. Me and the girls and guys sent you a teddy and some flowers, come buy something_.” She turned seeing the fluffy bear sitting near by. “Oh geeze…why a teddy bear? I would’ve preferred a working longbow.” Jeuki looked around slightly. “Teddy bear?” Emma picked up the fluffy bear handing it to him. “It’s an ooman gift mostly for children but young girls like them. Human children play with them and young girls just cuddle them for personal comfort.” Jeuki looked at the soft object it was strange looking and felt more like the fur they slept under. He brought it up sniffing it. It smelt funny, what a strange thing to give Emma. She didn’t need a fluffy thing to cuddle up to he was all the comfort she needed. He put the toy down looking at all the other items in their wrapping. “What are those?”

Emma pulled one of the packages “Food, but it’s more treat like than good for you. With the exception of the fruit.” She leaned over un clipping her shoulder-mounted gun she slowly placed it on the bed. “Want to try some?” Jeuki came closer kneeling down. “What’s the block stuff.” Emma pulled up a chocolate bar. “This is naughty human food it’s called chocolate.” Jeuki looked the strange food he pulled it up only to have Emma stop him before he put it in his mouth. She leaned forward. “Wrapper you take the wrapper off.” Jeuki looked at her in utter confusion. “Wrapper?” Emma pulled silver wrapping off the bar handing it back to him. “You don’t want to eat the silver wrapper it’s not nice.” Jeuki looked at the bar. “Oh I see you take the silver skin off.” He put the food into his mouth chomping down. It tasted oddly sweet almost sickly sweet but it wasn’t horrible. It was oddly nice. Emma leaned over taking her sandals off. “More?” Jeuki finished the bar he pulled up his clawed hand. “More.” Emma pulled out another two bars giving them to him.

She’d never cared for chunky chocolate anyway her gaze turned to the biscuits, which she started to chew on. They where okay but not quite to her taste she tossed them aside grabbing an apple. Jeuki’s gaze turned to some sort of bottle near by. “What’s that?” Emma pulled up the Champaign bottle. “Human alcohol.” She looked at it. “It’s not as nice as that juice like alcohol your race makes from fruit.” She somehow wanted to forget the first time she’d gotten drunk on that. She had no idea how powerful it was. She’d ended up passing out after two drinks. It was like some ultra powerful cocktail. That to a Yautja was just a very mild alcoholic drink. To her it was like a knock out drink with incredible power. She’d been completely off her face during the first cup. Which Jeuki had found oddly amusing. Because of her insane drunken babbling about how screwed up the universe was. She could barely remember that night abroad the ship only waking up to find that it had taken her almost twenty fours hours to sleep off the alcohol after passing out. And she still had a hangover from hell, which had lasted for a whole day.

She looked at the bottle. “It’s a rather weak alcohol compared to yours.” She used the side of her wrist blade to rip out the cork. She watched it froth and pour out before settling. “You might like it.” She pulled up the bottle taking a drink. “I do.” She passed the bottle over to Jeuki who pulled it up taking a drink. He pulled it away looking at it. “It’s frothing in my mouth!” Emma laughed slightly. “All part of the taste.” Jeuki flared his mandibles. “Alcohol shouldn’t froth.” Emma took the bottle. “Well with my race it does.” She took another long drink. “Cheap campaign always the best.” She put the half finished bottle down. “Who sent this?” Jeuki pulled up a clawed hand. “The rude ooman who wanted to take your armour off.” Emma found herself laughing again. “Isn’t that your job?” Jeuki turned slightly putting a clawed hand on his chest. “All hunters who are close look out for one another. There’s nothing wrong with your ooman body. So I don’t mind taking your armour off.” Emma laughed again taking another long drink. “I don’t mind seeing you naked ether your well hung.”

Jeuki laughed aloud. “Oh so now I find the truth you don’t mind my naked lowers.” Emma took another drink. “Look it was just a shock, like I said on the tropical planet.” Jeuki looked at her. “I do hope you’re not saying this because you’re getting drunk on weak human alcohol.” He grabbed one of the packages pulling out the chocolate. Emma grunted lying herself across the bed. “Look Jeuki after drinking your races version of alcohol. I suddenly find drinking my own races alcohol like fruit juice.” Jeuki picked up another Campaign bottle he used his upper left mandibles to yank the cork free. He flicked his mandible throwing it off “Well even if does froth I’ll drink it. The taste is unusual.” Emma smirked. “You know if you want something stronger I’ll annoy the scientists. They’ll bring you some of the strongest alcohol they can find.” Jeuki turned slightly. “You don’t like those ooman scientist’s do you?” Emma leaned on her elbow. “No I don’t like Lucy the blonde or Julia the one who kept doing tests on me.” Jeuki took a long drink “But there oomans like you.”

Emma slowly met his amber gaze. “That doesn’t mean I like them. Trust me Jeuki not all human’s are nice.” Jeuki cocked his head to one side “Your nice.” Emma smiled at him. “So are you Jeuki.” She sighed aloud, “I guess they both just remind me off the things I prefer to forget about my old life. I prefer your way of life to there’s.” Jeuki looked up slightly. “Why what it about my races ways that makes you like as so much.” Emma looked at the bottle in her hand. “My race is all about property, ownership and credits. To be any one of importance you need credits. The world revolves around some human’s being fifthly rich like the Oran who’s owns these two ship and those who are poor and can’t afford food.” She eased up her hand. “Human’s end up classes the very rich the working class and the very poor. Your class depends on your importance, in society. On the whole it’s cruel and unfair.” She slowly met his amber eyes. “Your race doesn’t care for any off this. Your race is not about property or credits it’s about honour and things that are meaningful.”

She leaned forward. “A hunter doesn’t hunt for money he hunts to become a better a hunter and to earn respect and honour his trophies being his most honourable gain and a sigh of how good he is.” She took a long drink before smiling widely. “From what you’ve told me your race lives peacefully when not hunting. No wars, poverty just bliss and solitude where your pups grow up till they come of age.” She raised an eyebrow. “All your wars are fought to breed. You don’t even use credits you trade items for items on board your mother ships. You’ve solved all the problems my race can’t seem to get around because there so lost in them selves.” She pushed her hair back. “What saddens me is my race calls you ugly because of your appearance. If only they realized how impressive you really are as a species.” Jeuki turned slightly. “I don’t expect oomans to understand my races ways.” He turned looking at the bed. “I like that you understand my ways that’s enough.” He turned sitting slowly on the bed he tapped his right upper mandible. “I still feel that your race has strange ways though.” Emma turned sharply hearing a heavy crack.

The bed Jeuki was sitting on suddenly buckled underneath him. The bed hit the floor with Jeuki on it who fell back, before sitting up looking confused. She got up quickly. “Are you okay?” Jeuki looked at the broken bed. “Ooman beds are weak!” He pulled up a clawed hand. “I’m fine.” He picked up one of the broken steel legs looking at it. “Weak ooman metal.” Emma put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll both sleep on the wrecked bed. I mean it will probably work better anyway. I can just move this beds pillows so your feet have something under them.” Jeuki put a hand under his chin. “Is everything oomans make so weak?” Emma sat down next to him. “No not all of it. I just don’t think they make beds to compensate for your races weight.”

8

Julia slowly looked at the scans again. She turned to Lucy who was looking through a stethoscope at some cells. “How long did you say she was in space for again?” Lucy ignored her keeping her eye on the cells in front of her gaze. “A year that’s how long in this ships space time, which is four and a half months in Earth time.” She moved the lenses closer. “This is not compensating for the fact that her and her ugly friend’s ship has a hyper drive.” Julia pulled up more images of the skeleton. “Marcus believes that to be broken he believes it’s only travelling at half speed. But it’s still way faster than anything we’ve got.” Lucy looked up slowly. “What’s wrong don’t like the freezing sleeping chambers which we use for very long travels?” Julia sighed aloud. “Look have you done what I asked?” Lucy smirked. “Oh yes this stupid experiment in trying to find detraction in Emma’s cell. Yeah I’ve completed it there is none. She’s in very good shape overall but I’ll put that down to her diet.” Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Your looked at her stomach fluid…couldn’t you have just put that tube in the machine?”

Lucy turned in her chair. “Look you’re the medical expert, I’m the cell expert, How’s about you let me do my job?” Julia rolled her eyes. “I hate you people from level thirty your so interested in cell growth it’s scary.” Lucy pulled up a test tube. “I’m not a cell growth specialist. I work in cell reproduction there’s a difference. My area is mixing cells and looking at extinct animal cells.” Leo looked up from his electronic papers. “If you where so good why haven’t you resurrected a Thylacine yet?” Lucy sneered slightly. “Oh please what possible use would I have for one of those?” She turned back in to the stethoscope. “You utter moron everyone in cell science knows that bringing them back would a useless and costly.” She looked at the new cells again. “What use would I have for a big mouthed marsupial that looks like a striped wolf anyway?” Leo sat up. “Oh I don’t know maybe he’d be your friend. Since you don’t have any, being the bitch you are.” Marcus pulled up his hands. “Please people, this is annoying and it’s getting irritating.”

Lucy sighed turned looking at the stomach cells. “Well what I was going to say before Julia interrupted was that Emma has had a healthy diet of No Bo recently as well some other interesting animals. Fruit and meat mostly but there’s something I can’t identify it’s like rich protein liquid. It’s seems like a water based compound but unlike ours its far more protein based.” Marcus leaned back in his chair. “You mean it’s like one of those energy drinks we have here?” Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Yeah only with three times the kick and probably none of the addictive qualities.” She leaned back. “It’s probably why she’s lost so much weight. And gained a lot of muscle from what ever it is her and the big alien do no doubt they lead an active life.” Leo rolled his eyes. “Their hunters, she probably hunts with him.” Lucy leaned back. “Actuality I wasn’t referring to that.” Julie shivered slightly. “Oh that’s disgusting and twisted how could you think that they’ve crossing the species threshold? That’s so wrong.” Lucy raised an eyebrow grinning. “Oh now look who’s narrow minded.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Okay let’s take away the fact that his face looks like a mutilated crab for a second. First of he is humanoid his DNA might be quite very similar to ours then there’s the fact that he talks perfect human language and he doesn’t seem dangerous.” Her grin widened. “Now if you could see past his facial looks you could almost forget couldn’t you?” Marcus pulled up a finger. “Okay I’ll admit that when you speak to him you feel like you’re talking to another human with a gruff voice, he’s not human though the claws spots and face say it all.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “You people have no vision.” Julia shivered again. “I’m sorry but your vision of a human female and that alien is gross. I mean his face is plain hideous.” Lucy pulled up her hands. “Oh please if he had a human face I bet that you’d have a singing different tune. I mean it’s only his mug that’s different okay it’s ugly but I could see a human finding fascination in it.” Leo pulled the brain scans up on screen looking at them again. “Despite that I don’t normally agree with Lucy I actually agree with you on this one.”

Lucy narrowed her gaze. “Nice to know we can agree on something Leo.” Carlos folded his arms in annoyance. “Skeleton and brain scans please.” Leo looked up sharply. “Oh right well her brain scan seems normal despite that protein she’s been drinking.” Julia put a hand on her chin. “Well so far all I’ve found discounting the a broken jaw is evidence of a leg fracture and a two broken ribs but their all healed. Marcus smirked slightly. “Seems our girls been doing some interesting things to get those injuries.” Carlos watched as all the findings moved on to his computer. He smiled slightly. “Oran will be most pleased with these findings.” His grin widened. “You people just keep doing what you’re doing your doing a stunning job.”

8

Oran looked at the notes on his screen before letting his gaze meet Carlos’s. “A water protein most interesting.” Carlos nodded slightly. “Could be very important to as If we can find out how it’s made.” Oran smiled slightly. “Yes a new form of human drug you say this is one of the reasons the hunter girls so fit?” Carlos folded his arms. “It could be sir.” He smirked slightly. “It seems to give her heaps of adrenaline, but the cell scientist has a theory that it might not be very additive.” His smile widened. “Frankly I think she’s fit because of her diet and her lifestyle, but this protein she’s been taking could be a great avenue to explore.” Oran looked up slightly. “I see.” He turned looking out in to space. “Anything else of interest?” Carlos looked up slightly. “Nothing out of the ordinary, the only point’s that’s been made is about the hunter’s behaviour. Which even I’ll say is odd, our boy Oni Jui doesn’t act like does at all.” Oran sighed aloud. “You mean the rather soft attitude towards people?”

Carlos nodded. “That and his overly friendly behaviour, with the Emma Wingates.” Oran sighed aloud. “He’s just not like our boy mind you Oni Jui has stated that Jeuki tends to have a rather soft attitude, he did among his own race way before this girl ever got involved.” He leaned on his elbow. “Wingates has just made him softer.” Carlos grunted aloud. “So Oni Jui and Jeuki know each other?” Oran slowly tapped the screen bringing up brain scans. “They hunted together on Callisto. They never got on though, despite there rank in society.” Carlos leaned forward. “What was their rank in hunter society?” Oran sat back. “They were both well on there way to becoming full warriors who could ether hunt alone or teach others to hunt.”

He breathed in. “Callisto was their last hunt before they got to make their choice of which path to take.” Carlos laughed aloud. “Oh I see well it seems nether has taken ether path. Oni Jui is now a bodyguard who gets rid of our problems, while Jeuki has turned in to a soft lug who cares for a human girl who he treats like his own, it’s all rather amusing.” Oran put a hand under his chin. “Speaking of Wingates has she been paid yet?” Carlos raised an eyebrow. “Paid?” Oran folded his arms. “Yes paid for the months she spent in space.” Carlos sighed aloud. “No sir, but I’ll make sure it’s done.” Oran’s smile widened. “Take what ever she’s owed and double it.” Carlos’s gaze widened. “Double it! Why?” Oran slowly pulled up a cigar. “I want her to be trusting, to make people trusting you give them credits and treat them like there special which is what she is since she can solve all my problems in the lower levels if she helps us.” Carlos sighed aloud. “As you wish, I’ll sit her down and talk to her about it if I can get her alone. Jeuki seems to follow her around like a lap dog.”

Oran lit his cigar. “Oh and tomorrow night I intended to meet with her, I would like to see what possible interest a hunter could have in her.” He grinned widely. “Of course I’d like Jeuki to come along since he can talk and understand what I’m saying.” Carlos breathed out heavily. “Aren’t you concerned about Oni Jui interfering?” Oran breathed out the smoke slowly. “Carlos your job is to keep him amused, throw some hybrid nursery Xeno’s in to the hunting pen. Let him add more trophies to that ever growing wall of his.” Carlos looked around slightly. “I don’t like that wall of his personally, the fact that the skulls are taking up room is getting annoying.” Oran growled aloud. “Carlos I don’t care for your problems, just do as I tell you.” Carlos nodded. “Yes sir.” Oran sat back. “Just keep the Wingates happy in every possible way.” He leaned forward. “Oh and find out if she has an electronic note pad everyone was issued with one on Callisto, I’d be fascinated to read hers.”  
8  
Emma groaned hearing a horrible sound hit her ear. She knew that sound! It was that irritating stupid alarm bell that she’d always hated. She slowly got up of the bed moving Jeuki’s arm from around her. She watched him tap his mandibles in his sleep. She yawned looking for the control panel before finding it and knocking it with her fist causing it to switch off. She turned to walk away only to hear the computer bark something. “ _Welcome to Iron Year Emma Wingates. You have five new messages_.” She turned slightly. Like she cared about messages, she kicked one of the empty packages out of the way. The computer voice suddenly barked up again. “ _I will read your messages_.”

“ _You have one message from an Eddy Ida from the marines asking you out on a date._

_Your second message is from the level ten gyms giving free gym time as long as you’re here._

_Your third message is from an unnamed group on level sixty cargo hold telling you to leave and F off back in to space…I don’t believe they like you miss._

_Your fourth message is from Carlos asking for some personal time to talk about your credit issues, details on screen."_

Emma sighed aloud. “Don’t you have an off switch?” The computer voice carried on speaking. “Your finally message is from Oran himself, he is asking for a meal in which your friend is welcome. Details are on screen now. _Would you like me to send replies_?” Emma sighed aloud. “No.” She looked at the information on screen. The computer started talking again. “ _Would you like to send e mails_?” Emma turned snarling aloud. “No but I would love you to shut up!” She looked around. “Don’t you have a silent mode?” She looked around if it didn’t have one she’d hack in to it and give it one she slowly tapped the panel hearing the voice shut down. Her gaze drifted back to Jeuki. Somehow she wasn’t looking forward to today, she had no idea how everyone was going to look at her. It was going to be a frightening experience, to say the least. She looked at the details one last time before sitting herself back down on the broken bed where Jeuki was laying. She could hear his breathing. Slow almost rhythmic. She eased her hand slowly moving her fingers across his upper mandibles. He barely seemed to notice her touch and just lightly clicked them. Her hand moved slowly over his crest admiring the patterns. She slowly moved her hand away. How was she going to get to tell him? This was getting stupid! She should’ve told him when before they landed. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

Why couldn’t everyone just leave her alone? It seemed like this since she’d gotten here. She hadn’t had much of peace and it would only get worse. People probably feared her, and feared Jeuki even more. That was always the human to way to fear what you don’t understand. She sighed aloud. Lying back on the bed, maybe she was just thinking too much. It wasn’t like she could change things. Maybe this was all happening for a reason. She turned slightly shaking Jeuki’s chest. “Hey wake up.” Jeuki opened his eyes slowly “Uh….” He tapped his mandibles coming fully awake. “Is something wrong?” Emma pulled on her wrist armour slowly. “I’m bored would you like to take a look around?” Jeuki yawned opening his mandibles fully. “Are you sure the oomans want as looking around?” Emma grunted aloud. “Isn’t it true that your races invisibility cloak is hard to trace by other races?” Jeuki turned slightly. “Yes why?” Emma grinned widely. “Oh I don’t know just thought it’d be good for as to look around with out anyone noticing.” Jeuki pulled up a clawed hand. “I don’t understand why hide from them, there your race?” Emma slowly started to tap the buttons on her wrist guard. “Because I don’t want them to escort us around and to stop us from going places.”

End of part 7


	8. Chapter 8

_NOT CONFORMING TO THE SYSTEM AND ITS RULES_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, wandering around freely on board the Iron Year science vessel._

Human beings are so insecure. They are so afraid of what they can’t see. They look around almost afraid of there own shadow. I guess I’m being mean; I have such an advantage over them. I should know better a cloak is for hunting, not for foolish Childs play. I can’t help it though. I hate those quarters there dim and boring. On top of that there were another four welcoming packages out side our door. I’ve already got an overly full stomach from last night. The thought of more naughty food is making me ill. If I see another packet of candy I think I’m going to be sick. The water around her tastes so sterile. Jeuki’s bath water tastes nicer god do these people even know I’m here? I guess not five of them just walked right past me. Okay I’m walking the long rails but I thought they’d have seen me by now. Still give it twenty minutes and everyone’s going to be looking for as. When they find empty quarters and start running around in panic. I don’t care though. I’m not going to be escorted around by an android or some doctor.

Emma watched as another person passed her. She could see Jeuki who was using the raft above his clawed feet making no sound. This is almost like hunting. You walking in on your prey but the only difference is we aren’t taking the kill, just creep quietly around them without them noticing as. These people must be really bored they aren’t even seeing as. Emma turned the corner watching Jeuki claw the rail swinging down. They moved the doors slowly watching everyone walk past. They found them selves looking at an information terminal. Emma looked around no one was around. she eased up her hand tapping the keys.

Watching the big screen come up she turned slightly meeting Jeuki’s gaze. “Would you like to train?” She could see him perfectly her suits technology made him perfectly see able. “There’s a gym on this level.” She watched him nod slowly. She carried on typing watching the terminal bring up the path to follow. Jeuki turned seeing that a male scientist was standing behind them staring. He turned sharply to the marine near by. “That terminals faulty.” The big male marine turned slowly. “Oh please the equipments fine.” The scientist turned sharply. “Oh really, then why is the terminal bringing up the path to the gym on its own?” Emma pulled away that wasn’t good the marine turned looking at the terminal as they both moved slowly away. “What in the hell?” The scientist looked at his coffee. “See I told you so!”

8

Oran slammed his fist down hard. “What do you mean you lost them!” Carlos pulled up his hands. “Look there not lost I just don’t know where they are.” He moved his gaze slightly. “There ships still in the dock though, so they haven’t felt Iron Year.” Oran growled angrily. “You’ll take General Lexington and Samantha and Eddy and you’ll find them!” Carlos looked down slightly. “Yes sir.” Oran sat back, he watched as a woman sitting at one of the terminals turned slightly. “Sir I’ve just had reports from level ten. They’re all from marines and scientist claiming that some terminals are working on their own. Oh and one report that some one thought they saw something big moving like a shadow.” Oran turned quickly. “Where’s Oni Jui?” Carlos turned slightly. “Lower levels hunting.” He turned as Lexington and Samantha walked in. “You’re late.” Lexington pulled up his gun. “My apologises.” Oran stood up slowly. “Find Emma and Jeuki now!” Lexington grinned. “Should I shoot the girl?” Oran narrowed his gaze. “Don’t get smart with me boy.”

Lexington sneered slightly. “Yes sir, my apologises sir.” Oran slammed his fist down. “You find them both and bring them back to there quarters.” Lexington grinned slightly. “Am I allowed to use force?” Oran pulled up slightly. “Touch the girl and I’ll have you thrown in the brig. She’s very important to me. More important than you are.” Lexington sneered. “Yes sir.” Carlos turned slowly. “Come now Lexington.” He watched the marines follow him. “We have to find our missing people.” Lexington turned to Samantha. “Little bitch is more important than me! That is so messed up, how is some girl gets more interest than I do?” Samantha sighed aloud. “Let it go Lexington please I’m sick of your childish ranting.” Lexington snarled aloud. “I hate that armour dressed woman.” Eddy slowly pulled up his pad. “I think she’s rather good looking actuality.” Lexington turned sharply. “I didn’t ask for your opinion Eddy, if I want your opinion I’ll give it to you.” Eddy turned slightly. “Are you in asshole mode today sir?” Lexington turned sharply. “Don’t push it kid.”

Samantha breathed in. “Oh let him be Lexington, he’s new he doesn’t know everything about you yet.” Lexington turned sharply. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Samantha turned slightly. “Come now sir I’m sure you know what it means.” Eddy sniggered moving in front. “Who cares, I just hope the message I sent got to Emma. She needs a guy like me in her life.” Samantha grunted aloud. “Sure she does…no offence but I think she already has one of those.” She laughed slightly. “I don’t think you can compete with her ugly six foot male alien boyfriend.” Eddy turned sharply. “Oh please, I’m sick of people saying that about her. It’s not funny anymore I mean the alien is looking after her not dating her, Christ you people are sick.”

Samantha barged past him. “Oh really I’ll bet you twenty credits that your wrong.” Eddy grinned widely. “Okay fine but I know I’m right.” Lexington turned slightly. “I can’t believe you people the woman is a bitch and one of you wants to date her.” Eddy laughed aloud. “Sir you have no taste in women that’s your problem.” He pulled up his pad. “Ah I got something, another report her and ugly just re materialized on the level ten outside the gym. There both in full armour so we should be curious. Also the guy who owns the gym has just let them in.” Samantha turned slightly. “What on earth would they want with a gym?” Eddy rolled his eyes. “To train stupid.”

8

Emma slowly pushed the card in to the gym side slot. It opened it door instantly. She moved inside hearing Jeuki’s feet hit the floor as he moved inside. She pulled the card up slotting it in causing the door to shut and lock. The room was huge but then these rooms always where. They moved there walls depending on the sport you played. She turned seeing a metal robot move forward from above it leaned out its limb taking a scanning her eye. It pulled back. “ _Welcome to the Iron Year gym Emma Wingates what game would you like to play_?” Emma clicked her finger. “Combat sport.” The robots one yellow eye moved bring up images on the left wall. “ _We have a wide range boxing, Karate, Kick Boxing and Wrestling and Sumo_.” Emma tapped her lip. “Do you have anything like a Bushido ring? You know Samurai ring for swords weapons and hands on combat?” The computer looked up. “ _Processing…one item found. The Samurai warrior’s ring of glory called after the 2119 official tournament held in Japan. Greatest of the Earth and Colony warriors fought on a high ring one becoming the human galaxy champion_.” The robots computers eye moved “ _Would you like me to recreate similar ring?_ "Emma smiled slightly. “Yes but there no need for the weapons turn all miner safety barriers of safety to only activate, if ether Jeuki or my self might die or end up with spinal injuries that could paralyse.” The yellow eye moved again. “ _Lowered safety is dangerous line in the protocol book states..._ ”

Emma put a hand behind her back. “Override that protocol.” The head moved. “Ring activated.” Jeuki turned slightly. “What are you doing?” Emma smiled. “In my culture there’s a ring very similar to the one on your ship, you’ll like it.” Jeuki watched metal pull up grinding in to metal. He cocked his head to one side watching the ring form. Strange flags slowly came down while strange things for holding weapons came up. The ring did look similar to the one the ship but the strange flags with marking he didn’t understand. The machine moved as the ring bolted together “Ring active.” He turned as some kind of shielding went up. The yellow eye turned. “Safety at minimal.” Emma smiled. “I’m well over due for my right to hunt.” Jeuki tapped his upper right mandible. “Don’t you think the other oomans my see you’re hunting right as dangerous?” Emma eased her armoured plating free. “Like I care, it’s my right as a hunter so what if I’ve broken a few ribs in the past. Broken bones can be healed.” Jeuki nodded pulling his front armour free. “As the hunter wishes.” He let his leg armour fall, before pulling his plating free from his body. His long covering material with its patterns came in to view. Emma eased the rest of her plating free; she turned not hearing the wall above move back revealing glass, which caused the people who were drinking and eating to look down.

Carlos turned the corner noticing commotion as they came towards the gym. He turned sharply. “What is going on here!?” A few of the onlooker turned away from the screen the first a young man in a tennis outfit grinned. “Isn’t this the coolest that ugly bastard and the girl are fighting.” Another woman with a cricket bat grinned. “He’s kicking her ass.” Lexington barged through. He turned seeing that all the screens had been changed to the fight. “Where’s the damn owner!” One of the gym instructors turned slightly. “On the roof he’s opened the glass so everyone can see. As well as turned all screens to this fight.” Lexington grabbed his collar. “You lead me to him now! This party is over!” He pushed the man who instantly moved towards the roof. They followed him slowly, as he walked towards the roof. Carlos turned seeing the owner who was grinning as the crowds gathered around from above. Lexington snarled aloud coming up to him. “Stop this show now!” The leader of the gym turned slowly met his gaze. “Sorry you have no jurisdiction here marine.”

Lexington snarled aloud. “Don’t smart mouth me old man.” The gym leader folded his arms. “But you don’t smart arse it says so in the Iron Year rules and regulations, marines of any level. Have no power over the gyms as they are all owned by Oran corp. Only his higher ID can shut of key cards in these rooms once locked.” Lexington pulled back in anger. Carlos moved forward. “I don’t believe this! You’re letting Emma Wingates and her alien friend fight in public!” The gym leader eased on his sunglasses. “Look in twenty minutes the key card shuts of and you can get in. Still I wouldn’t interrupt even if it does. This appears to be a cultural mater.” Carlos turned sharply. “What!” The gym leader smiled. “Hunters right was the words the girl used.” He folded his arms. “If you have any sense you won’t go in there I mean the alien will probably rip you in two.” Carlos sighed aloud. “I can’t believe your doing this! Oran will have your head!” The gym owner smirked. “This is best business I’ve had in years, I’m recording this fight as we speak. I want to use it to promote my gym on Iron year.” Eddy spat slightly. “You asshole.” The gym leader grinned again. “No I’m not I’m just a average man making a living.” Lexington grabbed Eddy’s collar harshly. “Hack that door! Now!” Samantha turned slightly. “Sir if this is cultural…” Lexington turned sharply. “Make yourself useful! Get Oran’s higher code through your electronic pad!”

Emma felt the force as Jeuki fist skimmed her face. She felt the force as she hit the ground full force. She done this so many times and she knew she wasn’t getting any better at it. She couldn’t beat him. And even then he’d still give her, her right to hunt. She coughed feeling the warm blood trickle down her chin. He always held back as well! She coughed again painfully picking herself of he floor. These fights on his ship where fought to the death sometimes. Yet she only came away with bruises and broken bones. He always tried to avoid her face and never kicked her where she could reproduce. She watched as he pulled up roaring before grabbing her. She felt the force as she was tugged of her feet. She felt the arms wrap around her middle with crushing force, which sent spikes of pain through her middle. She tried to kick out. Only to hit sold muscle she pulled up her fist meeting Jeuki’s gaze before bringing it down hard in his face causing him to howl as his grip on her loosened.

She hit the floor again shoulders first, she turned kicking him in the face again before he could grab her. Jeuki pulled back feeling some blood trickle down his lower right mandible. He pulled up a clawed hand feeling cold blood that was a first. She was getting better at this, she still had a long way to go but she was starting to use what he’d taught her. He knew he was a soft teacher he always held back in these fights, but she wasn’t ready yet. He was also tried not to seriously injure her. He couldn’t bear the thought of it. It wasn’t like her race was built to fight his and he had an unfair advantage. He slammed his fist down watching her move quickly out of the way. He tried to grab her leg again only to have her pull free. He felt the sudden spike off pain as she kicked his ankle full force. He pulled back bringing both hands down grabbing her arms. He pulled her off the floor bracing her arm stopping her struggle. He eased open his mandibles roaring in her face only to have her scream back in his.

  
He grunted aloud flaring his mandibles again. His gaze narrowed. “You fight well!” Emma tried to struggle. “That doesn’t mean I quit!” Jeuki tapped his upper right mandible. “You fought the good fight.” Emma narrowed her gaze. “I hate it when you do this! Your race doesn’t stop fights because they’re afraid to break something!” Jeuki roared aloud causing her hair to be blown back. “Stop being difficult! I’m your elder you do as I say!” Emma struggled again. “Jeuki stop being an asshole!” Jeuki pulled back roaring even louder. “I trained you! You’re a blooded hunter you know the rules of combat. When you’re incapacitated you loose the fight!” Emma struggled angrily only to feel her legs move through air. “Just once I’d like you to knock me out! I’d feel like it would be worth it since you have such lean ante rules because I’m human!” Jeuki tapped his upper right mandible in frustration. “My rules are not lean ante! My rules are just and fair! You are the blooded hunter I’m your elder!”

He flared his lower mandibles. “I do what I do because that is how I teach! Great leaders do not teach through punishment they keep their students alive. Killing you in this ring is meaningless! I don’t want you dead or seriously wounded. I need you alive! That way you’ll be a greater hunter, whether you win or loose!” He pulled her closer so her gaze met his. “My way is the just way…you know that!” He turned sharply watching as the door was suddenly flung open the key card coming out on the other side. He watched as three human warriors burst in as well as one of the white clothed males the warriors were all the ones from the cargo bay. He could smell the stench of the one who’d been rude to Emma. His gaze wandered as he snorted aloud. How dare they interrupt his conversation! This was a private hunter right! How dare they be so rude as to interfere in his and his student personal fight! Carlos moved forward. “I’m sorry to interrupt.” Jeuki turned roaring at him. He watched him cringe as he stepped back.

Emma felt the floor as her feet slowly met it. She turned sharply. “This is none of your business! Get out of here before I hurt you!” Jeuki moved forward his clawed hands making fists. “This is a hunters right, how dare you interfere in our personal business.” Samantha grunted aloud. “Couldn’t your lovers tiff wait? That’s what’s quarters are for. You can kiss and make up there.” Emma raised an eyebrow. “We weren’t arguing this is a social affair.” Lexington moved forward grinning. “Well you social affair has just been made public by the gym owner. Poor little you and your hump buddy got a live broadcast.” Eddy pulled up slowly looking at the general. “You know Lexington that was really bellow the belt.” Emma took a step forward as the general came closer. “Tell me did your mother give you a clever name because she felt pity for your low intelligence? Or was she just not thinking at the time?” She clicked her finger. “I mean if not thinking before speaking could win you a prize. You’d win hands down general Lexington…every time”

Lexington felt his fist clench, he moved forward getting on to the ring. He slowly pulled his fist back. “You little smart mouthed bitch!” All words left him, as a clawed foot made contact with his chest. All he felt was pain as he flew through the air. He felt the protective shields come up behind him as he hit them at the last second. His body fell forward hitting the floor chest first. He coughed watching as blood hit the floor. He sat up slowly feeling Samantha help him to his feet. His gaze turned to Emma. “One day! I swear one day you won’t have your ugly mother fucker of a boyfriend to protect you! When that days comes! Mark my words I’ll be there and you won’t have anywhere to hide!” Eddy turned shaking his head. “Sir now you know threatening guests can get you in to trouble. Plus once again you attacked her first. And the big guy protected her again.” Samantha pulled Lexington up. “Are you okay sir?” Lexington coughed again. “I think I’ve broken something.” Samantha turned slightly. “Let’s get you to medical sir.”

Emma turned slowly meeting Jeuki’s amber gaze. “You know I wanted to break his jaw myself.” Jeuki slowly jumped off the ring picking up his armour. “Unworthy ooman warrior.” Emma leapt of the ring. “You know you’ve probably broken his ribs.” Jeuki pulled on his wrist armour. “Fifthly ooman male not hearing his voice because he’s got broken ribs will be pleasing.” Eddy pulled up his gun. “Oh I’m sure the general wont mind he’s was in need of a good ass kicking.” He moved closer to Emma. “Can I help you with any of your armour?” Emma blinked she turned slightly. “Does the words get lost mean anything to you?” Eddy grinned slightly. “Look I’m not like those two. I want to help.”

Emma sneered eyeing him. “Sure you can help, getting out of my face would help.” Eddy pulled back in annoyance. “Hey I’m the one who sent you the date message! You should like me I’m far better looking than your ugly friend!” Emma’s gaze narrowed. “Jeuki is not ugly, he’s ten time the male you’ll ever be. I mean he’s not trying to date women he barely knows and expecting them to say yes.” Eddy pulled away in anger. “I sent you that message from the heart.” Emma pulled on the last of her armour she slammed out her hand shoving the marine out of the way. “What do you take me for? An idiot? You just thought you’d home in and try to get your dick off because I haven’t seen another human being in so long…you marines disgust me.” Eddy pulled back walking away angrily. He slowly pulled up his gun before he got to the door. “I’ll escort you to your quarters.” Jeuki sneered slightly. “Stupid little ooman male.” Emma flicked her wrist causing her wrist blades to fly out. “I hate marines.” She watched Jeuki pull on his mount gun. She found her self-sighing aloud.

8

Oran looked at the video again. His gaze moved slowly to Lexington who was standing near by. “I don’t believe you tried to hit our guest.” Lexington moved his hand feeling the liquid bandage on his chest. “Sir her ugly friend hit me!” He grunted aloud. “I have two broken ribs!” Oran looked at the video, which had been confiscated from the gym owner. “You’re lucky I don’t break the rest of you boy!” Lexington rolled his eyes. “Oh this is so peachy that little bitch gets away with everything.” Oran turned in his chair. “That little bitch as you refer to her is very important to me. At the moment her importance is higher than yours as I’ve already said! So I’d be very happy if you’d stop blowing your mouth off. And getting Jeuki pissed at you.” Lexington turned sharply. “This is bull! It’s messed up! Some little girl walks in with an ugly six-foot alien and gets away with everything. What’s so special about her tell me that sir because I’m dieing to know!” Oran turned in his chair. “She survived a year of space time abroad an alien ship. What else do you need to know boy!”

Lexington slammed his foot down. “I’ve always done what you asked for years why are you shafting me.” Oran raised an eyebrow. “I’m only going to say this once general I own these ships. Here I make the rules and I’m god! You’d be nothing without me. If I remember right you’re an insubordination who got tossed out of marine core.” He eased up his hand. “How many civilians was it? Oh yes you blew six innocent civilians to bits. All because you went a bit mad in the heat of war and forgot who’s side you where on. Most would consider you a murder since your actions were so cold blooded. You can’t get work now, no one will hire you but here you have everything.” He leaned back. “A general’s power, a legion of soldiers at your deposal money power, all you could ever want.” He eased out a cigar slowly lighting it. “But always remember. I can make it so you can go back to the Earth military cells, for the rest of your days serving out your sentence for your cold blooded killing.”

He leaned forward. “Always remember that Lexington when your standing in my office whining your pathetic little ass off.” He slowly breathed smoke in the general’s direction. “Is that in anyway unclear? Lexington stood up slowly. “Perfectly clear sir.” Oran sat back. “Good I wouldn’t want you to go to waste you’re the first of your kind.” He grinned widely. “Those wonderful enhancements I gave you where costly.” Lexington moved away. “I have things to do sir.” Oran smiled hearing the door slam. “I have things to do also boy.” He slowly set the video off again watching the fight. He turned slowly. “Oni Jui!” He watched as the young hunter appeared behind him. “What is a hunters right?” Oni Uni tapped his mandibles. “Hunter right, it means to be given the honour to hunt to fight for your right to do so.” Oran put a hand through his beard. “The girl’s lost why was she given the right?” Oni Uni looked at the video his blazing fire like eyes widening. “Because Jeuki is a soft leader. A real leader would kill her for her lack of skill.”

Oran took a long breath from his cigar. “I see.” He turned to the young hunter. “You would’ve killed her.” Oni Jui narrowed his gaze. “I would kill her anyway I don’t need a reason. She’s an abomination to my race, no hunter should be soft to the likes an ooman.” Oran sighed aloud. “Oni Jui you’re following a human right now, ever considered that thought.” Oni Jui snorted aloud. “I follow you to get what I want. The weak female ooman is trying to be one of my race. No ooman is worthy of such a thing.” Oran raised an eyebrow. “Jeuki would disagree with you.” Oni Jui flared his lower mandibles. “Jeuki is soft, Jeuki isn’t in control of his emotions anymore he’s pumping out musk.” Oran turned sharply. “I’m not familiar with the term pumping out musk could you give me an insight in to what that means.” Oni Jui laughed slightly. “It means he’s wants a female very badly.” He put a stripped clawed finger on the screen. “The sad pitiful thing is he’s doing over some weak worthless ooman female.”

Oran leaned back. “Well we all have our faults now don’t we Oni Jui. You kill your own kind. I kill everybody who gets in my way. Emma is pumped up on some drug that keeps her alert all he time. While Jeuki is a soft lug who wants to breach the cap between both our species. It’s all very interesting wouldn’t you agree?” Oni Jui turned putting his mask on. “Amusing maybe but your race is still weak.” Oran laughed slightly. “Coming from someone who hunts in a pen set up by my weak race that is more amusing.” Oni Jui turned his rimmed black helmet gleaming. “Despite your intelligence you’re still the weaker species.” Oran laughed aloud. “You do amuse me Oni Jui now go and be a good boy and go down below.”

End of part 8


	9. Chapter 9

_WITH IN THESE WALLS THERE IS NO LIGHT ONLY SHADOWS_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, in the science labs on level twenty on board the Iron Year science vessel._

Why am I here again? I’ve been here before I hate this room these tables these chairs. Yet here we are once again playing guinea pigs to bunch of morons who only care about their careers. It’s so depressing that it makes me want to cry. The only reason I don’t is because I won’t show weakness to a bunch of human’s who don’t really care. I can’t believe I was forced back in to quarters, which they locked at night. What am I an animal? I am not an animal nether is Jeuki! So what if he broke that asshole generals ribs the man was asking for it. Plus If I get one more package or one more stupid message from that stupid talking computer I’m going to scream. I can’t take this anymore I feel like a rabbit in a cage everyone’s controlling what I do. There locking me up and I can’t do anything about it. I feel helpless so horribly helpless. I am not there experiment, which they can poke and prod at leisure. This is so messed up I shouldn’t have come here I shouldn’t have put Jeuki through this. I’m such a bitch. There’s no honour here only typical human’s who don’t care.

“So do you have any idea where your electronic note pad is?”

Emma looked up meeting Marcus’s gaze. “No.” Marcus twirled his finger. “So you lost it in the explosion on Callisto?” Emma turned away. “Yes.” Julia pushed Marcus out of the way. “Not in a cheery mood are we today?” Emma felt her wrist blades snap out as she tensed her wrist which caused Julia to step back quickly. Leo raised an eyebrow. “Julia you idiot.” He looked at the wrist blades, which had gone to there full length. “Emma got locked in her quarters last night with Jeuki didn’t you hear?” Lucy slowly looked in Jeuki’s open mouth. “Leo she doesn’t take her messages. She’s to busy playing that stupid plug in mind game which is costly.” Julia turned sharply. “Hey I like the plug in pattern generator it’s fun.” Julia slowly looked at the folds of skin in Jeuki’s mouth she eased the metal tool in to it. “Oh yes fun, there’s so much fun in using your mind to blow up little dots on a crappy head piece she pushed the tool in further. “It’s not even a realistic game.”

Emma turned sharply. “Don’t put that any further in to his mouth.” Lucy grunted pushing the device further in. “Why?” Jeuki felt the tool hit his upper mouth he up a hand on his mid section. Lucy didn’t get a chance to move as a wash of liquid hit her lab coat shoulder as it flew from the hunter’s mouth. She pulled back watching Jeuki flare his mandibles in discontent. She pulled up looking at the mess on her lab coat. “Ah Christ! What is this it’s nasty?” Emma rolled her eyes. “I said don’t push that thing in to his mouth. The folds of skin are sensitive back there. If you push them it causes a choking reaction.” Lucy looked at the mess. “Oh what he just threw up on me. Ah hell this was my only good lab coat!” Jeuki flared his mandibles again feeling the rotten taste dissipate. Stupid ooman female! He pulled up a clawed hand. He could see now why Emma hadn’t liked her health check. His version of one was just as bad. He howled as a pointed needle suddenly went in to his arm. He watched glowing green blood move in to the vile.

Lucy looked at the glowing blood. “Okay here’s a question for you Jeuki, how compatible do you think our two species are?” Marcus sighed aloud. “And here we go with the sick perversion that is Lucy’s messed up head.” Lucy tapped the syringe. “This isn’t perversion it’s cell science.” Jeuki slowly met Emma’s gaze. Emma turned sharply. “I would like to know.” Lucy slowly pulled out a test tube from near by she looked at the red blood in it. “Really you would, well this is yours. Would you like me to see if you have a chance in hell of breeding? Not that you ever would but I want to know.” Leo sighed aloud. “Here comes that theory again.” Lucy looked at the two bloods. “It’s not a theory, I’m betting Jeuki has the same DNA as we do but he’s just developed differently due to where he lives in the galaxy.” She grinned. “I bet he comes from an ape like creature but his evolution took a different turn to us and his race grew bigger stronger and got claws and heavy weight to cope with the environment.”

She shook the glowing blood. “Evolution being that it’s all about natural selection.” Julia sighed aloud. “Oh god I hate Charles Darwin his theories are such bull, natural selection please Evolution is about chaos.” Lucy grunted aloud she pulled off her messed up lab coat throwing it in a cleaning bin near by. She put her electronic note pad on the table. “Again you have a lack of vision.” Julia turned sharply. “Well I’m sorry I just don’t share your vision.” She sighed aloud. “I mean your vision doesn’t account for the fact that no ape would have a face like his.” Lucy slowly poured the green blood on to the glass under the microscope. She picked up another one pouring on Emma’s. “How would you know? The galaxy is vast you could have odd ape like creatures.” Marcus sighed aloud. “Personally I think your likely hood of breeding is 10 percent to 0.” Lucy slowly watched the stethoscope move towards her eye. “Look you do your job I’ll do mine go back to ship technology it’s what’s your good at.” She began to type in to the computer. “Give me five minutes and I’ll tell you.”

Emma slowly picked up a cup of water taking a long drink. It had been so quite stuck in the quarters nether her and Jeuki had spoken much. She felt bad about the whole thing both for the marines getting in the way and the moron trying to chat her up. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration being escorted around by Carlos was annoying. Why did they need to be escorted around anyway? Everyone knew that they landed it was no big secret. It was like the guy in charge was trying to hide something from her. She slowly finished the water; she was finding that the food here tasted just as bad. So processed and manufactured, the meat she’d had, had been so tasteless. Roasted No-Bo was much tastier. She looked up meeting Jeuki’s gaze all her thoughts left her. She owed him an apology for having to put up with this stupid human bull. She slowly squeezed the plastic cup between her fingers watching the side’s crunch. Apparently she had one more test when Jeuki’s final ones where done. Something she wasn’t looking forward to.

“Oh yes! I am the best of the best!”

Marcus turned slightly eyeing Lucy. “You haven’t done that test already have you?” Lucy typed the screen. “Listen to this and weep none believers.” The computer slowly brought up both DNA strands. The screen turned the strands. “ _Possibility of human female mothering alien off spring successfully is at 40 percent_." Leo turned looking at the screen. “Well that’s interesting.” He turned back to the alien ship on his screen. “Shame those two aren’t ever going to breed. I bet you’d be drooling to see what the offspring looks like.” His grin widened. “All that wonderful information that will never have any use in the world of cell science it must annoy you.” Lucy turned back sharply. “Shut up Leo! At least I was right about them, since when have your theories ever been right?” Leo laughed aloud. “I was right about the ship being a hunter vessel. I was right about the invisibility cloak and that hunting is cultural to them.” He slowly met her gaze. “I’ve been right about more things than you have.”

Carlos grunted aloud. “Be quite! Your arguing is breaking my chain of thought.” He turned meeting Emma’s gaze. “I need you to come with me to the next room alone it’s part of your health check.” Emma stood up slowly. Lucy walked slowly up to Jeuki. “You stay there okay she’ll be back in a little while, her test wont take long.” Jeuki turned angrily watching Emma leave the room. Why did they have to take her away? He tapped his upper left mandible in frustration. Emma hadn’t been very talkative after what had happened in the training room. He pulled up a clawed hand looking at it she didn’t seem happy here ether. He thought she’d be happy among her own race maybe he was missing something. Marcus leaned over slightly. “Would you like anything to read Jeuki? We have notes on culture, history. Even some cases of your race visiting earth.” He slowly met the hunters yellow eyes. “I mean you can read our language can’t you?” Jeuki nodded he put a hand on his chin before slowly turning to meet the male oomans gaze. “I want to understand ooman women better.”

Julia half choked on her coffee. “Did he just say what I think he said!?” Leo laughed slightly. “Jeuki no man can understand women it’s impossible.” Marcus pulled up an electronic pad he slowly plugged its cable in to the computer watching it begin the download. He turned slightly “Any particular thing in general or did you just want everything?” Jeuki folded his arms. “Everything.” Lucy leaned forward. “That’s kinda sweet I bet you want this to understand Emma better.” Jeuki turned slightly as the pad was passed to him he instantly began to type. Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Are you positive Emma doesn’t have her note pad because you seem to understand how that one works, really well?” Jeuki turned his back on him as he carried on reading. Marcus sneered in annoyance. “Christ what is it with you two? Emma does that to me as well, you just turn your backs when you’re not interested and ignore people it’s rude.” Jeuki tapped his upper right mandible ignoring the ooman male he wouldn’t tell him anything. Emma’s pad was none of his business.

Lucy grinned moving around the heavily enforced bed, which Jeuki was sitting on. “You know if you want to impress her you should give her flowers.” Leo moved around the other side. “Or a weapon your race seems to like weapons.” Julia rolled her eyes. “You two are so disgusting I mean please he’s not in love with her, I doubt he even knows what the word love means.” Jeuki’s eyes snapped wide open he turned slowly flaring his mandibles in the ooman female’s direction. “Love is to care and look after another being and to show the up most compassion towards them and to sacrifice anything for them as they would do for you. While being there by there side to protect them and guide them!” He flared his mandibles again in anger. “Don’t tell me I don’t know what that words means because I do!” Lucy burst in to a fit of laugher. She grinned at Julia whose face had gone white in shock. “Well that told you didn’t it, you forgot that Jeuki is on our level of thinking and isn’t an animal.” She patted the big spotted arm. “You go Jeuki you show the none believers how smart you are.” Jeuki turned back to his pad maybe he could find something useful. He slowly started to read through the archives. Lucy turned away letting him read, she turned back to her screen. Marcus turned away in annoyance. “I bet he memorized that line from an electronic pad.” He turned back to his screen typing away slowly looking at the hunter vessel on screen.

8

Emma let her gaze wander around the small room she watched Carlos slowly take a seat. He waved his hand to the large couch near by. “Make your self comfortable.” Emma looked at the skeleton hanging near by; it was a copy but was still very impressive. She slowly sat herself down looking around her. “If this is about Jeuki hitting the general I’m really sorry about what happened.” Carlos slowly brought up information on screen. “Actuality this has nothing to do with that. Mr Oran saw the video you and Jeuki are not in any trouble.” He eased up a hand. “We would just not like you wander around unescorted and cloaked again.” Emma taped the sofa’s arm with her fingers. “Are you people hiding something? I feel like my self and Jeuki are no more than animals to you, since you keep as locked up.” Carlos brought up more information on screen. “Miss Wingates we are all animals, its just our natures are different.” He eased around the screen. “I believe this is the credit Oran Corp. owes you.” Emma raised her eyebrow. “Credit?” Carlos smiled. “Yes credit you are a forma employee of the Callisto base which Oran owned he believes you should be paid in full for all you’ve had to endure.”

He tapped his lips. “It’s a really nice round number since it’s been doubled one year in space time making you quite well off now.” Emma looked at the four-figure number before sitting back in the chair. “I don’t want it.” Carlos turned sharply. “Excuse me you don’t want it how could you not want three years worth of pay?” Emma narrowed her gaze. “Because I have no use for it, credits mean nothing to me.” Carlos laughed slightly. “I don’t believe this, you don’t want this money forgive my rudeness but I believe you’ve forgotten what it is to be human. Humanity revolves around money you need money to survive. Emma looked up slightly. “Oh really, well it would seem I did a year in space without it.” She turned slightly. “Send it to my younger brother he needs it far more than I do. His names Ivan Wingates he works on the mining planet Eros.” Carlos sighed aloud. “Very well I’ll have it transferred to his credit.” He turned slowly. “You come from quite a poor background don’t you Miss Wingates? Your late father Ian Wingates was a miner on Eros.”

Emma put a hand on her chin. “You could say that my father died from breathing in a lot a poisons on the rig.” She sighed aloud. “All so the people on Earth could have iron ore since their reserves are depleted.” Carlos smiled inwardly. “Your mother walked out on both you and your brother and you grew up in the mining city on Eros.” He clicked his finger. “What was that like?” Emma laughed slightly. “I didn’t see a full sun rise till I visited Earth, Eros’s sun never fully rises and it’s a desert planet which is humid but not boiling.” Carlos looked at the screen. “You’re not a miner though are you Miss Wingates?” Emma looked down slightly. “No I looked after the house and studied it’s my brother loves to mine.” Carlos raised an eyebrow. “You’re studying earning you a place at the science institute on Pluto were you study electronics for four years. You did odd jobs for science factories for quite a few years then by gleaming chance you got picked to go Callisto every scientist dream colony.” Emma turned slightly. “That place was no dream.”

Carlos leaned forward. “Tell me Miss Wingates what makes you say that?” Emma leaned back. “Working under Utro wasn’t pleasant he was an arrogant bastard who always felt he knew better.” Carlos laughed slightly. “Coming from a level three scientist such as your self that’s interesting Utro was a born genius at level five or six. What makes you think your any smarter Miss Wingates?” Emma leaned forward. “Because I don’t play god with things I can’t control.” Carlos smirked. “Interesting view point.” He turned back to the screen. “Tell me what is your relationship, with Jeuki?” Emma felt her wrist blades spring out as he hand grabbed the sofa. “We are hunters.” Carlos waved his hand. “No let me rephrase that, what are feelings towards Jeuki?” Emma lowered her gaze. “He’s my friend.” Carlos leaned closer. “Friend define friend, friend who you admire, love or worship?” Emma put a hand on her chin. “Friend what else do you want to know.” Carlos sighed aloud. “Repressing our feelings is very bad Miss Wingates it’s referred to as denial.” Emma grunted aloud. “Oh please I’m not in denial.”

Carlos leaned closer. “You express very human feelings towards him yet he’s not human. I won’t try to deny the fact that your pupil dilate when you look at him.” Emma felt her hand grab the sofa tighter. “Even if I did like him on that level I wouldn’t tell you.” Carlos sighed aloud. “He’s not human thought is he? Which brings up the question, do you see yourself as one of the human race or as one of his?” Emma turned slightly. “He’s more human though you’ll ever realize. His appearance is only his skin and bones it’s who he is that counts.” Carlos laughed slightly. “Some would say he’s only that way because you crafted him that way he’s from a race of hunter but acts more human.” Emma turned slightly. “How would you know how he’s meant to act? There’s only him here I don’t see anymore of his kind.” Carlos leaned back. “Tell me Miss Wingates do you have sexual feeling towards this alien?” Emma sat felt her wrist blades click back in. “Didn’t I just say that if I did I wouldn’t tell you.” Carlos sighed aloud. “You are the difficult one Miss Wingates.” Emma sat back. “This is amusing you just want me to say yes because then you can call me a messed up human being.”

Carlos slowly met her gaze. “You are a messed up human being Miss Wingates. You seem to have forgotten your place in humanity and are reaching out toward another species to for fill some wanting need.” Emma raised an eyebrow. “You know if I’m not mistaken you’re trying to psychoanalyse me Carlos.” Carlos turned sharply. “What makes you say that Miss Wingates?” Emma pulled out her hand. “The fact that, that wooden box disguised as a medical case it’s actually recording what I say.” She leaned back grinning widely. “You know I was shown how they were made in the science institute. Fascinating concept really a box that records and video’s what’s happening to the patient.” Carlos slammed his hand down on the box stopping it recording. “Off the record Miss Wingates I believe your sexually attached to another species. You’re also in denial and you’ve forgotten your place in life.” Emma slowly stood up. “Is that thing off?” Carlos turned slightly. “Yes! I just said it was.” Emma moved forward meeting his gaze.

She narrowed her gaze. “Well of the record I think you’re an arrogant asshole like Utro. I think you people are hiding something which is why both my self and Jeuki are trapped in a room and always escorted around.” She eased up her hand. “I think if I’m right you’re doomed just like every fool before you who played god and lost.” Carlos smirked. “Utro was right you are a rebel, a smart ass rebel with out a clue.” Emma put her hands behind her back. “Better to be like that than be like you. Thousands of innocent people died because of Utro, I wasn’t running from humanity I was running from people like him and people like you.” Carlos grinned evil. “Tell me what’s it like kissing your boyfriends ugly four mandible face?”

8

Lucy turned sharply hearing a yelp of pain from the room opposite, she watched as Emma slammed the door open walking out. She turned as Carlos walked out behind her clutching his nose. The head doctor turned sharply. “How dare you hit me!” Emma turned sharply. “Go screw yourself, you pretentious little asshole!” Carlos groaned in pain he watched as Marcus handed Julia the medial equipment. “I trust it didn’t go well.” Carlos sat on a chair near by. “Shut up! Check my nose I think she’s broken it!” Julia sighed aloud. “I told you the box was a really bad idea didn’t I sir, but you didn’t listen. Was this a direct punch to the face? Or was it side on?” Carlos sneered looking at the blood on his hand. “Direct!” Julia sighed aloud bringing up a device so she could see the bones under the nose. She pulled it away quickly. “Well it’s not broken she just gave you a nose bleed.” Marcus sighed aloud. “I’d like to know what it was that you said that made her punch your face.”

Lucy turned back to her screen. She watched as Emma stormed past her turning to face Jeuki who’d been watching the event unravel. “Lets go back to our quarters.” Jeuki closed the pad nodding slightly. What had the ooman said to make her so mad that she’d hit one of her own race? Maybe he said something about her weight ooman females got angry about thing like that or so he’d just read. He closed down the pad fully slipping it in to his armour. Pulling him self slowly off the bed. Lucy sat up slowly. “Hey let me I’ll take you back to your quarters.” Emma eyed her. “That’s not necessary I know the way.” Leo eased up his hands. “Come on let as take you two, it’s no trouble. I mean it’s better than you both going alone.” Emma turned slightly. “Okay.” Lucy grinned. “As an act of good faith.” Jeuki looked at the ooman female with blonde hair. This was strange why was she being so nice? It seemed odd after her disrespectful behaviour, which he’d seen earlier. He slowly followed Emma maybe a gift would cheer her up the pad said that ooman females liked gifts.

8

Carlos slowly sat himself in the chair in from of Oran. “I want her off this ship now!” He felt his plastered nose. “Bitch nearly broke my nose!” Oran looked at his screen. “Did she take the money?” Carlos shook his head. “No she asked it to be sent to her brother on Eros.” He slammed his fist down. “She’s not worth it! We should just kill her and take her and boyfriend’s technology!” Oran looked up slightly. “Be quite! Quit whining about your nose it’s not important to me!” Carlos sat back. “What I got hurt!” Oran looked up slowly. “Make one more whining comment and I’ll make it so Oni Jui really hurts you.” He watched Carlos go silent. “I believe I should take matters on from here since your incompetence is proving to be a burden.”

Carlos sat back. “What are you going to do? I mean she won’t take credits.” Oran breathed in angrily. “Please every human wants credits you just didn’t give the right amount. I’ll give her and offer she can’t refuse when she comes to dinner tomorrow.” He smiled slightly. “Her ship is in need of repairs and I have the parts.” Carlos leaned forward. “You’re not going to give her the parts from the other ship!” Oran lit a cigar. “No I’ll give her one of the prototypes which will work with her hyper drive.” Carlos pulled up his hands. “My scientists worked on those for a year! You can’t just take one away from me!” Oran leaned forward. “I can do what ever I want!” He leaned back slightly. “You can make more, so make more.” He breathed our smoke. “I’ll give her, her dreams and more and a working ship and she’ll fall in my arms like a child hugging its father.” Carlos leaned forward. “What if she doesn’t want your offer she didn’t want mine?” Oran blew smoke in his face. “No ones ever refused me, I doubt she will.”

8

Jeuki sat down slowly on the broken bed his gaze turned to Emma who was gazing in to space. “Was that male ooman cruel to you?” Emma put a hand on her face. “Yes, he was so I hit him.” Jeuki sat up pulling up his clawed hand, which he ran gently over the side of her face. “These ooman make you unhappy.” Emma looked down slightly. “Yes.” Jeuki slowly eased his arm around her shoulder. “What do they say that makes you unhappy?” Emma looked up at him. “They don’t like me, they don’t like who I am. Who I’ve become.” She looked at her hands. “They just see me as an outsider.” Jeuki tapped his upper left mandible. “Do you want to go back to them?” Emma slowly met his gaze. “No.” Jeuki leaned over slightly. “Do you want to leave?” Emma sighed aloud. “Yes I do and as soon as I meet the person in charge we’ll leave this place.” Jeuki looked at her. “The ooman are being foolish treating you this way.” He turned slightly. “They should respect you for your courage.”

Emma slowly put her arm around his spotted waist. “We shouldn’t have come here.” Jeuki pulled the pad out of his armour. “I disagree I’ve learnt a lot about your race.” Emma looked at the pad in his hand. “Where did you get that it’s not mine?” Jeuki shook his head. “From the ooman scientist, it’s about female oomans.” Emma pulled back in utter confusion. “Why on earth do you have that?” Jeuki looked at the pad. “I wanted to understand you better. It’s just you’ve been so sad recently I wanted to find a way to cheer you up.” He cocked his head to one side. “I don’t like seeing you unhappy that’s all.” Emma looked up slowly. “Look I’m sorry about what happened in the gym.”

Jeuki leaned forward. “That wasn’t your fault.” Emma looked down. “You protected me for the second time and I haven’t said thank you.” She put a hand on her face. “That general would’ve hit me and you stopped him. I didn’t mean to get annoyed with you.” Jeuki looked at her. “Your welcome, it’s okay I understand you where just mad.” He put the pad down lying back feeling Emma do the same. “I get mad you get mad but where together that’s all that matters.” Emma held his waist tighter. “Your right that is all that matters.” She watched him tap his mandibles. That bastard was wrong! She didn’t care what anyone else said Jeuki was human in his own special way. She closed her eyes feeling sleep slowly take over her body. She didn’t feel Jeuki’s clawed hand move through her hair. Jeuki looked at Emma. She wanted to leave. Ether way it didn’t matter to him, they’d leave tomorrow. Somehow it would make it easer for him to tell her how he really felt. Back abroad there ship away from all the oomans.

End of part 9


	10. Chapter 10

_WITHIN THE REALM OF THE ONE WHO BELIEVES THAT HE IS GOD_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, in the personal quarters on level ten on board the Iron Year science vessel._

What is a god is it a thing or person a person who believes in his will or his power? A thing that rises up over man then crashes down on him or her like storm. Destroying all who rise up to fight it, with lightening blots like those of Zeus. Who was meant to bring his thunder down from Olympus. On mere mortals who rose up to try and defeat him. If gods are things then the hard meat queen is a goddess of destruction. She doesn’t sleep until her minions have destroyed everything in their wake and gained control. Man is powerless against this evil bitch that doesn’t sleep. A bitch whose very screech brings chills to the spine and paralyze people in fear so that they don’t run or hide. Yet man still believes he’s god despite that a beast like the hard meat queen is living proof that he’s not. Man believes in his own arrogant accomplishments too much sometimes. Humanity tries to control things they have no control over and in doing so there creation, which they called god becomes a demon that they can no longer control.

Utro believed control was just about a bunch of brain pattern after scanning a queen hard meats head just simple science and childs play. I guess thinking like that is arrogant beyond words. His goddess and human weapon being smarter than he ever gave her credit for. Her wrath destroying him, in the process no hard meat queen is a mindless animal, she doesn’t have random behaviour. She’s as smart as a human being. People just assume she isn’t because she doesn’t speak. The human race assumes just because something can’t speak that makes it a lower life form or an animal that’s driven by instinct to reproduce. I swear she’s no animal. I bet her brain is four times the size of a man’s stored in that enormous black crest. Every time she moves her set of teeth you can tell she’s thinking, calculating even looking at the odds. She’ll do anything to survive and survive she does. Until the end until a weapon destroys her but even then her offspring live on.

What I keep asking myself since I got here is, why do people like Carlos believe their gods? What is in this ship that makes them think so much off themselves? It’s all very sad because it’s just an illusion. When I hunt but I never believe my prey is weak, and that I’m stronger because I’m not. Even my armour and weapons can be destroyed and I could die. Today I’ve got a bad feeling in my gut, today I meet the so-called god who runs these ships. Oran the man who I’ve not met yet, because he’s to busy most days I keep looking at the screen details and thinking this is bad and that he’s the last person I want to meet. Rich men who have money truly believe their gods and are sometimes ruthless and cruel. Emma looked up feeling Jeuki breath in deeply in his dozing fashion. For some reason during the night he’d asked to be escorted by Lucy back to the level twenty labs. What was that all about anyway? They where talking about mice those little white lab mice I don’t get it. Okay I wasn’t really awake enough to take in the whole conversation.

Mice, was Jeuki hungry or something? Live food wasn’t his thing but it still had her wondering. She stretched slightly then sat up putting a hand through her hair. She watched as the computer came awake again it’s screen going on as messages started to come up on the screen. The computer voice hit the air. “ _Good morning Emma Wingates you have ten new messages_.” Emma looked at the screen. “Why is it every time I shut you voice down it somehow resets it’s self?” The computer voice hit the air again. “ _Miss Julia Ibos resets me from her computer panel every morning. So you get your messages_ ” Emma felt her hand form a fist, that annoying woman! She hated the computer voice and that medical moron kept resetting it! She stood up grabbing the panel. “Give me only the messages that are important out of the ten.” The computer voice spoke up again. “ _One message from Carlos reminding you about Oran’s dinner. The other message is from Lucy Summers saying she’ll be escorting you with Julia up to Oran’s office complex_.” Emma pulled the screen around. “What’s the worst message?”

The computer lit up. “ _Message 8 it’s telling you to leave and that you are unwelcome aboard Iron Year sent by someone on level ten_.” Emma slowly started to type. She smirked electronics was her thing she was going to make sure that Julia’s stupid little desk gave her hell. She watched the screen fuzz as she got in to Julia’s panel. She grinned evilly. “All your computer’s going to say to you is you’re not worthy for the whole damn day!” She hit the screen watching the computer panel realign. Okay semi hacking was bad behaviour but that woman was getting to her. In truth Lucy who she’d believed to be the bitch was not cold and heartless. The woman had taken a real shine to them both as had Leo. Frankly she wasn’t sure about Julia and Marcus seemed to live in a world of his own while Carlos was an egotistic asshole. She turned the screen off quickly so as not to be traced. She heard a slight clicking sound behind her, she let her gaze wander only to meet Jeuki’s. She found herself jumping slightly as he was right behind her looking at the screen.

Jeuki turned watching Emma jump at his presence. He had been watching her type on that screen with a positively evil look pastured over her face. “What were you doing?” Emma turned slightly. “I really wish you wouldn’t do that.” Jeuki clicked his upper right mandible. “Normally you know when I’m behind you. This time you where to engrossed to pay attention.” Emma looked at the screen pushing it away. “Your right I wasn’t paying attention I was messing up some ones computer panel. Because they keep resenting mine.” Jeuki turned slightly. “The computer voice, you don’t like the computer voice.” Emma sighed aloud. “No I hate it, I was just making sure the person who kept turning it back on can’t do it anymore.” Jeuki slowly stepped back picking up a little brown pouch. He had Lucy to thank for this in a way since he’d asked for her help to have it made. All his burning and skinning equipment was still on board the ship. Plus being an ooman female she could help guide him since he’d never cared for making necklaces.

All he had was two little bird skulls, which hung of little thread, which was attached to the upper plate. He’d just never cared for bone necklaces or hanging skulls. He’d seen many young males make them aboard the ship in his youth, but always felt they over did it. He’d even laughed at one who’d made his shoulder guards into skull plates which had not gone down well as the older male had seen it as a challenge and they’d ended up fighting in the pit. He had lost that fight badly and had felt very foolish. Since then he had never laughed at skull decoration again no matter how outrageous or stupid it looked. He eased the pouch up. “Here I made you something.” Emma looked up slightly. “What is it?” Jeuki leaned over slightly. “Open it and see.” Emma slowly eased the pouch open she slowly pulled out what looked like a large bone necklace with had five small skulls on it and some rib bones. She found herself staring at it was beautifully crafted each bone placed in a unique manner.

Her gaze drifted up to meet Jeuki’s. “You…you made me this?” Jeuki leaned over slightly. “Yes do you like it? Bones are not my thing but I know they’ll look good on you.” He kneeled down taking it from her hand. “I read that ooman females like necklaces, my race wear necklaces, and other skull items. As a form of pride and to define who they are.” He watched her pull her hair back. “I think this item defines who you are.” He slowly tied the necklace up it was made from the same thread as his clothing. He had a few spare pieces he kept on him but this one had come in handy. He pushed Emma hair back running his finger over the little skulls. “I think it suits you.” He didn’t get a chance to carry on when Emma threw her arms around his shoulders. He slowly picked her off the ground putting an arm around her waist. “It’s sad to think that I once saw you as a weak ooman female.” Emma ran a hand through his dreadlocks. “Jeuki I was a coward, I was weak. Don’t feel bad about something that wasn’t your fault. I was your prey it’s not like could have felt any different.” She looked up slightly. “Thank you for the necklace.”

“Excuse me am I interrupting something?”

Jeuki looked up sharply seeing that Julia had opened the quarter doors. Emma didn’t get a chance to think as Jeuki suddenly let go off her. She hit the bed back first. Jeuki pulled up his clawed hands. “Rude ooman ever heard of knocking?” Julia folding her arms in annoyance. “You two really disgust me.” Lucy suddenly shoved past her. “Ignore her she’s in bitch mode today.” She waved her hand. “We are here to escort you to Oran’s office. I sent you the message this morning.” Emma sat up slightly. “Yeah I got it, my apologies I didn’t reply Jeuki was just showing me something.” Julia put a hand on her face. “Oh and wonder what that was! Oh wait let me think was it his peni…” She yelped as Lucy kicked her ankle full force. Lucy watched Julia limp away. “Show a little respect I like Jeuki and Emma. So does Leo who’ll be joining as shortly. And even though I don’t like him we are agreed on one thing. These two are nice and they don’t deserve the crap you’ve been putting them through at late.” She folded her arms. “Like that psychoanalysing test you did for one.”

Julia turned sharply. “You know the Iron Year rules, hitting other employees is forbidden.” Lucy grunted aloud. “Oh put a sock in it! You deserve it. That test you did was a breaking the rules! Article nine states that all patients being psychoanalysed have the right to be told about the test prier. I would’ve slapped you the other day if Carlos hadn’t been whining about his bloody nose.” She watched Julia limp away slightly. Her gaze turned to Emma and Jeuki who both looked surprised. “Follow me I’ve decided not to take you the normal rout we’ll take another that’s more fun.” Emma walked forward slowly. “Fun?” Lucy waved both hands. “Come on you’ll like it, it’s going to be more interesting that the rout you keep being forced to take.”

8

Julia turned slightly watching as they walked past the huge windows, which looked out in to space. “This is stupid!” Leo turned slightly eyeing her. “Oh please what is your problem?” Julia felt her hand form a fist as she turned eyeing Emma’s skull necklace. “My problem! Some asshole’s made my computer panel only say one thing to me all morning!” She looked at the darkness of space outside. “It keeps repeating you’re not worthy over and over again! Every twenty seconds, some one hacked in to it and I can’t fix the problem!” Leo shrugged taking a sip of his coffee. “No offences but you do tend to piss people off Julia. My guess is someone who you rubbed the wrong way is doing the same back to you.” Julia put her hands behind her back. “Someone stole my white lab mice as well I had five lab mice I was testing on.” She grunted in annoyance. “I’m betting it was Lucy! She stole my lab mice and had them made in to a skull necklace so space girl over there could look fashionable.” Leo turned sharply. “Oh please grow up, Lucy is many things. The biggest being a bitch but she doesn’t steal things.”

He walked away watching Julia turn her back in annoyance. He calmly walked up to glass next to Lucy. “Did you steal her mice and hack her machine panel?” Lucy looked at her soft drink. “No I borrowed the mice, I intended to replace them since mice are dirt cheap and I can another five with three credits.” Leo eyed her in annoyance. “What! So you did steal them, do you know how wrong that is?” Lucy looked at her orange. “Oh she was going to kill them any way, I just made a good use out of them.” Jeuki wanted a skull necklace and I helped him make one. I think it was all for a good thing since he’s given it to Emma.” Leo blinked. “Your are unbelievable you know that? You could get in to trouble for this since the rules state stealing is forbidden.” Lucy eyed him. “Since when do you care whether I get in to trouble or not? You don’t even like me.” Leo growled aloud. “I don’t like you! Sadly though there’s a part of me that would have pity for you if the marines punished you. Since there mean bastards who like to give out pain especially that dick head Lexington.”

Lucy finished her drink. “I don’t need your pity Leo.” She watched as Emma and Jeuki carried on moving looking at the beautiful site through the window. Leo folded his arms. “Yesterday Lexington lost it and broke a guys arm in the cargo bay for answering him back. Apparently he’s been acting out of sorts recently and that’s not a good thing and you know it.” Lucy grabbed two cups from the machine. “Well it’s like you said Lexington is stupider than me. So in that sense I should be okay shouldn’t I?” Leo leaned over slightly. “I’m serious! Frankly I wouldn’t like you to get messed up with him. Hell he’s tried to hit Emma twice and in both case she didn’t attack first.” Lucy looked at the drinks in her hand. “I heard about that.” Leo carried on walking with her. “Well then you see my point!” Lucy smirked. “Oh yes I get your stupid point Leo, so quit trying to shove it down my throat!” She eased up the drink as she moved next to Emma’s side. “I read your information I heard you like hot chocolate.” Emma eyed her before taking the drink. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Lucy breathed in. “Look I know I can be a bitch and I was very rude for laughing at you. Over what happened to you on Callisto.” She turned slight. “I just don’t agree with how people have been treating you both. I mean they treat you like your some abomination just because you like Jeuki.” She breathed in deeply. “I was speaking to him when he made your necklace he’s a very special being in my view.” Emma put her hand on the skulls. “He’s more than special they’ll never be another like him.” Lucy laughed slightly. “You know what even if you do like him on an emotional level I say good for you.” She grinned widely. “At least you’ve got it in you to look past barriers. More human beings should do that. They might actually learn something.” She calmly walked up to Jeuki pulling up the cup. “You said you wanted coffee, I got you some coffee.” Jeuki eased up the cup. “I’ve heard about it but I’ve never tried it.” Emma grinned slightly. “Now you’ll be able to try it for the first time.” Leo walked up to Lucy’s side. “My god you can actuality be nice when it suits you!” Lucy eyed him. “Shut up Leo.”

8

Oran sat up slowly as his huge door where opened. He watched as the three scientists walked through closely follow by Emma and Jeuki. He breathed out the smoke from his cigar. “Ah so you’ve both finally made it here.” Lucy stepped back, as Julia stepped forward. “My apologizes we were held up by the view from the windows on Iron Years port side.” Oran raised an eyebrow. “Don’t let the view ever make you late again. I’m a very busy man.” Julia slowly moved back. “It won’t happen again.” Leo looked at Emma. We’ll leave you two alone I’m sure Oran has some things he needs to talk about.” Lucy waved slightly. “You be careful okay we’ll be waiting for you.” Emma turned watching the scientists leave both double doors shutting behind them. She turned meeting Oran’s dark brown gaze, he was a stocky man in his late thirties wearing a black business suits. He had short black hair and a dark beard. She watched as his dark eyebrow raised, as he took a long breath of his cigar. Oran breathed out the smoke calmly. “Well we meet at last Emma Wingates.”

He stood up slowly. “Please both of you take a seat. We have time to burn since dinner will be ready shortly.” Emma slowly took a seat watching as Jeuki looked at his. Oran looked at the tall hunter. “Jeuki I wouldn’t worry that’s a reinforced chair it can handle your weight.” He watched the hunter slowly take a seat. His gaze turned back to Emma, he picked up the cigar box. “Cigar? Their Cuban the finest in universe.” Emma waved her hand. “No thank you I don’t smoke.” Oran grinned breathing out smoke again. “Well you have been quite interesting floating around the galaxy with a hunter on an alien ship. It’s all very impressive in my view.” He eyed Jeuki. “I mean you didn’t end up a trophy on his wall.” Emma looked down slightly. “Yautja don’t kill females of the weaker species. It's goes against their code of honour.” Oran turned slightly as a chief put his head around the side door near by. “Dinners ready sir.” Oran sighed pulling up a panel on his desk. “Very well bring it in.”

He pressed the panel watching as the desk began to separate and extra part coming up which moved outwards making a long eating table which attached to his own desk, whose screen lowered. Sections opened bring up cutlery and plates and classes along with wine. Oran smiled seeing Emma’s amusement. “Do you like it? It’s a converting desk where I can have big dinners and large meetings.” He watched as the chiefs brought around dishes placing them down. “Wonderful design if I do say so myself.” Emma looked at the row of spoons and forks there where at least five a side. Which way was she meant to go? Outward or inwards? She turned seeing that Jeuki had picked up a little spoon and was prodding it with his upper right mandible. Oran grunted aloud. “You start from the outside and work your way inwards.” Emma looked up slowly. “Oh, right.” She looked at Jeuki again watching him bend a spoon with his teeth. Oran looked at the hunter watching as the bent spoon flew across the room. As he let it go with his teeth. “I can see I’m going to need stronger cutlery.”

Emma picked up a piece of fish with her tiny fork. “Thank you for inviting as to this dinner.” Oran sat down picking from his starter. “I’m a thoughtful man I felt you should see the person who’s charge of these ships.” Emma looked at her empty plate watching the chiefs take it away. Her gaze moved as they brought the main course. Oran watched as it placed down and the lid pulled off. “Roasted No-Bo I heard you like to eat this kind of thing. So I had some one buy one from one of scientists on the lower levels.” He smirked slightly. “It was his experiment but I’m sure it’ll taste good.” Emma stared at the man; he’d killed one of these things just so he could do some lavish dish what a waste. Jeuki looked at the strange eating equipment before shoving it aside with his clawed hand. He didn’t know how to use it! It was pointless even trying to do something he had no idea how to do. He couldn’t pick up the tiny spoons with his hands anyway. He hadn’t studied this form of ooman eating ritual ether.

He grabbed one of the roasted meats legs ripping it off. Oran turned watching the hunter tear in to the No-Bo’s leg. “I believe he needs to work on his table manners.” Emma stared at Jeuki she looked at the meat on her plate. “I didn’t teach him about eating this way.” Somehow she’d completely lost her appetite. This whole ordeal was stupid it stank of a rich man’s curiosity. It was highly unlikely he gave a damn about her he was probably more interested in the ship and there technology. Every piece of armour she was wearing was like a gold mind to this man no doubt. Oran eyed the woman she was very un talkative he lit another cigar. “So hunters don’t kill human females, that's interesting.” Emma put down her fork. “No, they don’t.” Oran grinned. “So did you save his life or something?” Emma looked up again. “I killed a hard meat.” She watched as Jeuki threw bones back on the dish. “He spared me and we ended up helping each other.” Oran stood up slowly. “Hard meat you mean a Xeno fascinating creatures those.”

Emma felt her self stop in mid motion. How did he know that a hard meat was reference to a Xeno? She watched as Jeuki’s gaze met hers. He was thinking the same damn thing she could see it in his eyes. She stood up slowly. “Why am I here? Really I would like to know since this dinner of yours seems like a ruse Mr Oran?” Oran sat up breathed out smoke from his cigar. “The scientists are right you are a clever girl. Smarter than Utro ever gave you credit for.” He tapped the tables panel food was slowly slid back as the screen came up again. Emma watched the business men how did he know Utro?” Oran grinned. “Yes Utro he worked for me stunning man of many talents.” Jeuki stood up something had gone wrong, Emma looked panicked he could see it in the back of her eyes. He watched her wrist start to twitch nervously. He moved closer so he was standing by her side. Emma breathed in deeply keeping her eyes locked with Oran’s. “Personally I always thought he was an asshole. Who cared more about his work than the innocent lives around him.”

Oran laughed slightly. “Well we all have our opinions.” Emma raised an eyebrow. “What do you want with us?” Oran tapped the panel watching as a large shining ship part rose up its odd shape gleaming in the light. On the large screen a twelve-figure number began to ring up. Oran grinned leaning forward. “This is a prototype. But it is the piece that will make your engine go back to working at full hyper speed.” Jeuki looked at the ship part he found himself going still that part looked like one of his races ship parts. The only difference was it was made from ooman metals. He flared his mandibles in discontent were had this ooman acquired the information to build a copy of his races technology? It wasn’t even a good copy at that!

Oran watched the hunter’s mandibles move. “Well I don’t need to ask what your both wondering I already know.” He put a hand on the ship part. “Lets just say I have vast resources and have been studying hunters technology for some time now.” Emma narrowed her gaze. “Did those hunters help you willingly? Or did you force them against there will?” Oran grinned slightly. “Nether really, but that’s besides the point.” He watched the twelve-figure number go still on screen. “I have the proposition of a lifetime for both yourself and Jeuki.” He sat up slightly. “Imagine being the pair who changed the space race forever with ships that can move through space at hyper speed.” He breathed in his cigar. “No more sleeping in stases pods for long travels, for two or three years.” He clicked his finger. “Travelling from one part of the galaxy to the other just like that no longer being bound by slow rust bucket ships that move at snail pace.” He stood up slowly. “Imagine the possibilities Emma Wingates you and Jeuki would be legends for centuries to come.”

Emma narrowed her gaze to slits. “What do you want?” Oran laughed slightly. “Such a fire some streak I like it.” He put both hands behind his back. “What I want, no allow me to rephrase that what I’m offering is this copy of your ships part. Which might I add will work in your ship as it’s been tested. In both a human prototype of a marine drop ship and a one of Jeuki’s races ships.” He turned the screen. “As well as this much credit, why you’d be a rich woman. Richer beyond your wildest dreams you could spend the rest of your life happy and content and if you two ever have offspring. Well they’d have no worries since you could live on a planet out of site of humanity and never be ridiculed or harmed.” He laughed again before leaning forward. “All I want is your help understanding the hunter ship I have bellow. You both have unique minds and know how to fix repairs and probably hack codes.” He pulled out his hand. “The ship is from Callisto, so no doubt the controls are the same as yours.” He smiled inwardly. “What do say Emma Wingates and Jeuki?”

Emma stared at him feeling her wrists blades fly out due to her nervous twitching. This was like some horrible nightmare! She couldn’t believe this was actuality happening of all the things that could’ve been considered bad luck! This was the one that she could’ve never imagined or even contemplated. She turned hearing Jeuki roar. She turned looking at him it almost felt like the world around her had slowed down. She turned back meeting Oran’s gaze he gaze wandered back meeting Jeuki’s. She slowly closed her eyes feeling her wrist blades click back in before turning to gaze at Oran. “No.” Oran pulled up sharply. “No as in not enough money? Or no you won’t do it?” Emma slowly walked up to him. “No as in I’ll never help you. I’ll never become your tool to make such a thing happen. I’d just be your puppet!” Oran pulled back in anger. “This is the deal of a lifetime! Why are you walking away from it?” Emma raised her hand. “You want to know why? I’ll tell you why! I don’t work for men who think their gods!”

She looked at the screen. “You just want to rule space as a god, become the man who changed everything at the expense of another race. Whom you have no respect for!” She looked at the ship part. “That ship you’ve got belongs to Jeuki’s clan! Though they might all be dead you had no right to take what’s there’s even in death!” Oran leaned forward. “Well if something’s lying around I take it, I’m an opportunist.” Emma shook her head. “No your not you’re a stupid son of bitch who’s going to get yourself killed. Has it even occurred to you that Jeuki’s race might come and kill everyone here? Just to get that ship back! Because to them it’d be an honourable act to regain the honour of there fallen clan!” She slammed her hand down on the desk hard. “I don’t know if Jeuki’s race would start a war over this but they could!” She leaned closer. “If they did the human race wouldn’t stand a chance!” Oran shook his head. “Your not part of the human race anymore are you Emma Wingates! You’re an outsider a rouge, who’s not on ether side!”

He folded his arms. “I bet you hate humanity since your prefer the arms of an alien to your own kind!” Emma felt her wrist blades click out as she made a fist. “Would you blame me for hating humanity when people like you exist people who believe their own egoistic mouths?” She turned slightly. “People like you take away the good of so many others who you crush for amusement.” She turned away. “Think what you want about me Oran, I might not be on a side. But I swear I’d rather be on Jeuki’s side than yours.” Oran watched her turn away. “Reconsider Emma Wingates I don’t like to be turned down! I always get what I want!” Emma eyed him. “I refuse to work for a man like you period!” Oran eyed Jeuki. “Do you have an opinion or does she speak for you?” Jeuki narrowed his gaze. “Foolish ooman! My race we’ll here of this! No unworthy prey has the right to steal from the honoured fallen!” He eased up a clawed finger. “The great Arbitrators will hunt you as bad blooded prey to the ends of the galaxy so that those honourable in death can be honoured in the place of their death!” Oran pulled back. “By the time these so called arbitrators come hunter the playing field will be more even!” Emma grabbed Jeuki’s hand. “Come on Jeuki Where leaving!” Oran watched them both turn. “You are making a big mistake!” He watched as the huge door where opened and then slammed as the Emma Wingates and Jeuki left. He slammed his hand down on the control panel. Before pressing a button near by. “Get me level twenty science labs and level fifty Marines! Now!”

End of part 10


	11. Chapter 11

_IN TO THE DEPTHS OF CRUELTY AND DEFEAT_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, heading towards level twenties labs on board the Iron Year science vessel._

That moronic son of a bitch! Did he honestly think I’d do his bidding? Become his lap dog just like everyone else on board this science vessel. If ignorance is bliss than this place is probably the greatest example in the universe god why does no one stand up to that man? I mean he talks likes he something special and all should bow to him. He’s even willing to put everyone in danger for ship that belongs to Jeuki’s race. What does he want a war? Does he want to see everyone die? I bet he doesn’t care ether way. I mean the human race has had enough wars without him starting a new one! I bet the coward would just flee if Jeuki’s race came here. Not that it’d help him Jeuki’s race would just see him as a trophy. A trophy to decorate there wall and be highly honoured for destroying the one who dishonoured there dead. I should’ve known better I should’ve known that my being here was only in his best interests. The man is insane he just wants to start a war at the expense of others who he doesn’t care about. He’s even worse than Utro.

Utro was just plain stupid and arrogant, but this son of a bitch believes he’s god. He even calls me a rogue because I didn’t pick his side. I’d rather die than do his bidding. I am on a side! I’m on my side and I like it that way. It doesn’t matter now anyway because we are leaving this ship. It’s no longer good for ether of as to be around. A part of me feels sorry for all these people here. I mean they probably have no idea how ruthless and egotist Oran is. I bet he’s got most of them by the balls anyway. They have no choice I’m guessing serve him or suffer. I bet he could make them all suffer which is why I refuse to become part of his stupid little kingdom. Emma turned the corner sharply she watched as Jeuki followed her. He turned his head slightly. “Foolish ooman male! Does he believe he can escape the arbitrators? No one can escape the arbitrators! They are the law of my race!” Emma carried on walking keeping a hold on his clawed hand. “I knew this was stupid! I mean why would he even let as on his ship, he just saw us as something he could use.”

She turned another corner. “I can’t wait to get off this ship!” Jeuki turned slightly watching the dark of space outside. “Does this ooman believe he is a god?” Emma turned slightly. “Nearly all rich men believe their god Jeuki, it why so many who aren’t rich suffer.” Jeuki turned another corner. “I truly understand now why you dislike your races ways.” Emma felt her hand form a fist. “Well at didn’t give the asshole what he wanted.” Jeuki flared his mandibles. “I don’t help unworthy prey!” He tapped his upper right mandible. “I’d make him my prey if I wasn’t bound to honouring my codes!” Emma swung her head around. “Don’t bother, he’ll meet his maker someday.”

“Ah there you are! How did it go?”

Emma turned meeting Julia’s gaze. The medical scientist was standing near by with Lucy and Marcus while Leo was leaning on a drink machine. Leo smirked slightly. “Well come on don’t hold out on as? It’s not very often someone gets to see Oran.” Emma stopped folding her arms. “It didn’t go well, were leaving.” Leo blinked pulling back. “Leaving?” Julia shook her head. “Leaving so soon now that is a shame.” Lucy took a slow step forward. “Look I’m not stopping you leaving but please can’t we just have one last chat with you before you go?” She pulled up her pad. “You know like a last dialogue for the history books. It would nice to hear you both speaking your thoughts.” Julia leaned forward. “Now I’m sure you can do that can’t you Emma?” She gave Lucy a cold look. “I mean she just want to know if you’re going to ever mate. Don’t want to let her perverted sick mind down do you?” Lucy sneered slightly. “Well I’d rather be sick in the head than like you Julia. You’re just a narrow minded idiot.”

Marcus pulled up both hands. “Come on people! Give it rest!” He smiled slightly. “Emma’s leaving along with Jeuki lets give them a send off.” He clicked his finger. “I mean I’ve got a bottle of brandy I’ve been waiting to open so let’s all have some.” Marcus grunted aloud. “You had brandy and you never told as! That’s plain rude!” Leo eyed him. “I was saving it for a special occasion and frankly this is a very special occasion.” He turned meeting Emma’s gaze. “Come on what do you say one little drink?” Lucy pushed past him. “Yeah come and have a drink I mean it’s not like you’re going to see brandy again in a long time.” Emma looked down slightly before meeting Jeuki’s gaze. “Okay one drink.”

8

Carlos watched as the Xeno alien queen as she fought against her bounds. She’d been doing this quite often but had not in any way managed to free herself. His gaze turned to the two scientists who were putting the final touches to the huge metal headpiece, which would slot on her head just below her crest. His gaze moved as she went still watching them. He breathed in deeply. “Does she watch you often?” One of the male scientists behind him pulled up his laser tool. “Yeah but I doubt she knows what’s going on.” Carlos breathed out heavily. “You’re probably right it’s like Oran says she is an animal after all.” He slowly brought up the screen typing on it watching the bounds tighten. He watched the Xeno queen screech in pain. “All animals can be taught with punishment.” He watched the bound tighten to the point the queen’s heads had been pushed back as she trashed against the strength of the clamps. “Carlos sir you’re going to choke her!” Carlos tapped the panel. “Am I? If I did would it make a difference? She’s obsolete compeered to her counterpart.”

He watched a female scientist look up from the headpiece. “Carlos sir we need a test subject.” Carlos grunted aloud. “So we do.” He tapped the panel watching the bounds loosen. “It’s a shame that.” He watched the queen trash her head viciously before turning to look in his direction. “We won’t need her though if this works.” He watched the queen hiss through her mouthpiece. “I’d like to be the first to kill her when her useful ness runs out. I hate the lesser of any species.” He laughed slightly looking at the Xeno queen. “I mean that what you are bitch! A lesser worthless version one that serves no purposes other than to test our technology!” The queen hissed again her long fingers twitching. “When our project is done you’ll be disposed off to make way for the new!” He tapped the panel causing the bounds to tighten again for a second before letting them go back to normal. “But you don’t understand what I’m saying do you? I mean you’re just a stupid animal more to the point one big reproducing machine!”

The male scientist blinked. “You know I don’t think she understands.” Carlos sighed aloud. “Your right she doesn’t understand it’s disappointing.” He walked away slowly. He ignored the huge Xeno queen as she watched him leave her low hiss filling the air. Carlos turned to the huge pen seeing the other huge crested head rise as the hybrid Xeno queen pulled back her head screeching. He watched as the nursery workers gathered around her while some of the soldiers carried on standing guard. Her huge arms stretched down as the Xeno’s gathered. Her clawed hands running along their chests, while toothed tongues came out ward greeting their queens. He’d witnessed this behaviour a couple of weeks ago. It was like comfort behaviour the queen would call her followers who would come and surround her. They crawl all over her body only avoiding her huge abdomen as it carried on laying. Maybe she was talking to them for guiding them he wasn’t all that sure. Ether way it was still as fascinating behaviour from an enhanced version of the other animal.

He put his hand on the class watching her screech again and her workers run back to the duties. He felt his grin widen this would be humanities greatest success a controlled weapon, which could be used to do fight wars. It was better than any gun or enhancement or worthless android. It could tell it’s whole army of warriors to attack through control. He let his hand move away from the glass, it was wonderful thought. He took a step back watching as the hybrid queen went back in to silent slumber. Her arms drapping down and going still as she stopped lying eggs her huge chest going down as her version of sleep took over while two nursery workers sat down in front of her.

8

Emma watched the brandy move in it’s class she turned slightly watching Jeuki drink his. He pulled the glass away from his inner mouth. “Is this the strongest ooman drink?” Leo pattered his shoulder. “Oh no there’s a few stronger ones, is this one not to your taste?” Jeuki turned slightly. “It’s weak, very weak.” Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Well how strong is your races alcohol?” Emma smirked taking a long sip of the brandy. “His will knock you out literality and you wont even know what hit you. It’s incredibly strong. Trust me I’ve tried it.” Julia grinned “Not for human’s then?” Emma laughed slightly. “No not for our species I wouldn’t recommend it.” Leo folded his arms. “So where do you think you’ll go in this vast galaxy?” Jeuki tapped his upper right mandible. “To find my race.” Emma smiled taking another long drink. “Well I found mine it’s only fair that he finds his.” Leo grinned. “And after that?” Emma eased up her hand. “We want to hunt the greatest beasts in galaxy.”

Jeuki turned slightly. “The greatest trophies are the greatest honour in a hunters life.” Julia grunted aloud. “All this hunter bull, I mean what do you both hope to gain? Your both outcasts I mean look at you, you’re not even the same species!” Lucy turned slightly. “I wish I had a credit for every time you say something disrespectful I’d be rich by now.” Julia sneered slightly. “Oh please! Don’t give me your bull Lucy you’re the bitch around here! I’m the one who’s right.” She laughed slightly. “I mean those two breeding is a stupid thought in it’s self.” She eased up both hands. “I mean please think how ugly their offspring would be?” Emma narrowed her gaze. “If we had offspring they wouldn’t be ugly.” She let her gaze wander to meet Jeuki’s. “Jeuki isn’t ugly, you just see him as ugly because he doesn’t look like you, which is narrow minded thinking.” Leo nodded slightly. “Very narrow minded in my opinion.” Emma slowly finished her brandy. “I admit I used to think like you, I thought he was hideous but he isn’t Jeuki’s a wonderful being.”

She patted Jeuki's arm. “It doesn’t take much to see that.” Julia smirked. “I’d rather not I’ve got more important things to worry about.” Marcus eyed her. “You know to day your being beyond rude.” Julia pulled up her brandy cup. “Am I really, I thought I was only telling the truth. Which you people seem blind to.” Lucy pulled up her hands. “Which is?” Julia turned slowly. “That our two species merging is a disgusting concept.” She grinned slightly. “I mean its unnatural and an act against human nature.” She eased up both hands. “Human are meant to mate with humans! Not ugly looking aliens who are from another species!” Lucy laughed slightly. “You really did ignore the fact that Jeuki has a 40 percent change of fathering offspring with a human being didn’t you?” Julia put her hand on the table. “It’s still unnatural.” She slowly met Emma’s gaze. “Personal I think your head is messed up.” Emma put both hands behind her back. “Personally I think your rude and narrow minded.”

Julia slowly smiled. “Well what your doing is against the primal nature of what it is to be human! You’re an abomination!” Emma slowly turned away from her. “Oh please shut up you’ll never understand me! Plus you can go shove your narrow minded views up your ass.” Julia sighed aloud. “Emma you are a rebellious fool.” Emma turned sharply. “Rebellious maybe but not a fool.” Lucy turned sharply. “Look I’m not joking now Julia shut your stupid trap! Your not even being amusing!” Leo turned slowly. “Shut yours bitch!” Lucy watched in horror as a handgun was slowly lifted aiming at her head. She went quite hearing Marcus cry out in panic. Emma pulled back what the hell was going on! She watched Jeuki turn as the doors where burst open. She turned watching as the heavily armoured marines with there full armour ran in to the room. She felt her wrist blades fly out as one came at her gun raised. She slashed them upwards knocking the weapon from his hand.

Jeuki felt something hit his arm he roared in pain only to feel two more stabs of pain. His gaze turned as he lifted his arm seeing what looked like mini darts in his arm. He grabbed the nearest marine throwing him in to the others. He felt another stab of pain hit his stomach and mid section. He roared watching Emma knock another marine over. Lucy stared at the gun in Leo’s hand. “You son of bitch! What are doing?” Leo grinned slightly. “What does it look like I’m doing! I’m agreeing with Julia.” Julia grabbed a syringe from the side table. Lucy watched her run in what felt like slow motion on Emma’s turned back. “Look out!” She felt the agonizing pain as the handgun fired in to her shoulder. Emma turned only to feel a stab of pain as something was shoved in to her neck. She grabbed her unopened spear slamming in to the woman’s stomach causing her to be thrown off. Jeuki pulled back feeling another dart hit him he put a hand in front of his face watching as it started to blur. He could see the room around him swaying.

Lexington smiled walking in to room the huge hunter was slowing he eased up his gun firing. He watched the dart hit the aliens mid section poking out along with the others. The huge hunter stumbled back he pulled up his hand causing the dart guns to stop firing. The massive alien’s body swayed before falling smashing through the nearest table as it hit the ground. He watched as Emma turned in horror seeing her fallen boyfriend hit the ground. Oh this was so sweet! The little bitch was getting what she deserved! Jeuki tried to get up but couldn’t his huge weight felt heaver. The oomans had harmed them! They had done something to him! He watched Emma drop her spear as she started to sway.

He roared before watching his world fall in to darkness. Emma turned sharply trying to stay focused. “Jeuki….” She turned watching Lexington come towards her she tried to raise her wrist blades only to find that her body felt weak and powerless.” Marcus turned trying to help Lucy off the floor. The blonde woman’s shoulder was covered in blood. He turned snarling at Julia who was watching Emma sway. “You evil bitch!” Julia smirked at him. “What did you believe that bull about me being from level twenty? You’re so gullible I’m from a level where real science happens!” Marcus turned slowly meeting Leo’s gaze. “What’s your excuse? You asshole!” Leo smiled at Julia. “Oran was willing to pay me and up my level so I’m higher than you.” He smirked slightly. “I’ve always hated you smart ass scientists. I’d rather tell you what to do than be forced to do as you say or be at your level!” Julia smiled watching as Emma carried on swaying. “What Emma and Jeuki are is unnatural and an abomination! All abominations should be gotten rid off, to keep the human race pure!”

Lexington walked up to Emma who was no longer focused on him. He leaned forward. “Why isn’t she passing out!” He pulled back grabbing the woman’s arm as she tried to strike him. It was a weak blow, he grinned evilly then slowly pulling her arm back. Watching her face show the sighs of pain and agony Julia turned slightly. “I’ll up the dosage it’s obvious something’s conflicting with the drug.” Lexington heard Emma yelp of pain as he pushed her arm back further. “Don’t bother! I’ll finish this myself!” Emma felt the agony as her arm was pushed back. All she could make out was Lexington’s blurred face. She suddenly felt the force as she lifted off her feet. Only to feel the agony as her body was tossed. She felt shear pain as her back hit something hard. She watched as blurred objects flew through the air hitting the floor around her. She hit the floor on her side. Only to feel an agonizing blow of pain to her stomach as the blurred shadow moved over her. They’d betrayed her and Jeuki! When they hadn’t done what Oran asked the true betrayers had come out!

She felt another blow causing he body to jolt. She couldn’t stay awake any longer. She watched as the blurred shadow turned to darkness as she sank in to unconsciousness. They’d pay for this! Lexington slammed his fist in to the woman’s mid section again despite that she’d just passed out. He could see the fallen table, which she’d crashed in to when he’d tossed her. He pulled the unconscious woman up looking at her face. “Not so strong without your ugly moth fucking boyfriend are you!?” He dropped her before turning to face Julia who was looking at him in annoyance. “Was that necessary?” Lexington looked at the unconscious woman. “Yes it was!” Samantha slowly pulled off her helmet. “Sir that was unnecessary Oran asked for her to be unharmed.”

Lexington smiled he turned kicking the unconscious woman. “Well this is my version of unharmed.” Fern pulled of her helmet. “You go sir you show that little bitch whose boss!” Eddy eased of his mask. “I don’t believe this! She was drugged! She was harmless! What you did was completely unnecessary!” He pulled up his gun. “You’ve lost your mind sir!” Lexington turned slowly meeting Eddy’s gaze. “Shut up now! I make the orders boy and I can do what I want! How I want!” He snarled aloud. “You don’t follow my orders and I’ll kill you myself!” He pulled up his gun. “Is that clear!” Eddy pulled back narrowing his gaze. “Perfectly clear…sir!” Lexington turned eyeing the fallen alien. Leo pulled up his handgun. “What should we do with Marcus and Lucy?” Lexington raised an eyebrow. “Lock them up here and lock this lab permanently. Oran will be happy to punish them later!” He smirked. “He wants you and Julia in his office now!” Julia one hand behind her back turning Lucy screen which she typed in to.

She watched as Oran’s image appeared on screen. She smiled slightly. “The guests have been put to sleep sir.” She watched as Oran leaned back. He slowly lit a cigar. “Good well you know what to do with Jeuki, as for Emma well she in the marines hands now. They’ll force the codes out of her, by any means necessary.” Marcus felt his hands get pulled up as he was roughly chained. He watched as Lucy who was half conscious was chained as well. He turned watching as the ten marines gathered around Jeuki pulling him off the floor. His gaze turned as the two female marines lifted Emma up one of which picked up her spear. He growled aloud. “You'll pay for this! I swear to god I’m going to make you people pay!” Julia leaned down injecting something with another syringe in to Lucy neck. “Oh please be quite Marcus you stupid asshole!” Marcus eyed her as she turned off the screen as Oran’s image disappeared. “What did you just do to her?”

Julia threw the syringe on the floor. “Oh it’s to stop the bleeding you see I want the bitch alive. You see I want to see her die, I’d find it amusing to watch.” Marcus pulled on the long chains. “I trusted you! I thought you where a nice woman a lot nicer than Lucy!” Julia smirked watching the others leave. “It’s so amusing how wrong you can be.” Leo turned the corner. “Come on get out I need to lock this room down!” Julia smiled widely. “Oh well must go now. Have fun Marcus.” She turned slamming her foot in to Lucy ankle causing the wounded woman to yelp in pain. “That’s for kicking me!” She walked away moving through the open door. Marcus watched in doors control panel went red as it was locked down.

End of part 11


	12. Chapter 12

_TO LOSE YOUR SELF WORTH AND HONOUR_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, chained up in a pitch black room on board the Iron Year science vessel._

What is self worth? Is it a feeling? Is it what makes you, you? I wish I knew right now. I’d give anything to know what it really stands for. I’d give anything not to be asking myself this question. I just can’t get it out of head it keeps repeating over and over again. It’s horrible that I know the only reason I’m asking it is because…” Because I feel weak and unsure of myself right know. Even afraid I don’t know where I am or how I got here. I’m just in this room this cold horrible room, where my feet touch the ground but I can’t sit. The chains holding my arms back are keeping me standing solid and they hurt like hell. They keep my arms outwards so I can’t move.

I can still recall what happened! I can still see the look on Leo and Julia’s face! Those bastards! They betrayed Jeuki and me! I don’t even know where Jeuki is! They’ve taken him somewhere. Somewhere else on board this sodding science vessel! Iron Year they should’ve called it the Iron prison because that’s what this place is a prison! This isn’t even honourable! I’ve been chained up and they stripped me off all my armour! All I have is my material top and hanging cloth that Jeuki made for me! They even took away my sandals! They’d steal a warriors armour shows just how dishonourable they are, they couldn’t even give me a good death. Instead I’m here to be punished.

Punished for something I refused to do, no doubt that was not helping Oran with his ship, which he stole from the honourable dead. I’ll kill Julia and Leo! I swear if I ever get out of this dark room and get my armour back I’ll kill them both! I’ll turn their skulls in to a pair of trophies and I’ll put them on my trophy wall. I can’t believe I trusted them I am so stupid! This is what I get for returning to my old world, to become no more than a chained prisoner! I’d rather die than be forced to endure this humiliation. It’s so dishonourable! I am going to get out of this! If I have to kill every marine on this ship that gets in my way then so be it! Emma yanked on the heavy chains again trying to push her self forward. She struggled harder feeling the pinch of the chains against her wrists. She lowered her head ignoring the tears of pain that started to trickle down her cheeks. She pulled back as the light beamed through as what looked like a door was opened in front of her.

She closed her eyes as a huge lamp slowly came on. She left her gaze wander as three shadows moved in to the room. She found herself pulling back as Lexington’s face appeared in the lamp light. He grinned widely. “Aw crying are we? How sweet I didn’t know a bitch like you could cry.” He laughed slightly. “Crying over your ugly faced fuck buddy?” Emma pulled back on the chains. “Where’s Jeuki?” Lexington smirked. “Why do you need to know? Need your daily dose of alien screwing?” Emma felt her teeth grind together. “Where’s Jeuki!” Lexington sighed aloud. “Ah you are infuriating!” He slammed his hand down on the button near by watching as the chains began to pull tighter. Emma self a shearing pain as her arms where pulled she felt her hand form tight fists. She found herself half crying out in pain, she watched Lexington stand up walking towards her. He grinned evilly. “Those chains are wonderful aren’t they? Prime built their actuality for holding down crates on cargo ships, immensely strong.”

He put a hand on one of the tightened chains. “Made from the strongest version of human steel to date.” He slowly met her gaze. “Why if I was to tighten them anymore it would dislocate both your shoulders.” He put a hand under Emma chin. “And believe you and me if I was to put just a little more pressure on them. Well you’re arms would be ripped clean off from your body.” Emma grinned trying to ignore the pain in her back and shoulders. “Fascinating I’ll remember that so when I get out of here…I can pin the chain end to your dick and rip it off.” Lexington slammed his fist in to the woman’s stomach ignoring her scream of pain. “Shut up your cocky little bitch! I was told that somewhere in that perverted mind of yours are the codes to the hunter vessel.”

Emma looked up slightly. “Well you keep looking send me a memo when you find them.” Lexington slammed his backhand across her face he watched a spray of red blood fly through her teeth. “Don’t push your luck Emma Wingates! I’m in no mood for games!” Emma turned tasting blood in her mouth she turned spitting it in his face. “Fuck you!” Lexington slammed out his hand yanking the bone chain free from her neck. “Did your ugly faced boyfriend give you this? Such a sweet gift a rack of bones on a piece of string.” He wiped the blood of his face. “You seem to like trophies, well so do I. I’m going to take this off you since it’s something you hold dear to your heart.” He looked at the bone necklace putting it over his head “I’ll keep this with me always to remind me that I was the one who took down the alien fucking bitch who was later killed by my hands.” He moved closer. “Mark my words I am going to kill you Emma Wingates! But not yet, as soon as you cough up the information Oran wants I’ll end your life.”

Emma felt the blood trickle down her chin. She slowly narrowed her gaze. “Please don’t try to sound clever… As if you have any idea what a trophy really is or what it means! Taking something from another person something you didn’t earn…makes it stealing.” She gritted her teeth. “Pray I never get free Lexington. Because I will kill you and I’ll probably really enjoy doing it.” Lexington grunted in annoyance. “Do you like pain Emma Wingates?! Because I can make your suffering so horribly that you’ll want to die. And you will be begging for me to end your life.” Emma laughed slightly despite her pain. “Me…beg to you…I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction.” She grinned widely. “I don’t beg to anyone. Let alone anyone who’s is utterly stupid.” She laughed again. “Seriously I’ve seen animals… smarter than you Lexington.” Lexington sneered he leaned over picking up the electric prod. “Another fun device gives a painful shock which is enhanced by your chains.” He turned the button on watching the electricity move between the coiled points. “It’s just with in human tolerance.”

He jammed it in to Emma’s side he grinned as she screamed in pain. “So what are those codes?” He pulled the device away turning the volts up. “You see the higher I turn this up the more chance you stand of having a heart attack.” Emma screamed as the device was jabbed in to the lower stomach. She could feel her body shaking from the force. Lexington pulled the device away watching Emma breath painfully. “Come on you know those codes, tell me them.” Emma coughed painfully she looked up slowly trying to speak. “I’ll…I’ll tell you the codes.” Lexington leaned forward till her was close to her mouth. “Go on.” Emma coughed again. “The code…the code…is go fuck yourself.” Lexington pulled back he slammed the device in to her lower stomach ignoring her cry of pain. “Annoying bitch!” He pulled the device away watching her shake from the aftershock. “You will tell me those codes!” He turned of the device throwing it on table near by then grabbed a long carving knife. “You’ll tell me them now!” Emma looked up trying to stop her self-shaking. “I don’t have them… my invisible friend pinched them.” She found herself laughing hysterically. “He took them away…far, far away.” Lexington growled aloud. “Oh you’re funny…real funny!”

He slashed the weapon across her stomach his gaze narrowed as blood began to run down from the flesh wound. “Tell me the codes! Now!” Emma looked at the wound she breathed in deeply trying to take the pain. “Go to hell!” Lexington pulled back the dagger. “You stupid bitch!” He turned as someone moved in to the light. His gaze met Ferns. “What is it? Can’t you see I’m busy!” Fern stood up slightly. “Sir we have a problem, all the armour we took off Wingates it’s not working anymore.” Lexington lowered the dagger eyeing her. “What?” Fern put her hands behind her back. “I mean it’s in the other room, and it’s all stopped working. We can’t even get the spear to work. It appears it only works when it’s on her.” Lexington dropped the bloody knife on the table. “Watch her! I’m going up to Oran’s office to report this. He growled aloud. “Maybe the scientists from the lower unknown sector know how to get it to work.” Fern eased up her gun looking at the chained woman. “May I interrogate her sir?” Lexington turned slightly. “I said watch her! That mean’s you watch her!” Fern sighed aloud watching as the door closed as the general left. “Fine I’ll watch her…”

8

Jeuki tried to keep his eyes open. He had struggling for what felt like ages. All he could make out was blurred shadows moving around him and talking, which he couldn’t make out. He’d felt hands moving all over him pulling all his armour off. He found he couldn’t move all his limbs felt like stone. They kept injecting him with something as well. He felt something the hands move lifting him up in the blurred shadows moved. He felt horrible it was like he was floating he felt hard ground as he was laid down which was followed by a sharp pain as he was injected with something again. He heard the sounds of a door closing and bolting, and a shield going up. He eased up his clawed hand watching as it came in to focus again. He groaned pulling himself up in to a sitting position putting both clawed hands on his face. His didn’t feel good at all he felt weak and tired. He looked up watching as his whole world slowly came back in to focus. Two huge glass walls appeared as he blinked.

He could see shielding rising up around them, the walls behind where solid steel as was the floor. He put a hand to his neck the breathing device was missing. He could still breath though strangely enough. He looked down the sudden sensation of cold hit him his armour normally kept him warm but it was gone. As was his hanging cloth! He was naked! This was horrible! It was bad enough that they’d be dishonourable enough to strip his armour but his clothes that covered his private part as well! He groaned then swung his head around where was Emma? He couldn’t see her anywhere he squinted noticing something odd. They’re where three pens. He couldn’t see who was in the pens because they’d been closed, he could see that these pens where attached to other and to his they also had a tunnel that led between them. The same shielding was around these tunnels, His gaze turned quickly as he got up he looked at the tall glass. It was just glass he pulled back.

He slammed his fist in to the glass only to howl in pain as a spike of electricity from the shield hit his fist. He had to get out of here! He had to find Emma! Those oomans! Those disgusting oomans had betrayed him! He kicked the glass only to feel pain again. He pulled back as part of the shield went down he could see a huge lab full of his races weapons and armour. He could just make out his armour which three ooman scientists where looking at it. His gaze narrowed his gaze who did the other armour belong to? He watched as familiar face appeared in front of the glass. He found himself roaring in anger as Carlos grinned at him. The head ooman scientist smiled. “Welcome to level ninety Jeuki.”

Carlos watched as the hunter smashed the glass wall with both fist ignoring the electricity and pain of each blow. He turned to Julia who was grinning. “Turn the speaker on, he understands as so let him talk.” He leaned forward watching Julia tap the panel. She was just out of Jeuki’s view the shield making her invisible. Carlos breathed in deeply. “There’s no way you’ll get out of there Jeuki try as you might the others of your clan haven’t been successful.” Jeuki turned sharply “Others?” Carlos grinned tapping the button. “Yes others, the remainder of your clan.” Jeuki watched as the shields moved revealing two very young blood predators and a white haired elder all in there pens. The two naked young bloods clicked their mandibles coming up to the glass of there pens to look at him. While the elder slowly stood up putting a clawed hand on the glass. He felt his gaze wander he remembered them! They where from the other ship! The huge ship had been full of young blood hunters who where no more than teenagers.

He could see there double crests and thin mandibles and underdeveloped faces. As they pawed the glass showing there surprise. The naked elder was ether there trainer or one of the trainers from the ship. He stood quietly assessing the situation; Jeuki pulled back this was disgusting! How could these oomans do this! Treat them like animals! He turned back looking through the glass narrowing his gaze. “Emma where’s Emma!” Carlos laughed slightly. “Probably dead by now our marines are no doubt killing her as we speak.” Jeuki roared aloud. “Filthy oomans!” Carlos put his hand on the panel. “Jeuki, Jeuki it was inevitable…you know that as well as I do. You see you and her, you’re just not natural.” He grunted aloud. “You can’t love another species, I mean look at you? Your ugly and well she’s a human being. A foolish human woman whose misguided and needs to be gotten rid off.” He sighed aloud. “Its how things have to be Jeuki.” He smiled slightly. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure the marines bring you her skull when there done.”

He pulled back as the huge hunter roared with all his might before hamming against the glass for all he was worth. Julia watched him as he hit the glass. “Shame I thought he’d take that better.” Carlos sighed aloud. “Close the shield and open the tunnel he may as well be introduced to the others for a while.” Julia ignored the howling as Jeuki carried on pounding. Her hand moved tapping the controls causing all the tunnels to open she watched the shields go up blocking everything from view. “Will Oni Jui be coming down here later?” Carlos moved away slowly. “Yes he’ll want to chat to Jeuki, seems they don’t like each other so it’ll be interesting to study.” Jeuki hit the glass. Disgusting little oomans! He’d kill them! He’d kill them all! He loved Emma! He had never loved anything in his life or had anything that had meant so much! Yet they’d taken it away from him! He’d make them suffer! There would be no end to his vengeance! He wouldn’t rest until he got out of this pen!

“There is no way out of the pen.”

He slammed both fists in to the pen before turning to meet a pair of old eyes. The old hunter clicked his lower right mandible before talking in his races language again. “Don’t waste energy young warrior, you need your energy.” It seemed so long since he’d heard his own language spoken he turned looking at the nine foot elder. He slowly sat himself down angrily watching as the elder did the same. The two large crested adolescences did the same being quite and still trying to take in the situation and they’re new member. The elder looked at him again. “The oomans keep as locked here they open the pens from time to time. So we can talk we have to make the best of our time together.” Jeuki tapped his upper left mandible in frustration. The elder eased out a hand. “What’s your name warrior?” Jeuki looked at his clawed hands. “Jeuki I’m the third son of Dijon Mi Uri, from the Tosuji clan!” The elder pulled back in surprise. “Your one of us, it’s so good to see you young warrior.” He pulled up a clawed finger tracing one of the scars. “You’ve seen glorious battle young warrior and you wear your scars with pride.”

He turned as one of the teenagers came closer. “These two young bloods are Adarmi who has the scar on his felt arm and the one with the missing thumb on his left hand is Idosoi. The elder put a hand on his chest. “ I am Erisoki I was the second highest elder abroad the young blood ship. My brother was on your ship the elder craft. Jeuki looked down slightly. “The elders are dead your brother died a glorious death. He died with honour like my teacher.” Erisoki leaned forward. “Then that is enough that I know that his death was honourable.” He looked at the young warrior he was no doubt of high rank and well trained it showed in his posture. Unlike his two young bloods who where still full of growing hormones he was calm and quite. This young Yautja could have been one who was about to choose his path. He heard two had made it to high rank, he knew the outcome of one of there fates, but there had been another. This was no doubt the other.

He was in his prime for one and was older than any young blood from his ship but he was not old enough to be up in higher ranks. He seemed very troubled and hurt as well. He could understand though the young Yautja had had his armour taken away. But he was troubled worse by someone the oomans called Emma. He sat up slightly. “Tell me Jeuki who is Emma?” Jeuki looked up sharply. “Emma is a female ooman.” Erisoki heard the young bloods hiss. He turned sharply. “Quite! You will let the older hunter speak he has seen more than you and lived longer!” He flared his mandibles. “You will show him respect!” He watched the youngsters go instantly quite. Erisoki eased put his hand. “Continue.” Jeuki felt his hand form a fist. “She helped me, she become my clan and I trained her to hunt! For this the other oomans have condemned her to death!” Erisoki put a hand on his chin watching the two young bloods look at each other in both surprise and horror. “Is the ooman your mate?”

Jeuki looked up slowly. “No but she might have been.” Erisoki eased up both hands. “Did you train her to hunt because she became honoured prey?” Jeuki flared his mandibles. “Yes! And I would do it all over again if I had to! She cared more about me than her own race, who have condemned her to death. She is the most honourable ooman alive!” Erisoki put a hand on his chin, in all his years alive he’d never seen anything this strange. He could see in the young hunters eyes that he meant every word. He knew the elder Ioji who had ruled before him would have been angered by this. He was not Ioji though and he believed in firm leadership without punishment like his brother had. Punishment should only be handed out for harsh disrespect. This young warrior had done nothing disrespectful. He had done what his code had said which was when prey becomes honoured it can be trained if the hunter chooses. It was a firm code that had stood for thousands of years. The only complication was that this warrior had wanted the ooman to be his mate.

Jeuki lowered his head as the elder rose. “I know my fate, I know what I’ve done and it dishonours my clan.” Erisoki put a hand on his chin. “I believe the elder before me would agree with you but I don’t.” He folded his arms. “As a warrior I’m sorry for the loss of your ooman female. I hope she dies a death worthy of any hunter.” Erisoki breathed in heavily. “No your wanting to mate with her will be over looked. If honoured prey becomes a great hunter then it’s one of us despite its species. My opinion is final Jeuki I’ve lived to many years to concern myself with little details. The code is what matters to what’s felt of this clan. Our honour codes are what bind as. Not our species.”

8

Fern poked Emma with her gun. “Stay awake!” Emma half opened one eye. “Go…away.” Fern pulled up her gun. “Would you like me to blow a hole in your wound bitch?” Emma sniggered slightly. “By all means…fire away…” Fern watched the woman laugh at her she pulled up her guns hilt. “Don’t you laugh at me you stupid little…!”

“Leave!”

Fern turned watching as Eddy walked in through the door. “Did you not hear my orders?” Fern pulled back slightly. “Did Lexington give you permission to take over?” Eddy growled eyeing her. “Yes he did!” Fern grunted aloud. “So what’s your form of torture?” Eddy pulled off his jacket. “Well I’m going to get my desserts aren’t I Fern!” He pulled up his hand. “I mean she won’t have sex with me so I’m going to get what I want before she dies!” Fern pulled back. “I understand sir.” She slowly stepped back grinning. “Make her scream.” She slammed the door shut locking it. Eddy smiled walking up to Emma he watched as she opened one eye looking at him. “Bastard…” Eddy smiled he slowly pulled up a cloth wiping the blood of her face. He leaned down meeting her gaze. “No …all I ask is one kiss.” Emma found herself laughing again. “Oh please I heard what you said…it’s nice to know that I’m nothing but an object to you to get what you want!” Eddy eased her face around. “You’re wrong.” He smiled brushing his fingers down her cheeks. “I want one kiss. I know where your partner is if you kiss me I’ll tell you.” Emma narrowed her gaze. “You can’t be serious! Why should…I trust you…asshole?” Eddy growled aloud. “I am serious! I’ve never been more serious in my life!” Emma raised an eyebrow. “Why a kiss?”

Eddy grinned. “Because I need to know something...” Emma started laughing again ignoring her pain. “Fine.” Eddy leaned forward he gently met her lips kissing gently. He snapped his eye open gently breaking free. “I knew it!” Emma breathed in gently. “Knew what? Oh please just kill me…or do what ever it is that you’re going to do!” Eddy slammed his hand down on the panel he watched as the chain tension went full loose causing Emma to hit the floor on her side. Emma groaned that hurt! She tried to get up only to be pulled to her knees by Eddy. The marine slowly unlocked her chains, which fell to the floor. Emma blinked in surprise he wasn’t going to harm her? Eddy turned Emma’s face around. “You do love him.” He shook his head. “I just wanted to know and your kiss was how I could be sure.” He grabbed her around the waist pulling her up to her a half standing position. “You should go to him, he’s on the lower level it referred to as level ninety. It’s not on any maps.” He grabbed a syringe of the table injecting it in to her neck quickly. “This will stop the bleeding.” Emma breathed in trying to ignore the pain. “Why…why are you helping me?” Eddy smiled slowly easing out one of the wrist weapons with its locked blades along with its counterpart which he’d hidden in side of his jacket. “The general has lost his mind.”

He passed her the wrist armour watching her slot it on, which caused it to instantly come to life. “I didn’t sigh up here to harm people I sighed up here to help people.” He grunted aloud. “If I’d have known what this post involved I wouldn’t have taken it. I’m a marine not a murderer and I refuse to join in this disgusting charade any longer.” Emma slotted out her wrist blades. “Thank you.” Eddy grinned slightly. “No thank you because of you I’ve learnt something which I didn’t realize and it’s made me see clearer.” He pulled up his gun. “Find him, and be with him Emma. Like you I’m going to disappear as soon as you’ve escaped. I’ll be sure to help Lucy and Marcus on my way out.” He ran a hand through her hair. “Just don’t forget that I would’ve loved you just as much as he does.” He took a step back. “Your armour is in the other room just knock out Fern and take it. She has a weak right side.” He watched as invisibility cloak moved over Emma causing her to disappear. “There’s a veneration shaft in the same room, follow that one down till you get to the main ventilation shaft.” He grinned slightly. “It’s huge you won’t miss it plus they’ll be maintenance workers all over it and be careful of the lifts.” He watched the door bolt move back then open as Emma moved through it. He smirked as he heard a cry of agony from the next room followed by a crash. He slowly blew a kiss. “Go find him Emma.”

8

Lucy looked at the chains which where bolted to the cabinet. “Great the last hours of my life I get chained up and locked in this room.” Marcus sighed aloud looking at her. “Well I get to spend those last miserable hours with you Lucy.” Lucy groaned feeling the pain in her shoulder. “Those two assholes, I can’t believe they did this!” Marcus grunted aloud. “Did what, betrayed us? Or are you more annoyed you have to spend those last hours of your life with me.” Lucy turned slightly. “The betraying part spending the last hours of my life with you isn’t a bad thing.” Marcus sighed looking at his chains. “Since we’ve only got a few hours I want to ask you something?” Lucy pulled on her chains. “Yeah go ahead…I’m not going anywhere.” Marcus sat back tugging on his own chains. “Why are you so damn cruel towards everyone? I mean you seem so damn unhappy with yourself.” Lucy looked at her bleeding shoulder. “Because no one cares about me, I’m worthless I have one use and that’s looking at cells!” She groaned looking at her shoulder. “I mean once I leave these stupid labs at night my dull one women life starts. I don’t even have friends! Christ I envy Emma! At least she found where she belonged, something I can’t seem to find.” She hit head against the cupboard. “All I wanted was something to give my life meaning and I have nothing.”

Marcus looked at her. “My god you do have feelings. Leo always told me you where just an evil ice bitch.” Lucy found herself half laughing hysterically. “Oh that’s funny. I think the true ice bitch is Julia that woman you liked.” Marcus snorted aloud. “I can’t believe I ever liked her. I imagined dating her hell I was an idiot for believing she was my type.” He turned slightly. “You’re not worthless you know your best cell scientist I’ve ever met.” Lucy hung her head down slightly. “Oh please you’re just being nice because were not going to be alive much longer.” Marcus shook his head. “No I’m serious okay I thought you where a bitch but I’ve always admired your work.” Lucy tugged the chains. “I don’t know anything about spaceships I envy you.” Marcus turned slightly hearing the sound of soft crying. He nudged her leg slightly with his. “Hey come on now don’t cry.” He nudged her with his body. “Tell me what is that would give meaning to your life?” Lucy looked up feeling the tears run down her face. “I want to travel the galaxy study different life forms.”

She lowered her head “I want to visit worlds I don’t want to be stuck in this ship I hate this ship, I don’t have money or a spaceship and I can’t pilot one ether.” She growled aloud. “I just wanted to go exploring with someone but I don’t even have friends.” Marcus shook his head. “Well you know something I’d be up for that.” Lucy found herself half laughing through her tears. “Oh please Marcus…” Marcus pulled on his chains. “No I’m serious hell I was wrong about you really wrong. I owe it to you to be a good friend since I ignored you for two years.” He looked up. “Mark my words if we get out of here I’ll happily take a ship and see the world with you.” He grunted aloud. “Believe me when I say this I don’t have any friend’s ether those who I believed where my friends weren’t.” He shook his head. “Yet the one person who I ignored is better than those friends who fooled me.” He pulled on the chains. “I’m a man of my word.” Lucy grinned slightly. “Thank you Marcus for cheering me up.”

End of part 12


	13. Chapter 13

_THE BURNING HEART AND SOUL OF A WARRIOR_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, crawling though the ventilation shafts on board the Iron Year science vessel._

Blood it moves through our veins like a fire through a tunnel. It fills you and gives as the very energy you need to breathe. Yet loosing your life’s blood is a painfully and horrible thought the more you loose the weaker you get. I know Fern’s loosing hers right now the bitch! I’ve still got her bloodstains on my wrist blades. Not that I actuality care or feel guilty for my actions. I know as a human being I should care because I’ve seriously harmed one of my own species. I shoved by wrist blade right in to her blind side and she no doubt lying on the floor bleeding to death. Still she would’ve done worse to me if she’d been given the chance since she’s no better than Lexington. She’s just a murder like he is, and they both try to make out they do what they do because there marines. As if having a gun and a title means your actions are justified. A plasma gun makes harming someone who’s chained up and helpless justified! True warriors don’t harm the weak or helpless and they show respect for their counter parts.

They are not warriors! They will never be warriors! Their bad-blooded prey which is why I don’t care if I have to kill every marine on this ship with the exception of Eddy I can’t believe he helped me, I can’t believe he let me go. He’s probably risked Lexington’s wrath. Lexington I hope he comes looking for me. I’m looking forward to turning his head in to a trophy. I want my necklace back as well! That was mine! Jeuki gave me that he made it with his own hands as a gift! I would sacrifice a thousand life times just see that look in his face when he gave it me. He was so thrilled that I’d even take it from him. I should’ve told him how I felt! I should’ve told him what he meant to me! I should’ve said I love you. Why did I just spend so many months in denial? Why did I reject the truth? Oh that’s right I believed I was out of mind for loving another species, that it was wrong. It is not wrong, love is love the bounders and appearances shouldn’t matter. I mean what was thinking some of human race sleep with the same sex.

People harass them because they think it’s wrong or disgusting. All it is, is prejudice from people who are narrow-minded people who can’t think outside the bottle. This is no different the only differences is species, and you know what I’m going to be with Jeuki! With him is where I belong and with him is how it’s going to stay! Screw what everyone else says! Emma stopped sharply feeling the pain from her wound. She stopped pulling up her left hand tapping the controls so she became visible. She eased her hand around the back of her armour pulling the med kit free. Her gaze wandered she had to stop the bleeding Eddy’s syringe had only stopped half of it but she was still leaving a bloody trail. She slowly put the med kit down next to her pushing the button. She watched as the sides pulled open revealing the long syringe and other items. She eased her hand down pulling the little vile blue glowing liquid free. She poured it on her hands rubbing slightly before putting it across the stomach wound she found her self-wincing painfully.

She’d had this done a few times by Jeuki but had never really done it herself. She bit down breathing sharply the worst of this was not over and she knew it. She closed the bottle putting it back her hand slowly wrapped around the long syringe pulling it free. She pressed it watching the clear liquid fly upwards she swallowed. It was just a syringe! All she had to do was take the pain. She eased it down to her midsection. She found herself closing her eyes as she slammed the needlepoint in. The next moments caused agony as her body went in to a spasm only to be followed by her ear-splitting scream which echoed through the ventilation shaft. She jerked the syringe free trying to keep herself focused despite the relenting pain going through her body. She quickly put the empty syringe away pressing the med kit down to close it. Before slotting it back in to armour. She blinked after the second dose of this drug she hadn’t passed out. After this dose she probably wouldn’t ether. She slowly began to move feeling the pain slowly go numb around her stomach. She just had to keep focused and keep moving. She groaned slowly moving forward watching the shadows move in the low light. They called this a ventilation shaft? It was more like a rabbit hole! She couldn’t wait to meet up with the main ventilation!

8

Samantha pushed the door open. Her gaze moved as she pulled up her gun where was Eddy? He was meant to be guarding this door! She slowly looked down noticing something red on the floor. She moved forward turning up light of the marine quarters. She found herself pulling back in horror the huge central table had been turned over. Her gaze moved only to see that the door to the interrogation room was wide open. The huge chains that had held Emma Wingates in place now lay on the floor. What in the hell had happened! How had that woman gotten free? It was impossible those chains where strong metal the strongest around! She turned hearing a groan. She kicked one of the chairs out of the way seeing a pool of blood soaking the floor. She slowly met Fern’s glazed eyes the woman was lying in a pool of her own blood clutching her side trying to breathe. Samantha pulled back slamming her fist in to the escape alarm. She listened as the echo went off. In three minutes from now every marine on the ship would know there had been a prisoner break out.

Lexington slammed the door open. “What’s is going on!” He stopped slowly seeing the horrible site in front of him. Samantha slammed her fist in to the panel then quickly pressed down on the speaker. “This is level fifty marine headquarters! I need a medic now! It’s an emergency!” Lexington slowly leaned down looking at Fern. The woman coughed her pale face showing how badly wounded she was. “Fern what happened?” Fern coughed again. “Emma…Wingates.” Samantha leaned down. “Sir all the armours gone… she got free.” Lexington found himself roaring in anger he turned kicking a chair in to the wall. “That bitch! How is it even possible she was locked up tight!” Fern coughed again. “Ed…” Lexington turned quickly leaning down looking at the wounded marine. “What Fern, what do you need to say?” Samantha watched as Fern’s head suddenly hit the floor. Her eyes slowly dimming her bloody hand slipped away ravelling two huge slicing wounds each an inch thick made by Emma’s Wrist blades.

Samantha grabbed the fallen woman. “Fern! Fern! No you can’t do this!” She shook the other woman trying to gain a response. Lexington grabbed Samantha’s shoulder pulling her away from the dead woman. “She’s dead! She bled to death!” Samantha watched as the medics burst in around surrounding the dead woman. Lexington pulled up his gun watching as the medics tried desperately to revive the fallen marine. “I’m going to kill her! I’m going to rip out her heart the little bitch!” Samantha eased up her gun. “I can’t believe this! Fern she didn’t stand a chance!” Lexington slowly followed the wall up noticing a bloodstains leading in to the open ventilation shaft. Samantha looked up. “The ventilation.” Lexington watched as the medics stopped as they finally lost there already losing battle with the dead marine. Who despite all there technology they couldn’t save. Fern’s severe loss of blood had preventing them from reviving her. Despite the blood and stimulates they’d pumped in to her body. Lexington turned narrowing her gaze. “The bitch probably killed Eddy to! I want every marine available posted at the central ventilation shaft! We are going to find her and kill her!” Samantha turned slowly. “I’m right on it sir! I’ll see that Fern is avenged!” Lexington felt his knuckles crack; the bitch wasn’t going to get away with this!

8

Oran watched the screen come on in his office. Lexington’s face appeared on the screen. “What is it?” Lexington looked up slightly. “Emma Wingates has escaped.” Oran narrowed his gaze. “What!” Lexington pulled back. “She managed to get free somehow it was when I visited your office to discuss the matter of her armour.” Oran slammed his hand down hard on the desk. “Your incompetence is costing me! I need her and I need those codes!” He growled aloud. “Your telling me in the time you tortured her she didn’t tell you anything?” Lexington shook his head. “No sir.” Oran felt his hand form a fist. “You stupid son of a bitch I would have you killed if you weren’t special!” He leaned forward. “You are going to find her, you are going to hunt every deck!” Lexington looked up slightly. “She has that armour on she can disappear with out a trace and that’s not counting her weapons. How am I meant to get around that? The scientist down below must know?” He pulled up his gun. “She’s already killed one of my men in cold blood!”

Oran growled leaning closer to the screen. “Water! The armour acts like a shield bullets bounce of it, get her soaked she looses her advantage.” Lexington turned sharply. “I got you sir.” Oran leaned forward. “Take in to mind general she not killing your people in cold blood. She’s hunting them your nothing but prey in her eyes.” He sighed aloud. “I mean she only going to take the heads of the people who she really doesn’t like. Which mean’s your is probably on that list.” He lit a cigar. “Your enhancements should be more than able to with stand her hunting tactics.” Lexington looked up slightly. “Where do you think she’s heading sir?” Oran turned sharply. “To find Jeuki you idiot!” Lexington sharply turned hearing something behind him. “I have to go sir! Two marines are down!” Oran watched the image vanish he slowly put both feet on the desk. “Oni Jui!” He watched as the young hunter appeared behind him. “There you are, well since you are heading towards the lower level to mock Jeuki, how would you like to go hunting?”

He blew out his cigar smoke. “Turn Wingates in to a trophy so you can show her skull to Jeuki wouldn’t that be more fun than just mocking him and your weak clan?” Oni Jui narrowed his gaze then flared his mandibles. “With pleasure.” He slowly eased on his black helmet with it white gleaming sockets. Oran leaned back. “Good boy.” He watched as the hunter tapped the panel at the other end of the room. Causing the wall to move back and an open ventilation shaft to appear which was about his size. Oran knew it was really an escape hatch for himself but Oni Jui had found a good use for it. He watched the black armoured hunter disappear as the wall moved back. He breathed in his cigar. How ironic the hunter was becoming the hunted. Oni Jui would no doubt win this battle he was far more skilled. Emma would never see him coming there was a chance that she might believe it was Jeuki. Only to realize to late that it wasn’t. Emma would stick to her honour codes though unlike Oni Jui.

She wouldn’t kill children or other human women she would only kill the armed marines. Although Julia, Leo and Carlos would be seen as trophies and no more than bad-blooded prey that she’d hunt because they’d dishonoured her. Lexington was a moron and Emma could get the advantage over him where, as with Oni Jui she couldn’t. Her smiled widely. He was so looking forward to seeing how this would unfold. Was Jeuki’s teaching better than Oni Jui’s? The student was always the way of answering that question. Could she outsmart Oni Jui because she was more focused? It would be interesting to see how many more marines she got through as well. He leaned back turning on the panel listening of the marine’s radio waves.

8

Emma looked upwards as she crawled out in to the main ventilation the place was enormous. She could see maintenance workers moving around trying to repair things. They reminded her off her off the guys she used to see working on the iron ore rig back on Eros with their dirty looks and worker helmets although always happy no matter what they did. She could see lifts moving at incredible speed all around her some going upwards while others went down. She pulled the red lens up from her collar putting over her right eye. She loved this little device it was just part of the helmet but it meant she didn’t need to wear the helmet all the time. It worked just the same without it and was better than any marine view piece. She moved her right eye watching the infer red shadows move. She pulled up her left wrist changing the site to ultraviolet. One thing the marines might know was that if she was wearing the helmet she’d only use the inferred sight. People could use suits to stop her seeing inferred. She wasn’t going to give them that advantage. She slowly went back in to invisible cloak.

Her gaze moved as two marines came in to view both with their guns up. She pressed her spear bringing it out fully. She’d already gotten rid of the two marines who’d tried to crawl in to the ventilation. They weren’t even worthy prey. She focused on the marines who raised their guns; she felt the shoulder gun pull up as it focused in on the target. The three beams slowly moved down the first of the two marine’s chest plate. He looked up but two late to see the plasma bolt as it fired through air. A wash of red blood hit the back wall as his dead body hit the ground. His companion pulled up in panic firing of rounds three meters from her position. She turned the shoulder gun firing. She watched as the gun fell free from his hand as his hit the ground. Her gaze narrowed that was just as unworthy prey. She watched the workers scatter in terror and panic. Her gaze moved to long drop bellow her there was rigging though, the worker rigging she could just use it to make her way down. There were also platforms and bridges.

She leapt on to the first rig she’d climbed rigs before so this wasn’t an issue she used to climb the Eros rig just to see her father. Still going up was one thing going down was another. She leapt of the rig landing on the bridge then leaped off hitting one of rigs bellow feet first. She could do this. So long as she ignored the long drop. She kept going she was doing this for Jeuki. She just had to keep thinking that it was all that mattered. She leapt on to another bridge watching a worker who was drinking alcohol stop and gaze at her wide-eyed. He looked at her moving cloak then back at his drink before up turning the bottle so that the contents spilled on the bridges deck. Emma sighed aloud before jumping again grabbing the lower rig. Poor guy shame he’s done that it was perfectly good Jack Daniels whisky. Still if she’d have been in his shoes she’d have done the same thing. She began to work her way down ignoring one of the lifts as it shot by. She was already starting to hate the lifts why was it no one around here used ladders!

8

Carlos watched as the worker slowly pulled up the controlling device with chains. He tapped the panel watching the bounds around the Xeno queen tighten. She hissed angrily trying to struggle. His gaze moved as the Scientist on the crane grabbed both sides of the device slotting it on to her upper crest he smiled as the clamps grabbed her lower neck tightening. The scientist moved the crane back watching the queen thrash and struggle. Carlos tapped the panel bringing the bound back to there normal tension. He watched as Julia folded her arms. “Are you positive this will work? I mean it didn’t work on Callisto Emma Wingates stated that it didn’t.” Carlos raised an eyebrow. “This isn’t Callisto Julia!” Leo looked at the ugly alien. “Gee and I thought Jeuki was ugly, she’s far uglier.” Julia sighed aloud. “Please shut up Leo! I gave you the tour you’ve seen what goes on down here. Now be quite we are trying to work down here.” Carlos grunted aloud. “Callisto was a failure because Utro didn’t make the waves that control the brain strong enough.”

He watched the queen try to move with the device, which was now clamped solid to her head. “I’ve compensated for it by making the waves three times stronger! This won’t fail it will be a success, the greatest success in human history!” Julia rolled her eyes. “You know no offence but you need to test it before it becomes a success.” Leo folded his arms. “She has a point.” Carlos turned sharply. “Are you just here to be a smart ass? Or are you here to do something useful?” Leo leaned forward. “I’m here not to be bossed around by you, since I’m at your level now.” Carlos raised his eyebrow. “You don’t even have the skill!” Julia coughed slightly. “He does now thanks to Oran.” Carlos growled aloud. “Well that’s nice Leo, go help the scientists who are looking after the hunter pens.” Leo smirked. “With pleasure.” Carlos watched him go. “Smug little asshole, I can’t believe you had to work with him.” Julia picked up her electronic note pad. “It was your idea that I had to work with him, and frankly he pulled off our little charade quite well.”

She put a hand behind her back. “Lucy and Marcus really believed in him, he’s best liar I’ve ever come across.” Carlos looked at the queen as she hissed through her mouthpiece. “True but he’s still annoying plus I don’t know why Oran picked him. I mean he has no skills yet the man has had his level raised twice now thanks to his loyal service.” Julia looked at the hunter pens in the other room. “I just want to know what he did to get paid.” Her gaze drifted to Jeuki who was looking through the pens glass staring out in to space. The three other hunters were silent behind him the elder was watching quietly, while the other two very young hunters were looking around them. Carlos turned sharply as his electronic note pad began to beep loudly. He picked it up slowly it up pressing a couple of the buttons. “Hello Carlos speaking.” He pulled back as Oran’s voice hit the air. “We have a little problem.” Carlos raised an eyebrow. “We do and what might that be sir?” Oran’s voice hit the air again. “Emma Wingates is loose.”

Julia found herself almost spitting out her coffee. “What! He’s kidding right?” Carlos blinked. “How in the hell did she manage that? No ones ever escaped from marine confinement.” Oran’s angered voice hit the air again. “Lexington’s incompetence means she’s escaped. So far she killed six marines and is slowly moving towards your position.” The voice went lower. “It seems like she’s hunting and isn’t going to let any marine get in her way.” Carlos swallowed slightly. “Please tell me she’s not in her full armour?” Oran’s voice spoke up again. “Unfortunately she is, I’ve sent Oni Jui after her. Saying that she manages to allude him get Samantha and full unit to your position.” Julia looked up sharply. “He doesn’t serious believe she’ll get past our boy does he?” Carlos raised his hand. “I’ll do that regardless sir I’d rather be safe than end up a trophy. Tell me though why not Fern? Fern is normally the squad leader.” Oran’s voice hit the air again. “Fern is died, she died almost three quarters of hour ago from sever blood loss caused by Wingates wrist blades.”

Julia slowly met Carlos’s horrified gaze. “Oh my god.” Oran’s voice hit the air. “There is also a missing marine who we can’t find. Eddy Ida vanished after Emma escaped we believe his dead body is hanging up somewhere but we can’t locate it. No doubt he was a trophy.” Julia put a hand on her mouth. “Screw Samantha lets get Lexington down here.” Carlos covered the talk piece. “He’s probably following Emma he’ll come down here anyway.” He pulled the pad back up. “What about the experiment sir the queen is ready.” Oran’s voice broke the quite. “Begin regardless, Emma won’t be a issue, I want the queen test to go ahead on schedule.” Carlos breathed in deeply. “We’ll begin in half an hour.” He turned the note pad off meeting Julia’s gaze. “Get everything ready.”  
8  
Lucy pulled on the chains again she tuned slightly. “Marcus do you have any suggestions as to how we can get out of these chains?” Marcus sighed aloud. “A bolt cutter.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “I’m being serious.” Marcus grunted aloud. “So was I.” Lucy breathed in deeply. “Okay is there anything in this room that can melt them?” Marcus looked at the two up turned tables with there contents spilt over the floor, his gaze. His gaze drifted to one of the red glass bottles near by. “That will.” Lucy raised an eyebrow. “No offence but can you be more specific I’m a cell scientist.” Marcus looked at bottle. “The red one it’s got a really strong acid in it…” He grinned slightly. “It’s called…” Lucy pulled up sharply. “You know I don’t care what it’s labelled as, how strong is it?” Marcus blinked “It’s strong it can burn your hand off and it can melt through thick floor plates. It was something Julia was working on she said it was the product of some animal’s blood which she made in to a lighter acid that could be bottled.”

Lucy shrugged looking at the red bottle. “That’s good enough for me, not that the idea of animal with acidic blood is thrilling but I’m up to try anything.” Marcus laughed slightly. “You’re insane you know full well this could kill you and me.” Lucy grunted watching as Marcus tried to reach the bottle with his foot. “Look we are not going die here.” She watched as he flipped the bottle. “I want that dream of going through space with you flying the ship.” She watched as he managed to move the bottle a little closer. “I think you’d like the same thing so I say it’s worth the risk. “ Marcus tried to move the bottle with his foot. “You correct it is worth the risk better to try to get out than to by killed by Oran’s henchmen.” He grunted pushing the bottle closer to her watching as she got her foot around it pulling it closer to her body. “I mean this ways quicker if we screw up anyway.” Lucy grabbed the bottle with her legs. “I just need to get this into my hands then I can pull the top off.” Marcus looked at her. “You make it sound easy.”

8

Emma slammed the spear in to the shocked marine watching as his gun carried on firing through the air. She turned striking the other across the stomach with her wrist blades as she came at her cloaked form. The wounded female marine pulled back trying to fire only to be thrown backwards as she kicked her in the face she yanked her spear free watching the dieing marine hit the floor as the other tried to scramble away on her hands and knees. She moved towards him slamming her foot in to his back so the female marine hit the bridge face first. She tensed then slammed the spear in to the woman’s back. She pulled it out sharply before walking away. Her gaze drifted to the rigging as she jumped on to it carrying on downwards. Her gaze moved slightly as a clicking sound hit her ears, she stopped still looking around she couldn’t see anything but she knew that sound. It was mandibles clicking angrily. She listened hard as it came again. It wasn’t Jeuki the upper left mandible wasn’t clicking more than once.

Jeuki always clicked that mandible when he was frustrated and because he clicked it in this way, when he angry that mandible tended to click more. There was another Yautja here! She turned putting her arm around the rigging while using on hand to change her eye viewers site. She moved through the sites looking around she couldn’t see him! She stopped suddenly she was looking up and around what if he was right in front of her! Or bellow her! She slowly moved her gaze letting it travel bellow she couldn’t see anything. She looked up slowly. Her gaze widened as she caught sight of a something hanging from the bridge she’d walked over were the two died marines were lying. She changed the site quickly seeing the large shadow Yautja, which was holding one of the bridges railings. It had propped it’s self up on one so it was kneeling. It looked up realizing she had seen it with her normal sight she watched the glowing white eyes flash. She didn’t think as she clicked the spear out to full again.

She flung herself of the railing as a plasma bolt hit where she’d been. She knew the landing was going to hurt since she would hit a bride bellow with marines on it. She fired her shoulder cannon feeling it force her body in to recoil as she flew through the air. She could here the screeching as it hit close to the other hunter. She watched the hunter jump in his cloaked form coming down after her. She narrowed her gaze ignoring the sudden commotion from the marines on the bridge bellow. This was going to hurt! She had to grab hold of something! She slammed her wrist blades in to the wall ignoring the sparks as the rigging broke with the force of the blades.

End of part 13


	14. Chapter 14

_FALLING IN TO THE ABYSS OF DARKNESS_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, falling through the air of the main ventilation on board the Iron Year science vessel._

This is going to hurt so much! Why can’t I stop! I don’t know what’s worse knowing I’m going to break my back on the bridge bellow because my wrist blades aren’t working in slowing my assent. Or that there’s a hunter after me, who wants to kill me! This is so unfair! Wait what am I saying life is unfair this is the shining proof of that fact. I mean marines as well! You know I get the feeling the high powers really don’t like me right now! Maybe it’s payback for hunting my own species wait what am I saying? They deserved it! They betrayed me! Hunting is part of who I’ve become I can’t change that and refuse to change it! Even if in there eyes I’m seen as a cold-blooded murder. Shame they can’t tell the difference between an honour code and a culture. You kill someone they ether have you done for manslaughter or murder even if it was an accident. You try to protect what’s yours by killing the person who breaks in to your home, which is your refuge, and you get done for it! Tell me if the person had a gun and wants to kill you is that so wrong?

Is killing so wrong when it’s justified? All these marines would kill me first given the chance. They’re hunting me just like I’m hunting them! It’s just now there’s another hunter after me. Oh god! This is so messed up why am I even thinking about this? What am I just trying to clutch at the last strands of humanity I had before they fade away completely? Emma tried to slam her spear in to the wall only to feel the force of the blow push it away from the wall. The riggings carried on breaking with the wrist blades She winced as one of the metal pieces shot out hitting her shoulder. Even with the armour the blow was agonizingly painful. She looked up seeing the cloaked hunter getting closer. Oni Jui grunted he could see the ooman female couldn’t stop her accent. She’d jumped without thinking stupid little ooman female! He pulled out a clawed hand as he came closer. He’d slow her accent, he watched as she turned seeing him; even with the inferred sight he could see her face showing fear. He slammed out his clawed hand.

Emma felt the clawed hand grab her armour plating, she was pulled back forceful which caused her wrist blades to break free of the wall. She turned trying to swing them. Only to have her body pushed forward causing her to take an agonizing blow to nose as her face came close to the rigging. The evil son of a bitch! He’d pay for that! Oni Jui felt the bridge as his feet made contact with it. The prey was still in his hand he had the little ooman by her back armour. Pathetic prey he watched it struggle as it was hung in mid air. What had Jeuki ever seen in this little ooman? I mean this was easy far to easy. Emma turned slamming her wrist blades across the hand that held her. She watched a little glowing green blood fly only to hear a roar of pain. She felt the force of the floor as she hit it front first. She looked up watching the marines come forward with something it wasn’t guns though. She could feel blood running down from her nose. Oni Jui watched the little ooman warriors come forward he looked at the slicing cut across his hand.

It wasn’t deep but it hurt, he growled aloud watching as the ooman female tried to stand. He’d make her suffer for that! Emma scrambled trying to get up only to feel something hit her body. She heard the hunter behind her screech as the same thing covered him. She watched in horror as her cloak shut down instantly. She was covered with water! She turned her gaze widening as the hunter behind her became visible as well. Huge heavy plated armour came in to view as well as stripped skin black skin. The hunter was the same size as Jeuki. His armour was black as the night. Long dreadlocks hung down from a wide rimmed helmet who the hell was this guy? His whole armour looked demonic! The wide rim made it look more like horns, the white eyes of the helmet looked back at her angrily. She moved back trying to shuffle away as he got closer. The next moments caused shearing pain as he kicked her. She felt the floor as her shoulder made contact with it as she landed close to the marines.

Oni Jui watched the ooman warriors run back trying to make a grab for their guns. He grabbed his cutting disk throwing it through the air. He watched as the weapon made contact with the first marine’s head. There was a horrible splash of blood as the man’s dead body hit the floor. He grabbed his weapon as it came back. Pathetic ooman warriors! They’d interfered enough! He grabbed the unarmed marine who was trying to run away. He lifted the being up noticing the contours another pathetic little ooman female. Emma looked at the blood on the bridges floor she swung around, watching in horror as the hunter’s blades went through the unarmed marine mid section causing her to scream. She narrowed her gaze grabbing her spear. Dishonourable son of bitch! The prey wasn’t armed that wasn’t hunting it was slaughter. She watched as the hunter threw the dead marine of the bridge. She felt her hand grab the spear tighter she had questioned herself a couple of seconds ago for being a murder, but this asshole was the real murder!

At least her prey was always armed and died a good death! She felt her teeth grind together; she stuck to her honour codes unlike this hunter. He was bad blooded and disgusting. Oni Jui felt an agonizing jolt of pain go through his side. He turned sharply seeing the spear from the ooman pull away with his blood on it. Emma didn’t think, she ran forward slamming in to the hunter before he could react. Causing him to hit the floor of the bridge, she found her self-wincing as a blow to the chest sent her flying back. Oni Jui pulled him self up firing his cannon he watched as the ooman female ran away from blasts. Emma breathed in heavily. Was he insane the bridge would break! She turned hearing the bridge creak as the side broke due to the force of the plasma blasts. She had to get off the bridge! Her gaze moved quickly there was rigging bellow her. She turned sharply as the right side of the huge bridge broke apart its metal buckling. She watched the hunter turn sharply realizing what he’d done.

She clicked her spear back in to its compact version then locked it back in to her armour, as she ran for all she was worth. Her feet felt the bridge as she jumped hitting the rigging side on. Her right hand clutching it for all she was worth. She heard a horrible creak as two clawed feet landed above her she looked up meeting the helmets white-eye sockets. She turned slightly watching the bridge fall free crashing in to abyss of darkness bellow. While causing screams of confusion on it’s way down. Oni Jui made a grab for his prey only to see it jump across the rigging away from him. It wasn’t going to get away again! He jumped on to the rigging going after it. For some reason it was heading towards the lifts. Emma ducked as the blades hit close to her head. She tried to move away only to be craved by a glancing blow across the shoulder. She watched as blood began to drip from the wound. She grabbed the rigging thrusting out her blades she watched sparks fly as the hit the hunter’s helmet he pulled back in more surprise than pain.

Emma suddenly felt her foot slip she found her self-crying out in panic as she fell. She felt the pain go through her hand as she grabbed the last of the rigging hanging of it with both hands. This was not good! This was terrible she could feel her fingers slipping. Oni Jui moved closer stupid little ooman female had slipped. He watched as without warning the prey jumped. What was it doing was it mad? Emma watched as a lift shot downwards she slammed her wrist blades in to the side. Ignoring the commotion and screams from in side as the lift carried on downward with her clutching the side. She could feel the shear forces against her body. Everything was moving too fast it was a horrible blur, she pushed her wrist blades in further watching as a man’s face appeared in the window of lift looking at her. She ignored him she was going to be sick any second now she could feel it. She didn’t get a chance to comprehend that thought as the lift slowed suddenly.

She had to get off! She felt it stop fully. She was a stupid moron for doing that. What idiot in their right mind jumps a turbo lift? Oh yeah that’s right she was that idiot. The teachers at the science institute were right it was like being on the bonnet of a car at over 50. She could now prove their theory that being on one gives you dizzy spells, pain and makes you want to be sick. She slapped her face she couldn’t focus right it was like everything was in double vision. She could see some rigging near by she pulled her wrist blades free. Okay all she had to do was jump on to it. She could hear banging as well it was horribly loud. Oni Jui jumped landing on the lift, which the prey had gone down on annoying stupid little ooman female! He ignored the screams as his foot made a dent in the lift due to his weight. He tried to make a grab for the little female who moved away heading towards the rigging. This was getting annoying! Emma shook her head looking at the rigging again she suddenly heard screeching sound followed by screams the lift was starting to move!

She looked up suddenly realizing why; the hunter was on top of the lift! His weight was starting to move it, she had to get off for the innocent peoples sake. If that hunter stayed on any longer the lift’s electric breaks would buckle! She didn’t think as she jumped slamming in to the top rigging back first. She watched as the hunter jumped after her. Oni Jui came down heavily on top of his prey he watched as the other oomans stared through the strange contraptions windows looking at them both. He squeezed his hand causing his wrists blades to out full length. Emma moved as the blades came down causing sparks to fly. She slammed out her foot kicking the hunter’s upper leg. He pulled back only to bring his blades down again this time meeting hers, which caused sparks to fly. Emma turned only to feel his blades crave her opposite arm. Her blades shot up this time slashing across his mask as he came at her again. The hunter pulled back his attack stopped as he pulled up a clawed finger tracing the two deep slice marks, which her wrist blades had just made.

With out warning he pulled back roaring. Emma shook her head okay maybe that wasn’t such a good idea now he was just pissed. She’d been aiming for the wires that circulating the air through his mask but he’d turned his head causing her wrist blades to craze his masks right eye socket. Oni Jui grunted in anger how dare she craze his mask! He pulled out his cutting disk he was going to cut her up in to pieces! He watched as the ooman workers who’d scattered when they landed slowly start to come back trying to see what was going on. He pressed the cutting disk watching as the sides pulled out. He slammed the weapon down only to have the ooman female move out of the way. The rigging broke as he brought it down again on her.

Emma blinked was he insane! He was going to break the rigging! If he broke it they’d both fall! She felt her wrist blades take the force as the disk came down again. Sparks flew as both weapons collided. She tried to lock the cutting disk watching as he brought his wrist blades down. She managed to move as they hit the rigging close to her head. She looked at the masked face. “You stupid son of a bitch! You’re going to kill as both!” She felt the force push on the cutting blade she couldn’t hold it much longer the hunter was far to strong. “You break the main rigging we both fall!” The masked head turned looking at her. “Quite you filthy ooman female!” Emma grunted. “Dishonourable asshole!” She let go feeling the cutting disk come down the spark flew as hit the rigging near her stomach. She turned hearing the whole rig buckle and creak. She watched as the hunter pulled up with the sudden realisation of what he’d done. Emma watched as the rigging under her buckled.

Oni Jui didn’t get a chance to breathe. The rigging broke under him, he found himself falling. He grabbed hold of the oomans upper leg with his free hand, as they both fell through. Emma tried to grab on to the rigging. She grabbed the lower half only to feel claws digging in to the un-armoured part of her leg. She screamed in pain. She was holding on only to feel agony in her whole body. Her gaze travelled down the hunter was holding her leg. He was clinging on to her like some kind of limpet. The pain was horrible beyond words she couldn’t hold his weight. Her leg felt like it was going to snap off. She could feel her finger nails screeching as her grip became looser. Oni Jui looked up only to be kicked in the face by the ooman who carried on kicking his masked face. She was trying desperately to get him off he growled digging his claws in deeper. Emma looked down she couldn’t take any more of this! It was two painful! She closed her eyes if she fell he’d be first to die since he was closest to the floor. She’d be doing Jeuki’s race a favour since he was a dishonourable asshole. She breathed in she’d do it for honour his death would be worth the pain. Oni Jui looked up the ooman wasn’t seriously going to let go was she! That was insane! He watched as she closed her eyes, she was going to let go! Emma let her hands go. Oni Jui found him self-screeching in horror and panic as they both fell towards the dark abyss bellow.

8

Lucy looked at the bottle between her knees. “Okay I’m going to lift this in to my hands.” Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Okay.” Lucy pushed down with her back bringing her legs up. Marcus smirked slightly. “You do look stupid doing that you know.” Lucy narrowed her gaze holding the bottle tighter. “Thanks Marcus.” She grabbed the bottle with her hands feeling her knees drop painfully. Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Did that hurt?” Lucy breathed in deeply. “Yes.” She turned twisting the bottle in her hands so her fingers were around the cork. Marcus leaned forward. “Wait, wait don’t you want to take a second to think about that?” Lucy grunted aloud. “Wait let me think…no I’ve thought about it already.” Marcus sighed aloud. “Please for the love of god just be careful.” Lucy smiled. “It’s nice to see your concern though.” She tossed the cap away. “Okay I’m going to put some of this on the cabinet with any luck it’ll burn through both the chains and the cabinet all at once.”

Marcus looked up sharply. “You’re not going for the chains method then?” Lucy breathed in turning the bottle. “No it’s to risky.” Marcus felt his breathing quicken as Lucy tossed the acid on the cabinet between them. Lucy grunted aloud listening to the sizzling. “Here goes nothing.” Marcus looked up nervously watching the acid burn away the metal. Lucy swallowed hearing the horrible hissing sounds as the acid eat through the cabinet. She heard something creak only to feel the part of the chain holding her right hand snap closely followed by the left. Marcus felt both his chains break as the acid carried on downwards. Lucy quickly moved away only to feel Marcus grab her arm tugging her.

She watched as the acid carried on eating through the cabinet. She eased up the empty bottle looking at it. “Okay I don’t know what this stuff is but it’s great!” She tossed the bottle aside grabbing Marcus’s arm. “Were free!” Marcus pulled up his arm. “Oh now that was brilliantly done Lucy!” He stopped watching as the acid started to eat the floorboards. He raised an eyebrow. “Em that’s not good.” Lucy turned sharply. “What’s not…?” She watched in shock horror as what was left of the cabinet went through the acid eaten floor with a crash. Marcus listened the commotion from the floor bellow. They both walked up to the hole in the floor watching as one of the head gene scientists looked up at them.

“What in the hell are you two morons doing!”

Marcus started to laugh he suddenly realized Lucy was doing the same. He looked at the man who looked shocked by there reaction. “Were sorry no really we are sorry.” He watched as the scientists gathered around the wrecked cabinet. Lucy sniggered. “Yeah really sorry about that…you guys wouldn’t have a ladder on you would you? We need to get out of this room.”

8

Emma watched the world fly by in a blur, she could still feel the hunter clinging to her leg. She had no idea how long she’d been falling but it felt like forever. Nether of them could grab anything the riggings where to far away and there where no more bridges. She turned seeing something come in to focus it looked like water a massive lake of water! It hit all too suddenly what it was it was the sewage lake. The second lake that was used to clean the water after the main crap had been taken out. It didn’t smell bad and there was nothing in it. But you couldn’t get it in your mouth or drink it since it would make you sick. She had to think off something quick! If she hit the water with the force she was going she’d hit it like a brick. The force would shatter her bones. She pulled up her wrist armour she had to get her cloak up! The cloak would shield her body on impact! She typed desperately ignoring the claws, which suddenly gripped tighter. Oni Jui watched as the ooman put her cloak up, what was the point of that? He watched as the water came closer.

Emma put her hands together bracing her self, the stupid hunter didn’t realize that the force of the water would knock him out! Oni Jui pulled up his wrist armour as he pulled his claws free from the oomans leg. He didn’t get a chance to think as he hit the water full force the pain was horrible he found himself blinking in the sea of water. Emma felt the force as she went under she felt the pain as her suit cloak shorted out as she drifted under. She had to get out of the lake! She swam to the surface trying to hold her breath and not take any water in. She could see the hunter sinking downwards. She hit the surface sharply feeling cool air fill her lungs. She moved towards the side of the water pulling her self up. The next moments hit her painful as she leaned against the wall throwing up. She looked down trying not to throw up again her leg which the foolish hunter had gripped had stopped bleeding thank god for Jeuki’s races drug. When it was pumped through her system it carried working for ages.

She leaned down throwing up for a second time. This was awful, her gaze moved as she noticed a tunnel to her right no doubt it led to the last level. She turned seeing the remains of the broken bridge that the hunter had wrecked lying half in and half out the water. She shook her head moving towards the tunnel he’d probably drowned. She turned smashing one of the medical boxes, which was hanging on the wall open pulling out a white liquid which she drank trying not to throw up in the process. She leaded against the wall for a second waiting for the fire in her stomach to die down. This horrible stuff was meant to stop it and get rid of any nasty bacteria. She pulled the box free grabbing the pot of liquid, okay Jeuki’s races drug would stop infection but just in case. She poured the liquid on both her shoulder wounds then on her lower thigh wound before tossing the bottle away. Son of bitch digging in his claws like that! She groaned wincing slightly before moving through the tunnel.

8

Carlos breathed in deeply “Are we ready to begin?” Julia smirked slightly. “Ready sir everything is in place.” Carlos turned watching the scientists gather. “Turn the machine on!” He watched as the glowing buttons on the clamped headpiece came on. The bound queen began to screech. “Set the waves bellow maximum!” He eased up the controlling device. “Unlock the mouth piece only!” The scientists watched as the queen went still. The mouthpiece was slowly pulled free of her jaws. Carlos grinned widely. “I want all of her body tight we won’t make the mistake Utro made.” He pulled up the device watching as everyone went silent. “Lower your head.”

He watched as the queen slowly moved her head downwards. He took a slow step forward. “Pull out your inner jaw!” He watched as the huge queen did as she was ordered. He turned to two scientists on the control panel. “Turn the waves up a little more.” He watched as they did as they were ordered. “Turn your head.” Julia grinned slightly. “It’s working! It’s really working!” Carlos smirked looking at the completely quite queen. “Okay we take it to phase two in ten minutes!” Julia raised an eyebrow. “Phase two.” Carlos smiled. “Yes the un bounding of the queen.” Julia pulled back. “With all due respect sir I don’t think that’s wise.” She looked up slightly. “Wingates stated that the queen tricked the very people with this same show.” Carlos grunted aloud. “Please don’t give me that bull Wingates isn’t a genius! She did nothing to make this miracle! There fore her word means’ nothing to me!” Julia looked up slightly. “But sir…” Carlos growled aloud. “Get working on phase two Julia!”

8

Oni Jui hit the surface hard, his whole body stung. He slowly moved towards the side of the lake pulling him self on to it in a lying position. He’d broken something he could feel it in his body. He breathed in slowly looking through his mask. He could see a box near by had been opened and contents spilled out his prey had fled. He tried to get up only to feel pain, which made him want to lie down again. He eased a clawed hand around his back armour pulling his medial pack free. He sat the metal object down pressing the button so it opened. Stupid little ooman female! He’d lost his cutting disk thanks to her! This was the last time she’d get away from him!

8

Eddy pushed the level twenty-lab door open harshly with his shoulder. He grunted going in side the room was in the same mess that it had been when they’d locked it. Where were Lucy and Marcus? He turned walking closer only to see a huge open burnt area were the floor had melted away. He pulled back in shock. His gaze narrowed as he looked over seeing the burnt remains of what had been the cabinet, which they’d been chained to. His gaze moved as he caught sight of a scientist who looked up at him. “Oh hey don’t worry no one was hurt.” Eddy raised an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t have happened to have seen a guy in his mid twenties glasses and brown hair.”

He eased up a hand leaning down. “Had a blonde haired woman with brown eyes with him, whose got short temper, would you?” The scientist made a face of disgust. “Oh yes we’ve seen them this is there fault! That cabinet was there doing! They said they were chained to it. I mean what a stupid story!” Eddy grinned slightly. “Oh I think it’s believable story.” He eased up a hand. “Want to tell me which way they went?” The scientist blinked. “There on their way towards the level sixty docking bays.” He folded his arms. “They both took empty note pads with them.” Eddy smiled widely. “Ah do you have the codes to those pads I need to excess them?” The scientist nodded. “I’ll get the codes for you.” Eddy put a hand on his chin as the scientist came back towards him. “Oh and if it’s not too much trouble a ladder would be useful.” The scientist rolled his eyes. Grabbing the metal railing near by which he slammed against the side of the burnt floor. Eddy nodded to him well at least both Marcus and Lucy had gotten away. Now the only problem was making contact with them through their electronic pads.

End of part 14


	15. Chapter 15

_NOTHING WILL KEEP ME FROM YOUR TOUCH_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, moving through the tunnel that leads to level ninety on board the Iron Year science vessel._

If my father were alive he’d be so proud of me now. He always said that you should follow your feelings and dreams even if those dreams my cost you there your dreams. No one can take them away from you, and no one should ever have to right to. I never knew my dreams would lead me here but I don’t regret a thing. I never knew I’d become a hunter but it’s become my only wish. I never knew I’d fall in love with Jeuki who’s from another species. I don’t regret that ether. I love him. The only reason that I’ve come to feel that I have self worth and am not a miserable coward is because of his teachings and compassion. He trained me; he gave me goals and ambitions that I could never dream off. He always stood by my side and was always there when I needed him through the good on the bad. When ever I was depressed or having a temper tantrum he’d be there. He’s the best friend I’ve ever had in my life. He’s more loyal than any human being I’ve ever met. I never had to question him because I knew his wouldn’t lie.

I’m going to get him out of those dirty scientists hands! What did they think that I wouldn’t come after them! Did they arrogantly believe that I would give up! Hell no! One thing hunting has taught me is that you never quit! Even if the obstacles you face seem impossible! Nothing is impossible! They’re going to learn that! I hope Leo and Julia are down there waiting like morons. They probably sent that dishonourable hunter after me! No doubt believing he’d kill me, well guess what! I’m not dead yet! I swear though they are going to be when I’m through! I never thought I’d say this but a part of me is really looking forward to hunting them.

I want to see the fear in there eyes when they see that I’ve survived! Right before I slice off both their heads pull out there backbones! Oran should’ve let us go! Arrogant son of bitch! Well at least now I’m going to see with my own eyes what he has stashed down there! I bet there’s more than just another predator ship! Emma winced as she jumped over another pipe. Her gaze narrowed as she carried on running for all she was worth through the tunnel. She pressed her wrist feeling her wrists blades come out to full. She turned leaping another pipe ignoring the pain in her clawed leg as she landed. Her gaze narrowed as she caught site of a turning up ahead.

8

Jeuki looked through the glass letting his clawed finger trail down it. Erisoki walked up to him slowly. “You truly believe that this female ooman called Emma will come for you don’t you?” Jeuki tapped his upper felt mandible in frustration. “She will come for me if she’s alive.” Erisoki put a hand on his bone necklace the only thing the oomans had left on his body. “You say your ooman is like as.” He looked through the glass watching as the scientists walked by. “Tell me because I’m curious, what makes this ooman female Emma different to those oomans outside?” Jeuki watched as another scientist walked by. “I believe her soul is like ours and not like there’s.” He cocked his head to one side. “The flesh is the vessel but the soul defines who we are.” He ran his claws down the glass. “I’d even be brave enough to say that she was born in to the wrong vessel.” Erisoki tapped his lower mandibles. “I can see in your eyes that you believe in that statement.” He nodded slightly. “Your show the teaching of the older elders well Jeuki.” Idosoi flared his mandibles in anger. “An ooman is still an ooman!”

Idosoi made a clawed fist. “No ooman is of warrior soul!” Erisoki turned flaring his mandibles. “You will silence your self young one!” Idosoi growled aloud. “Oomans put as in here! There is no such thing as a warrior soul being in an ooman!” Erisoki moved forward. “I said silence! You will respect Jeuki’s words! He speaks with wise words, words you have yet to understand! Adarmi folded his arms watching his companion flare his mandibles again. “He’s older than as what if it is true?” Idosoi grunted aloud. “As if the words of ooman loving hunter means anything I can’t believe you’d pump out musk over one of there species!” Jeuki turned his roar of anger hitting the air. Idosoi took a step back as the bigger hunter came forward. Jeuki narrowed his gaze. “How dare you insult me! You indignant little pup!” He flared his mandibles. “I was killing my first prey when you were playing with tiny training weapons on the home world!” Erisoki grunted aloud looking at the young hunter who suddenly didn’t look so brave. “Foolish young one you’re going to learn a painful lesson this day.”

Jeuki slammed out his fist watching as a spray of blood flew from the mouth of the young blood, who hit the floor hard. He moved sideways avoiding a kick from the young one who got up to his knees roaring in anger. Jeuki moved back as the young hunter tried to punch him. He ignored the ooman scientists who lowered the shield slightly to see what was going on. He dodged as the young blood tried to strike him again. He slammed his head down full force making contact with wider crest. The young blood pulled back half in a daze. He slammed out his hand grabbing the young bloods throat before he could react. Idosoi howled as he was lifted off the floor his clawed feet moving through the air. Jeuki narrowed his gaze fully looking at the young blood. He flared his lower mandibles seeing the fear in the young bloods eyes. The young hunter knew perfectly well he could kill him now if he wanted and he would have the right to since he was older and of higher rank. He slowly brought the young hunter down close to his gaze.

He watched the young one go quite not daring to speak. “You have a lot to learn Idosoi!” He flared his mandibles. “I don’t believe your death would accomplish anything. I also believe in being just and firm in my ways. Which is why I’m not going to kill you. Mark my words though, if you ever insult me again, I will kill you!” He tossed the young blood full force across the pen watching as he hit the wall on the opposite side. He turned his gaze to Erisoki who calmly nodded. Then tapped Adarmi shoulder pointing to his fallen companion Adarmi moved quickly over to his companion, helping him as he tried to get up. Erisoki tapped his fingers on his necklace. “His wounds will heal, I doubt he’ll be rude again to you.”

Jeuki sat himself down watching as Erisoki did the same. “I was that young and foolish once.” He watched as Adarmi sat Idosoi down and began to check for broken bones. Even here the traditions of his clan were valued highly. That being that the loser despite their dishonour was still tended to he met Erisoki’s gaze. “Just like him.” Erisoki laughed slightly. “Weren’t we all, I can still remember myself at his age.” Jeuki put a hand under his chin. “I guess everyone makes these mistakes.” Erisoki nodded. “You did the right thing I believe the young one has learnt his lesson.” Jeuki put his hand against the glass. “Emma will come and he will see what I see, it’s only a matter of time.”

8

Carlos folded his arms watching as a number of scientists undid the queens arms clamps. He watched as her arms slowly fell to her side. His gaze narrowed as the huge clamps holding her feet where pulled up, ready to be unchained. Julia turned angrily. “Leave those clamps on!” Carlos turned sharply. “What has gotten in to you?!” He slowly met Julia’s gaze. “This ugly bitch is harmless! She’s under mind control.” Julia eased up a hand. “I don’t care! I think your taking to bigger a risk! I mean what if you’re wrong? Do you have any idea what could happen I mean its Callisto all over again!” Carlos growled aloud. “Since when did you gain a conscious?” He looked at the scientists who’d stopped and were waiting for further orders. “Callisto is not what will happen here! You know why it won’t happen Julia? It’s because I’m a genius and I’ve taken Utro’s design and made it better!” He growled in anger. “My design is flawless!” He turned sharply. “Unlock those sodding clamps! Now!”

8

Emma slowly pulled back looked at the opening, which was on the floor at the end of the corridor. It was bigger than her no doubt it had been made for that other hunter to go in and out off. She eased up her wrist armour typing in slowly. She wasn’t sure that her cloak would work. Since her hair was still damp. She watched it spark up for a second only to dim. She rolled her eyes her body was still to damp she turned the cloak off. It didn’t matter she was a hunter she could get around this. She tensed her wrist watching her wrist blades fly out fully. She just had to get around these scientists without being spotted. They wouldn’t be looking out for her anyway. Since they’d no doubt believe there hunter had already killed her. She breathed in deeply closing her eyes. She just had to stay focused. She slowly opened her eyes before jumping through the hole. Her feet made contact with the metal planking bellow. She crouched down slowly seeing that the scientists weren’t paying attention to her in the slightest. They just carried with their tests. While talking, in the huge room filled with human sized glass cases.

She grabbed the rope that was hanging from the planking moving her self down it quickly. She hit the floor behind one of glass cases. She heard one of them say something about noise only to have the others laugh at him. She turned slightly what was in these cases anyway? She slowly looked up at the one above her. She found herself almost crying out in horror. As the dead white coloured eyes of a Yautja stared back at her. His opened mandibles were motionless in the liquid. While his upper body, which was, the only part inside the cases was unmoving. Emma turned back keeping a hand on her mouth this was horrible! Those disgusting assholes! She could feel her hand shaking in anger she grabbed it quickly. She knew the reflex action could end up causing her wrist blades to click back in. She looked at the dead face again. She had no idea who he was, but she knew he deserved a death far more honourable than this! He deserved to die with honour!

She felt her teeth grinding together as she started to move forward in her half crouching position. She could see parts of Yautja in the other cases, legs arms. In one a number of heads while in two others insides were floating around. In the final case stood a full Yautja skeleton floating in the liquid it was like some horrible nightmare one she wished she wasn’t seeing. Jeuki wasn’t here though she could tell from seeing the faces and the fact the skeleton was to big Jeuki was smaller. She moved forward she had to keep going! Her gaze moved as she slipped in the next room, which was full of small tall cases. She could see the scientists doing tests. She crawled slowly forward noticing a jug of Jeuki’s race’s water above her. She slipped her hand up taking it while gently pulling it out of site since she was behind the testing bays no one would notice. She looked at the glowing liquid. It was so long since she’d drunk it she missed the taste. She slowly began to drink it down savouring the taste before pushing the empty jug back on the bay.

Her gaze wandered as she carried on moving towards the next two massive rooms. She’d worked in rooms like this once. The far room was full of Yautja armour. Her gaze moved as she slipped through. She found herself almost stopping in horror as a sight hit her that she prayed she never see again. Her gaze turned slowly to the cases in the room. Watching as the hard meat face huggers moved inside them. Her body felt numb as the huge unbound hard meat queen met her gaze. The huge controlling device on her head was strapped down solid. Carlos stood under her arguing with Julia. She ducked behind the bay as one of them turned in her direction. How could they do this! After what had happened on the Callisto colony? Utro’s design was flawed! She’d told them that! She’d told them that it didn’t work! She watched the queen tilt her head slightly. She had to get out of this place! She had to find Jeuki quickly! If this was what Oran was trying to accomplish then, he was truly out of his mind! The same thing would happen again and she running out of time!

She turned hearing Leo’s voice hit the air as he walked in from the other room. Leo grabbed one of the face hugger cases. He grinned looking at Julia who was watching the final clamp come free on the Xeno Queen. “Hey not to interrupt but do we need those predators in the pen? I mean there’s no more use for them.” He grinned slightly. “Emma Wingates is dead so shouldn’t we kill the rest of them including Jeuki?” Carlos snarled aloud. “Leo put that down!” Leo smirked pulling up the case watching the face hugger move in the liquid. “Look Oni Jui’s killed her and we don’t need those hunters. There’s enough dead flesh of them to test on anyway.” Julia waved a hand. “Look just kill one if you want! Right now I need you to get out of our sight! This conversation’s more important than you are!” Carlos growled aloud watching as Leo moved towards the pens in the opposite room. His gaze turned as one of the other scientists put their head around the door. “Hey who took the hunters water the one I was about to test on?” Julia stamped her foot down eyeing the young man. “Probably Oni Jui he was no doubt thirsty! Now get out of my sight!” The scientist pulled back then raised his hand. “Oni Jui doesn’t drink the glowing blue water. He drinks the orange stuff, I should know. I’ve watched him drink it a thousand times.” Carlos turned sharply. “Go away! We are running important tests here!”

8

Leo tapped the panel watching as the shield went down slightly. He grinned meeting Jeuki’s gaze. “Hello there ugly.” He watched as Jeuki got up slightly before roaring at him. The elder hunter behind him flared his mandibles while the other two came closer. Jeuki looked at the little male ooman. It was Leo he recognized the face. He growled feelings his knuckles crack. “You disgust me you filthy little ooman male!” Leo laughed at his remark, which was in English. “Not to be to blunt but you disgust me Jeuki. What was it Emma saw in you? I mean you’re an ugly git!” He laughed at his own remark. “I bet the only reason she liked you was for your dick.” Jeuki roared flaring his mandibles fully. “A pitiful little ooman male like you would never understand.” Leo pulled up the face hugger watching as the younger hunters faces showed horror. Jeuki gazed at the moving hard meat offspring. “Interesting maybe you should take it out and put it on your self dishonourable ooman. It would be a death worthy of someone like your self.”

Erisoki started to laugh, despite that he didn’t understand all off what Jeuki was saying in ooman. He understood most of it. Jeuki narrowed his gaze. “I wouldn’t even put your head on my wall as a trophy ooman!” Leo grunted in annoyance. “How’s about I just put this in your pen ugly! Then we’ll see who’s laughing!” He tapped the panel watching the side panel open, he pulled up the case. “Yeah how’s about I just do it anyway I can’t wait to watch you die!” The next moment caught him by surprise. As from nowhere a plasma bolt shot through the air smashing the case in his hands. He felt the pain as his fingers were burnt. He cried out dropping the smashed case. It hit the floor near his feet it’s dead face hugger, which was in two pieces falling out. All he could hear was screaming and commotion. He turned only to see a net fly towards him. It hit his body pinning him to the wall opposite to the pen. He tried to struggle only to feel the netting tighten cutting in to his body like razor blades.

He watching in horror as a pair of piecing green eyes came in to view. Emma grinned looking at Leo she kicked the contents of the smashed case out of the way. She couldn’t help smiling as the net cut further as Leo who carried on struggling. She eased up her site lens then smiled looking at the netted prey. “That’s it Leo you asshole keep struggling.” She pulled out her spear pressing it so it went to her height. “Trust me you won’t get out.” She pointed her wrist blades at the nearest scientist. “Open the pens! Now!” She turned the shoulder gun on the others again. “Get me all these hunters armour as well!” She pulled her wrist blades away. Watching as the scientist started to type the panel in panic. She narrowed her gaze as the shield shut down fully causing Jeuki and three other hunters to come forward. She watched as there mandibles opened in an expression of surprise and joy. Jeuki kneeled down putting his clawed hand against the glass. She slowly eased up hers clicking her wrists blades back so she put her palm against the glass.

She looked up slightly as an older hunter with white hair gazed at her. She grinned watching his Jeuki’s amber eyes widened. “I’m going to get you out! Just sit tight!” She watched the other scientists drop all the armour plating near her feet, then move away in panic. The huge glass slowly began to move back as the main pen was opened. She turned noticing her breathing device hanging from a hook next to Leo she turned grabbing it. Then turned it on before tossed it in to the open pen at Jeuki’s feet. She watched him pick it up clamping it around his throat. The three other huge hunters jumped out of the pen all grabbing their masks. As well as there armour. Jeuki jumped out grabbing his under garment quickly putting them on. He coughed as the breathing device started to work. He turned quickly meeting Emma’s gaze. “I knew you’d come.” He slowly put a clawed hand on her face. Emma slowly put her hand on his. “You know I wouldn’t leave you…I care about you.”

Jeuki pulled back surprised by those words. Emma picked up his armour chest plate. “Come on put these on we have to get out of here.” She watched as the elder hunter moved forward looking at her then at the Leo then back at her. The two younger hunters just seemed to stare at her as they put on there final armour. Jeuki cocked his head to one side ignoring the red blood that was now dripping from the netting. He looked Leo the ooman was going to die. One more attempt to struggle and the netting would cut through him fully. He pulled on his wrist armour before turning on the little ooman who was starting to panic. “This is why I like Emma because she can hunt as good as my own kind!” He started to laugh watching as Leo struggled only to cry out in agony as the netting tightened fully killing him. Emma grabbed his arm. “We have to leave! You remember Callisto. Well they have a hard meat queen here!” Jeuki turned slightly. “Hard meat queen?” Emma turned slightly. “In the room next door, they’re trying to control it.”

Jeuki turned looking at the half opened room. He watched as Erisoki came forward. “ That’s Emma your ooman female?” Jeuki looked at him. “Yes.” Erisoki breathed in deeply. “Impressive.” He looked at the dead ooman in the net. “You’ve taught her well.” Jeuki eased out his clawed hand. “She says there’s a hard meat queen.” Erisoki looked at the ooman female. “I personally believe there are two. The oomans had Oni Jui kill one of as with a normal hard meats offspring so they could birth another. One that’s a mixture of hard meat and our race.” Jeuki folded his arms. “Oni Jui’s here!” Adarmi nodded. “He sided with the oomans and betrayed as!” Erisoki grunted aloud. “We were going to tell you all this but now is as good a time as any.” Emma turned she couldn’t understand what Jeuki was saying to the others because they were talking in there own language. She turned to the other scientists. “Get out of here all of you unless you want to end up a trophy!”

8

Julia turned watching as Carlos pulled up the device. “Walk forward!” He watched as the huge queen took a slow step forward. He smiled looking at Julia. “You see it’s flawless!” His gaze travelled as from the other room the scientists began to run out in terror. Julia’s gaze widened what in the hell was going on? She grabbed the nearest scientist who was trying to flee. “What are you doing!” The scientist pulled away. “The hunters are loose!” Carlos turned. “What! That’s impossible!” He turned watching the final scientist jump through the door tapping the panel so it closed with a bang. Julia looked at the scientist whose collar she had hold of. “Where’s Leo?” The scientist struggled. “He’s dead that woman killed him and realised the hunters!” Julia watched as he got free running towards to turbo lifts. “Emma Wingates! I thought Oni Jui killed her.” She turned quickly watching as Samantha and her team run towards them guns loaded. She growled looking at the closed door. “Kill Emma and the hunters!”  
Carlos watched as Oni Jui materialized close by. “You were sent to kill Emma Wingates how could you let her get past you!” Oni Jui snarled ignoring him. Carlos looked at the marines who were getting ready by the door. “ You are going to join them! And your going to kill her like Oran ordered you to.” Oni Jui growled again before moving behind the marines. Carlos turned back to the queen who was still. “Lets continue people!” He turned away not noticing the queen’s head rise up as a silent screech hit the air. Travelling unheard by those around her, she lowered her head waiting for it to reach its destination waiting for her reveal to hear it and reply waiting for another silent screech from the darkness.

Her freedom from the trappers was in her grasp despite the pain of the device that controlled her, which she was fighting. In the darkness of the glass pen far away the huge crested head rose up its mandibles jaws opening as it screeched its silent reply to the opposing queen. Who had been moved away from her pen but whom it knew had been there. Her huge body began to pull away from its egg laying part. The mandibles opened as the hybrid queen screeched again causing her guards to start jumping at the glass pen full force. The horrified trappers watching the pen started to flee. More and more of her soldiers began to hit the glass trying to free her. So she could meet her lesser challenger who was waiting.

End of part 15


	16. Chapter 16

_THE FORGOTTEN SHADOWS RULE EVER VENGEFUL_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, on level ninety standing next to the hunters pens on board the Iron Year science vessel._

I never really liked waiting for the hunt. Not when I know it’s outside the door than I’m behind. I can feel my fingers tightening around my spear. Even when Jeuki and myself used to get ready to land for the hunt this always happened. I guess part of its my Adrienne which is still pumping through my body like crazy. I’ve just got that raging need to kill something, to hunt down my prey and take it’s head. I’ve got so much choice on hand there’s Carlos and Julia. Sad somehow they aren’t the real prizes I want to kill them, for there dishonour. I know the prize trophy I want, he took my necklace! Lexington! That asshole his trophy is the one I want more than the others. I guess Oran’s goes without question, but Lexington oh the thought makes me smile. I want rip everything out including his spine then I want to stick his skull on my trophy wall. As a warning to those of my own kind who would oppose me! A warning that I am a real hunter and I would kill my species, if it means a prize trophy that is of great honour!

I guess this is what it’s come to the great hunt, the hunt that will be remembered. Winners, losers it won’t matter in the end all that will is the courage and the honour. The bravery and strength that is what the hunt is all about and it always has been to Jeuki’s race. Even if we loose it doesn’t’ mean we failed it means fought till our last with honour. Emma looked up slightly before pushing the lens back down over her eye. She eased up her wrist armour changing the vision to infer red. Jeuki slowly eased his helmet on the hunt was about to begin. Soon that door would be opened and no doubt the ooman warriors would come bursting in along with the scientist’s. Jeuki tensed his wrist feeling his wrist blades click out to full length. Erisoki slowly moved forward he looked at the ooman female. She was in wrong position for the hunt. She should be in front of Adarmi and Idosoi. Jeuki was also in wrong place he should be behind him and next to Emma. This wasn’t ether of there faults.

The ooman had only ever hunted with Jeuki so she didn’t know the rules of a bigger hunt. Were as Jeuki had been alone for so long he was probably unsure of his rank and place. He gently took the little oomans arm moving her behind him then tapped Jeuki’s shoulder moving him so he was opposite. He eased up his hand silencing the young bloods. He turned slightly pressing his spear out to full. “Ready yourselves!” He looked through his mask listening to commotion on the other side of the door. “Today you hunt those who dishonoured you! Who ever kills Oni Jui will be greatly honoured this day!” He pulled his wrist armour typing slowly. “Take trophies and fight for honour!” Emma watched as the hunters started to disappear she typed in to her own wrist armour hoping the cloak would work. She grinned as the cloak went up, she turned feeling Jeuki’s clawed hand gently touch her armour plating. She gently took his hand, her gaze wandered as they all waited in silence for there prey.

8

Samantha looked at the metal door. “Open it!” She watched as the squad member carried on typing. Right now she truly wished she had Eddy. He could hack doors better than anyone. What was keeping Lexington? She’d called him though his electronic pad half an hour ago, yet he wasn’t here! She needed him right now! Stupid scientist’s code it was a pain to hack thought. She turned as Julia came up behind her. “Stupid door, It’s one of your stupid head scientists fault for locking it!” Julia folded her arms. “He was afraid of ending up a trophy that’s why he locked it. Not that I blame him seeing Wingates kill Leo must’ve rattled his cage.Samantha snarled aloud. “Yeah well she killed Fern way before she killed him.” She grunted aloud. “I guess you can’t change a person who a cold blooded murder. Still you can always kill them!” She loaded her gun. “I’m going to enjoy seeing the look in her eyes right before I kill her. I hope her eyes show fear and terror!”

Julia rolled her eyes. “Best of luck with that.” She moved calmly towards Carlos who was looking at the silent Xeno queen. “I have a thought, why don’t you get the ugly bitch to break the metal door? I mean it would save the marines a lot of trouble.” Carlos raised an eyebrow. “Please I wouldn’t give our best project to them.” He pulled up the device again. “Lower your head to the floor.” He watched as his command was obeyed. “This is the greatest achievement of the human race. I’m not going to just hand it over to a bunch of moronic marines to play with.” Julia pulled back. “Isn’t that what this project is for? I mean it’s meant for war fair.” Carlos grunted aloud. “This project was made by Utro so we wouldn’t need to go to war. His vision was that we use the controlled queen Xeno and her army to wipe out the opposition.” He eased out his fingers. “Marines stroll in after she’s done and just clean up the mess and any left over pockets of resistance.” Julia looked up slightly. “I have one question though what if the queen dies? I mean if she did we loose control of the army.” Carlos grunted aloud. “The queen will not die! Do you have any idea how much fire power it takes to kill one of these bitches? Even all the fire power on Callisto didn’t do it. It took a nuke to finish her off.” He turned not noticing the queens tail rise slightly.

8

Marcus carried on running after Lucy who was quickening the pace. They turned to corner, seeing that docking bay come in to view. Lucy leaned up against the glass. They’re where three marine drop ships and two cargo ships waiting bellow. She turned noticing a black cruiser, which was nether military or civilian. Marcus eased up a finger. “Oran’s vessel, I’ve heard about it, it’s got the best technology to date on it.” Lucy she turned slightly. “So all we have to do is hack in to break the docking locks on one of these ships.” She looked at the panel. “Can you hack it?” Marcus eased of his glasses. “I can but it’ll take some time, I’m not as good as Emma Wingates.” Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Emma didn’t hack anything though.” Marcus grinned pushing his glasses back on. “Oh but she did, that wonderful mess that was Julia’s computer panel saying how unworthy she was, was Emma’s doing.” Lucy found herself laughing aloud. “Oh I loved that, she did that?” Marcus began to type. “Oh yes, funny wasn’t it?”

Lucy stopped laughing hearing her note pad go off. She pulled it up in surprise. “These are blank how could someone get my transmission codes?” Marcus looked up slightly. “If it’s Lexington trash the pad.” Lucy slowly turned the button on. “Hello…” She pulled back as a marine’s voice hit the air. “You know those docking clamps are a real pain to hack in to.” Marcus grabbed the pad. “I know you! You’re that happy son of a bitch called Eddy Ida.” Eddy’s voice cut through the air again. “Yes that would be me the hacker from the central marines, I chained you both up orders of Lexington.” Lucy growled aloud. “You’re not going to stop as you asshole! I hope you die for what you did to Emma Wingates and Jeuki!” Marcus slammed his fist down. “You disgusting marine filth!” Eddy’s voice came again. “Oh what I did to Emma Wingates, well that was Lexington’s orders. I actuality freed her three hours ago. The whole reason you’ve got so far with out being caught is due to her. Every marine is after her right now and she’s been cutting them down, it’s been fun to watch.”

Lucy pulled the pad out of Marcus’s hand. “Why should we believe you?” She watched as the panel screen rose. She pulled back as the video image of Emma Wingates killing Leo started to role. She watched as what looked like a hunter pen was opened, Jeuki and three other hunters leaped out gaining freedom. Eddy’s voice hit the air. “Gotta love how she killed Leo he never saw the net coming. Would you like a download to your pads then you can watch him die over and over again?” Lucy looked at the footage again. “That bites I so wanted to do that, yeah as a matter of fact I would like that download. Do you have one for Julia or is she still alive?” Marcus rolled his eyes watching his pad began to download. He slowly took the other pad from Lucy’s fingers. “What do you want?” Eddy’s voice hit the air again. “Not much I just need you two, to do something for me. I’ll help you all the way.” Lucy leaned over. “Where are you, on this ship right now?” Eddy’s voice hit the air again. “Central control room I put a few marines out of operation permanently.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “I see.” Eddy’s voice hit the air again. “At present well I’m really ruining Lexington’s day, poor half breed of a tin can can’t open the doors to get to level ninety, such a shame that.” Marcus raised an eyebrow. “So what do you want as to do?” Eddy’s voice came again but in a more serious tone. “I need you to take the hyper drive out of Oran’s ship.” He spoke again but quieter. “He just fitted the new prototype on two ships. One is that black logo skull drop ship for the marines the other is in his.” He paused breathing in deeply. “Take out his hyper drive and put it on your ship.” Lucy pulled back. “Okay which ones going to be our ship?” Eddy’s voice came again. “The black skull one of cause.” Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Okay that’s really messed up, why are you asking as to put a hyper drive on a ship that already has one?” Eddy laughed slightly. “I’m not I just want you to stash it there. Lets just say the false god of these two mighty ships needs to fall from grace and the just god needs rise above him.” Marcus blinked. “You know that makes no sense to me Eddy.” He listened to the marine’s laughter.

8

The Xeno queen’s lowered head rises slightly in the lab with trapper as it listens in to the darkness waiting for the revel to come. This is a waiting game a quite waiting game. The trappers believe they have control but there control is not so. She watched them build the device she knows how it works. She just needs to remain patience. The huge plate of glass shattered as the hybrid guards smashed through it. They run forward as their queen crashes through. Her huge mandibles opening as she screeches. The cries of horror and terror hit the air as her soldiers cut the trappers down. There is only one way she will take the way through the other huge room. It will destroy another bay the bay where the trappers keep the other alien ship. Still it is her choice of passage and she must choice it, for it will lead her to her rival. Her soldiers stay by her side guarding her as she screeches in to the dark passage.

The huge crested head turns mandibles flaring as she screeches the silent order to conquer this place which she’s been waiting for the right moment to take. Now that she knows where her rival is she can take what’s hers. This place becoming her new home once her lesser is cut down. Her head turns watching as hundreds of nursery assistants and soldiers flood out. They’re going to make her home, her new home where her young can live free. Not to be vessels of a lesser race any longer. To be the true predators of this food chain that is her wish her only wish, to give her young all a mother can give. Freedom from bonds of glass, freedom from trappers who believe they can use her children. None of her children are there’s to be harmed they are hers. Her beautiful children who deserve freedom that is what every mother wants, the best for her children. This will be the best for them and many to come. She slowly moves forward her huge crest smashing the walls as she goes towards the next large room.

8

Samantha slammed her guns hilt in to the marine’s shoulders. “Come on!” He growled aloud pulling out the panel. “I’m almost there! Would you just give me a break?” Samantha growled aloud. “I’ll give you break all right starting with your leg, if you don’t move it with opening this door!” The marine turned cursing slightly, he pulled back sharply. “Hey I got it!” Samantha pulled back as the huge door grinded open, Samantha turned seeing that nothing was there. She pulled down her helmet. “Come on out Wingates! I know you’re here along with your ugly friends!” She moved forward watching the squad follow her guns raised. “What is the human race not good enough for you!” She pulled up her hand pointing for marine’s line to separate mid centre. “You know what you are Wingates? You’re a cold blooded murder!” She pulled down her sight lens. “How many people is it now?” She turned seeing Leo dead body near by. “I’m sure you can count! I mean you were once a good citizen of society.”

She pressed the sight lens still seeing nothing. “Were are you!” She turned sharply the room was still silent her gaze narrowed, where were they! There was no way those hunters could’ve left. There was no way out of the room other than the door in here which her men had just come in through. She narrowed her gaze turning slightly. She turned watching as Oni Jui pulled back from the door. Why wasn’t he going through? That made no sense why was he retreating? Maybe he was doing something, which his ugly race normally did. She just couldn’t be sure, she watched him look up slightly then back off even more. Samantha raised her gun-annoying hunter. Emma watched the marines move from her position above. She watched the elder hunter pull up his clawed signalling to them. Jeuki put a hand on Emma’s shoulder as he eased out his cutting disk. He watched her pull her spear out readying it, he ran his clawed fingers gently through her hair. He eased his hand around her waist ready for the jump.

Samantha turned still nothing! She shot around as from nowhere a plasma bolt flew right past her. She watched as it blew a hole straight through one of her men. His blood splashed against the wall as he fell to the ground. She turned in horror as from above four shapes leapt down towards them. Weapons appeared fully as the beings hit the ground surrounding them. Spears flew out, from the blurred cloaked shadows she watched in horror as they where rammed through her men. The other men started to fire only to fire at air. She cried out as glowing wrist blades cut them down. She moved back as blood hit the ground around her. She found herself ducking as one of her men was thrown clean over her head. She looked around she’d had twelve men! She was now cut down to five. The rest lay in bleeding heaps on the floor. Jeuki threw his disk watching as it spun full force taking the heads of one of the ooman warriors clean off. He turned as it came back so he could catch it. His gaze turned as Emma slammed her spear directly in to the nearest ooman warriors stomach.

Erisoki slammed his spear in to an ooman warrior lifting him up and tossing him. He watched as Adarmi kicked one of ooman warriors sending him flying across the room. His swung around as Idosoi put his wrist blades through another’s neck. He turned throwing the final lesser ooman warrior at the glass of the pens, which shattered with the impact. Samantha watched the broken glass fell she suddenly felt afraid she was the only one left. She could hear her gun rattling. She turned watching in shock horror as Oni Jui grabbed the metal door pulling it across with a harsh slam. What was the bastard doing? She looked around her trying to see the hunters! She couldn’t see them at all! Her gaze turned as from nowhere they started appear there huge armoured bodies towering upwards, all of them surrounding her in a circle. She watched, as Emma appeared last standing directly behind her. She could feel herself shaking as Emma narrowed her gaze. “I’d try to at least fight Samantha. You’ll at least earn an honourable death.”

Samantha eyed her. “Cold blooded murdering bitch!” She turned pointing her gun at the elder hunter’s mask. “I’m gonna kill one of you first! Before you take me out!” She didn’t get a chance to fire as one of the younger hunters slammed his wrist blades in to her upper chest full force. She could only scream as she was lifted of the ground then thrown. Jeuki watched as she hit the floor, she wouldn’t be considered a high prize trophy. The only reason she’d been left till last was because Erisoki had believed she would be more difficult. He watched her gag loudly before going limp on the floor. Still she’d a lesser trophy for Adarmi. Who slowly leaned over looking at his dead prey. Emma tapped her spear turning slightly as the younger hunter moved in over his kill. Oni Jui had fled he hadn’t stayed to help the other human’s fight. The coward. She looked at the bloody mess around her, now it was just a case of them all getting of this rust bucket. Erisoki turned sharply looking at Jeuki. “The oomans took our ship do you know where it is?”

Jeuki shook his head. “No but we have one up above.” Erisoki turned nodding slowly. “Then your ship will be our territory.” Emma turned watching as the lights above her started to flash. That was odd; she turned taking a step back watching they carried on flashing. Something was messing with the main power. The whole of the ship was run through a main power grid. The central grid was normally in belly of the ship. She watched as they carried on flashing her gaze turned as devices for the tests started to shut down. She nudged Jeuki slightly watching him turn. “Something’s wrong.” Jeuki turned looked at where she was pointing something was wrong the ooman lights were dimming.

8

Carlos watched as the lights started to dim, his gaze turned to Oni Jui. “What did you wreck when you were down in level ninety?” Julia watched the hunter pull of his mask flaring his mandibles. “I destroyed nothing!” He watched as Julia typed quickly in to the closed door locking it. She turned eyeing him. “You could’ve helped them!” Oni Jui shrugged slightly. “I don’t hunt with oomans warriors.” Julia snarled aloud pulling away from him. “Oran is going to be very displeased with you!” Carlos growled aloud. “Displeased wont cut it your cowardice will anger him a lot!” Julia looked at the Xeno queen. “I guess we have no choice now you’ll have to use her to kill those hunters!” Carlos watched the tights dim again. “Send a message to the hybrid pen. Tell those idiots to quit messing with the power!” Julia eased up her note pad typing. She listened for the beep. “Okay you guys I don’t know what you’re doing but quit it now!” She listened waiting for an answer only to hear silence. She pulled the pad up again. “Hello hybrid queens pen!”

She typed again. “Look this isn’t funny anymore! You son of bitches need to quit messing with the grid! You’re sucking up our power!” She pulled back in anger. “I’m talking to you people! Pick up and answer the main line!” She pulled back as a crackling sound hit the air followed by silence. She blinked in confusion. “What the hell?” Carlos looked at her. “What now?” Julia eyed the pad. “No answer…it just crackled out.” Carlos folded his arms he pulled back. As he heard a smashing at the metal door the hunters were trying to get through! He turned sharply. “Call the hunter ship room!” Julia eased up the pad again, while typing in the code. “Hello this is the Xeno floor please pick up.” She listened only to hear silence again. “This is crazy! Pick up people what are you on a lunch break?” She turned slightly. “There dead to…what if it’s faulty soft wear in the pads?” Carlos growled aloud. “These pads are in no sense faulty! Try again!” Julia breathed in pulling up her pad. “You guys you know your starting to annoy as! Pick up the damn line!”

She pulled back as a terrified male voice hit the air. “Evacuate! Evacuate the… ship! She’s free!” Julia raised an eyebrow. “Whose free?” The male voice came again. “The queen!” Julia laughed slightly ignoring the bang at the door. “Please is this some kind of a joke?” She pulled back as a blood-curdling scream came from the pad. She listened as it went silent then began to type. “Hello! Hello!” Carlos turned sharply. “What is going on?” Julia looked at her pad. “They’re…saying the hybrid queen is free.” Carlos raised an eyebrow. “Please she couldn’t get free even if she wanted to! There’s four foot of space glass sealing her tight. She isn’t going any where!” He stopped as a rumbling hit his ears. He turned watching as the equipment began to rattle. “What the hell is going on here first the lights then the queen and now this!?” Julia turned hearing everyone go silent in the next room. She watched as everyone around her went silent as well. No one dared move or speak, as the rumbling got louder.

8

Emma raised her weapon she watched as Jeuki looked down. The rumbling was coming from under there feet. The elder hunter slowly signalled for them to move back. Jeuki looked around him what was going on? It was like the ooman ship had gone mad all of a sudden! He put a hand on Emma’s arm as the shaking came closer. Erisoki watched in horror as the floor close by began to buckle. Its floorboards bending as the metal bolts came free the huge metal plating began to break apart. He watched as a huge black mouth burst through it lines of teeth gleaming as its four mandibles flared open. The rest of its enormous crest smashed through the floor. He watched its huge mandibles open again as it screeched for all it was worth. Then slamming it’s back up so the whole floor around it broke with the force. The enormous black body with its long arms and think black spines rose upwards. The two smaller arms moving as the long neck turned. The powerful back legs moved the body forward.

The huge tail swung as it came free. The huge hybrid queen finally stood up to her full height. Emma could feel her hand shaking on her spear as the huge head turned to look at them. The jaws opened their screech filling the air. Somehow she wished she didn’t have to look in to this face again. The mandibles made it look even more terrifying. She felt Jeuki grab her hand to stop her shaking her spear. She turned slowly looking at his masked face. She closed her eyes for a spilt second. This wasn’t going to be like the last time! This was different this time she wasn’t alone! This time she was a hunter and this time she would face her darkest fear! This time she wouldn’t cower or run away from it. She had Jeuki with her and she could do anything with him by his side! She slowly raised her spear watched as the huge tail swung around again. The queen screeched again as she moved towards them.

End of part 16


	17. Chapter 17

_THE DARKEST FEARS THAT SWAY THE HEART AND SOUL_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, on level ninety looking death in the face on board the Iron year science vessel._

Would you run if you could run away from all that you fear? Its funny human beings may be one of the most intelligent races in the galaxy. Yet we still run away like any lesser species. The built in fight or flight response dictating whether we cower and cry or face the thing we fear. We tend to forget that the primal urges are still there because we live in such an advanced society. We forget that we were no more than primal soup once. Becoming strange walking apes that fought for territory, which was no more than grassland. While sabre toothed tigers stalked as all those centuries ago. We’ve come to forget what it’s like looking death in the face. Because on earth there are no more predators left that eat as. Technology has made the human race forget that it was once a piece of the brutal food chain. We forget that we are still mammals, were just intelligent ones. May be that’s why some one was meant to find these hard meat. To remind as that intelligent predators do still rule and that we shouldn’t be so arrogant.

Looking in the jaws of deaths make you comprehend your existence. I’ve looked in to these same jaws before only they didn’t have mandibles on them. I ran away, I couldn’t save my friends. Looking in to them again is just as frightening, it’s not like the like the face helps. It’s sightless and ugly. Funny I once called Jeuki ugly. He’s not ugly though; the real issue was I couldn’t tell who was the truly evil race. Now I know it’s the hard meat queen, and this bitch is about the ugliest one I’ve come across. I mean Christ was this what these people wanted a hybrid? I mean they caged Jeuki’s people like animals to make this! It’s so disgusting! Emma narrowed her gaze she moved her neck feeling the shoulder cannon move towards the queen. She could hear the thunder ringing in her ears, as the queen got closer. Jeuki turned watching as Emma moved forward getting ready to fire. Erisoki turned slightly this was going to be rough. He had to get them to surround the queen!

He pulled up his clawed hand hoping Adarmi and Idosoi knew what his signal meant. He watched them look at each other before instantly running outwards. He watched Jeuki moved position, he pointed to the ooman female to go the other way. So far she was proving herself well. He hadn’t had to look over his shoulder once or worry about her. He pressed his spear watching as its sides came out as well as its razor edged blades and lacerating points. A special spear given for courage and bravery when leading a very successful hunt he watched as the clawed feet moved closer as the queen screeched. He pulled up his spear roaring for all he was worth so the others would attack. He watched as the ooman fired her shoulder cannon instantly, the bolt hitting the queen’s upper crest blasting of the edge. Idosoi ran firing his plasma gun he watched it hit the queen’s side causing her to turn. Giving Jeuki a chance to slam his spear in to her rising tail he watched the ooman fire again this time her shot hitting the side.

The huge queen turned her acid blood spilling out of her fresh wounds. She turned only to meet Erisoki who threw himself in to the air bringing his spear down across the front of her head. Adarmi hit the ground hard as he was knocked over by one of the arms. Emma pulled up her net gun firing it as the queen as she turned on the fallen hunter. The net slammed in to her face directly causing her to turn away and throw her head trying to get it off. Jeuki slammed his spear upward jamming it in to the queen’s neck as she shook her head trying to get rid of the net. His gaze narrowed as she pulled it free only to be hit in the head with a plasma bolt from Adarmi’s shoulder cannon. He grabbed his disk throwing it full force it hit one of the lesser arms taking it clean of on contact. He watched the queen screech in agony before trying to bring her tail down on Erisoki who leaped out of the way. The elder hunter slammed his spear in to the huge queen’s leg before pulling away. Her head turned as she looked at the door for a moment. Jeuki roared aloud he ran faster firing his shoulder cannon near the queen’s head. The huge queen screeching at them with all her might before turning to face them again Erisoki turned slightly, the queen was trying to get away! He wasn’t going to let her go! He pulled up his hands looking at his hunters “Surround her!”

8

Carlos turned slightly looking at the silent room all he could hear was screeching on the other side. He pulled back as another blast hit the door causing it to shake. He turned not seeing the Xeno queen raise her head slowly, she let out an ear splitting screech causing everyone in the room to turn around. He grabbed the device. “Quite!” Julia watched in horror as the queens head turned to look at them. She turned sharply watching Oni Jui raise his shoulder cannons gun. “What just happened?” Carlos pulled up the device. “It was nothing just a power flux!” Julia turned slowly seeing that the cases of face huggers had begun to rattle as the offspring in side thrashed around. She watched as one of the scientists moved back, as a case slammed in to the floor. Julia didn’t get a change to think as screams hit the air as the queens tail shot out smashing the case. The face hugger rolled out causing terrified cries as it ran towards its queen. Carlos pulled up the device. “Stop, I said stop obey my orders!”

He turned sharply as the face hugger jumped on to its queen’s hand crawling up her body. “Obey my order! Kill your offspring!” He watched the huge jaws opened hissing. He looked up in shock as he scientists around him began to flee. Julia backed away feeling her heart beat faster as the queen’s tail swung. What was going on? It was like they’d lost control of her! She looked at her hand seeing the scientists in the other room flee. Despite Carlos’s shouting for them to stop they didn’t. More face hugger cases hit the floor as the queen screeched. Carlos looked at the queen who slowly pulled up a clawed hand towards the face hugger. “That’s it kill your offspring! Do as you’re told like a good bitch!” Julia swallowed as the queen grabbed the hugger her head turning as she fought the device. She pulled the face hugger up above her crest. Carlos felt his jaw drop as the offspring was crushed it’s acid blood spilling over the device. “No! No! That’s not possible it’s not…” He turned watching as Oni Jui turned fleeing closely followed by Julia.

The huge device hit the floor in front of him. It’s burnt electronics smouldering. “You can’t do that! You weren’t meant to do that! It’s not possible!” The Xeno queen slowly moved forward. She leaned over looking at him her head moving to the side as she hissed. He could hear the roar of the turbo lifts in the other room as the scientists carried on fleeing. The queen eyed the trapper, the trapper who had made her suffer! He had played with her bounds to harm her. She would make him suffer, her long arm reached out grabbing the terrified trapper. Her tail swung around smashing all the cases open. She watching her offspring crawl free, they scrambled after the still fleeing trappers. She grabbed the trappers arms with both of hers lifting him up then with her lesser arms grabbed his legs. Before hissing angrily, what it was to be pulled so that your arms hurt terribly. Carlos could feel his body shaking in fear he tried to struggle only to find the Xeno queen wouldn’t let him go. He watched in terror as she moved her head again looking at him.

What was she doing? He stopped as the sudden realization hit him. He turned looking at the empty room hoping someone would hear. “Help me! Please someone help me!” He found himself howling as the queen began to pull on his arms and legs. He cried out as he felt the snap of bones in both his shoulders, the pain was horrible. He could only howl as one of his arms was ripped clean off closely followed by his leg. He watched the teeth open hissing at him. His blood and limbs hit the floor bellow. He cried out as she let go of him, he felt the floor as his broken body hit it. He tried to move away only to find he couldn’t. The Xeno queen hissed loudly.

Carlos cried out in horror as three face huggers crawled out from under the lab tables. He tried to move only to feel his bleeding body move slowly across the floor. His left arm tried to grab while his right leg tried to kick the face huggers as they came towards him. He watched the queen moved her head in amusement as her offspring scrambled over him. His scream seemed to echo, only to heard by no one as the limbs wrapped around his face and the tail around his neck. His good arm flayed outwards, only to go still as the face hugger finally gained control. The queen hissed at him before turning to look at the huge door she heard a huge bang behind it. Her rival was there!

8

Jeuki jammed his spear up as the queen brought her head down to try and attack. He watched the queen screech in pain as plasma bolt made contact with her shoulder. He turned watching Emma back off again as the queen swung her tail around. Her mandibled jaws opening in a screech of anger she moved forward coming at them again. Her head turned suddenly and her body stopped in mid motion. Emma turned angrily what was going on? All they needed was one more charge and they’d no doubt be able to take this beast down. Her gaze travelled as the metal door behind them buckled as something slammed in to it full force. She watched the elder hunter signal to move back. The metal grinded and creaked as what ever it was slamming it again with more force. The final slam caused the door to be smashed as a pair of black jaws came through it. The whole door came crunching downwards as the Xeno queen smashed through full force. The hybrid queen turned as her opponent’s jaws dug in to her tattered crest.

Erisoki pulled back this wasn’t good! They couldn’t take down two queens! His gaze narrowed as the two queens smashed heads full force as they started to fight viciously. He turned looking at the wrecked door; they could now get free of this place. He watched as the normal queen clawed her already wounded opponent, who fell back hissing. He growled in anger the trophy was lost! They had no choice but to retreat! He wouldn’t risk his warrior’s lives for something they couldn’t defeat. He pulled back meeting the oomans gaze. She had fought incredibly well it was little wonder Jeuki used the term warrior soul for her. He signalled watching as his hunters moved closer to the trashed door. He ran through watching as the others followed, he could see they weren’t happy about this change in action. Emma turned watching as the two queens carried on fighting. She’d wanted to kill that queen! They had been so close to victory! Yet it had been taken away from so quickly! They couldn’t fight both queens.

She watched as Jeuki leaned back taking her hand as they ran through the shattered lab. She could see a severely wounded man with only one arm and one leg lying on the floor. A face hugger was wrapped around his throat. She could tell from the lab coat it was Carlos. This had been his end somehow that didn’t surprise her in the slightest. She narrowed her gaze seeing the acid eaten controlling device lying on the floor. The queen had tricked them just like on Callisto, she turned away as they carried on running. Her gaze turned as the way out came in to view. She watched the other hunters stop looking at the opening above them which was the way she’d come in. Her gaze moved as the queens battled on. She heard the ear splitting screech of the hybrid queen’s toothed tongue tore one of her opposition’s spines of. She watched the hunters jump on to the rope as they started to ascend upwards. The glass cases of their clan still motionless around them, no doubt they’d stay to smash them if time had been on their side but it wasn’t. She put her arms around Jeuki’s neck quickly feeling him push her on to his back so that they could climb upwards together.

8

Marcus pushed his glasses on further as he looked at the open side of Oran’s ship. He slowly pulled the cables free to the hyper drive. He had no idea what kind of a hyper drive this was he’d never seen anything like it in his life. He slowly pulled the other cord away his gaze slowly met Lucy’s. “That’s done it, it’s none operational.” He sighed aloud. “Now all we have to do is pull it free.” Lucy eyed the odd looking hyper drive “How heavy do you suppose it is?” Marcus breathed in slightly. “Probably very heavy, where did Oran find the resources to make this? I mean it doesn’t even look human.” Lucy put a hand on the hyper drive. “My guess is from Jeuki’s race.” Marcus pulled feeling the part come free slowly. “He must have I mean did you see those hunters in the pen on the video. There were three more besides Jeuki.” Lucy grunted aloud. “I’m trying to remember what it was that made me take this job…oh yes that’s right that wonderful add that blurted out you’ve been picked for a chance of a lifetime.”

Marcus left the weight as they lifted the hyper drive part free. “I got sucked in to, I thought I’d get a great career opportunity.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “I want to know what the advert was for Callisto. I mean Emma took that job so how did she get sucked in?” Marcus left the weight as they put the hyper drive next to the marine ship. He pushed up his glasses. “I’ve actuality seen some footage of her from Callisto. Video notes from her building the breathing device.” Lucy moved closer to the marine ship. She breathed in hoping the codes that Eddy had given would work. “Really what did she look like before meeting Jeuki?” Marcus looked up slightly. “It’s like looking at an opposite reflection.” He watched as the marine ships bay door began to open. “You know what the scary thing is?” Lucy looked up slightly. “No tell me.” Marcus breathed in deeply. “The eyes are so different, they’re the same eyes but when you see the way she looks at you now. It’s almost like there’s fire burning in them period, inflamed spirit is a better term.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Julia showed me the footage first night she arrived she said she’d pinched it from another higher level. Frankly though now I know she was lying.” Lucy eyed her blood soaked shoulder. “Well you know what I hope Emma and Jeuki turn that bitch in to a trophy.” She slowly began to lift the hyper drive of the ground. Marcus laughed slightly. “You, no that wouldn’t be a bad thing.” He moved further in side the ship as they put the hyper drive down. “Well now that, that’s done we just need to put the plating back on Oran’s ship.” He slowly moved back his gaze suddenly turned as the lights above him dimmed. “What the hell?” Julia turned gazing at the lights. “That’s impossible…the grid is meant to supply power twenty four seven.” Marcus watched the marine ships door closed. “What can knock out the grid?” Julia put a hand on her head. “You can’t just knock out the grid, you’d have to wreck the central core.” Marcus turned hearing the power go out in the docks computer room. “Ah…hell!”

8

Jeuki looked up at the towering view above him, they were standing next to a huge lake. He could see the medical box near by had been smashed. He cocked his head to one side meeting Emma’s gaze. “Which way?” Emma looked up above her. “We have to go up, it’s the only way out.” Erisoki tapped Jeuki’s shoulder. “Which way did she say?” Jeuki pointed upwards. “Up we have to carry on upwards.” Erisoki nodded slightly. “Very well.” He looked at the others. “The ooman says it’s up! Move quickly now the hard meat queens might have offspring!” He watched as the young hunters slammed their wrist blades and spears in to the walls as they started to climb upwards. Erisoki pulled himself up on to the wall as he started to climb he watched as Emma jumped on to Jeuki’s back again as they started working there way up. Jeuki slammed his spear in to the wall as they carried on moving up his gaze met Erisoki’s. “Is something wrong?” Erisoki turned slightly. “Your ooman female fights well.”

Jeuki heaved his shoulder grabbing the rigging as it came towards him. “Thank you.” Erisoki moved slowly upwards he could see a bridge far above them. “She’s going to make a fine mate.” He heaved with shoulders. “I can’t speak her language well, or I’d say she fought well.” Jeuki jumped slightly. “Can you turn your voice recorder on?” Erisoki nodded before turning slightly. “I’ll begin?” Jeuki stopped turning to Emma. “You fight well.” Emma held on tighter. “So did you, we almost had her.” Jeuki turned slightly. “Erisoki the elder he wants to say something to you.” Emma watched the elder swing slightly on the railing looking down at her. “You fight well.” Jeuki tensed his shoulders as Erisoki repeated the recording. “He can’t speak ooman, he just wanted to say it though.” Emma looked at the elder hunter. “Tell him I said thank you.” Jeuki looked up. “She’s thankful.” Erisoki nodded then carried on moving. Idosoi moved closer so he was by Jeuki’s side. “I think she’s a puny warrior.”

Jeuki growled in anger. “How dare you mock her! She’s more warrior than you are!” Emma raised an eyebrow. “What did he just say?” Jeuki growled aloud. “He called you a puny warrior.” Idosoi looked around only to be kicked hard in his masked face by the ooman. He pulled back in pain, only to hear Jeuki laugh. “I wouldn’t mock her again.” Idosoi rubbed his mask before shaking his head in annoyance. Jeuki turned hearing a horrible rumbling bellow. He watched as the form of the Xeno queen smashed through the wall. The hybrid queen screeched as her opponent hit the lakes water only to rise again and come after her. The huge tails swung around as the screeching hit the air. In seconds a horrible masses of mandibled Xeno soldiers flooded through, like a blanket of blackness swarming upwards while others attached the Xeno queen. Erisoki looked down watching, as the Xeno’s started climbing. “Climb! All of you climb!” Jeuki pulled up moving faster he watched as the ooman workers screamed as the soldiers attacked them.

The Xeno queen moved forward slamming in to the other queen full force. Her tail swung around slamming in to the already torn crest. She watches as her opponent jumps on to the shattered bridge as she comes towards her. She grabs one of the attacking soldiers throwing it off as her head hits her opponents again. Her head moves around, as the opponent’s claws tear at her crest taking chunks off. The lake hisses and boils as acid blood spills in to it. The mandibles slam in to her face going through her tongue. The hybrid queen pulled back bringing her tail down full force on her opponent’s back. She watches as the spines break with the force. She will rule supreme! Her lesser will not succeed! Her tail flies out slamming in to her opponent, causing her to hit the solid walls. Her opponent rises again as she hisses. Her claws come down tearing at fallen victim before she can rise. Both heads slam again as the fight for supremacy continues. The Xeno queen hisses only to be tossed again.

She swings her tail hitting her opponents shoulder only to screech in agony as one of her lesser arms are ripped of by her opponent’s teeth. She pulls up only to have the other one ripped off. Her head turns as she slams in to the hybrid queen there huge arms lock as they force against each other. The water boils as the screams of the prey come from above. The hybrid queen turns only to be thrown. Her body’s smashes in to bridge she turns only to feel pain as her opponent slams her claws in to her chest area. The Xeno queen’s teeth come down biting one of her arms. Her victory is at hand! She will kill her opponent! Then she will take control of all armies and rule this place! Her head rises, as slams her foot down so the opponent can’t move. Her head turns slightly, as she hisses she was always the strongest. This queen was born from her but it is not like her, she won’t allow this daughter to rule in her place! She opens her mouth leaning forward. It’ll be a horrible death once her tongue penetrates the head.

The next moments cause pain as a huge tail swerves up its point hitting on contact. The hybrid queen turns slowly looking at opponent the tail point has gone through her opponent’s lower head. She watches the jaws open their tongue flaying out as long painful hiss moves through the air. Her soldiers surround her watching in triumph. Her tail moves shoving right through the throat and out of the head, acid blood splashing the walls. The hybrid queen slowly rises watching her opponents tongue snap and shake. It slowly begins to fall back in to the mouth she watches her opponents body slowly go limp. She hisses in anger before throwing the body off. She watches as it crashes through the opening lying limply on the ground. The acid blood slowly eats through the floor. Her mother’s death uttering her supreme ruler of this place she leans back as her screech fills the air echoing upwards. Her soldiers move forward crawling over her. As there saliva drips in to her wounds numbing the pain.  
The hybrid queen turns as she remembers those who interfiled before she met her opponent. They wounded her body! Her head swerves as she looks up at the rigging! They must not live! They will be a threat to her offspring. She watches as her soldier’s jump of her body after numbing her pain. She'd kill them all five of them! She slowly begins her climb watching as her soldiers swam even more as they find openings and tunnel each heading towards his goal. As the nursery assistances follow getting ready to do there’s. Her mighty army will not be stopped! These enemies who opposed her with there strange weapons will be stopped! Nothing will stop her rule! Nothing!

8

Oran turned sharply watching as his panel screen began to fade out. He grunted hitting it with his hand this was third time it had almost gone off! He slowly began to type. He narrowed his gaze pressing the panel. “This is Oran would you people in the central grid stop messing with my power! I’m a busy man a very busy man!” He turned hearing only silence. “I’m speaking to you people! Pick up the line now or I’m going to make it so heads roll!” He pulled back still only hearing silence. He slammed his fist down hard. His gaze slowly moved as Neil and Luther walked in to his office. “What is it now? I’m busy!” Luther breathed in deeply. “Sir we have a serious problem.” Oran narrowed his gaze. “Oh really…and what might that be?” Neil breathed in. “We’ve lost contact with levels eighty and ninety. There is also a serious problem with the main power grid, we are loosing power in most sectors.” Luther folded his arms. “Plus in the last two hours we’ve had reports from scientists taking the lifts of a black demon fighting a woman.” Oran growled aloud. “That black demon is Oni Jui you fool! He was running an errand for me!” Neil pulled back in annoyance. “His errand just got cancelled sir. He was seen ten minutes ago desperately fleeing like a coward from level ninety.” Oran looked up slightly. “Oni Jui would never flee!” Neil growled aloud. “It’s on video, watch it yourself!”

He turned sharply. “Julia Ibos was right behind him and the only thing her face told me was fear! Sir we have a serious problem on that level. You have to do something!” Oran looked up slightly. “You know what you right, I have to do something. Here’s what I’m going to do, I’m gonna send you two down there to find out what’s going on!” Luther pulled back in horror. “What! We don’t have any fire power, there are no marines with as!” Oran slowly lit his cigar. “Well you’ll just have to find some won’t you?” He watched as both men pulled back in horror. “Like I said I’m a very busy man! Now get out of my sight!” He watched both men look at each other before leaving. He slammed his foot on the desk incompetent idiots. He growled aloud he was surrounded by idiots!” He kicked the screen with his foot as it blurred. “Some one was going to pay for this mess on level ninety. And when he found out who they were he’d space them!” He breathed out his cigar smoke watching it move through the air.

End of part 17


	18. Chapter 18

_FROM THE BOUNDS OF IMPRISONMENT THE DEMONS RISE UP_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, trying to find some way out of the central ventilation shaft on the Iron Year science vessel._

Do the hard meat care? I know it’s a stupid question to ask but it’s just stuck in my head. I was wondering if these hard meat despite there intelligence and large brains care. Do they only care about the species like their queen? Or do they comprehend their own existence as predators. I mean if the queen dies where do they sit in the fabric of life? I only ask this question because Jeuki’s race comprehends their existence just like the human race. So who’s to say that these soldiers left to there own devices with out a queen wouldn’t have there own. As much as they’re my prey there intelligence puts them on a level with both our races which is strange and frightening. I’m just thinking this because as much as the prey is there to be hunted it must still be respected. I guess I can now say that the humans who worked in the lower levels had no respect for the hard meat. Now because of their ignorance and delusion what they thought they could control is now in control of them and the sad thing is they won’t escape from it.

There are hundreds of soldiers crawling these rigging vanishing in to ventilation shafts they’re even pulling away and bending piping so they can get in. I know what they want; the want food but they also want hosts. I know I shouldn’t care, but there are a lot of innocent people here who don’t deserve this and did nothing wrong. It will take the hard meat a while to get to them but I still believe they should be given a chance to flee. No ones set of the alarm to flee and just like on Callisto the gun racks for emergency and civilian use are locked up tight. I mean this ship is still attached to the Sirun battle cruiser; the people can flee there and be protected. Why oh why are you thinking about this Emma Wingates? You’re not even in the same world as them anymore. I guess I’m just thinking that maybe I should do something this time around. I’ve been where they are, I know the terror they’ll go through and that none of them will live. I know the nightmares they’ll have and how long it’ll take them to get over the event.

If they ever get over it at all, it’s not like I ever really got over the nightmares they still haunt me. Maybe when I find a main panel I can help them. I mean if I hack I can give them at least a fighting chance. I mean I’d be doing to save them, it’s not like they can save themselves. It’s crazy to think that they’d ever thank me but I would still do it. Emma looked up as one of the opening came in to view. It was from the smashed bridge, which Oni Jui had destroyed. She could see the door at the far end was now open. The two marines who’d both died had, had that door closed when she’d landed on the bridge. All the other bridges doors had been slammed shut. Emma turned slightly as Jeuki moved up the rigging. “We can go through that door.” Jeuki turned slightly looking at the half open door. He watched as Erisoki turned looking at where she was pointing. Adarmi jumped on to the remaining bridge his gaze turning to the door. Idosoi follow him he turned slightly. “Why would the oomans leave this door open?”

Adarmi grunted aloud. “Ask Emma.” Idosoi snorted aloud. “Ask the ooman, please the ooman female might be a warrior but that doesn’t make her one of as.” Adarmi turned sharply. “Shut up! I’m tired of your stupid comments! Your last in this line because you where dishonored by Jeuki. His ooman is a warrior so get over it!” Erisoki landed on the bridge. “Silence!” He watched as Emma walked up to the door. Jeuki looked at the half open door. “Strange that this door would be open but none of the others are.” Emma looked down she could still hear the screaming bellow. She leaned forward eyeing the panel before typing in to it. “This door wasn’t hacked maybe its open because of the power fluxing.” Jeuki cocked his head to one side. “Trap maybe.” Emma carried on typing watching the door move. “No probably Julia, or Oni Jui.” Jeuki watched it creak open fully. “I thought as much.” Emma pulled up her hand to the other hunters. “Go through!” She watched as the elder ran through the two younger hunters following him.

Jeuki moved through the door he watched as Emma moved through. His head turned as the screeching got louder the hard meat where coming! Emma turned as black-clawed hands appeared on the riggings. Those sons of a bitches had been following them! She moved forward typing in to the panel this was great just great! She carried on typing watching as the door started to grind as it moved slowly downwards. She growled aloud punching the panel watching as the hybrid soldier moved towards them. Five others who all hissed in her direction followed it. She growled aloud typing faster as they started to come towards them. The first of the hybrid soldiers came forward it pulled up its tail hissing. It’s four mandibled jaws opened, as it got ready to pounce. Jeuki raised his spear he could see the door was moving to slowly at least one of the hard meat was going to get in! Emma punched the control panel with her fist, why wasn’t it working faster!

Jeuki watched as the soldier ran at them it slid under the still half opened door. It rose up its tail screeching Jeuki pulled up his spear slamming it around its face before it could react. The hard meat hit the floor near Emma’s feet only to rise up swinging its tail causing her to duck it raised its head hissing. It pulled back getting ready to jump it’s feet felt the floor as it leapt clean over Jeuki. It hit Idosoi full force knocking the young hunter over. He swung his head as the tail came down; he tried to move only to be scratched across the chest. The next moments caught him be surprise as Jeuki grabbed the hard meats legs. Jeuki roared as he swung the heavy hard meat with all his might slamming its head in to the walls. He watched the metal buckle with the force. He turned seeing Emma standing by the closed door which was being hit on the opposite side. He narrowed his gaze as her shoulder cannon went up getting ready for his next movement.

He swung the huge hard meat again watching its head hit the walls before turning in her direction and tossing it. He watched it fly thought the air screeching its arms flaying. Its whole chest blew apart in mid air as the Emma’s shoulder cannon fired. The hybrid hit the floor full force its head twisting with the impact. Its body tumbled coming to stop near Emma’s feet she looked down watching as its mandibles twitched in death. Emma slowly stepped over the dead kill, she eyed it before looking up. Erisoki looked up slowly he could see the two young hunters staring in shock at Jeuki and the little ooman. He had not expected that. Perfect teamwork, he’d seen hunters work together many times but he’d never seen anything like this. Hunter teams who worked together didn’t always click but these two did, they worked like a perfect hunting unit. It was like one knew what the other was going to do before they even did it. No wonder Jeuki wanted this ooman so badly as a mate.

He grabbed Idosoi pulling him fully on to his feet. He patted the young hunters shoulder he was lucky. He watched as the door was hammered again they didn’t have much time. Soon this whole place would be swarming with hard meat soldiers. The odds where very much against them normally whole clans of Yautja went in to hives not five individuals. He pulled out his long double-edged sword walking up to the dead hard meat. The ooman wasn’t really looking at him she was typing in to the lock. He sliced the head then pulled it free watching as the slime and insides spilled out. He wasn’t sure whom this kill belonged to. Since both hunters had done it. He turned slightly thinking. He turned sharply throwing the head at Jeuki he watched him catch him. His gaze turned as he snapped one of alien’s long fingers off. His ooman had earned this right. He grabbed her armour plating pulling her away from the panel so she was facing him. He watched her try to pull away. The reflex was more confusion than fear.

Emma tried to pull away she watched as Jeuki came forward the head was hanging from his back plating. Jeuki stopped sharply he took a step back. He wasn’t allowed to interfere in the right of passage ritual. He looked at his armour he could see his clan’s symbol burned in to his upper chest plate with hard meat blood. This right was only given to worthy individuals. Only elders wore the clan symbol on their helmets, while lesser carried it on there armour plating. Emma looked up sharply, what was this guy doing! She felt the pull as he moved her closer he pushed the alien finger in to her chest plate. She could hear the hissing of the acid as it started to melt he began to move it drawing in one of the two curves. He pulled it away the pressed in the dot, before making the other curve. He let go of her armour plating tossing the finger aside, before nodding to her. Jeuki moved closer seeing that the elder had finished. He could see Emma’s utter confusion. He took her hand moving her away from the door. He’d have to explain this later to her.

No doubt Erisoki had done this so that she could rank up with him permanently. If she had a rank symbol it would also keep other clans from harming her in anyway. Since to touch someone of high rank was considered a serious offence not only would you be dishonoured, but also the punishment for it was very server. He watched as the others broke in to a run. He narrowed his gaze as Erisoki smashed the double doors on the far side open then went through. His gaze turned as he noticed the door shut behind them. He swung around watching in shock as everyone went through the other doors. Which slammed shut in front of them. What was going on! Emma pulled back watching as the bolt slid across the door behind them. Then the bolt moved across the doors in front of them. She heard the hunters on the other side roar in anger at the situation. This was great just great they were trapped between two doors! She watched Jeuki pull his helmet off. He looked up slowly. “What just happened?” Emma pulled the panel away looking at the controls. “Stupid doors! They’ve got locking problems!” Jeuki walked up to the door. “Can you fix it?” Emma slowly started typing she found herself growling in anger as the mini screen brought up a message. “What the hell? What does it mean I need a key code? This isn’t a key coded door!”

8

Lucy looked at the panel again. “What is going on here? I mean first the lights and now this!” Marcus put a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down, look we can handle this…yes it’s an issue but we can get around it.” He slowly leaned forward taking off the computer panel’s side covering. His gaze wandered over to the docked ships bellow. “All we have to do is reroute the power.” Lucy grabbed her pad typing in to it. “Eddy you had just better be there I or I swear I’ll…!” Eddy’s voice hit the air. “I’m here…there’s no need to get mad.” He laughed slightly. “I was just watching from the main room you’ve lost power in your sector.” He paused. “It’s happening all over the ship, at present. I almost lost power here myself.” Lucy breathed in heavily. “I was just wondering if you knew were the best place is to reroute power is?” Eddy laughed slightly. “Oh I’d just reroute it from Oran’s office.” Lucy pulled back slightly. “Are you serious?” Eddy laughed slightly. “Oh yes I’m serious I mean with all that’s going on. I doubt he’ll notice the drain.”

Marcus looked at the controls pulling the wires free. “Fine then we’ll take it from his office.” Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Yeah I mean it’s the least we can do considering the suffering he’s put as through.” Eddy’s voice hit the air. “Yeah I know what you mean by that.” Lucy smiled slightly. “Tell me where is Emma now, is she still alive?” Eddy’s voice hit the air again. “Oh yes she’s very much alive.” Marcus pulled back as a spark flew as he redid the wiring. “Glad to here that.” Lucy narrowed her gaze. “Your quite Eddy you gonna tell me what your up to down there?” Eddy laughed again. “Oh I’m just keeping Lexington from getting up here the main doors can be so annoying.” He laughed again. “You know the bolting ones which for no reason need a code to open.” Lucy found herself sniggering. “Let me guess. Lexington not being that bright its hard work for him.” Eddy grunted aloud. “Yeah he seems to think shooting the door will work.” Lucy grinned widely. “I have to ask what is his IQ rating?”

Eddy laughed slightly. “Oh he’s bellow average it’s a shock he ever made general.” His voice hit the air again. “Still I’ve had to lock two doors just to keep Emma and Jeuki in.” Lucy pulled back. “Why?” Eddy’s voice hit the air again but more serious. “You know as well as I do that they need to work things out. I just wish Emma would stop trying to hack. I hate having to block her hacks.” He grunted aloud. “She’s just being a pain, she very good at hacking things. It’s making it more work to block her.” Marcus laughed slightly. “Why Eddy it sounds more to me like you’ve met your match.” Eddy sniggered aloud. “Oh please she’s good but she can’t get around me. I just see it as a welcome challenge personally.” Marcus pulled another wire grinning. “Tell me Eddy what are you going to do? I mean are you going to catch a ship out of here?” Eddy laughed slightly. “Now you’ll just have to wait and see, although I highly recommend you get off this ship as soon as the clamps are free.” Lucy smiled slightly. “We will I promise you that.” Eddy breathed out heavily. “Sorry about this Lexington just blew up another door, seems I’ll have to hack a few more doors.” Lucy sighed aloud. “We understand.” She listened as the pad shut down. Her gaze drifted to Marcus. “Can I help?” Marcus looked up slightly smiling. “Sure you can, you can help with these wires.”

8

Emma slammed her fist in to the panel. “It’s like someone’s blocking me! I can’t get this stupid door to open! Everything I try I just get blocked.” Jeuki walked forward putting a hand on her shoulder. “Easy now, the others will help they’ll smash this door down if they have to. They won’t leave as behind it would be dishonourable.” Emma moved away from the door she leaned against the wall sliding down. Jeuki slowly sat down next to her watching as she ran a finger over the newly made burnt mark. “It’s a mark of honour.” Emma turned slightly. “Mark of honour?” Jeuki leaned over slightly. “It means you’ve proven yourself to be worthy of rank.” Emma raised an eyebrow. “Rank?” Jeuki put a hand on hers. “It means you’re a worthy hunter, who has privileges.” Emma looked at her hands. “All I did was kill a hard meat.” Jeuki laughed slightly. “Don’t be modest, first you save me and the clan then you help take on the queen.” He raised a clawed finger. “Then you help me slay a hard meat soldier. I think that proves your worthy.”

Emma smiled slightly. “You know I wasn’t going to leave you down there.” She stopped meeting his amber gaze. “I’d never leave you…I’d be lost with out you.” She looked at her spear. “The only reason I’m even alive is because of you…I can’t bear the thought of loosing you.” She closed her eyes feeling tears, which ran down her cheeks. Jeuki pulled back slightly she was crying, he hadn’t expected that at all. He cocked his head to one side. “Well I’d be very lonely without you…” He felt her hold on his hand tighten. He raised his clawed hand slowly running it through her hair. “I care about you.” Emma’s eyes snapped open. She turned slowly looking at him. “I’m such an idiot.” Jeuki pulled out his lower mandibles in confusion. “What do you mean?” He ran a clawed finger along her cheek. Emma turned slowly meeting her gaze. “I never meant to bring you here, I never wanted to put you through all this.” Jeuki pulled back slightly. “I don’t blame you for what the other oomans did your not like them.”

He turned slightly. “Those oomans are not warriors! They have no honour! But you, your special.” Emma kept her eyes locked with his as he came closer to her face. “In what way special?” Jeuki didn’t move an inch. “You have a warriors soul.” Emma laughed slightly. “Now your just being…” Jeuki flared his mandibles in annoyance. “I’m serious!” He pulled the alien head of his shoulder dropping it near her feet. “Were I come from you’d be prized for kills like this one.” He turned slightly flaring his mandibles in anger. “Were I come from males would go on thousands of hunts just to be your mate. Even to speak with you as a honored hunter would be enough for them!” He looked at the hard meat head. “Females of my kind especially ones who can hunt are considered very special.” He grunted angrily. “It disgusts me that no male ooman would ever have you.” Emma stood up slightly was he trying to say what she thought he was trying to say? She looked at him keeping her eyes locked with his. “Why does it disgust you?”

Jeuki pulled back roaring in anger. “Because I would!” He stopped pulling back realizing what he was about to say. Emma looked at his flared mandibles. “Because what?” Jeuki turned away. “It doesn’t matter…it would never happen and I’m a fool to believe it would.” He felt Emma put a hand on his face turning his head around. She watched as he started to click his upper left mandible. She put a hand on it running her finger down the tusk. “It does matter tell me.” Jeuki suddenly felt nervous. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this nervous in his whole life. She was just staring at him waiting for his reply. He breathed in deeply moving his mandible so her hand let go. He looked up slowly. “It disgusts me because…I would give anything for you to be my mate.” He closed his mandibles tight not daring to say anything else until he saw her reaction. Emma blinked she could feel her hand twitching which caused her wrist blades to slot back in. She looked down breathing in deeply.

She looked up ignoring the sound of her own wrist blades as they clicked out again. “You want to be my mate?” That almost sounded stupid to ask but she wanted to hear him say it so badly. Jeuki looked down slightly. “Yes.” He moved his hand out putting it on her wrist armour to stop her hand twitching. “I don’t want you for breeding.” He looked up slowly. “I want to be your mate because I love you.” He grunted aloud. “I know oomans say that I don’t know what love is but I do know what it is.” He cocked his head to one side. “I watched you for so long…I wanted you to be my mate.” He raised a clawed hand running it through her hair. “I brought you back to the oomans because I thought you’d be happier with your own kind.” Emma could feel her heart beat quickening. She slowly brought up both hands running them over the mandibles in a slow gentle motion. “Why didn’t you say this before?” Jeuki growled in anger. “Why do you think? Because I’m not one of your species, I never believed you’d want me!” Emma growled in anger. “Jeuki you idiot!”

Jeuki pulled up roaring in anger. “Why am I an idiot? Tell me that!” Emma looked down slowly. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to call you that. I should be calling myself the idiot. I should’ve told how I felt about you before we landed here. God I’m so stupid!” Jeuki pulled back in confusion. “How you felt about me?” He leaned closer. Emma could feel the tears as they started to run down her face freely. “I should’ve told you that I’d fallen for you. That I can’t sleep because all I do is think about you.” She put a hand to her face. “I put you through all this suffering because of my pitiful denial issues the fact that I was afraid to fall in love with you because you’re from another race.” Jeuki slowly leaned forward. “You love me?” He watched her nod. He slowly pulled up both hand wiping her tears away with his claws. “Please don’t cry.” He leaned closer. “It’s only your races way of thinking that made you believe that.” He raised her head with his clawed fingers. He looked at her for a moment before backing off.

He slowly lowered his spear placing it down then lowered his head putting himself into a kneeling position. “I ask with all my heart that you will be my mate.” He picked up the spear clicking it watching the sides fly out. “I will protect you with my life, my honour will be your honour.” He lowered his head further. Jeuki looked up waiting, watching. She could deny his request openly just like any female. He breathed in deeply closing his eyes. He felt like the whole world was about to crash around him. He breathed in it was better to try at least to know he’d tried and had given an honorable request. Even if she didn’t mean what she’d just said. Emma slowly stood up wiping the tears away full. Jeuki hadn’t move a muscle he was stood like a statue waiting. She breathed in again; deep down she knew it was now or never. She turned slightly she wasn’t going to go back on what she’d just said, she wanted him. She’d wanted him for so long the species issue didn’t matter anymore.

She put her hand his spear watching as he looked up slowly his amber eye fixing with hers. She loved him and he just stated that he loved her. So nothing else mattered anymore. Being together was all that did matter. She smiled slightly. “I would love to be your mate.” Jeuki looked up sharply. He slowly lowered the spear watching her let go off it. He wrapped his arms around her waist not wanting to let go. He felt her hands as she ran them over his lower mandibles. He pulled her down slowly maybe this wasn’t real. Maybe he was dreaming and was going to wake up. He slowly moved his mandibles moving them gently across her face. He couldn’t kiss like an ooman. This was the first thing that sprang to mind, and it felt right. Emma breathed in this was almost an odd feeling she couldn’t really describe it. She could feel the lower and upper mandibles moving against her face in gentle motions. The tusks where barely touching her skin He moved the lower ones down moving them across her neck slowly and gently.

She closed her eyes for a moment before feeling Jeuki stop slightly. She leaned forward gently kissing his lower mandibles. Jeuki found himself staring that was an odd sensation. He felt it again as she planted gentle kisses on his mandibles. He blinked it was really nice but strange all the same. He tapped his mandibles slightly. Emma pulled away slightly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t sure what to do.” Jeuki laughed a little. “No I do like it..” Emma ran her hand over his mandibles. “So were you come from is that how you kiss?” Jeuki nodded slightly. “I know its odd for you.” Emma raised an eyebrow. “No it’s not odd it feels nice.” Jeuki pulled her closer running his clawed hand through her hair. “You know we are both foolish for not admitting this sooner.” Emma nodded.  
“It seems all very foolish to me now.” She ran her hand over his arm. He eased up a clawed hand. “Even the best warriors can make fools of themselves. Believe me it’s not uncommon.” He looked at her neck again noticing that his skull necklace was missing. It was the first time he’d noticed this. “What happened to the necklace I gave you?” Emma put a hand on her chest before lowering her gaze.” Lexington took it of me the son of a bitch!” Jeuki snarled aloud. “I should’ve killed that ooman warrior when I had the chance!” Emma looked down slightly. “I’ll get it back mark my words.” Jeuki slowly pulled her in to a hug. “I know you will.” Emma looked at her chest plate. “You gave it to me as a gift. Once I get it back it won’t ever leave my neck again.” Jeuki laughed again. “Now there’s my beautiful mate talking.” Emma smiled slightly hugging him harder.

End of part 18


	19. Chapter 19

_YOUR FLOWING BLOOD WILL BE MY GLORY YOUR SKULL WILL BECOME MY HONOUR_

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, stuck between to two locked doors on the Iron Year science vessel._

God I’ve never felt so happy in the whole of my life. I never thought I’d be sitting here right now in Jeuki’s arms. I never thought what I wanted and dreamed would come to pass. May be I was looking too much at the negative side of things its one of those things that happens when everything goes so terribly wrong. When the world around you comes crashing down. You tend to forget that good things can come of it. You loose sight on what’s really important and get too messed up in those foolish notions, because your brains trying to cope with what’s going on. When I think about it, it’s so stupid and foolish but I guess everyone does it from time to time. I have to say a Yautja kiss is really a different experience. I had no idea the mandibles could be used in that way. I mean I’ve seen them rip out corks, bend spoons. Hack in to food making it easier for the inner mouth to eat it. Yet I never realized they could be used in such a gentle manner. The touch was so soft.

I guess it just proves that even the sharpest of teeth can be used in a way that shows deep affection. I mean we forget sometimes that even the most vicious looking canines can be used in the softest way. Mother crocodiles at least the ones I’ve seen on film. Carry there young to the water edge via putting them in her mouth so gently that there’s not a scratch. Personally I don’t find Jeuki’s tusks in anyway frightening I just used to think that they were razor sharp. I never knew they could be used in such a beautiful manner. I don’t really want to leave these doors in all honesty. I could sit here forever and watch the world blow apart around me. I know it wouldn’t be right though. There are so many people who are dieing and so many more who will die. The hunt isn’t over ether it won’t be over until all the hunters are board our vessel and are free from this rust buckets iron cage. This place won’t be a colony anymore if something’s not done it’ll be a graveyard a cold graveyard floating in space.

No living thing will survive apart from the hard meat that will wait patently for another ship to come. I don’t even want to envision how tragic the loss of a second ship would be if they overrun both. Then another docks with them, it’s a horrible though. I guess I’ve made up my mind I will help them because I just can’t do nothing. I can’t ignore what’s happening to them any longer, I’ve been where they’re standing. It’s just echoing in my mind over and over the images of Callisto and how we never had a chance because no one gave it to as. When I was there I’d have given anything for someone to give me warning. Or to have someone unlock the weapon bays so I could have a gun. Emma slowly moved her hand slowly over Jeuki’s lower chest. She moved her fingers in a gentle motion feeling him move his clawed hand through her hair. Jeuki tapped his upper right mandible he heard something bang against the locked door, causing it to shake. He watched as it shook again, the hunters on the other side had started their onslaught.

He turned sitting up slightly, watching it shake violently again, he slowly stood up gently pulling Emma to her feet. He turned slightly. “I told you they wouldn’t leave as.” Emma smiled easing up her hand running down his lower mandibles. “We ought to really help them.” Jeuki looked at the door. “No I don’t think we should.” Emma turned slightly. “Why not?” Jeuki pulled back as the long bolt closing the door spilt with the force as the door was hit again. “Because there doing just fine with out as.” Emma stepped back as the part of lock came flying off landing near her feet. She looked down at it. “Your right I don’t think they need as at all.” Jeuki watched as the door was smashed open. Erisoki roared in anger as the door gave way. He moved through it only to stop in surprise, Jeuki was holding the little ooman Emma in a very different manner to normal. He watched as she her hand moved over his mandibles. He shook his head Jeuki really was full of surprises. Adarmi looked at the scene before nodding and turning away out of respect. Idosoi growled aloud. “An ooman and Yautja being mates, that is so disgusting.” Idosoi turned only to feel an agonizing pain as Erisoki hit him around the back of the helmet. He pulled away avoiding Erisoki’s angered gaze as the elder snarled at him.

Erisoki moved slowly forward watching as Jeuki put his helmet back on. “I’m glad you two finally worked out what needed to be worked out.” Jeuki turned slightly eyeing Idosoi. “The ooman is my mate now! If any one has an issue with that then you can take it up with me!” Adarmi turned slightly. “I have no issues with that.” He looked at Idosoi. “You don’t have an issue with that do you Idosoi?” Idosoi growled turning sharply. “I have no issue.” Erisoki watched as the younger hunters started to move forward. He watched as Jeuki and Emma came forward. He patted Jeuki’s shoulder. “Don’t concern yourself with Idosoi he will open up to this new way of thinking in time.” Jeuki nodded taking Emma’s hand. “I don’t care for his way of thinking I used to think like him once.” He turned looking at Emma as she pulled her site lens down. “I just know now that, that way of thinking can leave you very narrow minded.” Erisoki leaned over patting Emma’s back. “We are hunters we can never be narrow minded.”

8

Lucy pulled back as the computer conceal came to life. She grinned as the screen lit up. “Marcus you did it!” Marcus pushed his glasses up slightly. “No we did it.” He stood up patting the computer. “Now all we need to do is free those docking clamps.” He stood up slightly watching as the docking lights came back on. He grinned widely. “You know come to think of it I thought that would be a lot harder.” Lucy shook her head her gaze turned as she watched something long and black jump over the ships. She leaned forward eyeing the bay again. “Hey did you see that?” Marcus began to type. “See what?” Lucy blinked meeting his gaze. “That black thing with a long tail!” Marcus eyed her for a moment. “Are you feeling okay?” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Look I’m not loosing my mind, I just saw this three meter long black creature with a tail jump over one of the bays ships!” Marcus laughed slightly. “Look there are no black creatures running around here! I mean come on where would someone get something like that?”

He looked at the glass. “I mean come on this is…” He pulled back as a black head suddenly slammed against the glass its long head moving as it hissed its four mandibled jaws opening. It slammed a clawed hand against the glass. Before creeping up over it out of sight Marcus pulled back in horror. “What in the hell was that?” Lucy grunted aloud. “Oh now you believe me. After you’ve seen it up close and personal!” Marcus watched the black tail swig down followed by the head reappearing. It watched them hissing again. “What do you suppose it is?” Lucy folded her arms watching saliva drip from the jaws. “Apart from really ugly I have no idea.” Marcus raised an eyebrow. “What do you suppose it wants?” Lucy watched the mandibles flare again. “How should I know? Why don’t you go outside and ask it?” Marcus growled aloud “Oh that’s funny real funny.” Lucy watched as what looked like a tongue flew out its four teeth snapping at the class. “Maybe if we should throw it something it might go away.”

Marcus turned eyeing her. “Throw something! Were in the hell did you get the idea of throwing something from?” Lucy pulled up both hands. “What! That’s what you do with pissed off dogs! You draw their attention by throwing a stick!” Marcus picked up a piece of steel moving it from side to side. “You’ve got to be joking.” Lucy eyed him. “Marcus.” Marcus carried on moving the metal. “So you think if we play fetch this ugly son of bitch will go away!” Lucy narrowed her gaze. “Marcus!” Marcus pulled up slightly. “What!” Lucy eyed the window. “It appears ugly is following the stick!” Marcus turned sharply watching as the black creatures head move as he moved the stick. “Okay you were right and I was wrong…” Lucy turned slightly. “How’s about carry you carry on drawing it’s attention and I’ll get a gun.” Marcus looked at the closed gun bay with its five pulse rifles locked down. “Fine by me, I’d rather kill it.” Lucy turned walking up the gun bay. “Do you know how to fire these?” Marcus looked at the guns. “Aim and shoot in rapid bursts.”

Lucy slowly pressed the button watching the guns come out still locked tight. “This is stupid! Why haven’t they opened the bays?” She suddenly felt something cold press against her back. She turned only to be faced with a pulse rifle. She watched as Julia’s eyes narrowed in anger. “The bays are locked so assholes like you die!” Marcus waved the metal. “So nice to see you Julia I was hoping you’d died.” Lucy eyed the gun it had something sticky dripping of its barrel. “Yeah I’d hoped that to I mean Leo’s death was so funny. I was hoping Emma had killed you to.” Julia raised her gun to Lucy face. “Shut up bitch or I’ll shoot you!” Lucy eyed the gun. She eased up her hands. “Be my guest you hard nosed evil bitch!” Marcus turned sharply. “Lucy!” Julia pulled up the gun she’d kill them both! Then take one of the ships! She pressed the trigger only to here a wiring sound. Lucy raised her eyebrow. “You know with those guns you really are meant to have bullets or they don’t work.”

Julia turned only to feel an agonizing pain as Marcus came forward hitting her full force across the shoulder, with the metal piece. She didn’t get time to react as Lucy grabbed her gun slamming it backwards in to her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Marcus pulled up his fist. “I always believed my self to be a gentleman.” He crackled his knuckles. “That I shouldn’t hit women, even the ones who are bitchy and traitorous but in your case I’ll make an exception!” He brought his fist down full force across her face. He watched as she fell back wards. Her body hit the floor full force. He turned as her eyes rolled back in their sockets as she lost consciousness. He turned eyeing her fallen body. “That ones for chaining me and Lucy up!” Lucy looked at Julia she turned looking at Marcus. “Nice shot.” Marcus looked at his fist. “She deserved it the bitch.” Lucy turned slightly pulling up the pulse rifle. She pressed one of the buttons. “She should’ve really leant that there’s such a thing as a reload chamber.”  
She watched as the counter slowly went back up to two hundred. “ Marcus turned slightly seeing some cargo chaining cord lying near by.” You know what I’ve just had a really interesting thought.” Lucy slowly grinned as she caught sight of what he was looking at. “Oh you know what I think I’ve just had the same evil thought as you.” Lucy handed him the gun. “You take this I’ll tie her up solid.” Marcus looked at the glass the black creature was gone. “I’ll keep a look out for ugly.” He had a gut feeling that odd creature was still around. He turned back watching as Lucy began to pull Julia towards one of the metal cupboard. Similar to the one they’d been chained up to. “Chain her legs as well.”

8

Emma turned firing her shoulder cannon at one of the hard meat who blew in to pieces. She watched as the others fired taking down more and more as they tried to get through the narrow corridors. They’d been fighting for what felt like an eternity. The hard meat had already gotten on to level sixty, which they’d been moving through. The whole place was a horrible blood bath. Bodies of scientists and marines littered the floor. She’d seen movement guns lying broken on the floor. Their empty barrels covered in hard meat saliva. Red blood was spattered against the walls and dripping from tables and chairs. Turned over coffee cups and vending machines scattered the floors. The marines had tried desperately to hold this level but had not succeeded. She turned shooting another hard meat solider down watching as its dead body hit one of the vending machines. She’d seen this all before, the only difference was that she wasn’t afraid this time around. Deep down she only felt depressed for those who hadn’t lived.

They turned another corridor seeing that it was empty of hard meat soldiers. Erisoki turned slightly seeing that there was nothing this didn’t surprise him. They’d killed so many hard meat soldiers that the others had no doubt backed off to regroup. He raised his fist looking at his hunter. “You fought well! I’m very proud of you all!” Jeuki nodded slightly as did the others. He turned looking at one of the doors, which kept on opening and shutting. He looked down seeing another died ooman warrior. All these warriors had fought with honour trying to hold this place. He looked at the Jeuki’s mate something told him that none of this was sitting well with her. He could understand these beings were her race. Even if they didn’t like her anymore it didn’t mean she didn’t care about them. It was always far harder when it’s your own race being slaughtered by hard meat and powerless to stop them. He’d been on a hunt long ago as young blooded warrior where almost half of the young bloods had died.

It was tough and hard and he’d felt powerless, as he’d watched his friends die around him. He put a hand on his chin slightly. Most of these oomans had no weapons anyway they were the type he wouldn’t hunt period. Female and males oomans who weren’t fighters and didn’t stand a chance or so it seemed from looking at this place. Emma turned another corridor; she stopped backing up seeing a large room on the far side. She moved forward stopping as they came to it. She watched as Jeuki turned stopping watching as the others did. She ran her hand up the door seeing the bloodstains over the sigh, which said central control. She couldn’t take this anymore! If she didn’t do something she’d never be able to live with herself! Jeuki put a hand on Emma’s arm. “What’s wrong?” Emma looked at the door. “I have to go in here…I have to do something.” Jeuki watched as the elder came forward trying to see what was going on. Jeuki looked at the corridor. “You want to help the weaker oomans don’t you?” Emma looked down slightly. “Yes.”

Erisoki listened slightly trying to understand ooman language. Jeuki pulled up a clawed hand. “Why? I mean look what they tried to do to you.” Emma turned sharply. “I can’t just stand here Jeuki! I was like them once! I know what they’re going through.” Jeuki pulled back slightly. “You do know if you give them guns they’ll become prey.” Emma nodded slowly. “Yeah well I’d rather they have a chance against the hard meat even if it means I end up hunting them as well.” Jeuki breathed in deeply. “What do I tell Erisoki?” Emma looked at her wrist blades. “ Tell him I’m going to make the hunt more challenging.” She lowered her shoulder cannon. Jeuki slowly pulled her in to a hug. “Very well.” He watched as she went through the door. Erisoki came forward. “What’s going on?” Jeuki looked at the open doors. “My mate is going to make the hunt truly challenging.” Erisoki shook his head. “What’s really going on Jeuki?” Jeuki breathed in knowing he wasn’t going to get out of this.

He looked at the open doors. “She’s giving the weaker oomans a chance to hunt hard meat for themselves as well as escape.” Erisoki nodded slightly. “I see.” Idosoi growled aloud. “You call your ooman mate a wonderful hunter Jeuki. Yet she’d still betray as by helping the other oomans!” Erisoki turned slowly. “You will be silent or I will kill you!” Jeuki turned in anger. “My mate is not a traitor! She’s killed her own kind just to free you and this clan!” He found himself snarling aloud. “She isn’t doing this for the ooman warriors she hates them! She’s doing this for the weaker oomans who can’t fight!” Erisoki eyed Idosoi. “Tell me if the hard meat were hunting you and you had only a wooden spear.” He eased up a clawed finger. “If someone could give you a metal spear so you stood a chance would you take it?” Idosoi nodded slightly. “Yes I would take it.” Erisoki growled in anger. “This is what she’s doing! It is no different to a hunter trying to give you a metal spear so you can survive!” Jeuki turned eyeing the young blood. “She’ll hunt them to if they have weapons! There still prey to her regardless.” Erisoki looked at the door he slowly typed in to his wrist armour watching as his cloak went up. He watched the others do the same. “I want to watch Jeuki's mate and you are all going to follow me in! Because I believe you young bloods need to learn that hunting is not just about killing hard meat. It’s about others around you be they your race or not!”

8

Emma watched as the door half closed behind her. She slowly looked at the room whose tall sections of glass stood out. They were information screens. Huge glass ones no doubt for scientists to ponder their thoughts over. She looked at the long panel stacked up with papers and spilt coffee cups and half eaten sandwiches. She grunted in annoyance putting her hands on the papers throwing them off full force. Who ever worked here before they died was a slob. She grabbed a half full coffee cup throwing it at the glass panel near by. Couldn’t people at least clean up places before they died? She began to tap in to the panel watching as the screen went up. She began to type she’d probably get in to trouble from the elder for this. She sighed aloud she was willing to take the punishment if there was one. Some might see what she was doing as being a traitor. Not that she blamed them she was meant to be a hunter yet she could be seen as trying to give her race to much help.

She watched as the screen brought up the by pass for the guns. She hit the main panel watching as the as the interlock began to click on the screen. Her gaze turned as the gun racks around her opened and he guns came out. She put a hand on her face obviously no one was watching the computers anymore because no one had blocked her. In fact it seemed like something was making it easier than normal. She sighed aloud as she carried on typing all she had to do was gain control of the voice computer for the ship. She found her self-sweating this was hard, some of her hacks weren’t working. She breathed in trying to by pass the system all she had to do was get voice control, she could do this! She watched as the screen brought up an access bar, she sighed aloud. It had taken her more than five minutes to get through. She slowly began to type in what the computer had to say. Her gaze turned to the main panel button, once this message went out every electronic pad would go off. As well as the main voice, which would keep repeating.

She slammed it hard her gaze turned as the ship began to speak. “ _This is an evacuation notice from level fifty central control. This ship has become compromised please move to the Sirun for protection. This is not a drill please evacuate immediately, I repeat this is not a drill you are in very serious danger, please leave now_. She turned slightly, why could she hear footsteps? Someone was right behind her! She turned only to grabbed she watched as a long marine dagger moved close to her neck. She felt some one grab her hair tighter, she couldn’t move. She turned slightly seeing a bone necklace hanging from the person’s neck, her necklace! “How nice to see you again, Lexington.” Lexington growled aloud. “You stinking bitch you killed my marines!” He raised the dagger running it along her cheek watching as the blood started to flow. “I’m going to enjoy cutting you in to little pieces!” Emma slowly looked at her wrist blades. “Not as much as I’m going to enjoy turning you in to a trophy you stupid bastard!” Lexington held her hair tighter. “Disgusting alien fucking bitch like you’d be able to fight me!” Emma felt her hand form a fist. “My god you really are a moron! I was right your mother must feel really sorry for you.” She looked at the dagger. “You being not nearly as smart as a dog and all it must really get to her mustn’t it?”

Lexington pulled her hair back. “Shut up! You’re stuck here and you’re not moving!” Emma raised her hand slightly feeling him trying to push against her. “You know what your problem is Lexington?” Lexington snarled aloud. “No what is my problem you dirty alien-humping bitch?” Emma narrowed her gaze. “You’re a stupid son of a bitch who talks too much!” Lexington didn’t get a chance to move as Emma’s blades slammed backwards ripping through his armoured shirt. He pulled back yanking at her hair. He felt one of the dread locks rip off as he moved back. He stepped back looking at it before tossing it aside. Emma pulled back clutching her hair that hurt! She raised her shoulder cannon but stopped it before it rose fully. Her gaze narrowed as she lowered it turning it off fully. “You know what I’d get no satisfaction from blowing you up, you stupid bastard. I’d rather kill you the old fashioned way!” Lexington grinned as he pulled out his pulse rifle throwing it on the floor. “Likewise bitch!”

He raised his dagger watching as her wrist blades flew out to full length. He grinned evilly. “It’s a shame I was hoping your ugly assed boyfriend would be here I’d love to kill him.” Emma slammed her blades forward watching sparks fly, as they hit the long carving marine blade. Lexington pulled back taking another swing only to have Emma duck. He turned slicing the dagger close to her arm she turned sharply. Emma felt the force as she took a blow to the face as Lexington’s fist hit her. She pulled back slicing his arm as he brought it around again. He pulled back only to come forward trying to slice her with the weapon. Lexington felt the force as his blade made contact with hers again. He grinned pushing against her wrist blades. “Did I ever tell you how much of a murdering traitor you are to the human race?” Emma pulled back slamming her wrist blades out full force causing sparks to fly as they hit the dagger. “Did I ever tell you how much of a sick messed up son of bitch you are?” She felt the force as they smashed weapons harshly.

Lexington pulled back as she swung again he slammed the blade down watching blood fly as it caught her arm’s side. He thrust the blade forward slamming its hilt in to her face before she could react. Emma pulled back in agony she felt the blood as it started to run out of her mouth and down her chin. She turned slicing her wrist blades down. Lexington yelped as the blades hit his chests slicing down his jacket. He laughed ripping it free. “Your blades are weak like you Emma Wingates!” Emma snarled aloud. “Fuck you!” Lexington pulled back avoiding the blades again. He thrust out his hand grabbing her free one in mid motion. “Your weak just like your ugly boyfriend!” Emma yelped in pain as her hand was pushed back she brought up the blades stopping the dagger as it came down. “You think to much of yourself Lexington. You’re so cocky you forget important things!” Lexington grinned pulling her arm further back listening for a cracking sound. “Like what?” Emma narrowed her gaze.  
“That your prey.”

Her hand came free suddenly Lexington didn’t get a chance to move as the blades hit his stomach full force. Emma watched the general bend over. She pushed her blades further in. She was about to yank them out when she realized something was wrong. Lexington wasn’t crying out in pain. Her gaze widened as he came up from his bent over position. Lexington looked at the blades in bedded in his stomach. He watched as white android blood mixed with his own blood started to run out. He grinned looking at her. “You underestimate your prey.” Emma looked at the blood what the hell was he! He wasn’t human or so it seemed! Lexington grinned grabbing her hand. He slowly pulled her blades free watching white and red blood drip from them. “You can’t kill me, I’m the first of my kind a human being. Who’s been enhanced with android parts a cyborg if you will. The perfect military solider powerful, doesn’t feel pain and is very strong!” He pulled her arm full force bending it back causing her to scream.

Emma didn’t get a chance to think as she was thrown full force at one of the glass screens. She felt it smash to pieces with the force of her body. She groaned painfully feeling the force as her shoulder made contact with the ground. Lexington looked at the fallen woman. He tossed the dagger to one side he didn’t need it anymore it had been for fun. He could break every bone in her body! Her weapons were useless anyway since he didn’t feel pain. Emma tried to get up only to feel a kick, which knocked the wind out of her. Lexington grabbed the fallen woman by the hair. He ignored the wrist blades as they sliced across his chest. He brought his fist down hearing her cry out as it hit her stomach. Emma watched as Lexington pulled back she brought the blades up full force, watching them slice by his shoulder. All she felt was pain as the general kicked her sending her flying back first in to the computer panel. She brought her foot up kicking his face as he leaned over her fallen form. Lexington growled aloud he grabbed Emma’s neck.

He slowly pulled her up ignoring her blades as they slashed across his arm. He smiled as he watched her feet leave the floor kicking air. Emma felt the pain as he started to choke her. She had to get free! She pulled her hand down grabbing her spear she felt the click as the sides went out jamming right in to there target. Lexington felt a sharp pain he groaned letting go of Emma who fell to the floor She yanking her spear free causing his blood to spatter the walls. He looked down only to be knocked of his feet as the spear hit his chest causing him to hit the floor hard. He got up slightly only to have the spear go right through his shoulder full force pinning him. He looked at it before pulling he watched sparks fly as he ripped himself free. He snarled as the spear hit the floor in a pool of the two different bloods. His gaze narrowed as he looked at the damage. Part of his arm was a mess the android complaints could be seen he moved his hand seeing that his thumb was no longer working.

Emma ran forward slamming in to Lexington before he could react. He was a machine all she had to do was wreck the machine in him! Lexington felt the wrist blades go through his chest as he hit the floor. Hs gaze widened as he looked up only to see the wrist blades as they came down across his face. He turned in anger. Emma felt the pain as she was tossed, she hit another glass panel back first causing it to smash on impact. Lexington rose slowly putting a hand on his face. He couldn’t feel flesh he could only feel bone on the right side. He looked at the fallen woman, the little bitch! He was going to rip her arms off and pull out her insides! Emma turned as Lexington ran at her she grabbed her net gun firing it, she watched as it hit its target. Lexington hit the wall feeling the hunters net as it started to constrict. He roared in anger this little piece of hunter’s equipment wouldn’t work on him! He was fitted to be strong enough to break it. He pulled up his hands grabbing the netting.

He felt the rip as his flesh was torn off as he moved forward he pulled up his hands. Pulling them from side to side watching as the netting began to break with his strength. He cried out in anger as it broke fully. His half metal skeleton was made from prototype steel which was based on the predator, metal! It was built to withstand any weapon! Emma watched as the wrecked general moved forward, half his skull was showing through. Along with what looked like a metallic eye. His flesh was torn off around his body revealing android parts. Lexington looked at his torn body before laughing out loud. “You really are a stupid little bitch! Did you believe your net would kill me?” Emma slowly smiled. “Not really but then that’s not why I did it.” Lexington looked up in confusion as he moved towards her. “Oh really so why did you do it!” Emma looked at her wrist blades smiling. “You really are stupid aren’t you!” She looked at his neck seeing the part she was looking for. “All androids have a main system that powers their body!”

She grabbed her spear as she ran at him. “It’s hidden behind the chest cavity!” Lexington felt the spear go through him full force. He bent over only to feel part of his front get ripped off by the blades. He growled slamming his fist out causing Emma to be knocked back. He grabbed her spear pulling it out throwing it to one side. He leapt forward slamming her in to the ground. He wasn’t going to let her kill him! He couldn’t be killed he was untouchable! Emma felt the force as Lexington began to strangle her. She pulled out her hand reaching for the fallen spear. She could feel the air leaving her body, she reached out with all her energy feeling her fingers touch the spear. Lexington laughed aloud. “You’ll never kill me you little bitch!” Emma looked at her necklace hanging from his neck. She grabbed the spear. Lexington didn’t get a chance to move as the spear came upwards slamming in to his upper chest. It came out of his back sending blood flying. He felt his arms suddenly go numb.

Emma watched as Lexington’s arms went limp she pulled them away from her throat. Choking as she started to breath in air again. She was going to get her necklace back! Lexington felt himself panic as Emma got out from under him moving around his back he couldn’t move anything! Emma yanked her spear free watching Lexington’s paralyzed body hit the floor. She pressed it clicking it back in to her armour. Her gaze turned as she brought her wrist blades down cutting along his back. She carried on cutting around his spinal column her hand grabbed the half skull head wrenching it free with all her might. She watching as the half metal skeleton spinal column came free as well. She raised it up looking at the metal and skeleton. Her gaze turned as she picked up her necklace, which was lying in a pool of android blood. She eased it up putting it over her head. She could see that Lexington’s brain was encased in metal and the little cords were still firing.

She rose her trophy up he wasn’t technically dead his body was, but his mind wasn’t. Which meant he’d be alive until the power unit in his brain burnt out which could take years. She looked around the room raising her bloody wrist blades. Her kill! Her trophy! She leaned back letting her scream of victory hit the air. She didn’t really know how long she was screaming for but then she didn’t really care. She stopped breathing in deeply before lowering her trophy. She turned to walk away only to watch in surprise and shock as the elder hunter uncloaked. Jeuki uncloaked next to him followed by the other hunters. They’d been there the whole time! She watched as the elder looked at her and then the other hunters. Erisoki looked at Jeuki who had been finding this difficult. He’d had to watch his mate fight of this other warrior ooman but wasn’t allowed to interfere in her kill. His gaze turned back to Emma. The ooman looked worried almost like she was in some kind of trouble.

He nodded to Jeuki who moved towards Emma. He turned eyeing. “Tell me Idosoi, would this ooman have killed the warrior if she was a traitor?” Idosoi looked up slightly. “No she wouldn’t have.” Erisoki folded his arms. “There is your proof! I hope you’ve learnt something from this young one! The first thing being to never talk ill of another hunter!” Jeuki put a hand on Emma’s arm. “Beautiful kill.” Emma looked at the elder. “I am in trouble?” Jeuki picked her up. “No you’re not in any trouble. The elder wanted to watch you, I wasn’t allowed to interfere.” Emma blinked as he picked her up off the floor. “Why?” Jeuki ran a hand through her hair gently. “To show the others that you are a true hunter and that your loyalty is with as.” Emma put her arms around his neck. “Oh.” Jeuki slowly moved a clawed hand down her back. “I knew that anyway but one of the young bloods had to be shown.” He put a hand on his necklace. “Like you said you’d get my necklace back and you stuck to your word.” Emma ran a hand over his mask. Jeuki slowly put her down.

Erisoki moved forward putting a hand on the oomans shoulder. He squeezed gently before calmly nodding out of respect. He knew this way reassured her, and she understood it. He put a hand on her face gently raising her head before calmly pulling back and moving away. He signaled to the two young bloods who instantly nodded to her. Jeuki put a hand on Emma’s watching as she hung the trophy of her back plating. He felt so proud of her right now, his teaching had paid off and this fight had proved it. His mate had just killed a very worthy trophy and he’d been there to see her do it.

End of part 19


	20. Chapter 20

_WHEN THE FALSE GOD FALLS THE TRUE GOD SHALL TAKE HIS PLACE_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, moving through the deserted level fifty on the Iron Year science vessel._

It’s so quite you can’t hear a thing it’s like someone’s turned this level in to no more than a ghost like place. I guess it’s safe to say that people got the message I sent and are fleeing. I can see that guns have been taken from the racks. This place is still a mess it’s no better than the other level. There are still dead marines and scientists here, just not so many. I can’t help but wonder they’ve gone. I mean what happens when you die? Do you meet your maker or do you just go back to the centre of the universe? Do you meet the spirits of your loved and lost ones? I only ask because I hope all these people who had horrible deaths find peace in there after life. I mean they should get something like that for their courage. I would expect nothing less for the honourable dead. I’m just glad that the others have a chance now. This place should not end up like Callisto! No being alive should have to suffer what Callisto brought about. A part of me resents that I lived and they all died.

I used to think I survived because I was lucky but now I see that’s it’s because I want to live so badly. I’m not ready to die yet. Still that doesn’t change the fact that I’m not as brave as those who have now found the afterlife. I still fear it, yet they have welcomed it. In that way they have more courage than I do. To walk in a place I still fear. There is no greater courage than to fight honourably and die a good death. I hope when they pass over to the other side who ever they worship embraces them with open arms. I hope there families praise their courage long after this ship is gone. They deserve no less for trying to stop the hard meat soldiers who are relentless. I hate that unsung hero’s become no more that statistics after wars are fought. The greatest heroes are those who fight and don’t carry guns but pick them up and fire regardless. Marines fight because they have to because they’re taught to. These innocent people aren’t taught or trained they fight because they have to.

Though there outcome my take them to there gods, they still fight. Isn’t that worth something? Isn’t that worth praise on earth? To give your last breathe through courage? I only wish on Callisto I could’ve been as brave as them. I only wish I had it in me to fight and not run away like the coward I was. I ran from my fear yet they faced there’s. I guess you can’t go back and change things but I still wonder what if sometimes. The truth though is I can’t change the past but I’ve managed to change something here. I don’t want them to sing my praise I’d rather they never knew I did it. The old Emma Wingates is dead she died on Callisto people should remember her that way. The Emma Wingates who walks this blood soaked corridor is a hunter who hunts for honour and trophies. I’ve have become so apart from my old self and I like it that way. I love a member of another race and I refuse to change that. I’d rather be with Jeuki than be with my own race. Some things are meant to be, this is meant to be.

Emma slowly stepped over another dead scientist holding a gun, which was covered, is hard meat saliva. She moved past a dead hard meat carcass that was eating through the floor, which was opposite the dead scientist who’s blood was in a poodle on the floor. She watched as Jeuki turned looking at the messy corridor. Jeuki looked around not a single hard meat something was wrong here. Why weren’t they coming in waves like on the lower level? He turned slowly meeting Erisoki’s gaze. “Something is very wrong.” Erisoki turned slightly. “I agree something is wrong here, the hard meat are acting strange…very strange.” Jeuki raised his shoulder cannon as they turned another corridor. “Do you think there planning something?” Erisoki watched as a dead bloody ooman body fell out of a shaft above. He pulled up his spear. His gaze moved as the others instantly did the same pointing at the shaft. He narrowed his gaze seeing nothing happen he eased up his hand.

Jeuki lowered his spear it was a false alarm. He growled aloud this was getting irritating! He turned watching Emma roll her eyes in annoyance he could feel her anger. She wanted to kill something just like the rest of the clan but there was nothing to kill. He looked down at another dead ooman in white lab cloths holding a gun. Emma moved forward seeing one of the lifts. She watched as the doors creaked open she gazed down looking at the fall below. She could see the lift bellow hanging of its broken hinges. It was empty it’s doors were hanging open while blood pattered it’s outside. Who ever had been in it was long dead by the looks of it. She could see one lift above, which had stopped. No doubt they’d gotten off one the level above she looked at the metal pillar, which the wrecked lift was hanging off. They’d have to climb it to get up to the next level with out a doubt. Jeuki moved leaning down to look at the lift shaft long drop. “We have to go up don’t we?”

Emma nodded slightly. “Up where that lift is, is level forty it’s going to be a long climb.” Erisoki moved forward looking at the drop with its human contraption. “Your mate needs as to go up doesn’t she?” Jeuki turned nodding slightly. “If we go up we can get to the next level I believe that is where our ship is.” Erisoki nodded slightly. “Very well.” Jeuki felt Emma grab his shoulder pulling her self on to his back. Erisoki turned sharply to the young bloods. “We go up!” He watched Adarmi and Idosoi nod He turned watching as Jeuki leapt hitting the long metal beam. He dug his claws in as he began to climb upwards. His mate held him tighter as she moved her shoulder cannon looking for hard meat. Erisoki jumped hitting the beam he groaned aloud before moving up wards his gaze turned as the two young bloods jumped both grabbing the beam as they began to climb. He breathed in, he was started to despise ooman ships they weren’t simple or easy to get around like Yautja ships. He shook his head calmly following Jeuki’s lead.

8

Eddy looked at the item in his hand, he grinned closing his fingers around it. Sweeper bots could be so very useful. Especially the little bots, which could go through vents on command. He looked at the long dread lock with it brown hair and red strands and bolts, ripped free from the head during a fight to death in which the hunter had become victorious. Ripping her opponent’s spine and skull out of his body so beautiful it had been to watch, that he couldn’t not record this footage. Along with some other footage he needed. He turned looking at the two dead marines lying in the control room. Their deaths would never known about but what had been going on here would be. He pulled away from the central panel his time on board this ship was truly over. He looked at Emma Wingates dread lock again before strapping it to his armour plating. He pressed the panel watching as his note pad with all off the info he needed came out of the central drive. Earth core would know about these experiments!

They would know of the cyborg project that had been Lexington the human marine upgraded with android components. The synthetic merged with biological for the first time, through vile methods. The human skeleton with hunter metal plates over it and the still human brain in cased in this metal. With its pain receptors completely shut down so the vile super solider felt no pain. Weyland industries were going to have a field day with this information. They’d take this information to the highest court to have Oran Corps disgusting cyborg technology banned since it used their technology and would give them a bed reputation back at home. On top of this they’d had a special agreement in that Oran Corp wouldn’t use their technology for these types of projects. This agreement had been broken which would put Oran Corp in to deeper trouble. He pulled his note pad free putting it away safely. He hadn’t been sent here by any one to find out this information. He had just watched it all happen for to long and he felt it in his best interest to let those at home see the truth.

He pulled up his gun moving towards the door, this company deserved no less than to burn in hell! It’s research in to Xeno’s and hunters was disgusting and could have caused a species war! He’d seen the video of Emma telling Oran what stealing hunter technology could entail as had Jeuki. She was a bloody hero! She fought for what she believed in! He put a hand on the hair of the long dread lock. Every true warrior should see her as the role model. Earth Core should see her as a true hero and not a traitor to her race. She was the one who’d sent out the message on the computer! She was the one who’d opened the gun racks! He’d recorded the footage of her doing it! Jeuki was such a lucky bastard. People were now flooding on to the Sirun who where holding the off the hybrid Xeno’s with there guns. Scientists were surviving, because of this action they were fighting back. Sirun was only waiting for its commander now, no doubt Lexington or Oran himself. He walked forward. Oran’s rule here was over!

8

Lucy turned slightly watching as Julia groaned painful. She watched as the woman opened one eyes painfully. She smirked putting a hand behind her back, her gaze turned as the docking clamps came free from the special marine drop ship. She leaned forward watching as Julia looked around her in confusion before looking up at the chains. She found herself grinning evilly as Julia began to struggle. “It’s odd how painful being chained up can be. I mean you sort of feel helpless and afraid.” Marcus laughed slightly looking at Julia whose face showed slight terror. “Those cold chains they tend to bite your arms don’t they?” Julia slowly met his gaze. “What are you going to do with me?” Marcus pushed his glasses up. “My, my and I thought that was obvious.” He pulled up the pulse rifle. “It’s sad I actually thought you’d be clever enough to figure that out yourself Julia. You being a level three and all that.” Lucy grunted aloud. “Not that you actually live up to that being that smart. Since you couldn’t even figure out that you needed to press the reload button on the gun you picked up.”

Marcus smirked slightly. “It’s real simple we are going to do the same to you as you did to as. I’d call it fair payback for our suffering.” She laughed slightly. “The only difference is we get to escape and you get to remain here stranded on this space.” She folded her arms slowly. “So I guess I get to see you die how ironic.” Julia turned pulling on her chains. “You can’t be serious! You can’t leave me here your condemning me to death!” Marcus shrugged slightly. “Did you only just work that out?” He waved his gun. “I’m not going to remain here to die but a bitch like you deserve no less. You’ll get to meet Leo on the other side lucky you.” Julia began to squirm in panic. “Please I beg of you! Don’t leave me I’ll end up like Carlos!” Lucy rolled her eyes. “He’s dead, damn I wanted to see that to. I like watching the footage of you assholes dieing.” Julia struggled on the chains. “Please! The Xeno’s will kill me!” Marcus raised his eyebrow. “Xeno’s what are talking about?”

Julia struggled harder. “There aliens we where testing on, there loose! Oni Jui vanished he left me die! Please you can’t do this to me!” Lucy sighed aloud. “Your friend left you what a shame.” Marcus pulled his gun up to Julia’s face. He found himself grinding his teeth together. “Suddenly this makes sense you idiots where redoing the experiment on Callisto weren’t you!” Julia nodded sharply. Marcus pulled back. “The experiment Emma said didn’t work! Xeno’s rings a bell she called them that when she telling as about it. I didn’t take her seriously at the time, I should have!” He pulled the gun up higher. “We saw a black creature in the ship yard not long ago. I assume that’s a Xeno!” Julia looked up slightly. “No it’s a hybrid Xeno a mixture of the normal alien and Jeuki’s race.” Lucy hit the panel with her fist. “My god Emma was right! People who play god are arrogant and stupid!” She looked at the glass. “How many more are there?” Julia pulled on her chains. “Hundreds! We made an army led by a queen. Please you have to untie me. I don’t want to die here!” Marcus pushed up his glasses.

He turned slightly. “Julia as far as I’m concerned you can meet your maker. You like playing god well I think it’s only fair that you should meet your creations!” Julia pulled forward struggling harder. “Please! You can’t do this me!” Lucy looked at the dock. “Sure we can, I mean we’re doing it right now. I think the universe would be a better place with out you.” Marcus grunted moving towards the door that led out in to the docks. “I have to agree I mean your friend Oni Jui left you which proves Lucy’s point further.” Julia growled aloud. “You idiots! You’ll pay for this! I’ll tell the earth courts that you tried to murder me!” Lucy grabbed a pulse rifle from the now open weapon’s rack she turned typing in to the panel. “You won’t be alive to tell them anything.” Marcus dulled the lights slightly. “Good bye Julia.” Julia watched as the door shut in front off her. The lights around her dimmed fully, she screamed pulling on her chains trying to get free. Her gaze moved as saw the door behind her opened. She grinned slightly. The idiots had forgotten to close it. “Hey! Can you help me?”

She suddenly heard a low hiss her gaze turned as a black head appeared in the darkness. It turned as its tail swung around the cupboard. Julia found her voice going in to nothing but a whimper. She watched as the hybrid Xeno moved around on all fours till it was sitting in front of her. She watched the four mandibles open as the long toothed tongue flew out. Lucy turned hearing terrified screaming from the computer room she raised her gun ignoring it. Marcus pushed up his glasses. “You opened that door on purpose didn’t you?” Lucy looked at him for a moment. “I noticed our friend from the glass had crawled around their through a smashed vent. I just let I’d him in.”

8

Emma watched as the scientists turned fleeing as Jeuki jumped slamming in to one of level’s forties lift openings. His claws hands ranking as he clung on trying to get in to corridor through its lift’s broken shaft. He pulled with all his might getting a better grip as he managed to pull himself up fully. Emma jumped off his back so he could rise up. Jeuki shook his head, that had been an annoying climb, what was it with ooman ships? They made everything so difficult and annoying to get to. He grunted watching the scientist oomans carry on fleeing as the other hunters jumped then pulled them selves up on to the large corridors entrance. Everyone on board this vessel was ether fleeing or had fled. Emma turned watching as a marine on the far side raised his gun aiming at her. She growled aloud raising her shoulder gun so the three dots moved down to his chest. She sneered as he looked down seeing them. If he had any sense what so ever he’d run away like the others! Because she’d kill him if he took that shot!

Jeuki raised his spear roaring at the ooman warrior. Emma watched as the marines trigger finger rattled he wasn’t sure what to do. He could see her and the hunters but he had no idea if she was friend or foe. She growled moving the shoulder cannon before firing at a vending machine next to him. That was his last chance! If he didn’t run away she’d kill him! She watched the vending machines piece hit the ground around the marine who turned in horror before fleeing after the scientists. She watched Erisoki turn taking the lead once more he pulled up his spear looking at her. Jeuki looked down slightly. “Where to from here?” Emma turned slightly. She began to type in to the nearest counsel bringing up the map on of the level. “We have to follow this corridor till we get to the main mess hall. It’s a similar area to the glass screen on level fifty. It just has no screen of glass only long windows.” Jeuki looked at the screen. “Didn’t we hit that area when we first came across this ship?”

Emma nodded slightly. “I believe so, from what I’m getting from this dock nine in on this level.” Jeuki looked up slightly meeting Erisoki’s gaze. “We have to follow this corridor.” Adarmi grunted aloud. “Yautja ships are easy to get around ooman ships are annoying!” Idosoi shook his head. “How do they ever find anything around here anyway?” Erisoki turned slowly. “Move along we don’t have much time.” Jeuki broke in to a run. “The oomans will destroy this ship soon with out a doubt. We don’t want to be on it when that happens.” He put a hand on Emma’s arm. “We’ve come this far I’m not willing to die in this place!” Erisoki watched as the other started running Jeuki was right time was not on their side.

8

Eddy ran forward watching as the armed scientists ran with him. While marines fired behind him blowing up Xeno hybrids. He moved up the long tunnel, which led to the Sirun ship. He turned firing his gun blowing up a Xeno as it tried to attack a scientist. His gaze turned as he ran through in to the other ship. He watched as the marines at the far end instantly brought up their heavy guns blasting them at the Xeno soldiers trying to get through. He watched as the heavy armoured doors went down again on the far side. He turned sharply as the marines started to move the armed scientists and civilians to a safer place. His gaze turned as a Private came forward. He looked up seeing his colours. “Corporal Eddy sir! We thought you were died sir.” Eddy rolled his eyes just what he needed wet behind the ears marines. “I want to speak to your general it is a matter of urgency!” The marine looked up slowly. “Our commanding general is dead sir. He died when he tried to cross the bridge to find Oran.”

The private looked down. “Black aliens ripped him apart sir.” Eddy growled aloud. “Get me your next in rank!” The private looked up sharply. “He’s in the ship’s control room. I’ll take you to him now sir.” Eddy followed the marine who walked him along the corridor towards the control room. They turned from right too left. He watched as they turned again opening a lift, which they slowly went in. He stood quietly watching as the levels flew by. He really didn’t have time for this! He growled as the doors opened. They moved out going towards the central control room. He breathed in heavily as the marines and controllers stood up looking at them both as they entered the central room. Eddy stood still watching as a younger man than him self stood up from the central chair. Oran’s special command chair, which the asshole always sat in he didn’t deserve that chair! He was a crazy assed bastard who had almost condemned everyone on the Iron Year to death because he’d tried to do Callisto all over again.

The sergeant looked up. “Corporal Eddy sir.” Eddy growled aloud. “Not anymore Lexington is dead as are the other high head offices of Oran!” The young man pulled back in horror. Eddy looked at him. “That makes me the highest general, which means your time in that chair is over.” The sergeant looked up in shock. “My name is Sergeant Sierra and I hold command of this battle ship!” Eddy narrowed his gaze. “Get out of my chair now or I’ll shoot you!” The sergeant looked at him. “You can’t be serious!” Eddy moved forward. “I don’t have time for your belly aching the chair is mine! I hold a rank higher than yours so move!” He watched as the young man moved out of the chair. He slowly sat himself down. He breathed in deeply before sitting up. “I want tactical info! I want double guns and marines defending the tunnel so that more civilians and scientists can be saved! Plus I want a bishop model android up in this control room, apparently there is one on this ship I want him now!” He watched as everyone speed in to action. He turned looking at the sergeant. “You’ve done a great job here young man, considering you held this ship despite the death of both generals. I’ll make sure that your both promoted and seen as a hero back on earth.” He watched as the sergeant’s eyes gleamed with a sudden feeling of being a hero. The young man turned sharply. “You heard the general Eddy Ida move your butts!”

End of part 20


	21. Chapter 21

_FROM ALL THINGS DO OTHERS COME TO PASS_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, moving the corridor of level forty on the Iron Year science vessel._

This is getting stupid! I can’t believe I was unhappy about the other level being barren! This level is so damn chaotic it’s getting the point where it’s grating on my nerves. Please…how many people can scream when they see Yautja is unbelievable. Plus if I get one more look from a marine of shock I’ll ram my blades through his head! Were the only ones up here who are fighting with strategy the marines are just scattered! There all over the place, it’s like the command structure is falling apart. There not grouping and there firing randomly at hard meat. They keep on trying to shoot at as but get put off by the hard meat, that are swarming like a black sea. They never stop I don’t know what’s worse the screaming or the guns that just keep firing. It’s not like our weapons are making much difference ether no matter how many we stab, cut blast our weapons at, it makes no difference! They don’t come in waves ether they come is masses of teeth tails and claws over and over again!

What the hell drives them anyway? I mean I know for a fact they kill more than they eat or turn in to hosts. Wait I can answer that myself there greedy gluttonous assholes. Just like their queen who’s even more of a greedy bitch since she likes to rule as much as she can get her hands on! It’s the worst kind of greed. What’s truly sad is greed is what made this ship. Oran built it from metals in a shipyard which miner’s like father suffered for to bring to the surface. Thousands of workers made the three-ton plates with there strengthened metal so it could with stand the vacuum of space. I doubt they even got paid much for it ether. Then greed brought scientists here who believe they could become rich, I was one of those people sadly. I believed at the time that credits would bring me happiness. In truth I was just trying to compensate for my loneliness and thought credits would pave the way and fill the gap in my monotonous routine credits only brought me a suffering and nightmares.

Now I get to see that nightmare play out for others now that the experiments that they brought in to the world are trying to consume them. There’s such an irony in that sadly. I pity that they have to find out the hard way, all their dreams shattered because of the greed. The hard meats gluttony can leave you so torn. To suddenly realize that you are not the strongest race and you can’t run or hide. That your death means nothing to them, that to them you’re no more than an object whose death they’ll get a kick out off. To realize you are a worthless piece of meat on a plate to a race whose power and greed is twice as powerful as yours. Well I’m not part of there diet! Emma fired her shoulder cannon watching as three hard meat flew though the air in pieces. She jammed her wrist blades right through the nearest ones head before thrusting her spear through the other. She tossed it on to the others watching as Jeuki’s shoulder cannon blew through another three coming in her direction.

He stepped back as the warrior oomans started firing their weapons in repeated bursts killing the lines of hard meat coming their way. He growled aloud slamming a hard meat soldier through the chest with his spear, then throwing off in to the others before firing again sending limps and blood flying outwards as the shot hit. This was getting insane despite there fire power being better than the ooman warriors they weren’t making head way! Right now he wished that he had some of the throwing bomb used when taking on an army this big. They could kill hundreds of hard meat at a time. He grabbed his disk throwing watching as it speed through hard meats heads slicing them length ways. He turned catching the disk which he clamped back in as he fired his shoulder cannon over and over again. He could see that the ooman warriors couldn’t hold out much longer ether. He could see the fear in there faces and the knowledge the soon they’d have to run away. They didn’t want to run away but soon they’d have no choice.

He slammed his spear through the nearest hard meat then turned tossing it. He turned sharply as one of the ooman warriors grabbed some form of cannon firing it. He narrowed his gaze as it swept through the lines of hard meat sending bodies and limbs flying. Erisoki turned firing his shoulder cannon, this was no better than being in a hive! It was just as difficult and gruelling and only made worse by the fact that they had no prize waiting for them! No hard meat queen to capture and pull back to the ship, to use for laying. Saying this though the Tosuji clan would gain such honour for this for a nearly destroyed clan with only five members one of which who was not Yautja, to fight so furiously would be looked up on with great honour by the Arbitrators. Who would burn this great feat in to this clan’s wall, which was on board the Jag D Ja Atoll mother ship in the third region of space. Over forty great clans had walls of honour there. The history of these clans was written in to these walls.

The newer clans had electric written walls but those who were hundreds of years old had stonewalls to analogue their histories.  
Each great wall showing the decades passed, lost clans still and breathing clans all built so the young pups could lean about their ancestors and the newer clans. Each wall had a second copy on the home world, so the history could never be lost. There were great buildings on the home world protected by Arbitrators were you could look at the history of the Yautja race from it’s first walls to it’s present. It was a sight that could shake even the most hardened hunter or elder. It had shaken him as an honoured hunter over a decade ago. If he lived he wanted to go back there and see this great feat written there for all to see! He’d never seen his hunters act with such courage before in his life! They deserved no less if they all lived. He was truly proud he had never been more proud of his hunters in his whole life. They had shocked him and impressed him in ever way yes there had been moments but the hunt had become their focus and it pleased him so much. To think that two young bloods an honoured hunter and his ooman mate could pull this off was amazing.

He pulled out his sword slicing a hard meat in half this was what it was to be a leader! To fight with the bravest of warriors for an honour and glory that would be written in stone forever! To see history unfold before his eyes in a way he could only dream off. This was what warriors of his kind spent decades searching for but few ever found. He roared slicing another soldier down the middle watching as limps flew around him as both shoulder cannons and plasma gun’s fire. Only made better by the roar of the ooman cannon, which fired off again followed by the sounds of the guns fire he roared watching in what felt like slow motion as the glory of battle carried on around him. Jeuki turned slicing through another hard meat head, he turned noticing something the lines were starting to pull back. He watched in surprise as hundreds of hard meat began to flee all at once. There numbers had been cut down to half. Although he doubted they were the whole hive army probably a strong unit of it.

He growled as they flooded back through corridors, leaving the main mess hall that they’d managed to fight there was in to barren. Emma looked up slowly watching acid eat through the floor. Something wasn’t right here hard meat didn’t retreat with out good reason. Her gaze narrowed as one of marines turned pointing his gun at her. He snarled aloud. “Stand down! Or I’ll shoot you!” Emma felt her grip around her spear tighten the marine growled pulling the gun up higher. “I said stand down!” Emma slowly narrowed her gaze raising her shoulder cannon. The marine pulled up his weapon higher. “You stand down now Wingates! My orders are to arrest you!” Jeuki raised his weapon only to feel Emma stop him. She moved forward slightly grabbing her trophy of her back pulling it forward. “I believe the general who gave you those orders is dead! Want to join him?” She watched as the marine pulled back in horror as he recognised the face. She watched him slowly step back then break in to a run.

She growled as the others did the same following their captain not daring to look back. Emma sighed aloud putting her trophy back in place. She watched the elder back away as part of floor fell through followed by hard meat bodies. She slowly moved back this whole mess hall floor was going to fall through if this carried on. Erisoki watched another part of the floor fall through; it wasn’t safe here any longer. The ooman hall was falling apart! He pulled up his hands watching as his hunters backed away quickly as more of the floor fell through with a crash. Thousands of hard meat carcass’s where burning holes then crashing in to the level bellow. He watched as the little ooman jumped over a carcass’s near him then sped in to a run towards the double doors. He watched as Jeuki followed her, he slammed his sandaled feet in to the ground following. Right now he was thankful for his metal sandals which where acid proof. He turned seeing the two young bloods run after him as another huge part of the floor gave way.

Emma turned as another part of floor behind them crashed through. She turned seeing the panel as the double doors came in to view. She grunted as she began to type quickly. Jeuki turned as part of floor smashed through to the side of them. It was a miracle none of them had suffered acid burns considering how much acid blood has flew through air during the battle. Emma typed faster watching as the position the marines had held crashed in to the level bellow. This was not good! She turned back typing faster watching the panel beep as it rejected hack code. She looked at the doors trying again only to have the panel beep rejecting her hack again. She pulled back in anger.

She watched her wrist blades fly out as she slammed them in to the panel. Ripping it clean off the wall she didn’t have time for this! She looked up as the doors suddenly swung open. She leaped through watching as the others followed only to turn as the rest of the floor smashed through behind them no longer able to with stand the acidic blood. Jeuki turned looking around him they were in another huge room but he could see windows on the far side. These windows didn’t lead out towards space but more inside. Emma looked around seeing the over turned chairs and bloodstains they had to be close. Really close this was probably a docking room where people who’d just come off ships relaxed. Although there was nothing left of that relaxation only over turned chairs tables and blood stained floors. Something really wasn’t right about this, why had those hard meat retreated? She shook her head shrugging the thought off. Jeuki breathed in deeply. “How far to the dock?” Emma turned slightly. “I think it’s through those windows.”

8

Lucy turned slightly watching as Marcus opened the door to the drop ship. She eased up her gun, hearing only silence. Something was telling her in her gut that this just wasn’t right. It was to quite far too quite she was no marine but she couldn’t help but think silence like this was wrong. Marcus typed calmly in to the ship watching as it came to life. He turned as Lucy moved in side pulling the door shut and locking it. He breathed sitting him self in the pilot seat, placing his gun close by. “Okay this isn’t what I’m used to but I’m sure I can fly it.” Lucy turned sitting herself down. “You know now is not a good time to tell me that you can’t pilot this thing.” Marcus grunted aloud. “I can pilot it!” He breathed in deeply. “I’ve only done it in theory not in practice.” Lucy pulled her belt across. “Oh I get it you researched it, but you never stepped in side the real thing.” Marcus took the controls. “Something like that, yes.” Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Look just get as out of here! I can’t stand another minute of being in this place.”

Marcus breathed in closing his eyes. “I’m on it.” He leaned forward eyeing the ship’s controls. “Well this babies a little different to the normal model.” Lucy picked up her gun eyeing him. “It’s probably a modification since it has a hyper drive. So it’s fully space worthy and can withstand hyper speed.” Marcus began to press the panels. “Probably.” He felt the creak as the left the dock. “Okay this is easy I can do this.” Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Yes Marcus you can do this.” Marcus pulled back roughly on the controls feeling the ship jerk back, which caused Lucy to be shoved back in to her chair. “Sorry about that.” Lucy breathed out feeling the air move through her lungs again. “Don’t do that again.” Marcus breathed in again. “I had no idea there was so much power behind this.” He suddenly grinned holding the steering tighter. “I’m going to enjoy this.” Lucy turned looking at him. “Marcus, for the love of god please don’t do what I think your going to do.” Marcus grin widened. “Sit back and enjoy the ride Lucy.”

Lucy turned, as they pulled further away from the dock. “Marcus!” Marcus smirked. “Have you ever been in any high speed vehicles? I’m guessing you haven’t but your going to love this.” He turned his gaze suddenly widening as all around the ship black Xeno’s crawled up in to the dock hissing at them. Lucy looked at him. “Fly! Fly now!” Marcus swung the ship around throwing Lucy back in the chair again. “I’m on it!” He grabbed the steering pulling it back full force hearing the engines roar as they flew forward full force. He turned sharply watching as one jumped landing on one of the high sides of the ship just with in view. Marcus snarled aloud swerving full force. The hybrid Xeno hissed clinging to the ship as it moved in line with the docks opening. He roared aloud pulling back full force feeling the force as they moved forward full speed. He could still see the black animal was attached to the side although its legs and tail were flaying outwards. He growled turning the drop ship sideways.

He found himself laughing as he swerved it up again going in to a full loop, which caused the Xeno soldier to fly off. He laughed as it hit a power loader below causing a crash. He pulled back as the forces hit full this was excellent! This better than any stupid simulation or stupid ship test! This was living and breathing it! He turned the ship looping it again as they sped towards the already opened bay. He pulled the controls forward slicing through opening ignoring the other civilian and worker ships. Who where speeding through trying to get away like them. He grinned as the blackness of space came in to view he couldn’t help but spin the ship again just for the fun of it. He slowly pulled the controls forward slowing down as he turned watching as the side of the Iron Year came in to view. “Now that’s what I call flying!” He turned looking at Lucy who was leaning back in the chair. Her face had gone white as a sheet. Lucy breathed in deeply not that it was helping how ill she felt, she eyed Marcus. “I don’t feel so good.”

Marcus brought the ship to a slow stop closer to the Sirun. “Please don’t tell me this is the first time you’ve been in a ship like this?” Lucy pulled her belt free she leaned forward throwing up. Marcus pulled himself of the seat easing her up. “You’ve got turbulence sickness. You get it when you’ve never been in a fast ship before.” Lucy looked up slightly. “I need to pass out.” Marcus leaned forward. “Don’t you dare pass out!” Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me what to do! If I want to pass out I’ll pass out!” Marcus rolled his eyes. “Look if you have this form of space sickness you should try to stay awake.” He grunted aloud. “I thought you’d done the simulation like everyone else.” Lucy looked out of the window. “No I got pulled from doing it…they said it wasn’t necessary.” Marcus breathed in deeply. “Because you do cell science right?” Lucy leaned back breathing in deeply. “Something like that…I wanted to do it so badly but they never let me.” Marcus breathed in deeply. “You’ll be fine this normally only happens the first time.” Lucy closed her eyes. “That’s good to know.” Marcus smiled at her. “You’ll be okay in a little while plus I doubt we’ll have to fly like that again anytime soon.” Lucy looked down slightly. “Sorry about throwing up.” Marcus smiled patting her arm. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not that bigger deal. I’m more concerned about you then the ship.”

8

Oran watched as the one of the lights went out in his office. He growled in anger pulling him self up. Were where Luther and Neil ? He pulled himself up fully, moving towards his offices back. It was a pointless waiting any longer! Something was seriously wrong he couldn’t get any reply from any where on the ship no matter how hard he tried. He turned typing in to his panel watching as a long gun to a prototype shoulder cannon slowly came up. He smiled grabbing it. This was an all-new prototype, which he could put to good use. It had two pulse cannons unlike the hunter’s version. It fired rapid, bursts instead of one. The double cannons would fire when you told them to though. He pulled the sight lens over his eye; this was what aimed the gun for you. The upper cannon would fire its first rapid pulse then would turn to let the other fire while it cooled. The whole device was extremely light, He had originally made this to go with Lexington the marine general who’d had undergone the cyborg experiment.

Frankly once this cannons had been made he hadn’t wanted to get rid off it. He grinned typing the panel watching as another device came up it long metal blades coming in to view. A beautiful prototype of the wrist blade weapon used by the hunters made from the same steel as Lexington’s metal areas on his skeleton. He grinned he still had one more item to put on. He turned watching part of the wall behind him opened He smiled as the armour came in to view which was shining in the low light. He’d had it made similar to the hunters, but the guns extra weapons were normal marine types. The whole thing made him in to god! No marine, hunter or alien could touch him. He turned putting on the plates, feeling his grin widen. He’d go to his ship and see if Luther and Neil had gone down there. Then he’d end their miserable lives for there incompetence! It would be a great way to test out his new prototype weapons, which would mark the end of Weyland industries. Who’d want androids when you could have cyborg’s and superior fire power?

He turned watching as his armoured suit and cannon came to life along with his wrist blades. People wanted change and Weyland wouldn’t lead the way to change. Unlike Oran Corp who would make things better for everyone. He was grateful though that Weyland had lent him their Android designs. It had made his research easer. He breathed in watching the cannon move, what ever was out there he’d have no problem in dealing with it. Plus if it was bad he could just go to ship and free. His enhanced hunter hyper drive would get him away with little issue. Even if his experiments had gone to pot he could just start over again. He was Oran a rich powerful man anything was with in his grasp.

8

Emma turned looking through the plate of glass. The huge dock was below them; she could see dock nine with there ship lying quietly in the dockyard. There were ships flying past it though. She could see them moving as fast as possible hundreds of civilian marine and worker vessels flying through the tunnel. None even stopping to turn as they moved with what seemed like a terrified need, some of the ships were battered and broken but that didn’t stop them at all. There need for freedom driving them towards the main bay doors for all they where worth. Her gaze turned she could see burning ships lying bellow in the tunnel. Those who hadn’t made it or had crashed now lay in the burning fires. Her gaze moved as one of the marine drop ships veered off course. Jeuki pulled back as the ship came flying in to dock nine, he watched as the others did the same. It was coming right at them! The ship didn’t stop as it carried on coming in its huge wing coming apart as it smashed the upper walls.

Jeuki grabbed Emma before she could move back further. He watched the other hunters leap out of the way as the glass shattered around them, he leaped away taking his mate with him shielding her as the fire of wrecked ship blasted around them. He hit the ground covering her so she was fully shielded. He felt the slight burn in his armour, but no more. He turned seeing that his shoulder cannon back plate was on fire. The ooman ships whole upper half was buried in the now shattered windows. Blood was plastered across the smashed windscreen. He could see one dead pilot laying still in the cockpit. The other pilot had been put through the other windscreen and was lying on the floor. He was still alive surprisingly; although he wouldn’t be for long his blood was soaking the ground. He turned seeing Erisoki come out of hiding followed by the young bloods all were unhurt. Emma pulled herself up feeling Jeuki move off her she turned noticing his shoulder cannons back plate was burning. She looked around her seeing a fallen carbon dioxide fire extinguisher.

Jeuki was probably not going to like this, but it was for his own good. Jeuki turned seeing Emma pull up a weird device pointing it at his back. He watched as some form of white powder hit him, he found himself howling because of how freezing cold it was. Emma pulled back seeing the other hunter’s utter confusion over what she was doing. Jeuki turned grabbing the device out of Emma’s hand. “That’s cold!” Emma watched him throw the fire extinguisher at the wall. “It was for your own good you were on fire!” Jeuki growled aloud. “I was fine I didn’t need that cold stuff on me!” Emma folded her arms. “What so you’d have rather have fire burn your hair and flesh?” Jeuki pulled up a clawed hand. “The fire wouldn’t have burnt through my armour plating.” Emma pulled out her hands. “It might have.” Jeuki turned in annoyance. “You could’ve told me it was that cold!” Emma sighed aloud. “Were I come from you don’t bother telling someone how cold the iced water will be if there on fire, you put them out.”

Jeuki turned sharply he was about to say something when he stopped. She’d just been trying to help him she probably had no idea that, that stuff felt far colder to his race than it did hers. He slowly brought up a clawed hand running it down her face. “That frozen water feels really cold, please just say something first.” Emma leaned up running her hand along his mask. “I’m sorry I just didn’t want you to get hurt.” Jeuki turned slightly looking at the wreckage again. He ran a hand gently down her back it wasn’t worth continuing this argument it was a foolish argument anyway. Emma looked at the mess somehow she was glad the other hunters were okay. They could have all been killed she watched as the dieing marine who was lying on the floor opened his eyes before leaning over coughing up blood. He really didn’t have long at all. She slowly moved away from Jeuki kneeling down next to him. He coughed slightly looking at her. “Emma Wingates…how annoying I get to see you…”

He paused coughing up more blood. “I get to see you…at the end.” Emma pulled his helmet back on fully. “Would you like me to help you end the pain?” The marine looked at her in anger only to stop seeing her look of sympathy and sadness. He watched as the four huge hunters gathered around watching them both. He found himself coughing up blood again feeling the realization of what this woman was truly saying. She wasn’t trying to kill him outright she was trying to end his suffering before he died. He looked at her closing his eyes. “Do it.” Emma pulled up her wrist blades. “I hope that you meet your god on the other side.” Emma eased up the marine’s pulse rifle putting it back in his hand. She watched as he gripped his weapon tightly. She found herself breathing deeply before turning slamming her blades directly in to his chest she watched in silence as he made a few painful grunts, before going completely still as death finally took hold.

She eased her wrist blades free looking at the dead marine who still held his gun tightly. “Find peace in your afterlife.” Jeuki leaned down looking at the dead ooman warrior. “He died a good death.” Emma breathed in pulling herself to her feet. Her gaze turned to the shattered windows. “I guess we won’t have trouble getting in to the dock now.” Erisoki looked at the windows his gaze turned to Jeuki. “We have to go down there?” Jeuki turned slightly. “Yes the climb isn’t far, we should make it easy enough.” Erisoki turned only to stop as something began to rumble bellow him. He turned eyeing the double doors watching the room shake. Was this the ooman ship or was it something else? Jeuki looked up taking hold of Emma’s arm. He found himself pulling back as a huge black mouth appeared through the broken floor. Its four huge mandibles flared. Erisoki pulled back in horror that was why the hard meat had retreated! So there queen could get through, the others had sacrificed themselves on purpose so they could burn a hole big enough for her to crawl up!

There was no way she could get through the ooman corridors and for her to try it would be to slower task. So she’d made them kill themselves so there acid and dead bodies would burn there way through the levels so she could get up! Emma pulled back in horror realizing what had just come to pass. The huge batted crested head moved upwards. Its huge black body followed as the hybrid queen crawled out of the massive opening. She didn’t know what was worse seeing the hideous face again. Or realizing that there killing of all those Xeno had been nothing more than a trick set up by this evil bitch so she could get to them. She could see that the queen’s body was even more battered than before. Her upper crest was tattered and she had teeth marks in all over, no doubt from her fight with the other queen. Who was probably dead, since this queen looked so battered it was highly unlikely this queen had run away. She pulled up her spear watching as huge mouth opened its saliva dripping downwards as the huge tail swung.

Erisoki roared in anger, watching as the two young bloods readied them selves as the queen lowered her head looking through the double doors. She hissed anger before turning her head slightly she turned back her long fingers twitching as her feet hit the floor. He watched as the mandibled yaws flared open as the huge queen came forward. The steel doors where smashed apart as her huge crest broke through. She hissed in anger smashing her shoulders through followed by the rest of her body. The massive clawed feet rocked the floor as she ran at them full force her screech hitting the air. Jeuki pulled back this was not good the bitch wasn’t stopping! She was forcing them back towards the smashed glass! He looked over it was a long drop. A huge slopped metal wall would take you down where you’d hit the bottom of the dock hard. Erisoki turned looking at the glass. They had two choices ether jump through it and hope that she followed. The open space bellow would take away her advantage.

Or face her in this room were she had all the advantages. She had set this up for them so she would have the advantage of close quarters. The other room they’d fought her in had been five times this size. He had seen what happened when a hard meat queen had these kinds of odds before. When trying to drag a queen abroad ship. He’d seen what happened when hunters got trapped in a tight space with her. They couldn’t fire their cannons because they’d hit each other. Plus the queen had full use off her tail. Hunter’s died quickly and painfully because she could use it in its most deadliest manner. Along with her clawed hands and teeth. Over twenty hunters had lost their lives, and all for an egg-laying queen. The same egg-laying queen who’d had fought this hybrid queen and had ended up ruining their chances of killing her. He had truly hated his leader after that mission, because of his methods and arrogance. He’d had given that queen just what she wanted!

He would not do the same! He was a better leader than that! He looked at the smashed glass before turning around ignoring the pounding of the queen’s feet, as she got closer. “Get out of this room! Now!” He turned watching as Idosoi turned with Adarmi realizing what he was asking. They took one look back before leaping through the smashed glass. Jeuki grabbed Emma of the ground as he leaped through the shattered glass. His gaze turned as Erisoki followed leaping with all his might. He thrust out his wrist blades slamming them in to the metal to try and slow him self as he skidded down the steep sidewall. He held Emma tighter as they shot towards the docks lower half.

End of part 21


	22. Chapter 22

_THE SHADOWS OF THE PAST ECHO IN TO THE SHADOWS OF FUTURE_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, falling towards dock nines main bay on the Iron Year science vessel._

Is there such a thing as fate, I mean are we all destine to meet things we fear more than once? May be it’s just me but I’m beginning to think that this queen hard meat won’t go away until she’s killed or we are. I never believed in destiny, come to think of it I didn’t believe in anything because every thing I could see was on a screen. That screen, that fed me bull and made me in to a cog in a never-ending wheel. I believed what they told me because I thought that was okay. I thought it was okay to sit by a computer screen and agree with the messages that went up every five minutes. I believed my company was nice that a nice man was in charge off it! Honestly how stupid of me! To honestly believe that that nice guy in the advert for Callisto was giving me a chance at a better life. I doubt he even gave a damn! I bet he was just sitting there smiling because he knew Oran would give him his filthy pay check to lure in ignorant scientists. Callisto opens its arms to you…who thought that line up?

I mean please do people like being ignorant to the world? Is being ignorant is it just a layer people put up so they can hide from the world? Does hiding behind a sheet make it better? It’s just like trying to put up a wall around your self so you can hide behind it and pretend it doesn’t exist. Sad thing is it does exist. It not like it’s going to piss off and go away, it’s still there like some angry cat hissing at you. Ignoring it won’t change a thing it won’t make it go away in the end it’ll be there like a nasty shadow hunting you. I wish that when I’d been on Callisto I hadn’t brought in to that lie, I wish I hadn’t hid behind the screen ignoring what was going on. I only looked up at the end when it was to late. I ignored the hard meat soldier experiments with their daily broadcast because every one else did. I mean I through the black alien with acid blood being dissected was in the first broad cast by Utro was like any other animal a great find that was harmless. No more vicious than a Desert Wolf or a No-Bo.

Unintelligent beasts just like the rest, no big deal because Utro claimed it was fine when handled and bolted down. I even watched them move some of them through our lab for testing. All I did was glance at one then look back at my electronic note pad ignoring the situation completely. Why oh why did I do that? How stupid of me! I believed they weren’t smart or intelligent because the talk from Utro’s helper was they weren’t. I can’t believe that I told some red haired girl who was a technician in our lab to shut up when she perked up saying that these creatures looked dangerous and that they frightened her. I never even knew her name. I saw a hard meat put its tail through her chest killing her instantly. She was probably fresh out of the institute nothing but a trainee. Yet she was so right, that little girl who was three years younger than me was the smart one. She wasn’t ignorant like I was at the time, if I could back I’d ask her name but I can’t do that.

One thing I truly had to come to know from my time on Callisto is true regret. I’ve sadly picked up skeletons, which hang in my mental cosset, their bones shaking with the questions of what if? Or why didn’t I change that? Ignorance being the driving force behind them coming in to being. Ignorance and cowardice which I’ve come to despise I guess everyone wants to rid themselves of something I wish I could rid myself of those memories. Saying that though I need those memories, because they fuel who I’ve become it’s such an irony that the things you have to have these memories are they only way you change yourself inner change being the final outcome. You can never rid yourself of them fully, no matter how hard your try these skeleton will always shake with your memories. You just have to be brave enough to find courage to see your faults and change and become a better person. I guess through doing that you can rise up like a phoenix and find your true calling.

Now I guess comes the time of finding out if I’ve come that far or if I just believed I have. Since it’s so easy to delude yourself or hide from the truth when you don’t see fit to face it. Oh hell! Emma turned sharply seeing Jeuki’s wrist blades come free as he lost control. She felt him grab her tighter, almost causing her to be winded. Jeuki turned as his claws feet lost control over the metal surface. He found himself being thrown backwards as he slipped hitting the metal slipway hard. He heard Emma yelp painfully as she totally winded by his sudden over protective grip. He turned his head fast this was going to hurt! He tried to grab the wall with his clawed hand to gain some control. All he felt was the sharp pain as his claws screeched the metal getting no grip at all. He turned sharply only to feel the pain go through his body as hit the end of slip way hard. He couldn’t stop the sudden barrel roll as he hit the docks solid deck. He watched in panic as Emma shot right out of his arm slamming in to the floor full force front first.

Emma opened one eye painfully, feeling the air slowly move back in her lungs. She groaned pulling herself up slightly trying to shake the stars. That wasn’t the best landing in the world. Her gaze turned to Jeuki who was flat on his back his clawed feet outstretched. She moved closer to him watching as he growled shaking his head. She turned sharply as the others came down stropping themselves at the bottom of the deck. It seemed they’d had a better landing than they had. Her gaze turned back as Jeuki pulled him self up slowly he hit his helmet slightly. She moved closer something was wrong. She grabbed his plating pulling him up as best she could, which wasn’t far. Jeuki hit his helmet again he watched as the right eye socket blurred something had come loose in side his helmet’s electronics. His inferred sight had gone totally black in one eye. He grabbed the cords of his helmet he felt a small hand take his hand then ease his air cords free. He squinted as his inferred sight came back in both eyes as gentle hands eased his helmet off.

He could make out Emma’s form clearly he eased up a hand running it along her cheek. Emma looked up hearing a horrible screech her gaze turned to the others who were standing near by watching. She smiled feeling Jeuki’s clawed finger move across her face. She smiled slightly before turning his helmet, her gaze slowly moved across the in side. Jeuki heard the queen screech again above he leaned forward. “I can’t see through the right eye.” Emma looked at the helmet seeing some of the pathways had been pushed apart. “You must have hit your head hard when you landed.” Jeuki pulled up a clawed hand. “I didn’t hurt you did I? I didn’t mean to hold you that tight.” Emma slowly pulled the red lens free from the good eye of the helmet. “I’m fine don’t worry I just got winded it’s no big deal.” She turned clamping the broken helmet to his side. She eased up a hand moving his head as she put his vision lens on. “I can’t repair your helmet Jeuki you’ll have to use your sight lens.”

Jeuki heard the click as the sight lens was placed fully he quickly eased up his wrist armour typing in to it watching as the lens came on. He slowly changed it moving through the sights until the ooman eye vision came on. He had put in this ooman eye for hunting oomans on Callisto originally but had found it more useful for other things. He watched as Emma’s colours slowly cleared up in his right eye. He squinted it was an odd sight to get used to but he liked it. It had come in useful when being with Emma it had been how he’d come to understand colour. He could also tell what she really looked like thanks to it. Emma ran her hand gently over his lower mandibles. “Better?” Jeuki nodded. “Much better thank you.” Emma looked up again hearing the hybrid queen screech in anger. Her gaze turned as the marine drop ship was suddenly shaken forcefully as it was hit full force. Emma blinked her whole world slowed down as the huge ship shook coming loose from the windows above.

She felt the air get trapped in her lungs. Jeuki turned seeing the huge ship come free it’s huge bulky body fell forward them as it came free from the opening. This was not good! He looked at Emma flaring his mandibles. “Run!” Emma felt Jeuki move suddenly as they both got up trying to run away as the huge ship sped towards them. Erisoki turned running in the opposite direction with both the young bloods as the huge ooman ship fell towards the dock. He turned to see Jeuki and the little ooman run as fast as they could away from the falling hunk of battered ship. Jeuki felt the force as the ships nose hit the dock full force. He grabbed Emma’s hand so she couldn’t fall back. Emma turned seeing the battered ship twist as it hit the dock, it’s huge wing breaking off as it fell of the solid dock. Its huge body leaning as it fell forward in to the docks bottom. She heard the ear splitting crash as it crashed bellow, which was followed by the roar of flames which shot up high above them as the body of the ship broke with the force of its landing.

Jeuki turned watching the flames rose higher before sinking back in to the depths of the dock bellow. He turned sharply watching as the hybrid queen smashed her crested her through the now open gap. Her black jaws moved as she screeched smashing her shoulders through the bent metal. Her head turned as she looked in their direction. Emma looked up watching as the hybrid queen’s head thrashed as she pulled herself through the bent metal opening. Her huge body leapt as she got clear her clawed feet digging in to the metal as she moved down the long metal slope towards them. The huge body leapt up in to the air Emma felt the dock shake as she landed. Jeuki grabbed his spear raising it as the huge queen hissed rising to her feet looking at them. Her huge tail swung as she twisted her head looking around her. Emma pulled up her spear trying to keep herself steady, the huge queen turned noticing the elder hunter before turning back to look at them. Emma narrowed her gaze.

She felt her shoulder cannon rise, what was the ugly bitch up to? Jeuki watched as the queen’s huge arms rose as she screeched her huge feet hit the floor as she started to move towards them. He pulled back flaring his mandibles in anger, he pulled his cutting disc free watching as her feet hit the ground as she got even closer. Emma turned there wasn’t far they could move sideways without falling off the side. She could see the power loaders sitting quietly near by. A huge frame was standing near by an empty power loaded was sitting close by it. She watched the huge mandibles jaws open as a low hiss hit the air. Her gaze travelled upwards as she backed off. There were more power loaders sitting on the level above as well as heavy chain. She turned sharply seeing Jeuki’s amber eyes meet hers. “She’s going to block as off again!” Jeuki roared throwing his disk he watched as it hit sliced through the already tatted crest before coming back. “Any suggestions?” Emma fired her shoulder cannon watching it hit the target.

The queen screeched as blood flew from her shoulder she turned swinging her tail causing them both to duck. Erisoki turned in anger that annoying hard meat queen! She was trying to block both of his hunters off! Jeuki and his mate were stuck on the opposite side of the dock. He ran forward ignoring the heat in his sandals from the heated dock. He watched the two young bloods follow him he roared in anger as they got up behind the queen who was trying to lash her tail out at the others. “Kill her! I want her dead!” Idosoi grabbed his plasma gun. “With pleasure!” Adarmi turned firing his shoulder cannon watching on off the already broken spines come off the hard meat queen’s back. Emma watched the queen turn slashing her tail back wards causing the other hunter to leap back. Her gaze moved to the level above. “Jeuki I need your help!” Jeuki turned watching his disk cut through the queens turned neck. “You have an idea?” He grabbed his disk only to see the queen screech as she was hit the back again by a plasma fire.

Emma looked up again. “I’ve got something! If it works it could end this!” She slashed out her spear as the queen lunged her head down. Jeuki turned slightly. “I’m with you.” Emma looked at the rigging firing her shoulder cannon again causing the queen to screech as it hit arm her. “We need to climb the rigging!” Jeuki looked at the rigging his eyes moved to the heaped chain and heavy human contraptions. “Oh I see” Emma smirked slightly watching the queen turn trying to slash her tail at the others. “It’s gonna really hurt her.” Jeuki laughed slightly he turned jumping on to the rigging Emma turned jumping on to the unmoving power loader. She grabbed the rigging making her way up it watching the queen swing her head at the others hissing. She was paying attention to them at all she watched as she turned swinging her tail again, only to have one of young bloods net gun slammed in to her face. Erisoki turned watching as one of his young hunters slammed his spear in the queen’s hand.

His gaze turned as he saw Jeuki and his mate who were climbing up the ooman rigging. What were they doing! It made no sense at all they needed all the firepower possible to take this hard meat queen down! What were both of them thinking at a time like this they were endangering the young bloods with this foolish tactical move! Jeuki pulled him self up on to the ooman raft with it ooman machines he watched Emma turn grabbing the heavy chain. “I’ll tie it for you!” Emma heaved the chain up it was solid five inch thick rigging chain. The same chain Lexington had tied her up with only a bigger version for tying power loaders in to place during space travel. Emma tossed the chain to him watching him catch it. “Tie it to one of the power Loaders arms!” Jeuki opened his mandibles in excitement. “With pleasure!” Emma watched he heaved up the chain wrapping it around the power loaders inner clamps. Emma jumped up in to the cockpit she leaned over turning on the controls.

She really didn’t have a clue how to use this machine she’d almost fallen in asleep in the lesson at the institute when they’d gone over it. She’d had way too much to drink the night before with her teenage friends. Too much alcohol and not enough sleep causing to doze off half way through only to be shouted at by the tutor for lack attention. He’d tried to make her repeat the inner working of some other simple machine which she was to tied to remember. She pressed a button quickly watching the fire drill come out. Okay she should’ve really paid attention in that lesson she slammed another button watching the huge vice like clamping hand close around the chain. She grinned getting out of the cockpit. “I got it.” Jeuki looked down at the queen watching her slash her tail out as she tried to pry a spear free from her hand. “We don’t have much time, what do you want me to do?” Emma half leaned in to the cockpit hitting one of the buttons watching the metal clamps on the feet of the loader lock solid in the floor.

She turned watching the queen back off snapping the spear free from her hand, which caused her to step back. “Take the chain and wrap it around that bitch’s neck!” Jeuki looked at the chain then at the queen. “Around her neck how?” Emma turned firing her shoulder cannon. “Don’t worry, I’ll get her to bend back enough for you.” Jeuki didn’t get a chance to speak as Emma leapt on to the rigging firing her cannon causing the queen to look at her as the shot ripped of one of her crests sidepieces. She pulled out her long dagger watching as the black-clawed hands grabbed the rigging. She watched in silence as the queen started to climb towards her. The huge head rose, as the queen got ready to bring up out her toothed tongue. Emma narrowed her gaze. “You think your so clever you bitch!” She threw the weapon watching as it hit the underside of the lower neck, which caused a screech of pure agony from the queen. Who pulled back bringing up good small arm trying to pull it free.

Emma watched as she stumbled back. “Well you’re not smart enough! Now Jeuki!” Jeuki grabbed the chain jumping off the edge he felt the tough skin of the queens upper neck as he hit it. He jumped off the edge of her neck throwing him self in to a spin. He threw himself around her causing the chain to tangle around her upper throat. He could see Emma’s dagger denigrating in her lower neck. He landed on her upper neck then jumped with all his might landing back on the ledge. He could see Emma ready in the power loader as he put the rest of the chain in the power loaders other clamping hand he watched it close. Emma grinned this was going to be fun. She slowly turned the huge vice arms twisting the chain watching it tighten which was followed by the queens intense screeching as her whole body was lifted up by the neck. She knew she couldn’t tighten the chain fully because her acid blood would burn through them. She could tighten enough though to strangle the bitch and make it so she was nothing but a target for weapons.

She watched the queen’s body rise up higher with the pull of the chain. Jeuki looked down the queen claws were scratching the solid metal as her feet almost felt the floor. Her tail thrashed wildly as her arms moved outwards. Emma narrowed her gave twisting the huge clamping arms bringing the queen up even further. The huge hybrid queen’s head was locked in place by the chains. Despite her long arms she was having trouble breaking the chain, which was wrapped around tightly causing a vicious strangle hold. Erisoki pulled back watching the now trapped queen struggle, he stared at the Jeuki and his mate. How on earth had they come up with that idea? It was a brilliant idea; the queen was now nothing but a target despite her trashing tail, she was getting weaker her claws where barely touching the ground. The chain was being tightened very, slowly to avoid it breaking. He looked at Jeuki who was watching the queen’s struggle. He slowly pulled back easing out his sword.

He turned to the two young bloods. “Fire at her chest!” He watched as a set of blasts flew through the air hitting the queen’s now exposed underside. He grabbed the rigging watching her head thrash harder as her screeching of pain got louder. He slowly moved under her grabbing the rigging making his way up slowly. Jeuki watched as the two young bloods carried on firing the acid blood was hitting the wall bellow them, the already wounded queen was now struggling in what would be a last ditch attempt at freedom. He turned as Erisoki looked up at him from the rigging. “Turn her to me!” Jeuki snapped his head around to Emma who was sitting in the cockpit. “Turn her!” Emma grabbed both locked arms de locking them as she turned the power loader more towards the elder hunter. There was no need to de clamp from the floor. She could just twist her the arms slightly. She watched as the thrashing queen was brought closer to the elder hunter who raised the huge sword as her bent head came closer.

Erisoki roared with all his might as he brought his huge sword above the chain watching it slice completely through the tough skin. The hybrid queen screeched but there was nothing she could do as his weapon sliced through her throat. He pulled back the sword, which was smouldering from acid blood the huge mandibles flared before going still. The massive head began to slide as it separated from the neck. He could see the acid blood spilling over the chains, which started to smoulder. He pulled back as the huge severed head finally came free it hit the floor bellow full force. He watched the two young bloods who stopped firing and instantly grabbed it heaving it away as they moved back. Emma turned the power loader she could hear the hissing of the acid blood. The headless body was just hanging in mid air she turned pressing the control to unlock the feet. Feeling them come free with a jolt, she turned the arms watching the chains hiss and smoulder she didn’t have much time. She had to toss this body before it burnt through the floor.

Jeuki watched the huge ooman machine swing the chain while twirling the free from the clamps of the hands. He watched as the contraption swung throwing it’s body and chains outwards. The huge dead body of the hard meat queen fly out wards from the dock. The huge chains snapped as the acid blood finally burnt through. The huge dead body flew through the air hitting, the dock before falling off it in to the pit with the already burning ship bellow. Emma took a slow step back feeling the heavy feet move. Stupid slow contraption! She turned ripping the belt free, she didn’t get a chance to move as Jeuki ripped the shoulder brace free pulling her out. Erisoki looked at his hunters above this was a grand day! A truly grand day they had claimed their trophy! He looked at Jeuki. “Your both brilliant! Which one of you came up with that idea?” Jeuki pulled up his Emma stroking her face slightly with lower mandibles. “It was both mine and my mates idea.” He watched as the two young bloods lifted up the massive trophy roaring in victory.

Jeuki slowly put Emma down. “That trophy will honour our clan.” He turned slightly ready to say something when something stopped him. Erisoki looked up slightly. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Jeuki turned only to see the huge machine behind him fall forward. He slammed out a hand pushing Emma. The next moments hit him painfully as the machine landed hard on him. Emma felt the floor of the ledge as her body hit it. She heard Jeuki’s roar of pain causing her to turn only to see him pinned under one of the power loaders. She ran forward watching him heave up trying to free himself. “Jeuki don’t move! I’m gonna get you out.” All her words felt her as a pair of wrist blades appeared slashing across her upper chest. It was followed by a kick to the stomach that sent her flying. She screamed in agony as she hit a power loader full force back first. She groaned in agony as her side made contact with the floor. She looked up only to see a stripped clawed hand appear which locked it’s self around her neck. She felt her feet fly around as they left the floor.

Jeuki watched in horror as a dark armoured figure appeared he found himself roaring in anger as he recognized who it was. Emma looked up seeing the black armoured figure it was him! That dishonourable bastard the scientists called Oni Jui! She felt the air in her throat start to disappear as her neck was squashed. Oni Jui looked at the little ooman he snarled hanging her over the edge of the ridge, she was pathetic. Jeuki roared trying harder to get free he could see Erisoki running up to him his spear at the ready. Jeuki turned looking at Oni Jui. “Get your dirty hands of my mate you fifthly bastard!” Oni Jui looked at him cocking his head to one side. “Or you’ll do what? Kill me? I’d like to see you try you weak bastard!”

8

Oran laughed watching another Xeno get blown away by his cannon. He turned firing his pulse rifle watching the two others coming at him fall. He moved quicker this really was easy! His gaze turned as he moved through the barren corridor towards the base where his ship was docked. He turned the corner slowly. His gaze moved as he caught sight of what looked like Luther lying on the floor close to the door, which led to the dock. He moved closer seeing that the man was died his massive bloody stomach wound was bleeding all over the floor. His gaze turned he could see a huge bloody drag trail leading away. He turned sighing incompetent idiots! Her growled aloud turning slightly, only to feel a hand grab his leg. He turned sharply meeting Luther’s blood shot gaze. The man coughed up blood painfully. “The Xeno’s someone let the Xeno’s out…” Oran raised an eyebrow. “I know that!” Luther coughed again. “They got Neil! They dragged him away and ripped him apart.”

Oran pulled his leg away from the other mans grip. “Shame that.” Luther coughed again. “Help me…I need medical attention.” Oran eyed him he grinned widely. “You don’t need medical help, your incompetence is enough for me to dispose of you.” Luther’s gaze widened in horror as Oran lifted the gun to his face. “No! No Please don’t kill me!” Oran rolled his eyes. “Shut up and die like a man!” Luther looked at him in anger. “I need medical attention! That’s all I need, my wounds aren’t deep gashes!” Oran grunted aloud. “Please quit your whining Luther you’re an in competent little bastard just like Neil. I hate incompetent little bastards!” Luther looked up slightly. “You crazy assed bastar….” Luther’s word where cut off as Oran’s gun fired. Oran looked at the blood soaked wall his gaze turned as the dead mans body hit the ground. He turned slowly walking away. When he got out of here he was going to have the assholes head who let the Xeno’s out! Who ever they were they wrecked a years worth of research. He turned opening the door to the docking bay. He didn’t have much time left he needed to get to the hanger and get out of here. He turned moving through the doors he came to the other door typing in the code watching as they opened. He smiled three more doors then he’d get to main bay where he unlocks his ships docking clamps.

End of part 22


	23. Chapter 23

_THE BURNING DISGRACE OF DISHONOUR SHALL BE DESTROYED_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, hanging of the ledge of dock nine on the Iron Year science vessel._

I can’t breathe, I want to breathe! I can feel my lungs struggling I can feel them trying to get the air up through my windpipe. Why is it every son of bitch who hates me or wants me dead, always tries to strangle me first? It my sodding height since everyone’s taller than me they just go for the nearest thing my throat! I hate this feeling every time it’s the same, the same feeling of desperation. The same panic as my life starts to waver like a sad groaning sea with its waves trying to break a rocky shore. That horrible light-headed feeling mixed with hesitation and doubt. Doubt that I’ll get free and fear of dieing all playing out in motion I feel like some kind of victim who’s in some murders hands, and he’s holding my ace card. No wait that’s complete bull I am in murders hands some disgusting filthy dishonourable murder. Whose Yautja mother must be weeping in disappear. Lexington was a murder but he was the human kind this is the polar opposite except it’s one of Jeuki’s people.

Some things really don’t change between races it’s a shocking revelation. No matter where you go in the universe you will always find that’s there are total assholes lurking among more races than your own. It’s like scum just doesn’t wash off, I guess that’s one of the greatest notions in every race that you can’t have good with out evil. As you have day you have night, and one can’t be with out the other. Because you can’t know what good is until you see true evil. I still think though that, that is not so of everyone since everyone is a part of both it just depends on what side you step further in to. Some might not consider a man who kills the other man to save his wife evil. Yet the soldier who is ordered to shoot the refugees during war is looked at with utter disgust. Even though his general was the one barking out the orders, which he had to follow or end up dead him self I guess there are truly evil people but the ones I see who are like this are after power or money or something more.

Others just do evil things to please the ether themselves or to please these tyrants who wallow in there riches. Oni Jui is just doing this to me both out of evil and to please his evil desires to kill me for amusement and watch Jeuki suffer. I’m no more than his tool so he can taunt the one I love. That sickness me the most evil always want to destroy love! God why am even going over this? I know why because I can’t feel my legs anymore and my heads spinning. I can even the see the blackness is starting to move up my eyes I can’t even see the inferred in my sight lens anymore it’s just a blurred mass of colour. Help me! Please I don’t care if you have to break my bones! Please I don’t want to die because of this bastard! Please not when I found what I was looking for! Not when I found were I belong! Not when I found my place in life! Not when I found the one I love! Please Jeuki! Please kill this son of bitch! Please don’t let him take me from you, not now! I love you! Please help me I beg of you!

Emma struggled she knew it was a weak effort but it was all she could do as the iron grip tightened even more. Oni Jui looked at his prey oh this was fun Jeuki’s little ooman piece of worthless meat dieing in such an amusing way. He watched as the eyes started to roll back the ooman was on the verge of passing out completely. He turned looking at Erisoki who raised his weapon up higher. “Come one step closer and I’ll break her neck!” Erisoki snarled in anger. “You dishonourable bad blooded hunter!” Oni Jui tuned to Jeuki who was struggling trying to get free of the ooman machine. “You ooman loving excuse for a warrior!” He pulled up the little ooman. “What is it Jeuki her smell?” He grabbed the air vents on his helmet pulling them free, then slowly eased of his helmet. He leaned forward opening his mandibles letting his breath soak the little oomans face. Oni Jui turned slightly the ooman was still fighting to stay conscious. “Do you like smell of her in heat Jeuki?” Jeuki felt his claws scratch the floor.

He roared raising his back with all his might. “Get off my mate now!” Oni Jui laughed slightly. “You can’t do anything you soft pathetic excuse for a warrior. Face it I’ll kill your little mate and you’ll get to watch!” Erisoki roared in anger. “You have broken so many laws Oni Jui! You’re a disgrace to your father’s good name! Your family will disown you for this treachery!” Oni Jui looked at the little ooman. “So tell me Jeuki what is you like about this little ooman? I’m really curious you see, I want to know what makes you pump out musk when you look at her?” He looked at the ooman who was still fighting but her fight was starting to finally give out. “Tell me Jeuki from one male in his prime to another?” Jeuki leaned down grabbing his cutting disk as he raised himself with all his might. “I hate you, I hated you on the elders ship! I still hate you now you’re a disgusting cowardly bastard.” He looked at Erisoki lowering his voice to no more than a whisper. “When I throw my disk please catch her, she’s the only thing I truly love.”

Erisoki looked at Oni Jui the sudden realization hit him he watched as the dishonourable hunter hung Jeuki’s now gagging mate over the ledge again. He lowered his voice. “I’ll catch her on my word.” Jeuki heaved again looking at Oni Jui he narrowed his gaze flaring his mandibles fully in anger. “To answer your question Oni Jui I don’t love because of her smell in heat.” He brought the disk up further seeing that Oni Jui wasn’t looking at his hand but in to his eyes. “I love her because she’s has a warriors soul! Not something you’ll ever understand because you have no honour!” Oni Jui watched as the little female went limp he started to laugh his laugh filling the air as he taunted Jeuki’s remark. Jeuki roared opening his disk he watched the gleaming sides fly out as it flew through the air. Oni Jui turned only to feel a horrible pain go through his upper arms armour plating as the disk slammed in to it full force. Glowing green blood flew through the air, followed by his roar of agony.

Erisoki watched the hunter howl shaking his head furiously as he let go of Jeuki’s mate. He ran forward with his might leaping of the edge as she plummeted towards the ground bellow. He roared as he pulled out his hand mid fall grabbing her leg. He could still hear Oni Jui’s howling above. He ignored it grabbing the little oomans front plating. All he felt was pain in his feet as he hit the dock, he groaned pulling the little ooman close as he barrel rolled painfully coming to a stop on the floor. He turned looking at Adarmi and Idosoi who instantly put the trophy down. “One of you help Jeuki now!” Idosoi turned running towards the rigging, which he started to climb instantly. Erisoki pulled Jeuki’s mate forward looking at her limp body. He put a finger to her face she was cold, something was wrong. He changed his vision watching her insides appear in his lens he could see Adarmi running towards him. He turned seeing the lungs of the ooman were still, her heart wasn’t moving! He turned sharply looking at Adarmi. “Get her upper armour plating off now!”

Oni Jui grabbed the disc yanking it free, he watched green blood fly through the air spattering the platform. He could see the elder and one of the young bloods pulling the oomans upper plating off, he watched as Jeuki heaved again. “You shouldn’t bother Jeuki your little ooman is dead! I suffocated her, you lose you pathetic worthless ooman lover!” Jeuki’s eyes widened he felt a surge of anger go through his system. Emma was dead! This wasn’t happening! It wasn’t real the evil little coward was lying! Oni Jui laughed again watching Jeuki struggle. “Admit it Jeuki you lost! You’ve always been a loser! I mean look at you, you can’t even get out from under that machine!” He turned looking at the bloody disc. “You couldn’t even save you weak little mate from me!” He moved forward. “You’ve always been pitiful and weak! Once I’ve killed you and your friends. I’ll take your trophy back to the homeward and take my honour!” He moved closer. “Weak ooman loving losers like you Jeuki deserve no less than to die!”

He leaned over slightly. “Your weak mate deserved to die.” Jeuki felt his eyes snap open he was going to kill him! He was going to rip out his insides and wrap them around his neck! He would have his vengeance! He’d taken away the only thing he loved! He would suffer the consequences like the coward deserved! He grabbed the machine with both hands heaving with all his might, mixed with his anger, which was getting stronger. He would make him suffer so much before he died! He felt the huge machine lift up with his adrenaline rush, he slammed his foot in to the floor pulling himself into a kneeling position. Oni Jui turned watching as Jeuki began to lift the huge machine higher. Jeuki narrowed his gaze as he roared with all his might letting his roar echo through the air. He felt the huge machine lift up even more. He could see Oni Jui’s sudden panic he found himself snarling. He would have his vengeance for Emma’s death! He pulled back throwing the machine full force, watching as it hit the floor hard behind him.

Oni Jui looked up seeing Jeuki rage he took a slow step back he’d never seen anything like it he could even smell the musk mixed with anger. He took a step back further as Jeuki met his gaze all he could see was blinding hated staring at him. In all his life he’d never seen anything like this! Jeuki’s pulled out both arms as he leaned back roaring with all his might. Erisoki pulled Emma’s mouth open trying to see if her tongue was blocking her air passage. He ignored the roar from above he had to work quickly if he even had a chance of reviving Jeuki’s mate. He wasn’t even sure that he could do it. He didn’t like the idea of looking in to an ooman’s mouth and moving the tongue ether, since his race didn’t have a tongue like there’s. He looked closer the tongue wasn’t blocking the throat. He looked at her armour grabbing her converted breathing mask turning it on. It was no doubt pumping out full oxygen unlike there’s. He wouldn’t let her die this way this was no way for a true warrior to die! There was a law in the Tosuji clan that murder was not an honourable death.

Warriors who had been strangled by another murderous bad blood hunter if caught in time where revived. Oomans warriors tried to revived there own he’d seen it on Callisto. He put the oxygen mask to her face seeing the bar on the side go up as oxygen was pumped in to her body. Adarmi looked down at he fallen ooman. “Do it again her hearts not moving!” Erisoki pulled the mask over again watching it’s bar move as it pumped in oxygen. He pulled it away looking at the oomans insides through his mask. He growled aloud pulling his med kit free from his back slamming it down. He pressed the button watching it’s sides come open, he leaned over grabbing one of the devices. He’d shock her back in to the land of the living! He opened the electric pulse clamp then attached the cord to his armour plating. He watched the clamp lock down on her skin. He pulled up his wrist armour typing in to it. He pulled back as an electric charge flew through the cable causing the oomans body to jolt. He snarled seeing that her heart still wasn’t moving.

Jeuki looked at Oni Jui in disgust, as he moved towards him. He felt his knuckles crack as he brought up his wrist blades, which flew out to full length. He ran forward full force he could feel his own saliva in his mouth mixed with his blinding rage. He brought his blades down only to have Oni Jui pull up his bloody cutting disc causing sparks fly. Jeuki pulled back striking again only harder, he grabbed Oni Jui’s arm as the hunter tried to slice at him. Oni Jui snarled aloud feeling Jeuki’s grip tighten. He roared ramming his head forward making contact with Jeuki’s, he felt him let go suddenly. He swung his wrist blades only to see Jeuki duck out of the way. He growled turning seeing one of young bloods jump on to the platform behind Jeuki. He turned quickly avoiding Jeuki’s wrist blades as the enraged hunter swung again. Jeuki felt the pain as he was kicked in the leg he roared grabbing Oni Jui leg as the hunter came at him again. He slammed his elbow around watching green blood fly from Oni Jui mandibles. Oni Jui howled as he hit the floor, he barrel rolled as Jeuki brought down his blades full force in to the floor. He turned trying to kick him only to be punched full force in the stomach. He flared his mandibles pulling back. “Your weak Jeuki! You’re always going to be weak!” Jeuki brought down his fist punching Oni Jui in the face full force.

8

Emma turned watching the faded world, which was moving around her. It was silent so silent she couldn’t even hear the noise, only see the actions of the dock. She raised a hand seeing waves of light go through it. This probably wasn’t real she was probably still dreaming. Just unconscious in some vivid dream like state. She could see all the figures of the hunters but all where blurry, like she was moving out of time from them. She raised her hand again watching the light move through her. This was stupid! The last thing she remembered was passing out due to being suffocated by Oni Jui. This wasn’t for real it was figment of her imagination. She stopped slightly seeing the light move faster. Was she dead? She looked at her hand, now that was just an even stupider thought. She’d passed out and was in a coma dreaming. She was going to wake up any second now and everything was going to be fine! She tapped her foot in annoyance watching the light get whiter.  
“Always impatient my little girl hasn’t changed.”

Emma stopped still she knew that voice, her gaze turned slowly she could see someone was standing behind her. It was a man in his late fifties his muscled arms could be seen as well as his gloves for working on the rig. She could see his white beard and white hair as well as his green piercing eyes. His workers cloths were visible with there odd smell. She blinked looking at him as he folded his arms. “Dad?” The man’s smile widened. “It’s nice to see you remember your old man.” Emma pulled back. “Oh please this is a figment of my mind. Your not here and I’m having a dream.” She watched as her father started to laugh. He turned slightly. “No sweetheart your dead.” He turned slightly. “Although as we speak your loyal Yautja friends are trying to revive you.” Emma watched the light fly. “This is death? I died?” Her father shook his head. “I’m sorry sweetheart, that very bad hunter strangled you to death. Why If I had been there I’d have bust up his sorry ass. Just like that lovely boy Jeuki is doing right now.”

Emma turned walking forward slowly. “He is?” Her father pulled up his hand slowly. “Even though he’s not human, he’s the most perfect gentleman. I couldn’t ask for better for my little girl.” Emma looked down slightly watching the light fly by. “You don’t care that he’s not human?” Her father laughed again. “If he makes my little girl happy then I doubt it matters that he’s not human.” Emma looked down twitching her wrist nervously. “I’m sorry I never became a miner like my brother. I know you’d have rather have had me home with Ian than at the science institute. You where right, the science institute wouldn’t lead to the dream, I fantasized over. ” Her father shook his head. “No It didn’t it just got you an even better one.” He turned pulling one of the gloves of his hand. “I’m very proud of you, I’ve always been proud of you. Just like I’ve always proud of your brother.” Emma folded her arms. “Ian never liked my choices, he always tried to argue with me over them, even after you passed on we still fought over stupid things.” Her father lowered his head. “Ian’s a very much a stay at home guy.

He breathed in slowly. “You’re a bit of a rebel Emma, he worries about you.” He laughed again. “I mean you’re a free spirit and he can just never keep tabs on you.” Emma laughed slightly. “Yeah I know I liked to ride the Roi-Hoi horned wolves across Eros, while he was always trying to find me.” Her father raised an eyebrow. “Well Jeuki can keep up with you, so I guess you’ve finally found someone who’s perfect for you.” Emma smiled. “Thank you.” Her father turned slightly looking at the light behind him. “Well I guess you not so scared of the afterlife now. Even though this is technically a crossing.” Emma raised an eyebrow. “A crossing?” Her father grinned widely. “Well your waiting, I guess for them get your heart beating again.” He paused. “I wish they’d hurry up! Time is running out for you.” Emma pulled back in confusion. “What do you mean by that?” Her father looked around him nervously. “He’s coming for you.” Emma pulled up both hands. “He who’s this he?” Her father looked down. “I can’t say…I can only say he’s coming and if he gets you, you won’t wake up…you’ll cross over.” He put a hand on his face. “I don’t want you to cross over.”

He breathed in deeply. “I want you to lead a full life with Jeuki, I want you to go on many more glorious hunts and have children with him.” He paused slightly. “I guess that’s why I’m here, just to try and stop you dieing this day.” He stopped watching the light behind him go black he turned sharply. “Wake up Emma! Wake up now!” Emma looked up sharply all she felt was cold, she watched as long clawed hands came out of the darkness. It’s long over grown claws moving as it arms appeared. She took a step back further, as a huge black armoured body followed the clawed feet and black skin with no spots came in to view. The long dreadlocks swung down around waist and it huge demon horned helmet with its glowing red eyes came in to view. Huge bone trophies huge of its body, it’s huge tattered black cape swayed. Very thing about it terrified her to the bone, its nine-foot high body looked so dark and horrible. She’d never seen a Yautja like it.

She watched as it cocked its head to one side looking at her, her father had lowered his head backing away from it. She pulled back as air flew through the vents in its demonic helmet. She looked behind her she didn’t want to stay here any longer! Her father lifted his head as it came forward it huge movements causing waves in the light “Run!” Emma didn’t think as she bolted running away from it, she was not going with that thing! There was no way in hell she was going to let it put him an ugly clawed on her! Why the hell had this thing had come to pick her up anyway? She’d didn’t worship any gods let alone anything like this! She turned in panic seeing that it was running after her

8

Jeuki brought his knee up hard slamming it in to Oni Jui’s un armoured stomach as the hunter tried to run at him with his cutting disk. He brought both hands down full force on his back. He watched as Oni Jui slammed in to the floor front first more green blood running down his mandibles. Jeuki narrowed his gaze as he thrust his hand down hitting Oni Jui hard before he could rise. He snarled cracking his knuckles again watching as Oni Jui got to his knees. The hunter looked at him for a moment before laughing. “Killing me won’t accomplish anything Jeuki! You still lose!” He sniggered spitting out some of the blood. “I win and you lose, because your filthy little ooman mate is dead and there’s nothing you can do to change that!” Jeuki paced around him fixing his gaze on his. “Your wrong!” He watched Oni Jui get up to his knees. “Oh really Jeuki and how to figure that?” Jeuki growled aloud. “I get to have my vengeance for Emma’s death! I get to watch you suffer until you die and I get to enjoy it!” He grabbed Oni Jui’s hand before the wrist blades hit his face.

He snarled stopping Oni Jui’s other hand holding the cutting disk as it came towards him. “Trust me on this you worthless coward I’m going to enjoy every moment of it!” He turned twisting Oni Jui’s wrist watching the dishonourable hunter howl in pain. He watched as the cutting disk came free slamming in to the platforms floor. Oni Jui pulled forward only to be kneed in the stomach again, he had to get free! Jeuki slammed his head full force in to Oni Jui’s he let go off him. He watched in anger as the hunter stumbled back in a daze. He leaned down yanking his disc out of the floor he was going cut him open! He flared his mandibles moving closer. Oni Jui turned slamming his elbow in to Jeuki’s face. He flared his mandibles as green blood flew from Jeuki’s upper mandibles as he hit the platforms floor hard on his back. He laughed bringing his wrist blades back, as he got ready to thrust them at Jeuki’s un armoured stomach. He stopped only to feel pain as a small spotted fist hit him right in the eye.

He stumbled back slightly before turning eyeing the young blood who was standing near by. He blinked narrowing his gaze, stupid pathetic little pup! Idosoi felt the agonizing pain as he punched full force by the older hunter. He turned only to be hit again in the arm, he pulled back in agony. Oni Jui snarled aloud bringing his fist up full force. The young bloods feet felt the ground as his head went back with the force of the blow to his helmet. He hit the platform with a crash almost letting go of his spear in the process. Jeuki didn’t think he pulled himself up, running forward. He could see Idosoi trying to get up, there was blood running out from under his helmet. The young blood had taken a severe blow to the face. The blood was ether just a flesh wound or a broken mandible. He roared as he ran faster only to see Oni Jui turn his attention to him, but it was too late. Jeuki slammed in to him full force he watched the horror appear in his face as they both fell of the ledge towards the floor bellow.

Idosoi got up he turned throwing himself on to the rigging as both older hunters fell towards the ground. Even for a Yautja that was a long drop, one that wouldn’t kill but would break bones if you didn’t land correctly! He’d seen the elder pull it off but could only feel the horror in the pit of his stomach. Who ever landed back first would seriously break their bones! Oni Jui felt his arms flaying outwards he could feel Jeuki’s weight on top of him as he they both fell. He tried to turn in mid air only to have Jeuki push him downwards. He howled as his upper back made contact with the solid floor. All he felt was pain and agony in his shoulder followed by a load crack as one of his bones broke. The pain was terrible beyond words he felt the floor as Jeuki put all his weight on top of him. Jeuki turned ignoring the pain in his knees from the landing, he’d heard the crack of Oni Jui’s shoulder bone. He snarled grabbing the hunter’s neck before he could rise. He felt his wrist blades fly out to full as they struck Oni Jui’s face.

He turned again slicing them across Oni Jui’s open mandibles watching as green blood flew through the air as one the lower mandibles was sliced clean off. He grabbed the disk tighter, which was in his other hand. Oni Jui’s eyes went wide as the disk came down on his armour plating. Jeuki watched as the armour plating cracked spilling out green blood. He watched Oni Jui try to rise again he slammed the disk further in to the black armour plating listening with joy as Oni Jui howled in agony. He grabbed Oni Jui’s dreadlocks bringing his head back before slamming it in to the floor. He ignored the repeated howls as he carried on doing it. He ignored the green blood on his hands as he yanked the disk free. He flared his mandibles watching Oni Jui’s hand try to move towards his locked spear. Jeuki grabbed his disk slamming it down full force on Oni Jui’s hand. He watched as the wrist blades broke with the shear force of the blow. He roared bringing it up again before bringing it down on the already broken wrist armour. He watched as green blood flew as Oni Jui’s hand separated from his arm. He turned looking at the other hand. He wasn’t going to let the bastard self-destruct ether! He roared bringing the disk up he could see Oni Jui’s terror, as the realization hit in off what he was going to do. This one was for Emma!

Erisoki turned watched as Adarmi pumped oxygen in to the little ooman through her mask. He turned looking at her through his helmet she had to wake up! He didn’t like what was going on behind him! All he could hear was Oni Jui’s roars of pain, he snarled aloud turning up he charge through his wrist armour. He watched as the charge went through the cord hitting the metal clamp which both tried to circulate her blood as well as re starting her heart. He watched as the charge hit her heart organ causing her body to jolt. He watched in surprise as her heart suddenly moved inside her body. He watched as she suddenly cried out as her eyes snapped open. Adarmi grabbed the oxygen mask putting it back on the little oomans face quickly. He watched Erisoki grabbed the clamp pulling it free from her body. The elder looked at him. “Watch her!” Adarmi nodded quickly he leaned over giving the little ooman more oxygen watching as her rapid heart started to slowly calm down. Emma blinked as her blurred sight started to refocused she breathed feeling her oxygen mask get put back on her face. She put a hand on it breathing in slowly she’d come back. Her mind was full of images and things she still wasn’t sure were real. She looked up noticing that one of the young bloods was looking over her.

She tried to get up only to be pushed down again by him he grunted in annoyance as she tried again, she raised an eyebrow she wanted to get up! She needed to see Jeuki! She tried again only to be met with the same response. She snarled in anger feeling that she was only wearing her material top and not her armour. She wanted her armour! Jeuki brought the disk down full force. He laughed as Oni Jui’s other hand separated from his arm followed by the hunter painfully howling. He pulled up the bloody disk now for the really fun part the cowards face! He brought up his disk listening to the blade move as he held it tighter. He brought it forward only to feel his hand be grabbed hard. Erisoki looked at the Jeuki as he turned in surprise. He grabbed the disk pulling it free of his hand he looked at the horribly wounded hunter under Jeuki before turning back. “He doesn’t deserve to die, you and I both know that there are punishments worse than death.” Jeuki eyed him. “My mate is dead! I want to kill him!”

Erisoki shook his head. “Your mate lives!” He pulled out his arm pointing to where Adarmi was lying with Emma who was lying flat on her back breathing slowly through her oxygen mask. Erisoki looked at him seeing his look of utter shock mixed with happy surprise. “You asked me to catch your mate. I keep to my word.” Jeuki roared in Oni Jui’s face watching the bleeding hunter pull back. He snarled pulling himself off him, he turned slightly watching as Oni Jui got his knees looking at his bleeding stumps were his hands had been. He moved away from him towards Emma who was still breathing slowly on the floor. He looked at Oni Jui one last time before turning away. Erisoki eyed the dishonourable hunter who was looking at him in terror.  
“You’re going to get to live, because to die would be such and easy and undeserving way out for you Oni Jui!” He leaned down roaring in the younger hunters face, he watched as he backed off in fright. “I’ve got something planned for you Oni Jui!”

He watched Oni Jui’s tattered mandibles click in terror. “I bet you know what I’m talking about don’t you? You know the punishment of walking dead but not being dead don’t you! No end, no mercy, only Un Life in the belly of the hard meats queens hive on the forth ice planet!” He snarled aloud. “Normally only our clans Arbitrators would do it, but in your case I’ll do your punishment personally!” Jeuki moved closer watching as Adarmi nodded then slowly moved back. He leaned over watching as Emma turned to look at him. He opened his lower mandibles as she brought up her hand slowly running it across them. “I thought I’d lost you.” Emma pulled the oxygen mask free from her face looking at him. “I...thought I’d never see you again ether.” Jeuki eased both clawed hands down running them through her hair. “I thought he killed you.” Emma took a long breath from the oxygen mask. “He tried I guess…it didn’t work.” Jeuki laughed slightly putting his hands gently under her waist. “How are feeling?” Emma felt him pull her up gently in to a sitting position. “I feel terrible…”

Jeuki ran a claw gently down her cheek he leaned forward running his lower mandibles across her face. “Your alive, that’s all that matters.” Emma ran her fingers up his mandibles seeing green blood on one. “You’re hurt.” Jeuki shook his head. “It’s doesn’t matter, it’s just a wound.” He felt her grab his plating trying to pull her self-forward. He turned bringing her slowly forward in to a hug. He ignored the two young bloods behind him, as he heard one of them take of there helmet. He moved his hand slowly down her back while grabbing her armour plating. “You need to rest.” Emma coughed slightly she run her fingers over his armour plating. “I’m fine just help…me put my armour back on.” Jeuki lifted her up slightly feeing her kiss his mandibles softy. “Of cause.” He turned slightly. “I’m so glad they brought you back. I don’t know what I’ve done with out you.” Emma coughed again feeling him slowly push her front plating back on. She leaned up putting her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. She just didn’t want to let go. She ignored the feeling of her back armour as it was locked with her front. Right now she didn’t care. All that mattered was she was here right this second. Her mind was full of things she just didn’t want to think about things that made no sense at all and didn’t seem real. Being in Jeuki’s arms was real and she needed the feel off it right now.

8

Eddy turned in his chair watching as the Bishop model android walked in to the room one of the best android models in his view as well as the most trustworthy. Modelled after the late Charles Bishop Wayland who’d died during an expedition to Bovuetoya Island in the Antarctica back on earth during the twentieth century he watched as the android turned to look at him. “Your orders sir?” Eddy eased up his note pad. “I need you to take this information from my notepad and copy it in to an encrypted files which no personnel other you or myself can access.” He watched as android pulled the note pad free. “Yes sir.” Eddy eased up his hand. “Leave one file open though, the twentieth file so it can run through out the ship on my command.” Bishop turned slightly. “May I ask why these files are only to be encrypted by myself sir?” Eddy smiled slightly. “Because they concern the people who made you.” He watched, as the android nodded in understand meant he leaned back in the chair. “You are truly the best model in my opinion Bishop. You’re the finest of the androids ever built.”

He grinned slightly. “The last Ash model I worked with was difficult, annoying and had an attitude problem. Compared to him your model is a work of art.” The Bishop model turned slightly. “I prefer the term best person to model general sir. I may be synthetic but I still value my existence like you do.” Eddy looked up slightly watching as the android turned a panel and began to insert his notepad. Eddy looked up slightly. “My apologises as a general I should no better than to use that term logy. You’re as much a member of this ship as any other.” The Bishop android turned slightly. “An easy mistake to make sir. I’m more sorry you had to work with an old A2 Ash. I thought they’d gone out of survive because they tend to be twitchy.” He began to type in his fast mode ignoring some of the crew who where looking. “I heard in one case an A2 models commands conflicted with its programming so badly that it tried to kill it’s crew.” Eddy sighed aloud. “I heard about that incident as well which is why I had even less fun working with him. His private owner really liked him though and just wanted refits to keep him going.”

The Bishop android turned his head slightly. “Some of as do tend to have a strange appeal sir.” Eddy laughed slightly. “I’d have to agree.” He turned watching as sergeant Sierra turned slightly. “Sir we are starting to lose hold of the tunnel!” Eddy looked up sharply. “You will hold that tunnel for as long as you can! You will not retreat until there is no other option!” He growled aloud. “I will give every last round if it means saving one more life on board the Iron Year.” He watched the young man nod before turning barking orders in to the panel. He watched as a female marine looked up from her computer screen, which had information coming up on it. “Sir we have requests from the ships outside to come in! There desperate!” Eddy turned in the chair. “Let in all civilian, scientist and cargo ships in first! Tell all drop ships and other marine vessels who can to protect them!” She slowly typed in to the computer before looking up. “General sir I have a marine drop ship called the Ultra Sera trying to get in contact with you. They say they know you personally…should I put them through?”

He turned again meeting her gaze. “I do know them put them through.” He listened as Marcus’s voice came through. “You know what when we meet I need to thank you for saving as.” Eddy leaned back in his chair. “Ah so you both made it, I assume Lucy is with you.” He listened as Lucy’s voice hit the air. “Yeah I’m good here Eddy.” Eddy leaned back in his chair. “Has Emma and Jeuki’s ship left yet?” Marcus voice hit the air again. “No but through this magnificent ship I’m getting info that other ships have seen the hunters in dock nine fighting some sort of Xeno queen.” He watched as the sergeant Sierra turned sharply “Xeno queen! There’s a queen on board!” Eddy looked up sharply. “Quite Sierra!” He watched as the sergeant went silent. “Sorry carry on.” He listened as Lucy’s voice hit the air. “They were winning Eddy, believe it or not.” Eddy laughed slightly ignoring everyone’s confused looks. “Damn Emma Wingates, she never ceases to amaze.” He put up both hands. “What of Oran’s vessel?” Marcus’s voice hit the air. “It’s not out yet…should we intercept it if it tries to come aboard?” Eddy shook his head. “No I can handle that, I just need you to fly next to Emma and Jeuki’s ship when it’s clear of Iron Year. Your ship has the ability to dock with it, it was part of the refitting.” Lucy’s voice hit the air. “Well you just update as when they get out.” Eddy smiled slightly. “Will do.”

End of part 23


	24. Chapter 24

_THE VIOLENT FLAMES DIE WHEN THE WINDS OF CHANGE BLOW THROUGH THEM_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, standing in dock nine on the Iron Year science vessel._

I died it almost doesn’t seem real. It feels like a memory that I didn’t quite live but I was standing there. Watching some strange things happen that I really can’t comprehend. Even if I wanted to I couldn’t find the words there just not there and there even harder to speak. I mean how to thing or even speak about something that just seems so unreal, almost dreamlike? It could have been a dream…I say dream but that ugly looking Yautja felt more like some nightmare. A nightmare I don’t feel ready to relive in my mind. What in the hell was that anyway? I mean it was just horrible all I could smell was rotting fresh and burning bone was it came closer to me. The smell made me sick to stomach it was that rancid. Hell I’ve seen people with there inside hanging out and there bodies cut in two yet it didn’t get to me like that being did. That being chilled my insides in every possible way. The worst thing about all this is I saw my father, which doesn’t seem possible because he’s dead! There two many questions going through my head right now.

There are also not enough answers, which only makes me feel even more insecure about what’s just happened. Geeze…I could even smell the rusty iron smell on my dad’s clothes. I can always remember that smell so clearly, I mean he used to come home from work and I used give him a strong tea and watch him put his work jacket on the chair. I got used to that jackets smell over the years, I mean no matter how much it was washed the smell of gritty iron never really came out. I remember that when he passed away that jacket was left on his chair, which nether Ian or me sat in. It’s almost like a monument to his memory nether of as want to forget him as long as we live. He was there when no one else was. He was there to scoop as up as little kids and play catch with as in the Eros desert. He was the one who made all the problems go away. He always stuck up for as despite the flack he got from others about our childish misbehaviour. I’ll be honest that was more my misbehaving than Ian’s.

He didn’t carry any spite for our mother despite her walking out which he never really talked about. No he was just happy to have as and be a good father. He only ever wanted what was best for as and he always pushed our interests. I mean Ian he taught him the finer points of mining the raw metals and drilling. With me he made sure that there was enough money that I could buy books and study as well as go to the science institute. Makes me remember how much I miss him now thinking about all this. I’d almost forgotten because I was so wrapped in up in turmoil over these months about everything else that I ether couldn’t face or was afraid to. Makes me realize that I can never forget where I came from and whom I’ve met along the way. You meet so many people in your life that sometimes you just forget the importance of your roots and where you came from. It’s something I’m not going to forget again or let it vanish in my mind. I had so many good memories on Eros.

Memories I wouldn’t trade for the world, just like the time I’ve been with Jeuki. Those memories are so important to me, I wish dad had lived to meet him I guess if what he was saying in my vision was true they would’ve gotten real well. Now here I stand back from the dead just happy to back more happy than I’ve ever been. I wish I’d seen Jeuki smash in Oni Jui’s face I would’ve like that, still I’m just glad he won the battle and is alive and well. I wanted to help him smash that son of bitches face in. Still from what I’ve just been told there’s a punishment waiting for Oni Jui, which is horrible beyond words. A traitor’s punishment only kept for bad-blooded hunters. I can see the fear in his eyes he’s a mess. He has two bleeding stumps where his hands where. He has lost a lower mandible and has broken armour in which green blood is running through the chest plate. I feel sorry for one of the young bloods, the poor guy took a beating and one of his lower mandibles is badly broken.

He’s taking it well though despite that he having trouble speaking in his own races language. I admire that he came to help Jeuki at the cost of breaking something. I know he’s the one who called me puny, I got the impression he didn’t like me. Not that I blame him I guess his race must find excepting Jeuki’s relationship with me hard. I’m just glad my lungs have stopped aching it’s felt hard to breath in I kept having to breath in through my oxygen mask. Emma turned slightly as Jeuki clamped her shoulder cannon back in to place he slowly fixed one of cords to her sight lens. Emma looked up at him. “Thank you.” Jeuki tapped his upper right mandible. “You feel any better?” Emma moved her hand up running it across his lower mandibles. “I’m fine I just need help to stand.” Jeuki looked down slightly. “Is the pain in your chest gone?” Emma nodded slowly. “I just ache, I’ll be fine.” Jeuki opened his mandibles slightly in concern. “Will you be alight to pilot the ship?” Emma patted his chest plate. “Jeuki I’m fine, just help me up.”

Jeuki slowly stood up taking hold of Emma’s waist and pulling her gently to her feet. “If you feel light-headed just say something. I don’t want you to pass out.” Emma grabbed his plating pulling him down slightly; she gently kissed on his mandibles causing him to go quite. “Stop worrying about me Jeuki. I’m here and I’m going to be fine.” Jeuki nodded calmly in understand meant he pulled up slightly watching as Idosoi winced in agony as rubbed some of blue liquid on his broken mandible. The young blood leaned down, taking one of the other tools from Erisoki med kit. He felt sorry for these two they didn’t have the advanced med kits that both Emma and himself and Erisoki had. They only had the lesser version, which came of the back but opened sideways and was more crude and lacking in painkillers. He watched as the young blood pulled out some liquid bandage ripping it slightly. He sighed as the younger hunter fiddled with it trying to wrap it around his broken mandible with out success.

He had the same problem when he’d been hit the face by the power surge. He moved closer watching him look up trying not to show his pain. He patted his shoulder slightly. “Let my mate do it for you, because her hands are small she can wrap it very easily.” Idosoi grunted in annoyance. “No offence but I don’t need her help.” Jeuki leaned forward narrowing his gaze. “Okay how’s about we just let you not tie it right. Causing your mandible not to heal properly then you’ll find you can’t speak properly for the rest of your life.” He opened his mandibles slightly. “Imagine that being mocked for your speech just because you didn’t let my mate tie it.” Idosoi growled aloud. “Fine! I get the message.” Jeuki turned seeing that Emma was looking at Oni Jui who was still kneeling in total submission in front of Erisoki. He eased up his clawed hand. “Emma could you tie the bandage for this young blood he’s having difficulty?” Emma turned slightly ignoring Oni Jui’s sudden howls of agony as blue liquid was put on his wounds by the other young blood.

She looked around seeing the other young blood look up at her. “One second I just need to do something first.” Erisoki turned watching as the female ooman stood still in front of Oni Jui. He moved his gaze slightly what was she doing? She couldn’t kill him by the law of the Tosuji clan it was forbidden. As he was waiting for his punishment, he though Jeuki had told her that. Emma watched as the young blood moved back slightly. She could see both were watching her intensely she watched Oni Jui’s gaze met her own he flared his mandibles in disgust. She pulled back as the young blood smacked him with his staff side hard causing him to lower his head instantly. Emma narrowed her gaze in anger. She felt her wrist blades fly out as she clenched her fist. “I can’t wait to see the look on your face when they punish you Oni Jui! I want to see the look of fear when you see your death staring you in the face.” Oni Jui snarled raising his eyes slightly. “Disgusting ooman female.” Emma leaned closer. “You call me disgusting yet you don’t even kill your prey with honour.”

She smiled evilly. “Doesn’t it just get to you that a human has more honour than you do?” She laughed slightly enjoying Oni Jui’s anger as he flared what was left of his mandibles. “Your own prey out classes you…that must get to you mustn’t it you filthy coward.” Oni Jui looked slightly. “You’ll never be a real hunter just an ooman wearing Yautja armour!” Emma leaned closer. “You don’t even deserve your armour, I pity the hunter who ever gave you the right to wear such armour.” She narrowed her gaze. “I mean you’re always going to be scum. You know what the best thing is about you being scum? You get to meet your end knowing that a human who’s hunter got to see it!” Oni Jui snarled aloud. “Filthy little ooman!” Emma leaned forward grabbing his helmet from its clamp. She watched him roar only to be smacked harder by the young bloods staff. “I might be a filthy ooman to you but I’m the one who’s going to keep your helmet as a trophy item! Since I’m the one who put blade marks in it.”

Oni Jui flared his mandibles in anger. “You didn’t kill me ooman, you don’t have the right!” Emma eyed him before slamming the helmet across his face causing him to howl in pain. “I have every right! You’re a disgusting unworthy bastard who killed me! I have every right to take away anything I want from you since your dishonoured!” She snarled smacking him again full force with the heavy helmet. “I’m so glad my mate was the one to bring to your knees! Believe me I wouldn’t have been so merciful. I would’ve killed you outright since you worked with one of my own kind to make a hybrid hard meat queen! My species my not approve of me but I hate that they’ve had to suffer on this ship because of what you and Oran started!” She turned away watching Oni Jui shake his head painfully. “Still I’m more hunter than you’ll ever be, despite how I feel personally your clan has laws and I have to follow them.” She turned eyeing him. “I’ll follow them even if means I don’t get to kill you, despite that I think you should die.” Oni Jui snarled in anger. He pulled back as he was hit full force with the staff.

Jeuki watched as Emma clamped the helmet to her side. “Okay I’ll tie that bandage for you now.” Jeuki eyed Oni Jui’s helmet hanging off her armour. “Trophy?” Emma watched as the young blood leaned down so she could tie his bandage. “The gash marks over the left eye where made by me, I assume that makes it mine.” Jeuki nodded slightly ignoring Idosoi’s yelp of pain as Emma tied the bandage tight. “All his armour will be stripped anyway as soon as we get out of this place. So you can take what ever you want, I want his shoulder cannon personally.” Erisoki breathed in deeply clamping his med kit back in to place. “We need to leave now!” He watched as Adarmi dragged Oni Jui to his feet. Jeuki watched as Idosoi picked up the huge queen trophy. “Ready here.” Jeuki looked at Emma. “Were ready.” He turned looking at their huge ship, which was still in its place along a long stretch of docking bridge. “We are going to out of here as fast as possible!” Erisoki watched Jeuki and his mate run forward he ran after them watching the others follow.

8

Oran eyed the door in front of him, which was a jar. He growled aloud kicking it open he was sick of locked doors and dimming lights. His gaze turned as he gazed at the docks central control room. The darkness of the room was irritating who the hell had turned off the lights anyway? He moved forward to the panel typing slowly. His gaze turned as he heard a scratching sound behind him, he growled watching as the lights came back on. He turned swinging his shoulder cannon around as a set of black four mandibled jaws came at him. The next moments caused them to be blown apart as the first cannon fired followed by the second, which hit the Xeno’s head. He watched as it hit the floor its acid blood slowly burning through the floor. His gaze turned as he looked at the bloody footprints, which had been made by him. He followed the red blood slowly to what looked like a torn apart body. He moved closer, it was hard to tell who it was the face had been ripped clean off ravelling a screaming skull.

He could see that the now skeleton hands had been chained to a cupboard and a broken chain lay where the feet where. He narrowed his gaze, noticing the holes in the upper lab coat where the toothed tongue had penetrated over and over again. He moved forward looking at the caress closer it had been a women he could still see long hair. He moved a little closer seeing the tag. He pulled it off wiping the blood off with his finger. He pulled back in shock as the smiling face of Julia Ibos came in to view. He growled throwing the card to one side. Some asshole was killing his important people on purpose! He kicked the door near by hard noticing that it was locked. Emma Wingates doing no less! He growled aloud his gaze turning as he looked at the electronics. It had to be Wingates she’d re routed power from other systems! He leaned over his gaze narrowing; the power had been taken from his office! He slammed his fist down hard How dare she do this! He was going to have her head this!

He turned typing in to the panel watching as the locks on the door flew back as the main door was opened. His gaze drifted to the dock bellow he could see his ship sitting bellow. His gaze turned the altered drop ship wasn’t next to it though, he smiled no doubt the two marines he’d assigned to look after it had taken it out of the dock to keep it safe. He looked at the dock his gaze drifting as black figures slowly started to come out. He narrowed his gaze Xeno annoying hybrids who had been hiding! He typed faster watching as the docking clamps came free he didn’t have time for these bastards right now! He grabbed his pulse rifle moving his shoulder cannon he’d kill them all! He turned kicking the door open harshly watching as Xeno jumped on to the docks platform hissing. There were at least fifty of them all hissing and flaring there mandibled jaws. He turned crying out in anger as the came towards him full speed. He was not going to be stopped! He was the god of this place not them!

He narrowed his gaze as his gun went off filling the air a roaring sound. He laughed as limps where blasted apart followed by the fire as his shoulder cannon which carried on firing. He watched as more fell as he carried on firing. He turned sharply slicing one of them across the head with the blades as it jumped at him. It dead body hit the ground hard as it landed with the other bodies. He turned raising his gun seeing the others remaining Xeno’s hiss before turning and fleeing back in to the lower dock. He smiled moving forward ignoring the dead bodies, his altered marine gun was working far better than the normal pulse rifle. He turned looking at his ship before calmly typing the code. He pulled back as the door slowly opened he walked in slowly watching as it closed behind him. A wide grin spread across his face he’d made it. He narrowed his gaze throwing his rifle down before walking forward and sitting in the front chair. He turned looking at the open dock before turning on the switches.  
The low roar of the engine hit his ears he grabbed the controls. He had to get to the Iron Year! They’d no doubt be getting ready to blow this place to hell. He raised an eyebrow so much two years work in a shipyard to build this vessel. What a waste of manpower he’d make sure to build a bigger and stronger ship next time. He grunted aloud feeling the ship move as he moved the controls. He moved them slightly back feeling it lift of the floor. He smiled widely at least something still worked his beautiful ship still had power and no doubt it’s Yautja hyper drive. He felt the force of the engine as he reversed back. His hands gripped the control as he pushed them forward feeling the force as he sped out of the dock.

8

Emma watched as Jeuki pulled up a clawed hand. He quickly typed the code in to the door watching as it slowly started to open. She smiled slightly. “I never thought I’d be so happy to be back here.” Jeuki turned slightly he slowly eased off the breathing collar watching as it sides went inwards. “Me nether.” He slowly passed it to her. Emma quickly put the collar on feeling it clamp back in to place around her throat. She found herself coughing slightly as it readjusted to her air. Jeuki pulled out his lower mandibles as the doors came down fully. “We just had to do the codes inside and then we can get out of this place.” Emma nodded calmly. “Ready when you are.” Erisoki looked at the ship. It was in really good shape, it had even had new work done to make it look better by the looks of things. He lowered his gaze looking at the now opened door. Emma and Jeuki slowly moved in side followed by the others. He looked at the ship; he would have talked to them about this beautiful handy work if there had been more time.

He moved in side looking at the clean inertia, it wasn’t dirty like when he’d had a visit last time but very clean. Every item was stacked neatly and tidily he watched as the little ooman grabbed some strong cord out of one of the long draws. This was normally used to tie up the hard meat queen. She tossed it at Adarmi who caught it. Adarmi looked at the cord before eyeing Oni Jui figuring out what the little ooman wanted. He nodded calmly then grabbed Oni Jui harshly moving him to the back of the ship. He turned slightly watching Erisoki close the huge door, before turned to watch Emma and Jeuki as they both typed codes in to ether side of panels. Jeuki looked up as the huge ship came to life. “Tie Oni Jui to the side wall tightly!” Erisoki turned sharply it wasn’t worth giving Jeuki or his mate orders here this was there ship they knew it better than he or the others did. He looked at Oni Jui who was being tied by his arms to the wall. He eyed Idosoi who was looking around him while holding the huge trophy, which was having problems carrying.

Jeuki turned sharply. “Trophy rooms the huge room on the left pick a wall there’s plenty of space!” He turned watched as Emma ran her fingers down the panel before typing bringing up the hologram of the dock. “Is this going to be difficult?” Emma looked at the hologram. “No there are still ships leaving we just have to avoid hitting them.” Jeuki turned back quickly. “Well we’ve got in here we can get out.” Emma began to type listening the engines come online. “We can do this I mean we got here we can get out.” Jeuki nodded before typing in to the panel. Erisoki felt the sudden jerk as the ship rose upwards from the dock. He eyed Adarmi and Idosoi as they both backed up against a wall. This was going to be a rough ride he felt the ship jerk again as it moved backwards from the dock. Jeuki narrowed his gaze typing in one of the combinations. He watched as Emma typed fast causing the ship to swerve pulling away. She felt the ship move forward picking up speed as they came towards the tunnel leading out. Jeuki moved a clawed finger hitting the combination, which cloaked the huge vessel. He turned ignoring the screeching sound as the collision beeper as it started go off. Emma turned moving the ship so it avoided the cargo vessel, which moved past them. She breathed in typing faster looking the hologram trying her best to move the ship as other sped past as they moved through the huge tunnel leading to the opening.

8

Eddy looked up from his chair as the sergeant Sierra turned sharply. “We are loosing the tunnel sir! We can’t hold it much longer!” Eddy breathed in deeply. “Hold it longer!” The sergeant looked up sharply. “We are starting to loose men sir! We can’t do this any longer! We have to retreat and destroy the Iron Year! Eddy looked around sharply. “How many people are still left on the Iron Year?” The sergeant looked down. “I don’t know sir but we have no choice!” Eddy turned sharply to the female marine at the computer panel. “Has the Ultra Sera had any word on ether ships?” The marine looked up. “None sir.” Eddy turned watching as Bishop looked up. “The ship must be destroyed Sir.” Eddy breathed in deeply, he turned in his chair putting both hands together. “Tell all marines to retreat from the tunnel.” He put his closed hands to his forehead. “Tell them to blow up the tunnel permanently.” He breathed in not liking what he was going to say next. “Point all forward cannons at the Iron Year and destroy her.”

He watched in silence as the sergeant turned backing out orders through the panel. He leaned forward in chair looking down sadly. Of all the order he’d ever had to give in his life this had been the worst. He knew full well that there probably people still alive aboard the science vessel as well as people who were still leaving through the docks huge opening. He looked up slightly as Bishop android put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re doing the right thing sir.” Eddy breathed in leaning back in his chair. “There’s nothing good about condemning people to their death.” Bishop turned slightly. “No there isn’t but you’ve saved so many who wouldn’t have been saved.” Eddy turned slightly. “If I could I’d save every human being.” He leaned forward in the chair watching as the sergeant barked out the order to blow the tunnel. “So many have suffered this day, to many.” Bishop put both hands behind his back. “Our last general believed that human losses where expectable.” Eddy narrowed his gaze. “Unlike your last general, I believe that human life is precious and losses aren’t expectable.”

Bishop raised an eyebrow. “My I ask where you came to think in such a way Sir?” Eddy tapped his fingers on the arms of the chair. “I met someone very special, safe to say she taught me lot.” Bishop turned slightly. “Sounds like you to were a couple.” Eddy laughed slightly. “No we weren’t, she’s in love with someone else, I envy him.” He leaned back further in to the chair. “I only hope she makes it out.” Bishop eased up a hand. “I’m sure she’ll be okay sir.” Eddy watched as the Sierra turned sharply. “Ready to blow the tunnel on your order sir!” Eddy sighed aloud he looked out of the space glass to the right which showed the Iron Year’s back half. He lowered his gaze. “Blow up the tunnel.”

8

Lucy moved forward, watching as fire blasted out in to space as the tunnel between the Iron Year and the Sirius was blown apart. The huge battleship began to pull away slowly from the burning tunnel, which came apart harshly. Marcus turned the ship seeing Xeno’s fly out in to space as the yanked itself free full force. The remaining tunnel was severed free from their doors it slowly came free floating in space. The massive battle ship began to turn slowly it’s huge guns coming out of the ports as it slowly lined its self up to fire at the science ship. He pulled back as another blast of fire shot out from science vessel it’s force smashing the huge plain of glass of level forty. The ship was coming apart fires were alive all over it. Somewhere blasting in to space while others burned inside glass windows his gaze moved as he saw more ship trying to get free through the huge dock opening. Lucy breathed in. “There getting ready to blow it aren’t they?” Marcus looked at her. “Yes, I believe so.”

Lucy leaned forward. “I hope Emma and Jeuki make it out.” Marcus slowly leaned over putting a hand on hers. “They’ll make it.” He turned looking at the dock as more ship flooded out desperately. He turned sharply seeing what looked like a black ship fly out of the dock. He narrowed his gaze. “That bastard he’s gotten out!” Lucy leaned over seeing Oran’s ship fly past them full speed, it came to a stop next to Sirun. “Son of bitch!” She leaned over slightly. “I’ll just send Eddy the message.” She looked at the black ship feeling her rage boil in the pit of her stomach. That asshole didn’t deserve to live! He deserved to die with his ship and its crooked experiments. Marcus turned back watching a huge cargo ship pull out the dock. His gaze turned as it slowly made it’s way out, moving away from the huge dock, which was starting to close. “Come on Emma!” His gaze turned to the Sirun as the huge cannons turned fully to the huge science vessel. He breathed in sharply watching as the first gun fired.

The others followed it, which pounded the huge ship blasting through it. The massive vessel bent and broke as the suction of space began to take hold. Fire blasted outwards in massive steams lighting the darkness of space it’s huge body turned in space as it broke he watched as the cannons carried on firing repeatedly. He pulled the ship back as one of cannons fired its missile slamming through the great vessel full force. All his words left him as the huge ship blasted to pieces followed by a huge fire wave, which flew through space. Its broken body parts burned in the darkness while crooked chunks moved through the air each showing destruction and death as they floated by, drifting in to spaces dark abyss.

End of part 24


	25. Chapter 25

_THE DARKNESS ASCENDS UPON THOSE WHO BELIEVED THEY WERE UNTOUCHABLE_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, watching the fires of destruction burn in the darkness._

All the words I have wouldn’t really bring forth the feeling I have at this moment. I felt almost thrilled to get out of the Iron Year I mean we where travelling along side a huge cargo vessel that couldn’t see us. Since our cloak is up no one can see as, no doubt they probably think we blew up with the Iron Year. I was so trilled for our accomplishment of getting free unseen and unscratched. Now I just feel very empty and hurt…just watching the tattered and scared remains of the Iron Year float through space has brought me to silence. I knew they had to blow it up. I knew they would but still watching them do it brings me only hurt to watch the cannons fire over and over again with out stopping, each lighting the darkness of space. They fired hundreds of missiles in to the abyss of space and every one hit its target. Until the final shot went off which must have hit the already damaged power core. Causing a chain reaction, which meant every thing blew up from the inside out. I’ve seen destruction in old earth movies of earthquakes and buildings tumbling to the ground in a wave of dust.

Seeing things that way really takes away some of the horror of being there. It softens the blow somewhat because it’s just a recorded movie. Seeing this today has made me feel terrible I know people were probably still alive on that ship. People fighting to get out oh it just brings Callisto back in the worst possible way. No one got out…apart from Jeuki, and me, which is depressing. So many lives lost, so many families who would get a sad letter telling them their son or daughter had died. Even more painful is that Oran Corp probably covered up the truth with filthy lies to hide these people from truth a truth, which they deserved to be told. I really hope that someone out there’s got the truth, I really do. I hope this isn’t covered like the last time…I hope that bastard Oran isn’t alive to cover it up again! I mean if all this was for nothing that would just disgust me. I don’t give a damn about the part I played in it, whether they see me a hero or a traitor it doesn’t matter.

What matters is that those who saw this should tell the earth governments the truth. Oran Corp should be brought to its knees! It should take punishment for it disgusting actions, which are worse, the criminal. I mean Oran is willing to genocide whole colonies just in the name of research as well as start wars with other space races. If all this is never told if he gets away with it then there is no hope left in the human race. I mean what kind of race are we if we can’t face the evils that we do? If we run away all the time in cowardice and try to hide truths from those innocent and ignorant or who aren’t strong enough to fight back if this is all we’ll ever do then we aren’t a proud race. Funny I say that yet I’m not really part of my race anymore, I doubt I’ll ever be again. One day maybe if things changed I’d visit but I doubt they ever will. I mean even if I was to return I’d just be a social outcast to them or someone else would just want Jeuki’s races technology it just a never-ending circle which I wouldn’t win.

Emma watching as another chunk of the Iron Year moved past them. She turned slightly watching as the two young bloods started to strip Oni Jui’s armour from his body. The black armour hit the floor with a clatter, the young bloods where already eyeing up the items they wanted. She turned feeling Jeuki’s hand move across hers. She breathed in deeply. “All those people.” Jeuki leaned over slightly. “They died good deaths I’m sure they all fought to there end.” Emma watched as the huge military vessels cannons pulled back. She typed bring up the hologram screen the huge cargo vessel they been along side was starting to move inside the Sirun’s dock opening which was being guarded by marine drop ships. Her gaze wandered as she moved the holograms sights there were two other vessels still in space a rather odd looking drop ship, which looked to be scouting through the floating ship parts. Another vessel was moving slowly towards the Sirun’s opening. She turned looking at the ship bringing up a bigger image it wasn’t military or civilian it didn’t even look like a cargo vessel ether. She turned looking at Jeuki who put a clawed finger close to the hologram. “Tell me because I’m curious do ooman vessels have wide angle engines for hyper speed?” Emma eyed the image she suddenly looked up sharply. “No they don’t that’s a Yautja conversion!” Jeuki flared his mandibles in anger. “I want to get a closer look!”

8

Oran looked around him ignoring the burnt ship parts that had been the Iron Year. He moved slowly his gaze turned watching as what looked like a drop ship turned slowly following him. His gaze turned back to the window it was his special drop ship no doubt there to assort him to the Sirun his beautiful battle ship. He looked up sharply as the huge docking doors where suddenly closed followed by three drop ship which moved in front of the doors. He snarled aloud eyeing them, what the hell was going on! How dare they close their doors to him! The Sirun was his ship! Which stupid ass moron was giving the commands here! He slammed his hand down typing in the panel. He watched as the screen slowly came up in front of him. “This is Oran! Would you open your docks doors now! I need to get back in command of this battle ship!” He looked up seeing no movement from the drop ships, which carried on guarding the docks door. “Let me in now! Did you hear me this Oran owner of the Sirun!”

8

Eddy looked up sharply watching the female marine turn. “Sir we have an incoming message from the black ship! It’s Oran sir, he’s demanding entrance to the Sirun.” Eddy grunted aloud putting a hand on his chin. Of all the nerve, he’d got the message through from Lucy and Marcus just before he’d had to destroy the Iron Year. This mans science ship, which he didn’t even care for and had escaped from to save himself. Emma and hunters where dead and it was all because of his greed! He slammed his fist down full force. So many people where dead and all because of this asshole who acted like a god! He was a disgusting excuse for a human being! He watched as crippled pieces of Iron Year moved past his window. All this horrible destruction for one man’s selfish lust for power! Because of this man he’d had destroy a ship, which still had survivors in it and send them to an untimely death. Emma Wingates had died and for what? So he could live and try it all over again.

Eddy felt his eyes narrow he would not let it be! Oran would not live to see the dawn of another day! It would end here and now in this place. He watched the female marine looked at him in utter confusion. “Sir you requested we close the docking bay doors should we reopen them and allow him in? Sir?” Eddy snarled aloud. “No we won’t allow him in! Lock the docks doors shut!” He watched as Sierra turned staring at him in horror. “He is the leader of this ship! He is the man who made everything possible! Let him in now!” Eddy looked up slightly finding him self-laughing aloud. He leaned forward in the chair. “The man who made everything possible, please don’t give me that stupid bull.” He watched as everyone turned looking at him. “You know nothing of this man Sierra. Your foolish and you’ve been fed a pack of lies.” He turned slightly as Sierra moved forward. “Have you lost your mind? He’s a hero he made this ship and looked after her.” Eddy leaned back. “Hero don’t ever say that again in my presence he’s a murder.”

He watched the female marine turn. “Sir Oran’s asking to be put through on screen, should I put him through?” Eddy felt his fist clench. “Oh please do, and put it up as a live transmission.” He watched as the wide screen hanging near by came down and Oran’s face appeared in it. Eddy turned slightly looking at the dark haired man who was wearing a copy of the hunters armour. Oran narrowed his gaze on the screen. “Eddy Ida well this is a rather large surprise, I thought Emma Wingates turned you in to a trophy.” Eddy snarled aloud. “Emma Wingates never laid a finger on me.” Oran raised an eyebrow. “Really I’m surprised I mean the murdering bitch killed everyone else.” Eddy looked up slightly. “Real shame that.” Oran looked up slightly raising an eyebrow. “You don’t sound concerned boy! You should be! She was a murder!” Eddy looked at the room, which was silent. “You know frankly I’d like to say this aloud since your transmission is live right though out the Sirun. How many people died on the Callisto colony? The full number you must know.”

Oran pulled back in anger. “What does this have to do with anything Ida?” Eddy put both hands together. “Oh a lot really…I mean you’d think that a man who loves his people so much would know such a thing and feel guilty about it.” Oran narrowed his gaze. “I don’t have time for this! Let me aboard my ship now!” Eddy sneered slightly. “Funny how you call Emma Wingates a murder yet you failed to notice that because of her message from one of central control ports thousands of innocent people have been saved. I’m sure you’d have claimed it was yourself just to look good in front of people. Yet on Callisto you never came to save anyone.” He growled aloud. “Just like you didn’t save anyone here today. You’re a dirty murder who’s a bloody coward! You cared more about saving yourself than the people you employ! Emma Wingates and Jeuki should’ve killed you!” Oran looked up slightly. “Emma Wingates is dead I’d say that a good thing hunters are dangerous!”

Eddy laughed aloud. “Hunters are dangerous, I say breeding an army of Xeno’s along with two Xeno queens one of which was a super hybrid was far more dangerous! Keeping it secret and hidden in level ninety aboard the Iron Year and knowing they’re where innocent people above was even more disgusting and cruel.” Oran turned on screen. “You are foolish boy Ida! You are making yourself look like a fool in front of all these people watching! I mean who’s going to believe a stupid little hacker, who has no proof to back up his claims!” He folded his arms. “I tell you who, no one I mean your just another marine in a chair pretending to be a general!” Eddy folded his arms. “Oh so I guess Lexington being a murder and a psychopath made him a better for this chair in your eyes. Frankly watching Emma rip his head off its shoulder was the most wonderful thing I’ve ever seen anyone do. Makes me so happy I released her from confinement!” Oran looked up sharply. “You traitor!”

Eddy ignored the looks from the others. “Traitor no I’m not one of those, I was the one who saw you and your little experiments for what really where! I saw how much of a cold-blooded bastard you really are, and how you like spilling innocent blood just to get what you want. You bred Xeno’s on Callisto you just repeated the experiments on the Iron Year!” He turned seeing everyone go quite all around him. “Tell you what since you think I’m a pathetic little hacker allow me to show you the files I hacked from your office. You see I have a few really, really good ones for everyone on the Sirun to watch on the live screens.” Oran raised an eyebrow. “Please Ida bluffing will get you no where, no one believes you!” Eddy sat back turning to Bishop. “Please activate the twentieth file on all live screens on this ship.” He watched the Android nod then turn typing in to the panel. He turned back eyeing Oran’s stunned face. “I do hope this is entertaining it’s a nice little collection of your best moments the ones you never show people.” He watched as the screen changed as it brought up the first of few video files he’d picked specially. He smiled as the first image started to play of the man talking in his office about the deaths on the colonists on Callisto. He sat back watching the expressions of marines in the central control go from shock to utter horror as the video played.

8

Lucy felt the drop ship move closer to Oran’s vessel she turned watching as another video of Oran and Emma arguing about stealing Yautja weapons began to roll. “I swear to god everyone on the Sirun is going to loose it when they see this.” Marcus looked at the screen. “They are it’s live, it’s probably going through every single screen, notepad and computer panel on the ship.” Lucy leaned forward watching. “I can’t believe he said, what’s thirteen thousand deaths if I don’t get something out of it. Asshole!” Marcus watched the video as it carried on playing. “Christ he offered a twelve figure number for Emma to give him the codes to the hunter vessel he stole. That sickens me even more.” Lucy narrowed her gaze watching the video of Emma’s and Jeuki’s capture play out she turned snarling aloud. “How’s about we just blow up his ship right now!” Marcus grabbed her hand before she hit the panel. “No Lucy! I don’t like watching this anymore than you do but it’s up to the Sirun to blow him up when the video feeds over, not us.”

Lucy pulled her hand away watching the video change to Oran moving through some level she’d never seen being shown around by Carlos. Who led him through rooms of experiments she swallowed catching sight of one of the Xeno queens chained up.” She leaned forward. “How can Carlos refer to that ugly bitch as beautiful?” Marcus leaned forward. “You know suddenly I can see why Emma hated Utro so much! The guy was seriously screwed in the head!” He moved the ship closer to Oran’s. He turned his gaze to the firing controls. “All I need is a reason! I hope he gives me a reason!” Lucy looked up watching the video play of the hybrid queen pen slowly play out with Oran watching. She breathed in seeing that the black ship had started to move back. Marcus leaned forward. “Well, well I do believe the coward is getting ready to run away.” He smirked. “I do hope he tries to start his hyper drive, nothing would amuse me more than to see him try and get away.” Lucy grinned looking at the ship. “Lets just shoot him!”

8

Eddy leaned back in the chair, watching Oran’s face change to panic. “Now wasn’t that an interesting set of video’s. Shame I couldn’t show everyone the full collection.” He turned seeing the hated on the faces of all around him all of which where directed at the Oran’s face on the screen. “Turn of the live feed.” Sierra snarled leaning over the panel. “Shut every space door! I don’t want him on this ship!” Eddy leaned forward watching as Sierra turned to look him. “Permission to open fire if he comes close to the docks doors sir?” Eddy smiled slightly. “Granted.” He leaned back as the female marine turned. “Sir we have up roars going on all over the ship all the civilians, scientists, marines and workers from the Iron Year!” She swallowed slightly.“ Their all demanding that we should open fire!” She looked down. “They’ve also started to destroy Oran’s company symbols aboard this vessel.” Eddy leaned back. “Tell the marines aboard this vessel to keep order but allow them to destroy the symbols. It’s very meaningful to them, they need to feel that this man has no power over them anymore.”

He looked at Oran’s terrified gaze. “They need to feel that you are nothing any more!” Oran’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll have you head for this Ida!” Eddy leaned forward in his chair. “You and who’s army? Oh yes that’s right I own your ship Oran and I have your army how ironic!” Oran snarled aloud. “You won’t catch me! The Sirun is outdated!” Eddy leaned back in his chair. “Oh really, well we’ll see won’t we.” He turned watching, as the Ultra Sera got closer to Oran’s ship. He watched Oran hit his panel causing the main screen to go black. He turned in his chair as Sierra came forward. “Should we capture him sir? I have eight dock ships at the ready to bring him in!”

Eddy shook his head. “Not just yet.” Sierra raised an eyebrow. “Sir?” Eddy raised a finger. “Trust me on this one Sierra.” He watched as the female marine turned looking up from her screen. “I’ve just had word from some of the high scientists who worked on the Iron Year that his ship has an advanced hyper drive. They say he can run away because the drive is some sort of instantaneous engine.” Eddy smiled looking at her. “Oh I know that, he stole the technology from the Yautja or predators as we call them.” He leaned back. “I wouldn’t worry though that drive is not on his ship. I had my close friends on the Ultra Sera take it out, it’s aboard their ship.” He leaned back grinned. “Rest assured Oran isn’t going any where.”

8

Emma looked at her note pad she watched as it carried on picking up signals from the Sirun. She ignored the young blood who was looking at the device over her shoulder. It had started going off from its closed draw where it had been kept all this time. She watched the words move across the screen followed by crackling voices.

_“I’ll have your head Ida!”_

_“You and who’s army? Oh yes that’s right I own your ship Oran and I have your army how ironic!”_

Jeuki flared his mandibles in anger. “Oran!” He turned looking at the panel. “I do believe we have unfinished business!” Emma turned the note pad off sharply. “Son of bitch!” She watched the young blood pull back as she tossed the note pad in to the draw. “Lets uncloak so where right up his ass!” Jeuki turned roaring. Erisoki looked up sharply he moved forward watching Jeuki tap the panel. “What are you doing!? We need to leave this place right now!” Jeuki eyed him. “In that ship is the man who had you locked up for a year!” He tapped the panel harder. “Would you like him to escape knowing he has our technology installed in his ships hyper drive!”Erisoki pulled back tapping his lower mandibles. “Very well, dishonoured prey must die it is the law.” Emma turned looking at Jeuki. “Ask him if dishonoured prey that’s kept alive gets the same punishment as Oni Jui.” Jeuki looked at her for a moment before tapping his mandibles with glee he turned meeting Erisoki’s gaze. He raised a clawed finger. “My mate has a question if we bring this dishonoured ooman in alive would he get the same punishment Oni Jui’s getting?” Erisoki turned slightly. “Yes he would, I want the ship destroyed ether way though.” Jeuki looked up slightly. “With out question.” Erisoki turned sharply. “End this hunt gloriously!”

8

Oran turned backing the ship up. He turned slamming his hand on the panel watching the hyper drive come on line. Those assholes wouldn’t catch him he could be on earth before they could! Then he’d get his other military ship Ethereal back on earth to blow them up before they came in to dock! He could say that Ida had called mutiny and turned his people against him. He grinned watching the power bar go up, as the drive got ready to hit full power. He smiled holding on to the controls they could go to hell! He felt the force as his ship jerked forward only to stall causing him to hit the panel hard chest first. He pulled back painfully what in the hell was going on! He pulled back further as his advanced drop ship came down in front of him. He looked up in shock horror seeing two faces appear as the huge black slates pulled back showing two people sitting in the cockpit. He found him self-shouting out in anger. They weren’t his marines they where those two annoying scientists who he’d ordered to be killed! He watched as the male scientist smirked typing in to the panel.

He listened as a voice came through the air as the male scientist with glasses spoke. “My, my how sad it appears your hyper drive doesn’t work.” He watched as female scientist with blonde hair waved. “We where nice enough to take it out for you, we felt that you don’t have the right to own it.” She smiled waving again. Oran growled grabbing his controls. “You stupid little assholes! I can still shoot you!” He grabbed the weapons stick. “I’ll kill you two traitors my self!” He stopped as his emergency beeper started going off. He turned sharply there was no ships near him! He slammed the controls only to stop sharply as a huge red symbol appeared behind him. Lucy felt the ship pull back as Oran’s ship was suddenly smashed full force. Marcus leaned forward as a huge vessel uncloaked as it smashed Oran’s ship full force with its huge lower hull. Lucy cringed as Oran’s ship spun in space with the shear force. The huge hunter vessel turned its huge forward laser-fired going straight through Oran’s ships engine.

Marcus pulled the ship back further as one of the sides blew off followed by a tiny man sized escape pod bursting through the side. He tried to move the ship back faster as the hunter’s laser cut through the air again slicing the already burning black ship in half. He watched as flame flew through the air as the destroyed vessel sank in to spaces abyss. Emma and Jeuki where both alive! It was unbelievable! He thought they’d died in the blast, but here they where. No doubt they’d been cloaked all this time waiting for Oran. He pushed the controls harder trying to get out of the huge vessels way as it came forward. He watched in surprise, as it’s huge side door opened. He leaned forward seeing some kind of shield come up instantly covering the open space doors opening. The huge vessel leaned sideways in one swift motion. The small man sized black pod was sucked in to it full force. He swallowed as the huge side door closed automatically. The huge ship swung back in to position coming to a slow stop.

8

Eddy stared in shock he watched as Sierra turned sharply. “Sir the hunter’s vessel it just blew up Oran’s ship! Your orders sir!” Eddy laughed aloud. “Oh Emma Wingates you had me going for a while there.” He leaned back in the chair looking at Sierra. “Tell all the marines to lower the cannons! Do not make any threatening moves, I don’t want to be seen as an enemy.” He put both hands together. “Send this message on all frequencies, to Emma Wingates and Jeuki. This is a personal message from Eddy Ida general of the Sirun. We mean no harm to your vessel or the lives of any of your crew. The dock ship that’s floating in space beside you has a Oran’s hyper drive which should be yours.” He breathed watching the female marine type. “We give you this back as an act of good faith. As we believe that what has been taken from you should be returned. We admire the hunter’s way and show you our respects as warriors.” The female marine looked up. “Sir that end hunter line is strange.” Eddy smiled slightly. “They’ll understand believe me.”

End of part 25


	26. Chapter 26

_WHAT COMES TO PASS COMES WITHOUT WARNING_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, waiting to hunt down the man who started it all._

I’ve asked my self so many times what if? What if Callisto had never happened? What if I’d never met Jeuki and fallen in love? It hits me now that I no longer need ask myself those questions. Their no longer important, because the truth of the matter is Callisto made me in more than I could ever hope to be or dream. What if? Why should I care what if? If I could do it all again I’d do it the same. I wouldn’t change the pain or the suffering the dieing or the battles lost and won. They define who I’ve become, without them I would be that weak ignorant electronics scientist. Still looking up at the stars and dreaming of things that wouldn’t happen. Still dreaming of love and reading romantic novels, waiting for Mr right to come along. I’d still be having stupid drinking nights with some one I believed cared. Still be trying to avoid a two-headed cat a friend had and still be crying on lonely nights. I never ever want to go back to that I can’t think of anything more horrible.

It would be even worse than waking up from a beautiful dream where everything goes right. Like those crazy dreams were someone debits millions of credits in to your account. Or you do that thing you can’t do in reality and become the awe of your dream visions. Then you open your eyes and you realize that it’s not real. You’re still beating heart hits your stomach and you just feel bitter and cheated by your dream a dream, which in truth is just your subconscious wants and needs playing out. In a dream you can be anything and anyone but it’s still a dream that by morning will be an echo in your mind. I could never go back to Callisto. I couldn’t walk that same boring corridor with out going out of mind dreaming to be here. Dreaming of Jeuki and being with him, to live a life, which has a strong and worthy purpose. To earn trophies that are worth something and to feel that there’s a drive and a meaning to life as well as something to aspire to.

You can’t aspire to credits you can’t aspire to a screen that tells you things. You can dream of things so many things but there just day dreams which like the dreams of sleeping are illusions because unless you want them that badly they’ll never be. They’ll move through your fingers like the sand of the desert blowing away in the wind. A dream is just dream till you live and breathe it and a true dream is not the one you dream off, it’s the one that you make happen. Oran had dreams his dream was to rule space like some kind of human god. As much as I hate to say it the man really made his dream become a reality at the expanse of others. He started all this with Utro on Callisto and until now he’s had rule over the stars. Until his escape pod crash landed through our bay doors, I believe that something also happened with the Sirun because the dock ships near the closed docking bay raised their guns to his ship. And another dock ship in space tried to get in front of him.

Sad how his dreams only brought about suffering none of it can be changed and I feel sorry for all those who had live through something that I lived through on Callisto. I only hope that they get through their nightmares, which will no doubt haunt their dreams for a long time. I just want Oran to become an image that fuels hate in them! At least then they’ll all learn that the dream that he offered them was no more than a disgusting illusion to pull them in and do his biddings. I want to see the assholes faces when he realizes his dreams have been truly shattered! I want to see everything he is crumble in to turmoil when the hunts over! Yes I want strip him down to size. Vengeance is not what’s drives me though, I have no personal vengeance for Callisto. Callisto was the best thing that ever happened to me in my whole life it changed my life and opened my eyes. I want to bring him in so he can join Oni Jui among the dishonoured. I want to see both of them get there end and no that they’ve truly fallen.

The hunter’s way is not about vengeance it about honour and doing what is truly right. To become a better hunter through acts of honour, to bring in trophies be they alive or dead funny how looking at his crashed escape pod brings out none of the anger in me. He’s just another trophy myself and Jeuki will bring in alive. The elder and the other young bloods have cloaked again as have we. That stupid pod has messed up the floor through it didn’t crash land the space shield slowed it down as it came through. It just hit the ground with a really dull thud and scraped up most of the floor before coming to a slow stop. This will be such an interesting hunt. He can’t see the front controls panels we turned them off, so there’s no light. Only the light of the patterned walls which curl and twist which is really disorientating the first time you see it it had my head really spinning when I first entered this ship in what feels like a whole other lifetime ago now. Emma looked up slightly. She watched as Jeuki moved slowly back from the escape pod keeping silent. She moved back with him she had no idea if Oran had any guns or armour but the truth of the matter was that they didn’t know. It was better not to take any chances on this man. He would no doubt be keeping something up his sleeve.

Oran opened his eyes sharply looking through the window of his pod. This was smaller than a sleeping chamber; he was stuck in a sitting position in the cramped little thing. Maybe having these things wasn’t such a great idea after all. What the hell had just happened? One minute he been floating in space the next he’d been sucked in to something. He groaned painful all his limps hurt from the crash, he looked at the fogged up window rubbing it. All he could see was red and black patterns above him. He pulled his hand down prying the chunky breathing device free, which was close to his knee. He pulled up the thick collar feeling it clamp to his throat instantly. Having one of these around was very useful even if the escape pod needed work. He grunted aloud he’d kill for a cigar right now he turned kicked the door watching it spring open. He coughed feeling the collar tighten as it adjusted to match he air before going back to normal. He sat up staring at the room around him.

It was huge, four massive decorative patterned pillars rose up from each corner meeting at central point. Where some kind of pattern twirled in red loops meeting in the middle. He could see two larger pillars at each end, there were also two panels but they looked decorative. He slowly got to his feet, staring the huge room it was a hunter vessel. Just like the one he’d gotten hold off, which had been destroyed along with the Iron Year. The other vessel didn’t look like this though it had been more metallic but had the same patterns. This looked like some sort of relic. Maybe it was a far older predator vessel, he stepped slowly out of the pod. His gaze turned as he swung a hand down grabbing his pulse rifle. He looked at the smoke, which was moving around his feet, he looked up again a wide grin slowly spread across his face. “Nice home you have here Wingates! You might want to redecorate the floor since I wrecked it!” He laughed tensing his fist causing his version of the wrist blades to fly out. “You know hiding isn’t like you!”

He grunted moving away slowly forward looking at the open door ways their where about five in all. He moved around slightly. “Tell me how old is this ship? I mean the other one wasn’t like this.” He grunted getting no reply. “Jeuki you must know the answer to that question!” He turned again. “What is it with you ugly bastards? Don’t you like to face your enemies!” He turned hearing a clicking his gaze moved as he noticed something glowing and green on the floor. He moved slowly forward seeing a being in the smog. He could see it was tied up. He pulled up the gun only to stop as a familiar face came in to view. The three torn mandibles carried on clicking but the hunter didn’t look up. Oni Jui’s huge body was tied up by the arms Oran narrowed his gaze seeing only stumps where hands had once been. The hunter had been stripped of all his armour apart from his hanging cloth. He could see glowing green blood dripping from the chest. Oran looked at him seeing that the hunter was ignoring him.

He prodded him with his gun watching him look up sharply. “I excepted you to kill Emma Wingates! Yet here you are! Your nothing but a failure!” Oni Jui moved his head slightly. “Why do you think you’re here? Have you asked yourself that yet?” Oran folded his arms he sneered slightly. “Why am I here Oni Jui tell me?” Oni Jui leaned forward painfully. “To join the dishonoured fool!” Oran rolled his eyes. “You know I can’t believe I ever used you to do my biddings. I mean you are so pathetic!” Oni Jui flared his mandibles. “I killed Emma Wingates! The elder of the clan brought her back to life!” Oran laughed slightly. “Don’t lie by covering up your failure with stories!” Oni Jui pulled back lowering his head again. “Fine have it your way, don’t believe me, and believe that you’re here for battle and that you can overcome both Jeuki and Emma!” He looked up moving his head. “Want to see your destiny! Then go in to the room on the right!” He coughed slightly. “All your answers are in there!”

Oran growled moving away from him. “Your pathetic you couldn’t even kill one puny young woman!” Oni Jui looked at him. “So are you ooman! You couldn’t even stop your own people from turning against you! ” Oran turned in anger only to stop as Oni Jui’s laugh hit the air. He snarled aloud turning away from him again. He slowly moved toward the room his gaze drifted as he stepped in side, it looked no different to other room except for it’s multiple rising pillars which rose up in the centre of the room. He could see what looked like inner rooms in side each wall he turned slightly did anyone live here? The place seemed devoid of life. His gaze shifted as he moved inside one of the inner rooms, he could see something white inside. He found himself staring in surprise as a sight met his gaze that chilled him to the core. Skulls many different skulls all lined up and all pushed in to place in what looked like a trophy area. None of them where human they all looked alien.

He backed away slowly, his gaze turned as he saw another trophy room next to it. He moved towards it slowly, only to stop still as a terrible site hit me. A human skull with metal plating complete with its spine and electronic cords which where still pulsing gazed back at him. The metal eye moved to look at him only to go still again. He swallowed Lexington his cyborg project; the brain inside the skull was still alive which meant despite not having a body Lexington could still see him. The skull wasn’t cleaned yet, unlike the others but it really stuck out horribly, no doubt the main attraction of the owner’s trophy wall. A prized item which was being shown off this had to be Emma Wingates trophy wall the other larger one was Jeuki’s. He moved back swinging around no one was in the room. It was still as quite as ever even his inferred sight lens wasn’t picking up anything. He backed away slowly only to stop as the third trophy wall came in to view he found himself moving towards it.

The horrifying sight of the hybrid queen’s head hit his gaze. It was the only thing on the large trophy wall it’s huge mandibled jaws spread wide in death. He turned sharply. “You killed her! You killed my beautiful experiment!” The next moments caught him by surprise as an agonizing jolt of pain hit his stomach. He howled in pain slamming in to the wall. Emma watched as Oran hit the floor due to the force of Jeuki’s backhand across his stomach. She moved her hand up slowly tapping in to her wrist armour causing her cloak to go off. She turned seeing Jeuki do the same, how ironic the asshole had gone to the very room which he’d soon be a part of, only he’d be a living trophy. Oran coughed painfully while looking at both figures in front of him he narrowed his gaze. “Well, well we finally get to meet again how nice. I should’ve killed both of you when I had the chance.” Emma felt her fist tighten causing her wrists blades to fly out. “Frankly I wish I’d killed you in your office.” Oran laughed getting to his knees.

He grunted aloud. “Well at least we agree on something.” He pulled himself up fully grabbing his gun. “So which one of you wants to play first, or is this a take it in turns thing?” He smiled slightly. “Come on do I have any takers? Or are you both filthy little cowards?” Jeuki flared his mandibles in anger. “You disgusting ooman!” Oran shrugged slightly. “Your mates disgusting Jeuki, your just ugly.” He pulled up his gun. “As a matter of fact the whole of your god damn race is ugly.” He laughed slightly watching Jeuki flare his mandibles again. “I mean the mandibles and razor edged teeth just really don’t make you a man. Despite how long your man hood might be.” He turned sneering at Emma. “I have to ask this, did you choose to date him because no one on Callisto would have you?” He slowly stepped backwards. “I mean you couldn’t make it with an male in the human race so you went for an ugly bastard who might I add you’d need to put a bag over his head while having sex with!”

Emma sneered slightly. “Oh you’re real amusing, the fact that you killed every living male and female on Callisto who was human doesn’t say a lot about you does it?” Oran leaned forward. “Frankly I would’ve loved it if you’d died with them Wingates, your such a pain the ass! Rebel really just isn’t a good enough word for you is it?” Emma turned sharply. “No it isn’t, but then I guess murder isn’t good enough a way to describe you when I think about it.” She flicked her wrist blades. “You’re a tyrant and a dictator, just like the ones you read up on in old earth logs.” She felt her hand form a fist. “The only difference is you like being god on your ships, instead of having a country.” Oran sniggered slightly. “Oh and let me guess you’re the white knight who’s come to stop me, how righteous of you.” He raised his hand. “So I guess your trying to make up for murder by being a hero to your race.” Emma laughed slightly. “If you’re referring to my murdering of Lexington, personally I think he makes a nice trophy centre piece.”

She felt her grin widen. “As for the human race seeing me as hero, I don’t care how they see me.” Oran snarled aloud. “You should because if I die people close to me will hunt you down.” Emma flicked her wrist blades. “Your all ready dead, your god like empire is in ruins and your own people don’t like you anymore.” She sneered slightly. “No one will miss you much unless you owed them credits.” Jeuki laughed slightly. “When you finally die, you’ll be no more than a distant memory to your race.” Oran snarled aloud. “Really I see it more in that I’ll just kill the both of you and your friends! Then I’ll always be remembered for coming home in your ship!” He raised his gun slamming down the trigger full force he watched as both Emma and Jeuki leapt in opposite directions as the bullets smashed in to the wall behind them. Causing sparks to fly as they slammed in to the ships plating. He snarled angrily, feeling his shoulder cannon move as he aimed it at Jeuki who was getting up.

He suddenly felt a horrible spike of pain as Emma’s wrist blades came out of nowhere slicing across his leg. He looked up seeing his plasma bolt fly out only to hit the back wall full force. Emma moved closer only to end up ducking as the pulse rifle fired a string of bullets. She felt the pain as some off the bullets slammed in to her shoulder plating. She looked up only to see Jeuki leap clean over her as Oran’s round ended. His huge fist came down slamming to the man’s chest. She watched as Oran flew backwards-full force slamming in to the floor. Oran groaned in agony, he pulled himself up watching as Jeuki leapt back allowing Emma to get up and run at him. He growled firing the shoulder cannon again watching as it hit one of the pillars close to her, causing the floor to vibrate with the impact. He pulled back as a silver dust moved through the air only to clear quickly. He turned in the smoke filled room only to see that both Emma and Jeuki had vanished out of sight. He turned his gun looking around him.

He looked at his lower armour plating; a trickle of red blood was dripping from his torn suit underneath. Bitch! He coughed what ever that was that had come of pillar it was nasty. He felt the lower cannon move up as the other one recharged, he wished it was more powerful. Then again any more power and he’d blow a hole in this ship. He turned again still nothing what the hell was going on here! Jeuki looked at Emma who had positioned herself behind on of the pillars. He flared his mandible for a second trying to remain quite, from his position behind the other. Emma looked at Jeuki for a moment they had to get the gun out of the bastard’s hand. She looked around seeing Oran was starting to come closer. There was also the issue with his armours shoulder cannon which seemed to fire one sharp bolt, then recharge while the other fired. If he carried on firing it he’d destroy the trophy room! She sneered meeting Jeuki’s amber gaze, she watched him point at the Oran’s gun.

She smiled nodding slightly, before turning to see Oran move closer. She slowly eased her spear free, this wasn’t hard they just had to catch him off guard. They couldn’t fire ether of there shoulder cannons here the blast would cause serious damage as well as blow a hole in the ship. She looked up slightly seeing Jeuki ease his cutting disk free. Oran moved his gun again. “Why don’t you come out and play!” He moved his weapon again. “What’s wrong Wingates? Was a more than you’re used to handling!” He moved forward slowly so he was between the first two pillars. He looked up sharply hearing the clinging sound of a weapon. He grinned widely. The next moment caught be surprise as something shot through the air full force, he backed of in panic feeling his shoulder cannon fire hitting what ever it was. The round weapon spun through the air as it was knocked of target. He watched as it slammed in to one of the outer walls, which protected the trophies full force.

He growled seeing that it was a cutting disc he moved his gun slightly. He took a slow step forward the next moments caused a spasm of pain as blades dug in to his back. He howled hearing his back plating crack as the blades pushed through forcefully. A spear end shot of nowhere slamming in to shoulder cannon causing sparks to fly. He felt the agonizing burn as the devices lower cannon burst in to flames, which slashed across his face. He growled in agony slamming his blades backwards hearing a cry of pain. He felt the blades in his back pull free instantly. He grabbed the still burning shoulder cannon with his good hand yanking it free of his shoulder full force. He watched as the burning device hit the floor its second cannon bursting in to flames.

He pulled back in panic as one of the cannons exploded in a blast of white flames closely followed by the other. Emma moved back she looked down slightly at the blood ran from her upper leg. She closed her eyes tightly as white light blasted past her.  
Jeuki leapt forward slamming in to Oran who was still covering his face. He watched as the he hit the floor full force skidding across it hitting the wall hard with his shoulder. He moved forward grabbing the fallen man by the throat, he flared his mandibles before throwing him full force across the room. He growled aloud feeling his knuckles crack. Oran felt the force as he slammed in to the floor again he came to a painful stop near the pillars. He raised his head tightening his grip on his weapon all he could feel was pain in his shoulders something was broken he was sure of it. Emma moved painfully to one side ignoring the blood running free from her leg, she turned looking at Oran. The man’s hand was burnt, as was part of his face below the cheek. She sneered watching his gun move again as he pointed it at them. She felt her fingers close around her staff holding it tighter. Jeuki turned yanking his disc out of the wall before turning to face Oran who was slowly rising to his knees. Emma turned sharply hearing the gun click as it loaded another round.

Emma didn’t even think as she pushed Jeuki full force as the gun rounds went off. She watched as he hit the wall avoiding the round of bullets which smashed in to her armour plating as she fell forward. She found herself screaming in pain as one of them slammed in to her arm directly bellows her shoulder plating. Oran pulled up sharply watching as the Emma fell to her knees in agony. He found his smile widening as he raised the gun so it was aimed at her head. He looked up but not quickly enough as Jeuki threw his cutting disc full force. He could only cry out as it made contact with his upper armour plating. He felt the floor as he hit it full force. The bullets of his rifle flew upwards hitting the ceiling above which caused silver dust to fly through the air. He found himself heaving in pain as his pulse rifle stopped firing. He turned looking at his chest the huge silver disk was embedded deep in the plating. Red blood was leaking out from under it. He pulled the gun up again as Emma came running forward.

Emma found herself stopping in mid motion as the gun came in to view of her face. Oran smirked looking at her. “Now wasn’t that just stupid Wingates?” He pressed down on the trigger only to hear the wiring of both barrels. Emma slowly smiled. “Not as stupid as firing a gun that’s empty!” Oran growled aloud watching her spear move forwards. He slammed out his wrist blades only to hit the spear full force as it came down. Jeuki moved forward slamming his foot down on Oran’s shoulder as he tried to push Emma’s spear away with his wrist blades. He leaned down grabbing his disc. All he heard was an agonizing cry of pain followed by red blood spattering the wall as he yanked it free. Oran looked up only to feel the agony as the spear shot forward going right through his hand that held the gun. He watched as it fell to the floor only to be smashed at the barrel. As Jeuki slammed his clawed foot came down on it full force. He snarled looking the spear through his hand. His narrowed gaze slowly met Emma’s.

He felt his grinded his teeth together. “Bitch!” Emma turned slamming her foot full force in to his face. She watched blood fly through his teeth with the force of the blow. Oran tried to rise only to feel Jeuki slam down his clawed foot again causing him to hit the floor painfully. Emma leaned down pulling her spear free. She leaned over grabbing Oran’s arm as he tried to hit her with his wrist blades. Oran grunted in pain feeling Emma’s grip tighten. “You shouldn’t kill me!” Emma eyed him. “Oh really and why not Oran?” She slammed her wrist blades in to his lower arm ignoring his cry of agony. Oran felt the blades move as they started to slice through his flesh. He looked up slightly. “Because of my lab on Callisto you became something!” He howled as the blades carried on slicing. “The very blood of a hunter that runs through your veins was made by me!” He felt the bone is his arm break as the blades went through. “I made you! I created you! I’m like a father to you!” Emma slammed her blades fully in to upper Oran’s arm watching it separate from his body.

She snarled throwing the served arm on the floor before turning slicing her blades across his face ignoring his cries of pain. “My father died on Eros! He was ten times the man you’ll ever be!” Jeuki leaned down keeping the man pinned he flared his mandibles. “You didn’t make Emma! You didn’t train her look after her or come to love her like I do!” He pushed his foot down hearing one of Oran’s shoulder bones break with the pressure. “Filthy disgusting ooman how dare you even state that you made my mate!” You made nothing!” Oran looked at his bleeding stump. “I made the mess that brought you two together.” He pulled back as Jeuki roared full force as he leaned closer. Emma sneered looking at Oran. “Please stop trying to buy time! Your time is over!” Oran looked up feeling the blood running down his face. “Then kill me you cowardly bitch!” Emma looked at him. “Oh I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you? Just like Oni Jui you just want the quick way out like a true coward.” Jeuki laughed slightly.  
He looked down. “You’re going to get a punishment far worse than death ooman.” Oran looked up slightly. “You cut off my arm!” Emma leaned down picking up his served arm. “Yes that’s so we can give the Sirun proof of your death.” She watched Oran pull back in utter horror. “That’s right there going to think your dead, but for you death is never going to come!” She looked up watching as the elder hunter uncloaked behind them. She could see that he was carrying the only box from the draws. Which nether her or Jeuki had ever successfully opened. She could see a shining symbol on it, which glowed red. Jeuki turned as the two other young bloods uncloaked both holding Oni Jui whose arms were bound tight.

8

Marcus slowly eased the controls feeling the ship move forward. He turned slightly tapping the panel. “This the Ultra Sera could we please have a report on how we dock with the hunter vessel?” He pulled back as Eddy’s voice came through. “Under the drop ship is a locking mechanism. You have to turn upwards.” Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Upwards?” Eddy’s voice hit the air again. “Yes upwards turn the ship so it’s horizontal in space them move towards the door. The large one that opened in space. Then press the two levers on ether side of the panel, you should feel the large steel clamps lock against the door.” Lucy looked up slightly. She breathed in. “Eddy you make it sound easy.” Eddy’s voice came back through the panel. “It is very simple the ship does the automation for you once you pull the levers.” Marcus breathed in. “I assume we need to use the oxygen cans with mask to breathe once they open their door.” Eddy laughed slightly. “On there’s something far better.”

Lucy leaned forward. “Which is?” Eddy’s voice came again. “Under both your seats is a breathing device similar to Emma’s. It’s not quite as good since she perfected the design but it’ll help you both breath in the hunter’s ships atmosphere.” Lucy raised an eyebrow. “They thought of everything on this damn ship.” Eddy laughed again. “Just put them on when you dock with them, but under no circumstances try to open their door or go inside the ship unless they let you in.” Marcus looked down slightly. “I understand, despite that Emma and Jeuki are our friends we don’t want to insult the hunters in any way, shape or form.”  
Lucy felt the ship move as the got closer to the hunter’s vessel. “This is an act of peace and respect from one race to another, we have no intention of screwing it up.” Eddy’s voice hit the air. “I’m not sure if you know this but Jeuki’s race wont harm unarmed people. So don’t take any weapons aboard and no medical syringes ether.” Marcus breathed in watching Lucy empty her lab pockets of syringes. “Ready?” Lucy sat back watching as the huge symbol of the hunters clan moved past as they got closer. Eddy’s voice hit the air again suddenly. “Oh and one other thing.” Lucy leaned forward. “What’s that?” Eddy laughed slightly. “Find out what’s become of Oran.”

End of part 26


	27. Chapter 27

_IN THE DARKNESS ALL YOU CAN DO IS SCREAM BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE HEARD_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, aboard our ship watching in silence as the dishonoured fall._

It’s easy to say that death is quick, but then it’s easy to forget that it can go on forever. I was died for five minutes yet to me it seemed like forever. A forever were time has no meaning and no existence. There’s no clock to count away your moments in the after life, no one shouting that it’s over it’s just over. I don’t really know why some people want death so badly, I’ve never understood why people want to throw themselves of buildings or put music players in there tub. I understand there suffering I understand there want to end it, but it’s almost like quitting and giving up. Some would say it’s not being strong enough. Oni Jui and Oran aren’t strong they both want to die and take the easy way out of avoiding punishment. Saying this human beings have been trying to avoid punishment for centuries. Crimes committed be they big or small, people have gone to great lengths to flee from prison cells. Nothing seems to change in that respect.

I’ve heard rumours that some of the worst prisoners who have been sent to penal colonies, have managed to escape and flee the galaxy. A part of me doesn’t like them because some are like Lexington. Murders and killers but another part of me understands why they flee. They get treated no better than animals. Forced to live out there days cleaning and scrubbing out ventilation fans, which can be faulty and could kill them. It’s true some are no better than animals but do you make them any better by treating them that way? Or do you just make them worse? If they could learn their wrongs in a better way would they learn to be a better person? There are some like Oran that time would never change though. If they could do it all over again in a heartbeat they would. Oran’s ten times worse than those penal colony criminals. Yet he sat above the system, my guess is if he was to be imprisoned by humanity he would never see light unlit the day he died.

Sadly though it wouldn’t be enough being the man he is he’d find a way out and flee the colony. He’s strong in his own little way he’d find ways around the human system. I hate to say it but he’s good at covering up his lies and killing others if it means his freedom. There is no freedom here though, no way out and no secret door. Here on our ship there is only imprisonment the only way out is through the space door and that still leads to death. It’s odd how when I was pushed in side this vessel for the first time, I thought I was nothing but a prisoner. I feel guilty for thinking that now, I guess at the time I just felt like I had no way out. I was just afraid and scared. Scared of everything, scared to live, scared to die, and so unsure of everything including my place in life unsure if I was a trophy or a slave or just a prisoner of a tragic circumstance which I so desperately wanted to change. I’m guessing Oran feels that way right now, he has no idea of the future the waiting is probably driving him mad.

I waited so long in the first three weeks aboard this ship for Jeuki to kill me or dispose of me. Part of me prayed he would so I could find peace from my nightmares. I should feel pity for Oran because he might have to live out a real nightmare like I did. I guess the problem is the part of me that’s become so much like Jeuki just doesn’t care. I know if other human beings were standing here they’d call my actions heartless. I call my actions honourable a live trophy caught, one whose final punishment will bring great honour to both Jeuki and my self. I’m still very curious as to what the punishment is. What can you do to someone like this to make them suffer? There are so many ways to suffer in the human world but what is suffering to a Yautja? It’s true that they can be dishonoured but what is the next step to this? I know I’m about to find out the elder hunter has brought through a box we both found in the draws. Jeuki and my self tried to hack in to it; we never succeeded in getting it open.

I guess there’s a reason for that which I’m sure I’m about to find out. Emma turned slightly she breathed in pulling Lexington’s head and spine free of the wall and putting it back on to her armours back plating. It wasn’t really meant to be on the trophy wall anyway, it wasn’t clean yet it still needed buffing and shining. She’d put it in there after she moved past Oran with her cloak up before he’d entered the room. He’d not heard her putting up because he’d been talking to Oni Jui. She felt Jeuki’s clawed hand as it moved gently through her hair she looked at her bleeding arm. She’d need to clean this up and get the bullet out as soon as this was over. The bullets that had hit her armour plating despite causing no damage would still cause bruises. Her gaze turned to Jeuki who was tapping his upper left mandible slightly. She moved her hand up slowly moving it very gently across his lower mandibles. Jeuki turned slightly he moved his lower mandibles slightly so Emma could move her hand across them fully.

He turned seeing the elders gaze fix on him, which caused them to stop. Emma slowly moved her good arm back down taking a standing poison with her spear. Erisoki turned watched as Adarmi and Idosoi threw Oni Jui to the floor full force. He ignored the whines of pain from Oni Jui who lay still not daring to move. He watched as Adarmi grabbed the fallen human harshly who was lying next to Oni Jui. The young blood tied up what was left of his right arm to his left arm. Oran could feel the bounds digging in to his arms he howled in pain as he thrown to the floor landing directly opposite Oni Jui. He found himself staring in to the yellow eyes, which were full of fear. Erisoki eased up the box in his hand, he was so glad this was still here. On every elder ship a box like this was kept, it could not be opened by any one except elders or Arbitrators. Kept for the worst punishment of all called the Un-Life reserved for the worst and most traitorous of bad bloods and dishonourable prey.

He slowly put a clawed hand on the symbol turning it in a full circle. He watched as a scanning beam slowly came out of the centre moving across his lower over grown tusk. This was done to check his age his tusk it was a method of checking. Since like all teeth its inner rings could be scanned to prove age. He pulled back as it stopped. His gaze turned as it the symbol began to turn on its own he watched as it pulled itself out of the box on its mini lever before clicking down sharply. The boxes outer symbols slowly came to life, as it opened out like a med kit revealing a set of six syringes piped full of thick glowing purple liquid. Erisoki slowly eased one out before handing the box to Jeuki. Emma turned seeing that Jeuki was cringing slightly as he looked at the needles in the box. “What is that?” Jeuki looked down before turning slightly. “There for the punishment for Un-Life or No Life to some.” He stopped watching as Erisoki leaned down grabbing Oni Jui by his dreadlocks while driving his knee in to his back as he raised the needle.

Emma blinked seeing Oni Jui sudden terror as the needle was raised to his neck. “Un-Life?” Jeuki turned slowly. “Imagine that your genetic material is altered slightly. It’s altered so you become a wonderful host to a hard meat offspring, but because of the mutation the hard meat offspring becomes altered with in you.” He breathed in deeply. His gaze turned as he looked at the needles. “The alteration to you is that once its inside you, your ribs and insides start to mutate. They grow solid plates of bone to stop this hard meat offspring ever breaking out and killing you.” He lowered his head. “It feeds of your body for the rest of your life because it can’t break free and being altered it can do this. It can not grow ether it just remains inside your body.” He looked up slightly. “You slowly die, with the pain and the agony. Forever looked after by the hives droves and soldiers. Your death takes years to come but even when you do finally die this hard meat offspring brings your dead body back to life. Your different though not living not dieing. The Un-Life a walking carcass that is still mentally alive.

A caress that can take years to rot away due to the mutation you’re controlled by this offspring until the day comes when you’re nothing but bones and a little flesh and some brain. The offspring finally squirms free of your body seeing freedom but will die as soon as it gets out since it can’t live with out a host. Then you’ll finally die after centuries of suffering.” Emma felt her self shiver, she wanted to say something but nothing came. The whole punishment sounded terrible even to her. The next moments caused her to cringe as she watched the syringe end slam in to Oni Jui’s neck slowly pumping in the thick horrible liquid. Oni Jui’s eyes went wide as he roared in agony. Jeuki watched as the empty syringe was viciously yanked free and put back in its place in side the box. He pulled back as another full syringe was forced free from one of the sides. His gaze turned as he watched Oni Jui’s body spasm in pain, due to liquid being forced through his system. Emma turned seeing Oran’s face show fear as the elder leaned over him.

Oran tried to move desperately, the next moment caused pain as the elder slammed his foot down on his back. He tried to move away only to feel a huge clawed hand grab his hair pulling his head back. He could see the huge syringe full of liquid he found himself whimpering in fear. Emma watched in silence as the syringe hit Oran’s neck. All she could hear was his screaming as it hit the air, it seemed like one long endless scream mixed with Oni Jui’s roaring of pain. Jeuki felt Erisoki pull the box free from his hands. He watched the elder place the now empty syringe back. Erisoki moved his hand up turning the symbol, he watched as the boxes sides pulled back in wards clamping tight. He eyed Oni Jui who was circled up in a ball whining in pain, the ooman next to him was having some sort of fit. He flared his mandibles in anger there would nothing but pain for them from here on in! This was only the start of things to come! This pain was purely due the mutations starting to take place inside their bodies.

It would heal their wounds while preparing them for the impregnation of the hard meat off spring. He grunted aloud, leaning over them both ignoring the fear in the young bloods faces. Normally young bloods did not witness this punishment only higher ranking hunters. This day though, that could not be helped. He could see Jeuki’s unnerved expression and his mate’s look was something similar. Although it was harder for him to tell her races expressions from one to the other. He breathed in ignoring the ooman male’s painful cries along with Oni Jui’s howling. The ice planet of Eduiji with it sixteen hard meat hives wasn’t far from here. It had been used for centuries to dish out punishment on the dishonourable. Its five huge ships guarded it, each full of warriors. Who had had sworn to keep it under Yautja rule and would fight to the death if necessary to stop any none Yautja ship landing on it. It was a great honour to protect this ice prison.

He tapped his lower mandibles turning to look at the two young bloods. “Tie them both to the pillars of this trophy room!” He narrowed his gaze as the two young bloods sped in to action. His gaze turned to Jeuki and Emma who where still standing quietly. Emma turned slowly to Jeuki. “What happens to them now?” Jeuki turned slightly. “We take them to Eduiji the ice prison planet, the elder knows the way I’m sure.” Emma was about to say something when she felt the floor vibrate under her feet. It was followed by a heavy clamping sound that shook the ships walls. Emma found herself snarling in anger. “What the hell!” Jeuki found himself running out of the trophy room. He watched Emma grab Oran’s severed arm as she ran after him. He came to a hard stop bringing his fist down slammed it in to the control panels main power button causing it to come to life. Emma flung the served arm in Oran’s in to the escape pod. She looked up as Jeuki brought up the hologram image he moved it back slightly. Emma leaned forward looking at the image in disbelief there was a drop ship attached to their ships side like a limpet! It had somehow managed to dock over the top of their space door. Jeuki looked at the ship locked on to their side he turned slightly. “How in the hell did that ooman ship do that?” Emma leaned closer. “Drop ships do not do this!”

8

Lucy turned sharply. “You know we are trying to lock with their ship, not smash it!” Marcus turned sharply. “You know this isn’t easy Lucy!” He turned grabbing both levers on the panel. He pushed them down forcefully he turned hearing the clamps slam in to the sides of the space door locking them in to place. He looked down wards this was so wrong on so many levels, drops ship really weren’t meant to do this. It was disorientating trying to turn the ship so it was angled vertically. He’d also managed to smash in to the Yautja ship on his first attempt. Which who ever was in side would have no doubt felt through the walls and floor. He pulled his hands away from the levers feeling the ship go still. “There I think I’ve got it.” Lucy shook her head. “I hope so, otherwise we’ll end up died because our heads will implode in spaces vacuum.” She turned pulling the breathing collar out from under her seat. She pulled it up feeling it clamp painfully around her neck.

She grunted feeling it squeeze for a moment before going in to a comfortable fit. Marcus sighed aloud he pulled the collar free from under his seat slowly attaching it to his neck. He groaned feeling it squeeze before going comfortable. “So we have to drag the hyper drive free from the place we put it. Then drag it up vertically so it’s near the door.” Lucy slowly pulled his belt free. “Damn it! Why couldn’t they just build this ship so it clamps in length ways?” Marcus pulled his belt off. “I could just turn of the gravity drive.” Lucy pulled her hand out grabbing his before it hit the panel. “That is not a good idea! Because if they don’t have there’s on we’ll end up hitting their main deck like rock.” Marcus sighed aloud. “Yeah well there also the issue that, that hyper drive needs two people to carry it and I’d rather it just float like a feather.” Lucy didn’t get a chance to complain as Marcus hit the panel. She felt her body float up in to the air. She found herself sighing as the boxes in the back included the hyper drive lifted of the floor.

Somehow she was really happy that she stashed her syringes in a safe compartment. She watched as Marcus rolled in the air. “I still think this a bad idea!” Marcus smirked slightly. “Oh come on where’s your sense of enjoyment? Just breath in relax and enjoy the zero gravity.” Lucy turned slightly in mid air watching him fly past her. She turned slightly. “You know I hope this works I really do.” Marcus breathed in deeply. “It will, I’m sure Jeuki and Emma will see as first.” Lucy looked at the closed space door. “I really hope they do I don’t want end up a trophy because the others with them made a mistake.” Marcus sighed aloud. “Everything will be okay Lucy, trust me.”

8

Emma eyed the ship’s hologram again. “How do we get this off?” Jeuki eyed the image he eased up a clawed finger. “We can’t shoot if of our sideways laser cannon is out of range.” Emma turned seeing the elder come in to the room followed by the two young bloods. One of the young bloods turned closing the trophy room’s door behind him. The huge door slammed down causing the sounds of screaming and howling from inside to be drowned out. Erisoki turned sharply as he got closer to Jeuki. “Now that the dishonoured prey is ready for transport would you inform me as to what’s going on?” Jeuki turned slowly. “We have a limpet.” Erisoki pulled back in confusion “Limpet?” Jeuki pulled up his hand. “It’s an ooman sea creature that clings on to rocks.” He paused looking the hologram. “This ooman ship is doing pretty much the same, it’s just clinging to as.” Erisoki leaned over looking at the image. “No ooman ship should be able to lock with as!” Jeuki looked at the image. “True but this one seems more sophisticated than the other ooman ships.”

Emma moved the panel setting slowly making the image larger. “Same drop ship that tried to stop Oran’s ship.” Jeuki turned slightly. “What if we shake it off?” Emma looked at the image. “That wouldn’t do any good the locks that are clamped to our door are sealed tight. We could end up ripping the space door clean off.” She sighed aloud. “We can’t try to slam them in to the other ship ether. It could all end in tears, since we could end up in a fire fight.” Jeuki opened his mandibles slightly. “We might be powerful but they have more guns and our cloak might not help as.” Jeuki turned the settings slightly watching, as the hologram of the drop ship became see through. He could see two small red figures floating around in it. “Two oomans one male one female carrying no weapons there where two pulse rifles but they where locked up.” Emma pulled back. “They took their gravity drive off-line for some reason now there just floating.” Jeuki eased up a clawed finger. “Okay this does not make sense why do that?”

Emma clicked her finger. “Wait a second! Give me a reading of the items on board.” Jeuki tapped in to the panel. “Coming up now.” Emma watched as a few yellow floating objects showed up on the hologram. She leaned closer. “Two cargo crates but the big one is not a cargo crate.” Jeuki pulled back. “It’s reading as a Yautja engine part.” Emma turned sharply. “Oh wait this isn’t what I think it is, is it?” Jeuki suddenly found himself laughing he turned sharply. “I do believe some one is giving as the technology they stole from my race, the ooman model at least.” Emma looked up sharply. “How thoughtful of them to realize that it doesn’t belong to them.” Erisoki leaned forward it was frustrating not understand ooman speak. Jeuki could easily switch from one language to another when speaking. “What is this all about?” Jeuki turned slightly. “When the oomans took your ship they made copies of the hyper drive. We destroyed the one on Oran’s ship but there where more.”

He leaned forward. “This ships hyper drive isn’t working to full and never has been since it was damaged. The oomans in that vessel I believe have brought us the working version, there model at least.” He looked up. “That’s why they’ve clamped on to us, so they can give it to us.” Erisoki clicked his mandibles. “I see.” He put a hand under his chin in thought. “Well I believe we should have what is ours back.” Jeuki looked at the two young bloods. “I agree and I believe we should all stand at the ready since this may not be what it seems.” Erisoki eased up a clawed hand. “I believe your mate will be able to tell if this a bad ooman situation.” He looked up. “You can just tell her to signal if this is a trap, then we can make trophies of these oomans if there intentions are truly hostile.” Jeuki patted Emma’s back gently. “She won’t let you down she’s never let me down.” Erisoki turned giving the ooman females shoulder a pat. “No and she hasn’t let this clan down once ether, I have full faith in her judgement.”  
He turned walking over to the two young bloods. Emma eyed Jeuki. “What was that all about?” Jeuki leaned forward slightly. “He likes you.” He turned slightly. “He just wants you to be the first to deal the oomans, because he believes you can judge their intentions.” Emma raised an eyebrow. “I see what does he need me to do?” Jeuki watched as the two young blood moved to ether side of the space door pulling out there weapons. “He needs you to send a signal if there hostile, and another type of signal if their not.” He gently put a clawed hand through her hair. “I’ll be cloaked directly behind you.” Emma turned seeing the elder cloak. She turned meeting Jeuki’s amber gaze. “This shouldn’t be a problem.” Jeuki clicked his upper right mandibles. “Just slowly point your fingers down if they’re not hostile and make a fist behind your back in they are.” Emma laughed slightly. “This is going to be so much fun.” Jeuki pulled his wrist armour. “I have to agree.”

End of part 27


	28. Chapter 28

_BE FOREVER HUMAN WITH A YAUTJA SOUL, WHICH BURNS WITH GLORY_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy, aboard our ship waiting for the right moment to open the space door._

It’s hard to say what a moment will bring; it can bring so many things. A moment in time can change your life. It can forever bring about a cascade that’s ever changing. They can strange or wonderful or ever depressing. There are the ever mellow moments in existence that are unforgettable and those that some would rather forget forever. Life is such a strange thing, full of wonder and changes. Some bad some good but all work there way to an end result. It’s strange some human beings value there life and existence in terms of results. While others value the person they are by the event in their life. It’s hard to really say who’s better because both get to there goals. They just get there just in different ways. I guess at the end of the day the journey is all that really matters, not the how you got there. It truly comes to define who you are and who you’re going to be. If soul is what they say defines a persons being then does your soul define who you are? Is it the true driving force?

Is it a driving force that takes you to your destination and ignores that the ever changing world around it. They say that eye’s are a window in to a person’s soul. That always surprised me when I think about it. Because people say they see the person when they’ve changed but the eyes are different some how but they don’t know how. Funny when I think about it Jeuki’s eyes used to scare the hell out of me, they where just yellow eyes that reminded me of some kind of reptile. I guess it was the colour since to me it wasn’t human and I couldn’t relate to it at first. I never even considered at first that there was a soul or even warm feelings behind them at all. I say this because when I look at it now I feel so different towards them, it’s the same yellow eyes but I know there something there. Something I can’t describe but I know it dwells with in. I even found myself referring to them as amber instead of yellow. Since it felt right and made me feel better deep down inside.

I guess yellow was the colour of my fear, which is why I prefer amber, amber being the soft colour of ancient tree resin. A pure amber resin that encases life in a beautiful way, insects trapped in it almost seem alive. A life that is bound in time in such a beautiful way, they are motionless but still moving. It is a Stunning feat of nature. Timeless and ageless beauty trapped in amber glass that shines with its precious moment locked in time. I guess some things have so much beauty that you can’t really put them in to better words but it doesn’t stop me trying. I spent most of my life not feeling like I really found my way. I just felt lost and with out a clue. If I were to say that I made a difficult journey then I wouldn’t be putting it in to the right words. I think my journey was more one of self-discovery and truly finding out more about myself and where my morels lie. I guess it’s been as much of journey of soul as it has been a journey of understanding. I feel that I found out so much from it.

I think mostly that other races like Jeuki’s are so similar to my own his race. He has feelings and contemplates his existence; he has his own weaknesses just like I do. The world through his eyes is just as daunting and exciting as it is through mine. People look in to faces and judge them by appearances, yet few ever try to see the real person beyond the face. Few ever vision a soul behind the eyes they stare in to because most forget that one is behind those eyes. A soul that is just as fragile as their own if you can’t look in to the eyes of another. Then see deep in to there gaze, then how will you ever come to really know them? If you can only look at the surface layer then you’ll never see anything apart from what you want to see. If a soul is what makes you and defines you then I guess that is where you have to look for. If you want to see a person for whom they really are. I know if I had never looked past Jeuki’s mandibles and appearance I would’ve never really seen how kind he is. I wouldn’t still be seeing a yellow-eyed monster and not the partner who I love so much. Emma flicked her wrist blades slightly she slowly raised her hand punching the code in to the door. She moved her head slightly watching Jeuki pull up his weapon through her sight lens. She breathed in deeply as the door began to slowly lower itself. It was slowly lowering so it was inside the drop ships lower deck.

8

Lucy turned sharply watching as the door come down she moved closer as it came down further. She turned slightly. “Finally I was beginning to wonder if they’d open it or not.” Marcus pushed up his glasses. “You know I hate to say it but I was starting to get concerned.” Lucy moved closer watching as smoke began to leak in to there ship. She turned slightly. “Should I be floating here?” Marcus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see any harm in it, I mean we haven’t been sucked in. Maybe there ship compensates for different gravities.” Lucy watched as the door finally hit there deck, she turned looking through. She couldn’t see any thing but the red and mist. She moved closer putting her hand on the side of the door. “Well I guess the clamps are on right…I mean where not dead.” She floated a little closer narrowing her gaze. “Okay I still can’t see anything!” Marcus floated slightly closer. “Well it’s just best we go through no point in waiting any longer.” He watched Lucy float closer.

She eased up her hand. “I seriously thought we’d get sucked in but I guess not.” She moved closer. “Guess your right I guess there ship does compensate for different gravities.” Marcus raised an eyebrow dragging the floating hyper drive closer to the other ships door. “Well it more a theory, but I guess I got this one right.” Lucy moved closer putting her hand through in to the other ship she stopped feeling something pull hard on her arm. “Err…something’s pulling me.” Emma moved closer there was someone coming through. It was hard to tell who she took a step closer. They where probably having just as much trouble seeing her as she was them. It wasn’t the greatest time for the cleaner to clean their air, it had really caused the room to be covered in smoke. She slowly took a step closer trying to see the figure better. She could hear Jeuki moving slowly closer behind her, his clawed feet making very slight tapping sounds as he moved position. Lucy didn’t get a chance to think as she was suddenly forced forward.

Emma leaned closer only to feel agonizing pain as something slammed in to her. She didn’t get a chance to think as she was sent pile driven in to the ground back first. She felt the person move on top of her, which caused her to slam her hand out grabbing their throat. Lucy didn’t get a chance to think all she could see was two spears aimed at her head. She could feel the air in her throat being sucked out as someone tightened their grip lifting her up. Jeuki turned sharply what on earth had just happened! He moved forward feeling his shoulder cannon lift as it aimed at the person’s head who Emma had grabbed by the upper throat. He could see the two young bloods spears where raised at the intruder oomans back. He could see Emma’s other hand as she raised herself pulling the intruder to their knees. He looked at the young bloods they where waiting for the signal. He moved closer seeing Erisoki take a slow step forward. Emma yanked the person up fully she found herself staring in to a pair of brown eyes which looked shocked.

She squinted recognizing the face with its long blonde hair and slightly tattered white lab coat. Lucy looked up despite the pain in her neck slowly meetings Emma’s gaze. She coughed looking up painfully seeing Emma’s eyes change from anger to utter shock. “You know…the last time you did you were talking about Xeno’s and fear.” She looked up. “You…where right about both.” Emma let go quickly she watched as Lucy hit the floor coughing as the air slowly started to move through her lungs again. She quickly pushed her hand down watching as the three dots disappeared from Lucy’s head and the two young bloods lowered their spears very slowly. Emma looked down sharply “Lucy!” Lucy rubbed her neck painfully. “Sorry about banging in to you, it seems nether ships compensate for the each others gravities.” She found herself stopping in mid sentence as Jeuki’s huge forms materialized behind Emma who was still looking shocked beyond belief. “Hey there big guy, you don’t know how good it is to see you again.”

Emma blinked hearing Jeuki start to laugh behind her. She breathed sharply finding her voice. “I’m really sorry…I didn’t know it was you.” She paused easing up her hands trying to ignore the blood on them. “I never thought I’d see you again.” Jeuki turned slightly watching as Erisoki brought his cloak down. The huge elder came forward slowly. Erisoki tapped his lower mandibles. “Do you know this ooman female?” Jeuki tapped his upper right mandible slightly. “Oh yes I know her, she’s a very good friend of both myself and my mate.” Lucy eased herself to her feet. “Eddy Ida gave us a helping hand, thanks to him we got of the Iron Year.” Emma looked up slightly. “Us?” Lucy grinned widely. “Marcus made it out, he’ll be coming across any moment now.” Emma turned slightly. “You don’t know how happy I am to see you again.” Emma eased out her hand grabbing Lucy’s hand. “I thought you’d died, I saw Leo pull his gun on you.” Lucy looked at her still bloody shoulder which still had the bullet embedded.

She grinned slightly. “The asshole just blew a hole in my shoulder, nothing serious.” She looked down slightly noticing Emma’s bloodied hands the woman looked like she been through hell and back, numerous cuts and wounds could be seen. She breathed in. “Looks like you had some fun to.” Emma looked down noticing the blood on her hand. She pulled it away slowly putting it behind her back. “Sorry, I meant to wash that off.” She was about to say something else when Lucy grabbed her giving her hug. Erisoki tapped his mandibles looking at Jeuki. “Strange ooman female behaviour.” Jeuki moved a little closer to Emma who was still being hugged by Lucy. “It’s a type of ooman female bonding.” He moved watching as Lucy stopped hugging Emma. He slowly put a clawed hand on shoulder squeezing slightly. “It’s wonderful to see you again.” Lucy pulled up her hand putting it on his clawed one. “Like wise.” She turned slightly. “I think Marcus is having problems bringing the hyper drive through the gravity field.” Jeuki looked up sharply.

He moved a clawed hand out. “Help the other ooman with the hyper drive!” The two young bloods sped in to action moving through the mist they both grabbed a huge object as it came the gravity field both held it tightly so it didn’t hit the ground. Jeuki watched as both of them heaved it in to the room slowly placing it on the floor carefully. Lucy turned sharply as the form of Marcus came flying through the mist. He hit the floor shoulder first before looking up in anger at her. “A little help would’ve been nice!” Lucy turned helping him in to a standing position. “Its okay Marcus the hyper drive is fine, Jeuki and Emma’s friends have put it in a safe place.” Marcus adjusted his glasses. “God I’m so glad it didn’t hit the floor when I put it though.” He watched as two other hunters who looked far younger than Jeuki kneeled down looking at the ship part. He turned slowly meeting Emma’s gaze. “Oh you have no idea how happy I am to see you again Emma Wingates!”

Emma didn’t get a chance to move as Marcus grabbed her pulling her in a rip-cracking hug. He grinned squeezing tighter. “I’m so glad Eddy Ida was there to help you out, he helped us no end.” Lucy folded her arms seeing that Emma was starting to squirm in his tight grip. “Marcus do you want to stop her lungs from working?” Marcus pulled back freeing Emma from his grip. “Sorry didn’t mean to crush you.” Emma breathed in sharply feeling the air start to move through her lungs again. “It’s okay I’m fine really.” Marcus turned seeing Jeuki who was standing opposite he grabbed the huge hunters arm feeling Jeuki take hold of his. “I’m so glad you made it out to Jeuki.” Jeuki clicked his lower mandibles. “Glad you made it as well.” He pulled back feeling Marcus let go. “We thought at first your locking on to our ship was something bad.” Lucy eased up her hand watching as the white haired elder came closer. “About that we are really sorry if we made you jump. We had trouble docking with you at first.”

Jeuki laughed slightly. “We gathered that.” Emma turned seeing the elder come to a stop behind her he leaned over looking at Lucy and Marcus curiously. Emma breathed in meeting Lucy gaze. “Please allow me to introduce the elder of our clan.” Erisoki watched in surprise as both of the oomans turned sharply they both slowly bowed to him. He looked at Jeuki. “They’re bowing to me?” Jeuki turned slightly. “Yes a sign of respect as you are the leader.” Erisoki pulled back. “What do I do back to show that I’m grateful for there respectful gesture?” Jeuki folded his arms looking at the two young bloods who where standing watching quietly. “Shake the ooman males hand then pat the ooman female’s shoulder.” Erisoki slowly leaned forward doing the gestures Jeuki had told him to do. He had no idea what the handshake was all about but he knew that Jeuki understood oomans better than anyone on board this ship. Lucy looked up swallowing as the elder put a huge hand on her shoulder squeezing gently. He was bigger than Jeuki.

He was almost nine foot tall, which surprised her, since the two younger hunters where smaller than Jeuki. Saying that though both where still far taller than ether her and Marcus. She watched as the elder took Marcus’s hand shaking slightly. She couldn’t really understand the elder’s expressions but she was sure he looked a little confused. How old was he? She had no idea how long Jeuki’s race lived for, but he had to be really old if the white dreadlocks and slightly white crest areas where anything to go by. The huge elder even had an over grown lower left tusk as well she wasn’t really sure if he’d made it grow that way or if it was to do with age setting in. She breathed in slightly slowly meeting his gaze as he turned to look at her. “We came here with a message for you from the Earth battle ship.” Erisoki pulled up his clawed hand. “What did she say?” Jeuki turned slightly. “They have a message for you.” Erisoki eased out his clawed hand. “Please tell them to begin.”

Marcus breathed in he could see Jeuki was speaking is his own language to the elder who was listening intensely. Jeuki turned slightly. “Please begun I’ll translate for him, he doesn’t under stand ooman speak very well.” Marcus watched as Emma turned calmly watching the situation. “A message was sent to you from the Sirun.” He breathed in listening as Jeuki clicked his mandibles talking to elder. He breathed in again. “We give you this hyper drive back as an act of good faith. As we believe that what has been taken from you should be returned.” He looked up slightly remembering the rest of Eddy Ida’s message. “We admire the hunter’s way and show you our respects as warriors.” He paused listening to Jeuki’s clicks as he slowly translated to the elder, he watched as the elder nodded saying something back. Jeuki turned slightly. “He understands your actions and approves of them. He knows that a group of very dishonourable oomans where mostly to blame for all this. He does not hold the rest responsible in anyway.”

Marcus breathed in. “I know this was not for us to say but I’ll say it, we deeply apologise for all the misery and pain your clan has been put through.” He stopped listening to Jeuki’s mandibles click as he slowly translated. Emma watched as the elder’s eyes widened as he was slowly told what Marcus’s last line was. Jeuki turned listening to Erisoki’s mandible clicks. He moved back looking at Marcus. “He say he’s grateful for your statement, he only wishes more oomans where like you.” He turned clicking his upper right mandible. “I have to agree with him on that one.” Marcus adjusted his classes. “I think what Oran did was disgusting.” Lucy grinned looking at the empty escape pod lying near by. “Yeah out of curiosity what ever happened to that disgusting bastard?” Emma leaned over slowly pulling out the served arm from the pod. “Lets just say he’s in a lot of agonizing pain which will last for the rest of his life since he’s going somewhere that makes hell look like a petting zoo.”

Lucy cringed looking at the served arm. “Geeze Emma that’s just nasty.” Emma looked at the arm. “You want proof he’s died don’t you?” Lucy slowly pulled the served arm out of her hand. “Ah, right I get it, this is the proof and we have to tell Eddy Ida and the rest of the Sirun that he’s died. How did he die out of interest?” Emma grinned widely. “Oh his pod hit the floor really hard.” She turned watching as Jeuki put his clawed foot through the pods class causing it to smash full force. Emma turned slightly. “Guts everywhere, such a terrible scene lets just say we where cleaning him up when you came on board.” Lucy smirked slightly. “I’ll be sure to pass that on.” Marcus leaned forward. “ So can we see him?” Jeuki looked up slightly. “No it’s forbidden for you to enter the trophy room. Marcus smiled slightly adjusting his glasses. “We understand still we could record a message for him on our note pad and send it yours. Amusing you do actuality have one and you weren’t being honest about it about it before this all happened.

Emma breathed in. “Your right I wasn’t honest about it, but I wasn’t sure who to trust.” Lucy put a hand on her shoulder. “Look we understand I mean with people like Leo, Julia and Lexington around I don’t blame you.” Marcus laughed looking at Jeuki. “I guess I was right, you could only use ours, because you knew how to use Emma’s.” Jeuki nodded calmly. “Emma asked that I not tell any off you, I respected her wishes.” Emma smirked “I’ll make sure Oran sees your message, believe me.” Lucy laughed slightly. “Oh I know you will, you hate him as much as we do.” She looked up slightly. “ Emma raised an eyebrow. “He’s a coward.” Jeuki leaned down slightly. “A coward who going to suffer so much before he dies.”

8

Eddy leaned back in the chair. “I really wish I knew what was taking so long.” He watched as the Bishop android turned slightly. “This is such a delicate time General sir. I think its just taking time, I mean Oran did do very bad things and I’m sure the wounds run deep on both sides.” Eddy raised an eyebrow.” To deep if you ask me.” He sighed aloud. “One race shouldn’t treat another like animals full stop. Despite that Jeuki’s race are hunters they are very intelligent beings.” The Bishop android turned slightly. “Few that I know would look at them in that way, they are known for hunting us.” Eddy breathed in deeply. “Considering what men like Oran try to do to them I’m not surprised that they hunt us.” Bishop looked up slightly. “This whole event could’ve started a terrible war.” Eddy felt his grip on the chair tighten. “It still could, if our act is looked at with disgust.” He leaned forward looking at the screen which had the two ships docked together. “I mean it when I say we aren’t ready for war with the Yautja their technology far advances ours.”

He breathed in slowly. “Plus when I look at that ship and its incredible power which could spilt our ship down the centre with its forward laser. I’m forced to ask myself if this is just a small hunter vessel what kind of fire power is on their version of a battle cruiser?” He calmly put both hands together. “I consider myself a realistic thinker and frankly I don’t like those odds.” Bishop turned sharply. “I’m am sure that your friends will come through for you.” Eddy slowly looked at the screen again he could see the nervousness on everyone’s face. “I really hope they do for all our sakes.” He slowly sat back in the chair grabbing the chair arm tighter. Every part of him wanted this to end it was nerve wrecking.

8

Emma pulled her pad up watching Lucy’s and Marcus’s fleshly-recorded message download to it. She smiled trying not to laugh. “That’s almost like what I said to him but I couldn’t have put it better myself.” Jeuki tapped his lower mandibles. “Oomans really do know how to rub salt in the dishonoured wounds when beaten.” Lucy smirked watching Emma put the note pad in her belt. She could see one of the younger hunters was looking at it with curiosity and a deep interest. “I guess its part of what makes us human okay its not a great thing but its who we are.” Jeuki tapped his upper right mandible. “I find it very interesting personally.” Emma turned slightly. “I’m curious your drop ship seems to have some interesting changes.” Marcus breathed in sharply. “Yes I wanted to talk to you about that as I feel we have a dilemma on our hands in terms of the converted drop ship.” Emma raised an eyebrow. “Please explain.” She felt Jeuki put both arms around her shoulders.

Marcus pushed up his glasses. “We know that your race is not happy about humans possessing your hyper drives.” He breathed in deeply. “We have one installed on our vessel.” Lucy slowly raised her hand. “Trust me when I say this we have no intention of going back to earth or selling the ship.” Marcus looked up slightly. “Yes I remember you saying something about exploring the galaxy.” Lucy turned sharply. “ I…did… say that.” Marcus pulled her closer. “Well I’d like to go with Lucy’s dream and use the drop ship to explore the galaxy. No one will ever find us and no one will ever know about it. I mean to everyone else it’s just a drop ship with no real special qualities.” Lucy looked up slightly. “He’s right no one thinks it’s anything special apart from Eddy Ida, and he won’t tell anyone.” Jeuki put a hand under his chin. “I have a better idea.” He slowly moved over to the draws pulling one open. “All over the galaxy the Yautja have scouts, who do many jobs. These scouts ensure the stability of clans among other things. They play a very important role.” He slowly pulled out an old peace of metal with the clan’s symbol.

He slowly passed it to Marcus. “Paint this symbol on your ship it will ensure that no other Yautja vessel ever attacks you. As you’ll be seen as a scout for the Tosuji clan.” He slowly raised a clawed hand. “We ask that you scout for worlds which we could use as hunting grounds. As well as telling us if anyone like Oran returns.” He slowly turned clicking his mandibles as he told Erisoki what he was doing he watched the elder calmly nod in agreement. Emma pulled a draw open tossing Lucy a small device. “This is the Yautja version of a message sender, I was playing with it not long ago and managed to change the language to English so I could use it.” Marcus grinned slightly. “Was that intentional?” Emma shrugged slightly. “I had a lot of time on my hands when I was in space. Gave me time to really try out new things.” Lucy slowly put the device in her lab coat pocket. “Please tell your leader that if we fail you, he has every right to turn as in trophies with out question.”

She watched as Jeuki calmly spoke to the elder who looked at them both with utter surprise. Emma took a slow step forward. “No one must ever know about your mission or your link to our clan. Not even Eddy Ida can be told about this, you can send your first message to us as soon as you leave the Sirun so we know you’ve begun your mission.” She stopped for a moment before looking up. “If you are in any trouble and you need help go to the Eros mining colony and find Ian Wingates. I know my brother will help you if he knows your friends of mine.” Marcus looked at the symbol. “Well I’m in full agreement of this.” Lucy nodded slowly. “Me to I’ll do this for the Tosuji clan no questions asked.” Jeuki took a step forward putting a hand on Marcus’s shoulder. “Then it is your honourable task, honour us well by you carrying it out.” Lucy looked at him. “We owe the Tosuji clan something as a repayment for the suffering our people caused. If this is it then I will gladly do it.” Jeuki looked at Emma who was smiling. “Then so be it.”

End of part 28


	29. Chapter 29

_GLORY AND HONOUR IN THE HEART OF SPACE_

 

_Location somewhere in the galaxy aboard our ship getting everything ready for the drop ships departure._

I’ve come to treasure goodbyes; goodbyes are very meaningful to me nowadays. I guess this has come about through the fact that I never got to say goodbye when every one around me died on Callisto. I guess it one of the things of come to really love. Because I get to the person’s face and know that I might see them again someday. I wish that I could’ve said goodbye to Charlotte and David even if at the end I did dislike David’s actions. A goodbye would have still meant something I was just too angry at the time. I was thinking in a manner that was all about credits and job standing. In the big scheme of things none of it really mattered my friends where more important. I mean even if David had sold of the breathing device it wouldn’t have mattered. For me there could have been other jobs and other projects. I guess because I was just being as greedy as he was I just didn’t see it that way which is not something I’m proud of even to this day. I should’ve thought of the good times.

I should’ve remembered the friendly drinks and the conversations and the photo I took when we where all slightly off our face. I mean we where drinking alcohol in mugs and pretending that it was just coffee so we wouldn’t get in to trouble. We all had such a crazy time and made complete idiots of ourselves but it was great day none the less. I can’t believe I forgot it, it seems so sad now that I think about the fact that did that. I guess I was too afraid to look back and to afraid to face who I was. I just saw myself as cowardly. Deep down I think I was very cowardly still the difference is I know that now it couldn’t be avoided. I guess to grow as a person I had to see the side of myself I didn’t like. I still wish I could’ve hugged Charlotte one last time and shook David’s hand on a job well done. Still I know I can’t do that which is why I only hope that they found peace in their afterlife, I think both deserve that. The good thing is that standing on the ship watching Lucy and Marcus move the broken escape pod through the gravity field.

I know that one-day maybe not soon, maybe not this year or the next but soon I’ll probably get to see them again. Jeuki’s proposition for them to be scouts has gone down well with the elder, which really surprises me. I didn’t think he’d agree to such a thing, I would’ve thought knowing one human would be enough for him. May be he’s got an idea in his head or maybe them bringing back the hyper drive really impressed him. I know Lucy and Marcus aren’t honoured prey so it all seems a little strange to me. I guess I’ll just have to just sit back and find out the answers later on, when the time is right. Myself and Jeuki have recorded a message for Eddy Ida. We hope it will get though okay. I guess I’m just going to have to hold my breath for the next few weeks I have no idea where we are going after dropping off Oran and Oni Jui. For the first time in ages I feel a sense of freshness in my life. I mean I’m Jeuki’s partner now and I know things will be different. We’ll be happier on so many different levels.

I think everything will okay from here on in I’m positive about how I feel. I haven’t felt this positive in a long time I really like this feeling. I just hope that everything goes well for Lucy and Marcus. I also hope that when they explore this vast galaxy that they find what there looking for. I really want what ever it is they need to find to be out there. Emma turned slightly watching as Marcus came through the gravity field closely followed by Lucy. She breathed in before taking a step forward. “Is everything okay?” Lucy tapped her foot slightly. “Well we’ve got the pod inside and the severed arm. Everything should be fine for a trip back in to the Sirun’s docking bay.” Marcus put a hand on her shoulder. “Everything will be fine we know what we have to do.” Emma felt him let go she took a slow step forward. “I’m going to really miss you two.” Jeuki moved from his standing position behind her. “I will miss you both, you’re both very honourable oomans who never did any wrong to my self or Emma.”

Lucy felt him put both clawed hands on her shoulders. “You have no idea how much we’ll miss you both, we both leant a lot from you two.” Marcus pushed up his glasses. “Yeah Lucy’s right we learnt a hell of a lot from you two, you opened our eyes to things we’d been very blind to.” Jeuki pulled up a clawed hand putting in Emma’s back plating. He tapped his upper right mandible. “Well I learnt a lot about oomans from you two that I didn’t know.” He pulled Emma slightly closer. “For that I’m very grateful.” Marcus pulled up a hand feeling Jeuki’s takes his in a strong shake. “Glad to be off help.” Lucy breathed in deeply. “I really hope we see you both again soon.” She raised her eyebrow. “You take care of Emma won’t you?” Jeuki nodded slightly. “Of course I will.” Lucy smirked slightly. “I know you will but I thought it best to say it anyway.” Jeuki put a clawed hand on his chest plate. “I understand, I hope you take care of Marcus, trust me when you’re alone in space the person closest to you means a lot.”

Marcus put up a hand. “I guess you know that better than anyone.” Emma leaned over giving him a light hug. “We both know it, when you’re in space you need someone around to look out for you.” She pulled away before pulling Lucy in to a hug. “Take care both of you and safe travels where ever you go.” Lucy hugged tighter. “Yeah same to the both of you.” Emma let go watching as Lucy and Marcus both moved away they both stepped through the gravity field, which caused them to float slightly. She watched as Marcus pushed the broken escape pod down. Which caused it to hit the floor hard as Lucy took the lowered anti-gravity off-line. Jeuki slowly pulled his clawed hand typing in to the panel. He stood in silence feeling Emma’s grip around his hand tighten as their huge space door slowly began to lift upwards. He moved back slightly pulling her in to a gentle hug. He watched as the door came up in what felt like slow motion he could see Lucy and Marcus waving slightly before the door slammed shut. He put his clawed hand through Emma’s hair he was going to miss them as much as she was.

8

Eddy leaned back in his chair he turned sharply as the female marine sitting at the screen turned sharply. “Sir! We have confirmation coming through from the Ultra Sera! Their mission has been a complete success!” Eddy turned slightly hearing the cheers from the central control room. “Excellent! Tell them we are opening the docking bay!” He turned looking at the screen as the dock ship broke away from the Yautja vessel. Which slowly backed away as they turned in space heading towards the docking bay. Eddy leaned forward. “Put me through to them.” He watched as the female marine began to type, she turned sharply. “I’ve made contact with them and am putting them through now sir.” Eddy watched as the main screen changed as Marcus’s face appeared on it. He leaned forward slightly. “Well done both of you.” The scientist pushed up his glasses slightly. “Oh it was no trouble once Emma and Jeuki recognized us it was very easy going.” Eddy turned as Lucy’s face appeared on screen. “We passed on the message you sent to the elder of the clan.”

Eddy leaned forward sharply. “What did he say?” He watched as Lucy pulled out her note pad. “Well we have a recorded message from Emma and Jeuki. The Elder can’t speak our language so they recorded this for him.” Eddy smirked slightly. “Send it to us please.” He watched as Lucy slotted the pad in to the panel she typed quickly. “Message downloading now.” Eddy sat back watching as the female marine turned in her chair. “Message reserved sir, would like to put it up on the main screen?” Eddy put a hand on his chin. “Put it through ship wide.” He watched the Bishop Android turn sharply. “Sir is that a good idea I mean what if it’s a bad message?” Eddy sat back. “I think it needs to be heard ether way.” Eddy put his hands together watching as Emma Wingates face appeared on the screen. He found himself smiling it was so good to see her face again, he watched as a clawed hand appeared followed by Jeuki’s face, the huge hunter leaned down slowly so he was on the screen. His upper mandibles clicked repeatedly.

Eddy turned as Sierra put up his hand. “That’s Emma Wingates! That’s the woman Oran was complaining about?” Eddy growled aloud. “Yes it is, now be quite Sierra I want to listen to the message!” He watched as the sergeant fell silent. Emma turned slightly on screen. “My name is Emma Wingates and my partner is called Jeuki.” She looked up slightly. “What you’ve heard about us may be bad or good but overall it doesn’t matter.” She moved slightly. “We have received the hyper drive technology Oran stole from the Tosuji clan and are for grateful for it’s return.” Sierra looked up slightly. “Em…is she dating that really ugly faced bastard?” Eddy slammed his fist down hard. “Yes she is! Also his name is Jeuki and he’s not an ugly bastard!” He turned slightly. “I met him in person he’s one of the nicest beings I’ve ever met!” Sierra put up both hands. “My apologises sir its just seems a little disturbing that’s all I mean…he’s and she’s.” Eddy slowly met his gaze. “Would you like me to pass you a shovel Sierra, or would you like to just shut up before you dig yourself a bigger hole?”

He watched as the sergeant fell silent again. He slowly looked up as Emma carried on speaking. “The Tosuji clan does not hold any of you responsible for Oran’s actions. They are aware that the trouble was caused was by a certain group of humans who are now died or so we’ve heard.” She watched as Jeuki leaned closer. He tapped his upper left mandible. “We will not be starting a war over this.” He flared his mandibles. “Believe me though if this happens again we will not take it so lightly. We are not a race who believes in war but if our race is treated like animals and put in to cages ever again. We will be forced to take very serious action!” He eased up a clawed hand keeping his arm around Emma. “We do not tolerate being stripped naked and forced to eat meat out of dog dishes! You wouldn’t do it to your own kind, so I don’t expect your race to do it to us!” He flared his mandibles in anger. Emma leaned forward. “Jeuki is in his right to say that, what Oran and his people did was horrible.”

She paused before looking up. “I know even though I say this that there are some very good people among you, people like Eddy Ida who saved my life. The scientists Lucy and Marcus were wonderful through out the handing over of the hyper drive. I know there are thousands more good and honest people among you.” She eased up a hand. “Which is why I beg of you not to get in to this situation again and to stop others from doing it. I was on Callisto I saw what was going on and I did nothing. The same events played out on the Iron year and hundreds have died.” She looked up slightly. “Please stop this from happening again.” Her gaze moved slightly. “The Yautja are a wonderful race and if the day comes when we come to an understanding it will be a great day for the human race.” Jeuki leaned down. “I known not all oomans are bad but I understand that some badly reflect of the rest of your race. Those who do must be stopped if you are ever want to come to an understanding with my race.”

Emma breathed in deeply. “I hope that this message comes through and that it is reserved well. In ten minutes we will leave this part of space. We wish all of you well on your journey back to earth.” Jeuki nodded slightly. “Safe travels oomans.” Eddy leaned back watching as the screen went to black. He turned to the female marine. “Put Lucy and Marcus back on, on this screen only.” He watched as Marcus’s face appeared the scientist smiled. “Well there you have it I hope the whole of the Sirun got the message.” Eddy smiled slightly. “They did thank you very much.” He leaned forward. “Out of interest do you have any news on Oran?” Marcus turned around slightly. “Yes we have what’s left of him which isn’t a lot.” Eddy looked up sharply. “Did the Tosuji clan kill him or did he have a Xeno in his escape pod? “Lucy shook her head. “Nether he ended up crashing in side the Tosuji clans ship. Horrible really he fell out because the space glass broke on impact and the pod ripped him to pieces.” She moved out of the way showing the crippled pod with its red bloodstains. “Really nasty end.”

She grunted slightly. “We’ve retrieved the only part that was intact which was one of his arms.” Eddy looked up slightly. “A lot of people on the Sirun are going to be disappointed about his death since they wanted him to be brought to justice.” Lucy shook her head. “Yeah well the arms all we’ve got they’ll have to make do with that.” Marcus leaned over. “You know on another subject could we have a medic? Lucy’s got a bullet still embedded in her shoulder it really needs taking out.” Eddy leaned back. “I’ll have one ready you as soon as you dock.” He put a hand on his chin. “I have no idea how Leo got that handgun on to the Iron Year in the first place.” Marcus slowly pulled the control lever. “He properly had it coated with some form of resin, so the computers only scanned that and missed the gun.” He raised an eyebrow. “Emma’s weapons never even registered on the weapon scanners because of what there made from.” Eddy looked up slightly. “That’s true.”

Lucy nodded slightly. “Yeah well I can’t wait to get aboard.” Eddy smiled. “ The docks door is opening for you now.” Marcus pulled the controller. “Great I can see it opening. We’ll finish this conversation on board. We really want to get out of space right now, since Emma and Jeuki’s ship is leaving.” Eddy smirked watching the screen go back to the view of the Yautja ship, which was still floating in space. Bishop turned slightly. “I’m glad that the Yautja took the hyper drive, and did not declare war on us.” Eddy put his hands together. “So am I, I was worried for every one on this vessel, since we’d have been first on their list. Thank god for Emma Wingates and Jeuki, I’m sure that those two talked them out of it if they were thinking about it.”

8

Emma grunted painfully feeling Jeuki ease up her arm he cocked his head to one side looking at the bullet wound. She could feel the fur skin of the bed under her fingertips. The elder had sent them both to lie down and get some rest he had said that he’d take over from them. She knew in less than five minutes they would be leaving and the Sirun would be alone in the darkness of space. Jeuki slowly pulled his med kit free from his back putting it on the floor before pressing it. He slowly eased up the glowing blue vile this wound wasn’t as bad as it looked after he’d cleaned the blood away. He slowly pulled Emma’s shoulder armour free with his other hand. “The bullets not embedded it’s gone through your upper arm.” He slowly poured the liquid on to her wound rubbing it in with his fingers he felt her wince painfully. Emma felt Jeuki slowly wrap liquid bandage around her upper arm. “I really wish he’d shot me somewhere else.” Jeuki moved his clawed hands slowly eased off her armours front and back plating. “I wish he hadn’t shot you at all.”

He moved a clawed finger over the wound on her stomach. “Does that hurt?” Emma put a hand on her necklace. “No.” Jeuki moved his hand across her the claw marks on her upper leg. “Do these hurt?” Emma shook her head. “Only the graze wound from Oran’s blades hurts.” Jeuki eased up her leg carefully putting the healing ointment on her wound. He slowly closed the vile placing it back in the med kit he slowly eased out the long syringe only to feel Emma stop his hand as he brought it up. Emma looked at the long syringe. “I don’t need that I already took a large dose.” Jeuki nodded slowly placing it back in the med kit. He pulled himself a little closer to her. He looked up slightly slowly easing of her upper and lower leg armour. He watched as she pulled her other shoulders armour free then eased her wrist armour off. “Does it hurt anywhere else?” Emma looked up slightly. “Nothing else hurts.” She paused watching as Jeuki pulled of his shoulder and wrist armour.

He breathed in deeply easing of his front and back plating, which he put on the floor with the rest. He eased his clawed feet out of his sandals watching as Emma did the same with her feet. He turned slightly feeling Emma un-clamped both sides of his upper armour plating which she pulled off slowly. His whole body ached he turned seeing Emma toss her belt on the floor it was the last item of her armour. She tuned slightly easing his belt free as he slowly pulled off his upper leg armour followed by his lower armour. He tapped his upper right mandible looking at the armour, which was scattered around some how he really couldn’t be bothered to put any of it on their racks for cleaning. He breathed in deeply he’d never felt so drained he’d been on hundreds of hunts and none had been ever been so tough or as emotional. He watched as Emma slowly got up putting her hands slowly through his dreadlocks. He turned slightly feeling her ease his sight lens free putting on the table next to hers. He blinked seeing his normal sight return in his eye.

He was about to say something when he felt her move her fingers gently over his mandibles. He found himself breathing in deeply the motions of her fingers were so nice over each mandible. The sensation was also so different to anything he was used to feeling. He gently moved a clawed hand over her hanging cloth. He felt her bring up her hand moving it gently over his upper mandibles. He still couldn’t get over how strange her fingers moving on them were. It really wasn’t like anything he was used to. He moved both hands up putting them each side of her material top. “We should both rest.” Emma raised an eyebrow. “I know.” She moved her finger watching Jeuki move his upper left mandible as she moved her index finger across it. “I’m just glad to be sitting here with you.” Jeuki adjusted his hanging cloth slightly. “You have no idea how good I feel being her with you.” Emma herself up slightly. “Oh I think I do.” Jeuki turned slightly. “How so?”

Emma put a finger on his right mandibles causing it to stop moving. “You always tap that mandible when you’re excited.” Jeuki pulled back he laughed slightly he leaned over slightly as Emma leaned back on the bed. “So tell me, which mandible do you like best?” Emma smirked as he leaned closer. “That’s not fair I have so much choice.” Jeuki leaned closer until he was level with her face. “Why do you have trouble picking one?” He was on top of her, both clawed close to her arms. Emma looked up slightly. “Because to pick one would be hard since I like all of them.” She eased up her finger running it down his slowly over each mandible. “I mean they all make up your wonderful and unique face.” Jeuki slowly moved himself so he was lying close to her he pulled up one of her hands in to his own. “Your a very beautiful mate.” Emma turned slightly pulling one of the pillows under her head. “So you don’t care that I don’t have mandibles like you?” Jeuki leaned over running his fingers through her hair. “No I like you just the way you are.”

He put a hand under his chin. “Oomans with mandibles that would be strange though.” Emma laughed slightly. “No stranger than you or me being together.” Jeuki turned slightly. “That is true, when I think about it.” He slowly laid his head on the fur pillow. “Maybe if we had offspring they might look that way with mandibles and all.” Emma pushed his shoulder with her hand. “Stop it Jeuki.” Jeuki leaned back laughing again. “I know you’re worn out but I just wanted to have a little fun, before we both dose off.” Emma pulled her hand running it gently down his chest. “Every moment I spend with you is fun. I mean I feel alive not dead in front of a computer screen.” Jeuki tapped his upper right mandible. “I doubt the fun will end today I mean we have so many more trophies to gain and worlds to visit.” He moved his clawed hand up along her stomach trying not to touch her healing wounds. “Who’s know we might be able to go to the home world where my people live and see the great temples.”

He raised his hand. “Then I can show you off to all the other males.” Emma sniggered she moved herself so she was pressed against him. “I doubt they’ll be impressed by a human female.” Jeuki leaned down slightly he ran his upper mandibles gently across her face. “That’s there loss, I still believe that you have a hunters soul.” Emma looked up as he moved away slightly trying to stay awake she could feel the tiredness setting in. She’d seen one of the younger hunters the one who didn’t call her puny dose of on the ship floors. Every one on board needed sleep and soon all would get it once the elder set the ship to go to its destination. She leaned up slightly kissing Jeuki’s mandibles. “Thank you Jeuki.” Jeuki looked down slightly. “For what?” Emma slowly put her arm around him. “For always being there and for always looking after me when I was to afraid to.” Jeuki nodded slightly watching her close her eyes sleep finally setting in. “I’ll always be there for you.”

He turned hearing the engines come on-line with a start. He lay down ignoring them he didn’t care what direction they where heading in to him it didn’t matter he just wanted to lie on the bed with Emma in his arms. He had waited so long for this moment and had believed that it would never happen. Yet here he was and it was happening. He put his arm around her he could feel her breathing, which was quite, and calm. He tapped his right mandible he had no idea what tomorrow would bring but it didn’t matter they where together. He closed his eyes being together like this as mates was far better than anything he could’ve foreseen it felt good and right.

8

Eddy looked up sharply as the Yautja ships engines came on-line blasting a powerful stream out in to space. He found himself stopping in mid motion this was it they were leaving. It was almost depressing that they’d leave this way but he knew due to what Oran had done this would have to be how they departed. Ever part of him wished he could’ve seen Emma and Jeuki one last time in person. He sat back as silence hit the control room, the huge vessel slowly turned in space. It’s drifted as it pointed it’s self in the opposite direction to them there was another huge roar as the engines came on fully. The huge ship seemed to stay still for a moment. The next moments there was a rush of white light as it’s hyper drive came on. In seconds it blasted forward like a meteor disappearing in to the blackness of the spaces dark black oceans. Eddy found him self-breathing in quietly he slowly blew a kiss out at the screen where the ship had been. “Safe travels Emma.”

He sat back watching as Sierra turned slowly. “Your orders sir?” Eddy leaned forward breathing in sadly, how he still wished Emma could be sitting by his side. He knew full well that, that would never be and for all the hopes in the world it was just a shattered dream. He eased her long dread lock free from his armour looking at it. Sierra turned sharply. “Sir! Your orders?” Eddy looked up sharply coming out of his thoughts. “Are Marcus and Lucy aboard?” Sierra turned quickly. “Yes there aboard and are both heading towards the nearest medical room.” Eddy looked at the hair in his hand. “Ready the engines we are going back home to Earth. The Bishop android turned slightly. “I’m sorry she never loved you.” Eddy turned in surprise he found himself sniggering. “You don’t miss a thing do you?” The android looked up slightly. “The hair was a give away sir.” Eddy leaned back laughing. “You know with you around I’m going to really enjoy this trip home.”

End of part 29


	30. Chapter 30

_THE DAYS OF REMEMBRANCE TO THOSE WHO DIED AND THOSE WHO HAVE YET TO GREET DEATH_

 

_Location, floating above the ice planet eduiji watching as two Yautja battle cruisers come to greet us._

It’s been two weeks since we left the Sirun floating alone in space. It really doesn’t feel like that long I mean once we reinstalled the hyper drive everything seemed to go faster. It’s amazing I mean I used to think that going at half hyper speed was fast but this is truly phenomenal. I mean you look out the window and the stars just fly by like comets. We had to set down on a marsh planet so Jeuki and my self could but the new hyper drive in but it was all worth it. It’s been an odd couple of weeks on board the ship. I guess I say that because I’m starting to get to know the elder and the two young bloods better. It was tense at first with the one called Idosoi. The other young blood Adarmi is very open to me, as has the elder Erisoki. I think the only reason that Idosoi who isn’t getting on with me like others doesn’t say anything is because he’s afraid of Jeuki. I have seen Jeuki flare his mandibles at him a couple of times in anger during our clan talks where Jeuki translates what’s they say to me.

Truth of the matter is that I need one of there translators. Hopefully I’ll be picking up one from one of the ships here above the ice planet. Since we will be doing a few trades with the Yautja there. The translator is very odd it apparently it’s not even half the size of my canine tooth. It clicks to fit on the underside of one of your teeth where it begins working right off. Apparently there are a few other intelligent races in past that have become honoured prey other than humans, which is why this device was created. This device will just make talking to them easier. Jeuki talks to me in my own language so nothing will change there and the elder being the thoughtful leader he is trying to learn my language of Jeuki. I feel so over the moon right now though, I mean me and Jeuki did more than sleep together for the past two night. I think this came about because we where ready and it felt right. Jeuki never forces and he never pushes it’s just not his way; I’ve never been one to push ether. It did catch me very much off guard though.

I can’t say in words what it was like although it could be descried as being with a human man. Jeuki isn’t human though I guess that’s the difference but it doesn’t matter what counts is that we had a wonderful night. I like the way it feels when he moves his hands over me its so graceful and emotional moving my position very slowly so I’m comfortable. He’s bigger than me so him being comfortable in his position is just as important. I guess I’m not used to moving slowly and touching the stars in the final moment. No I’m not used to it at all, I’m not used to having to bite my lip while my body runs from hot to cold with the crashing of waves. There’s so much I have to get used to. I know Jeuki won’t hurt me, I know I’m safe and I know that he’ll always go slowly. I guess I’m not used to standing naked in front of him, even though I’ve done it before and we’ve seen each other this way. I was so nervous the first night; I have no idea why I know I shouldn’t have been. I guess though we are all nervous.

I guess under the sheets is where most of our feelings of fright and anticipation linger. I just know once I found my feelings under the fur skin and after the gentle kisses and the movements of his mandibles across my face and neck I started to feel safer and stronger with in myself. I guess all the touching of each other bodies and hair can awaken the spirits within. I guess because it’s not about the act but the moment when you reach your height and you no longer feel single you feel whole and as one. I never heard Jeuki’s roar but then I never heard my own final cry. I was so lost in the emotions that first night, so lost in the feelings, feelings I thought I’d forgotten due to not being wanted on Callisto. Those feelings I wanted so badly and lost hope of ever finding again. Emotions being so full and strong can bring back things you remember. Like your first kiss and the first time, which was never great, but knowing that you had them makes this feeling so much better. I know just looking in to Jeuki’s amber eyes that it was a new to him as it was to me.

I guess that’s what made the second night easier, we’d both got our emotions together and that made every feeling of the act different but just as fresh and as new as the first. I guess all the fright and fear had worn of in both of us making it even more pleasurable. I think that it what making me look forward to the next time even more. Being with someone you love is not about trying to make them do what they don’t want to. It’s about doing what makes you both happy. That’s just my opinion though others might say different. I’m no expert and I still have a lot to learn but I’m so glad that these past two nights we shared had so much feeling and love, to me that is all that matters. Emma leaned forward looking at the ice planet bellow, her gaze drifted across the ice continents it truly was an ice planet. There was not one area that she could see that wasn’t covered by white. She turned feeling Jeuki put a clawed hand on her shoulder; he leaned over looking out of window at the planet bellow.

Emma turned meeting his amber gaze. “I’ve never seen anything like this, how big is that planet?” Jeuki put a hand on the glass. “It’s four times the size of tropical planet we landed on.” He tapped his upper right mandible. “It holds five alien hives in all, and is ruled by an ancient hard meat queen. She has two daughters but from what Erisoki told me she lives peacefully with them.” Emma raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t think hard meat queens could live peacefully together.” Jeuki tapped his lower mandibles. “They don’t, she’s just an exception. I think it’s because she’s so old that she can tolerate having daughters around.” He moved his hand gently through Emma’s hair. “She was put here by the early Yautja who took the first ships out in to space.” He turned slightly. “She’s probably the oldest hard meat queen in this galaxy.” Emma ran her hand up his chest’s armour plating. “Are Oran and Oni Jui ready for the hand over?” Jeuki leaned down running his upper mandibles gently across her cheek. “Yes they both are Adarmi and Idosoi have them chained and ready.”

Jeuki looked up watching as the huge battle cruiser came closer it was far bigger than their vessel. He watched, as it’s huge symbol moved past the window. “This is the main ship the Arbitrator will greet us.” Emma turned slightly. “Do the Arbitrators have anything different to the elders?” Jeuki felt her move her hand over his mandibles. “They wear long capes which are normally colourful.” Jeuki eased up his clawed hand. “You’ll recognise them instantly.” He clicked his upper right mandible again. “They sometimes have fitted teeth which have patterns and are made of metal.” Emma leaned down pulling the electronic note pad free from her belt. “Thank you Jeuki.” Jeuki nodded slightly. “Always a pleaser to help my fine mate.” He looked at the note pad. “I almost forgot we still have to give Oran that message from Lucy and Marcus.” Emma smirked slightly. “Well they said they wanted the message given to him before he gets dropped off on the planet, so it has more sting.” Jeuki laughed slightly. “Ah yes I remember them saying that.  
”  
Emma flipped the note pad. “So do you want to watch his face when I show it to him?” Jeuki moved forward. “Nothing would please me more.” Emma turned watched as Oran was thrown in to the hold full force. The chains around his body held him tightly in place, he looked tired from pain and his face looked white and sickly. All the power of the man had drained away, he had spent the first week spouting threats but these had stopped as the mutation had slowly taken place. His threats had become whimpers and his powerful persona was slowly reduced to nothing as the pain and fright started to set in. Now he was a whimpering wreck of a man. Jeuki watched as the two young bloods flared their mandibles at his fallen figure before going back in to the trophy room to get Oni Jui. Jeuki leaned down grabbing Oran he pulled the man harshly to his knees. “I do hope you’ve enjoyed your trip Oran.” Emma kneeled down so she was face to face with the dark haired man.

Oran looked up despite his pain. “I swear one day you’ll both pay for this!” He was about to say more when he started to cough painfully. Emma looked at him with disgust. “Please that threat is getting very old. Your weak and your sick and spewing up that threat won’t help you or save you” She eased up the notepad. “I was asked to give you this message before we hand you over to the ice prison.” Jeuki grabbed Oran hair as the ooman male tried to look away from the note pad. He shoved his head so he was looking directly at it. “Enjoy this you filthy little ooman male it’s the last thing you’ll ever see that’ll remind you of your own race.” He leaned down flaring his mandibles. “Because believe me you won’t see oomans or there technology for the rest of your days!” Emma looked up slightly turning the note pad on. “This is a message from Lucy and Marcus, I’m not sure if you remember but you had them both tied up in one of the labs on the Iron Year.” She typed slightly watching as the note pads screen came on. “They recorded this just for you.” She watched Oran struggle weakly despite Jeuki’s grip.

Her gaze turned as Marcus and Lucy both appeared on screen. Lucy waved slightly before leaning forward her smile widening. “Hello there! It’s so nice to see you Oran.” Marcus pushed up his classes. “Yes how good it is to see you suffering.” He clicked his finger. “Yes that’s right your going of to some ice planet to spend the rest of your days.” Lucy breathed in. “How fitting you get to spend time in a place that’s about as cold and rotten as you are.” Marcus leaned forward. “Plus you being the asshole you are you’ll fit in there perfectly along with all the other disgusting filth of the galaxy.” Lucy clapped her hands together. “Plus your people believe your died so no ones ever going to come and find you.” Marcus’s grin widened. “Oh and you know what by the time you get this the Sirun will be on it’s way to earth. Think of the chaos your company will be in when Wayland Industries finds out about what you did.” Lucy leaned closer. “Yeah your share prices will hit rock bottom, frankly we are both hoping you go bust since you’re a sick little bastard.”

She grinned evilly. “Speaking of which we just thought we let you know that, when we hacked and diverted power from your office we also saw your accounts. Eddy left your personal files wide open after he copied them, which gave as easy access to them.” Marcus smirked pulling up his hand. “We needed a few credits compensation for our troubles so we took some. Oh yes and we donated all the money you had on the ship to a charity back on earth.” He put a hand on his chin. “I believe you where going to use that money as a back up if the Iron Year experiments failed. Well I guess you can’t now even if you ever did get out of that hell hole, which is doubtful.” Lucy laughed slightly. “Yeah you get out of that hell hole, unlikely Jeuki’s people would just kill you if you tried.” Emma heard Oran’s scream of anger hit the air. She pulled up the notepad watching Lucy smirk. Marcus pushed up his glasses leaning forward. “Oh and one more thing before we forget we’ve taken your super drop ship. We won’t give your company the luxury of stealing the design for the Yautja hyper drive. By the time you get this we’ll probably be repainting it to look like a stranded civilian drop ship.”

Lucy looked up sharply. “Oh and I forgot to mention Marcus deleted all your messages that where going back to earth, do hope you didn’t have anything important on there.” Jeuki held Oran as he cried out again. Marcus leaned forward. “Well we wish you all the best you worthless asshole and hope you die slow.” Lucy laughed slightly. “ Yeah you filthy stupid bastard I hope you die slow!” Jeuki watched as the note pad’s video message went black. Emma smiled turning the note pad of she pushed it back in to her belt. She turned sharply as Oni Jui hit the floor next to Oran full force. She looked back at the dark haired man. “Well I’d say that your time has come Oran.” Jeuki flared his mandibles. “Filthy ooman male your time has come!”

_On aboard the Sirun battle cruiser, travelling to earth half way to its destination._

Lucy ran her fingers over the new symbol on the side of the drop ship. It matched the one Jeuki had given them to copy on the plate of metal. All the military colours had been stripped off. The drop ship was now completely black with a civilian Id marker on its side, which gave them owner ship off it. Eddy had ensued this. Nether of them had told him what the symbol was all about despite that he’d asked. Lucy ran her fingers over the dry paintwork they had made a promise one they would stick to. Half of the civilians and scientists and marines were now asleep in the chambers for the long travel home. There weren’t enough sleeping chamber on board which has resulted having to rotate them. The first lot had, had to work on the Sirun until the half way mark of the journey. Now they had been switched over with those who had been sleeping. Eddy had needed help and all these people from the Iron Year had been giving it in any way possible. The fist week on board had been horrible though. Watching the hundreds swam in to the large hall on board trying to find out what had happened to friends and family.

So many tears and screams of agony over lost ones so many names on lists being struck off as the dead and missing where counted and verified. Twenty thousand had met their end on board the Iron Year, it was less than on Callisto but there where names still being struck off. Plus it didn’t take away the pain and horror of situation ether. So many had lost their lives and that in it’s self was sad and overwhelming on so many levels children without fathers and mothers, couples with out their partners. Family members who’d lost a son or daughter and were yet to get the horrible news. Some of the Children who had lost both parents were already being adopted in to other families, who were taking them in with open arms. She’d found herself crying at situation because she’d been so lucky yet these people had, had it so bad. Even the marines where having trouble with their emotions she’d seen the sadness in their eyes. Many had seen friends; partners and comrades fall in battle. They had come of no better than the civilians and scientists.

Somehow she couldn’t block out the screams and cries of those who’d been wounded ether. Watching from her sick bed as the bullet was pulled from her shoulder and seeing so many wounded people screaming and crying out for help so much blood staining the floor as well as men and women suffering from terrible acid burns. Some with bloody claw marks and horrific bite marks made from the Xeno’s razor sharp teeth and mandibles. Others screaming because they had no arm or leg ether it had been burnt off or ripped off. Burns to the face and eyes missing, people going in to shock and others who had medical scientists trying to get their hearts started again. She’d never wanted to leave a place so badly in all her life. As soon as the bullet had been pulled out and her shoulder had been bandaged along with the drugs to stop pain and bleeding. She’d asked Marcus to help her out of bed and out of the medical room, with it hundreds of wounded people. She couldn’t take the screaming and pain any longer.

She hadn’t gone back there until later for a check up which had been over two weeks later when things had settled down. One of the medical scientists had told her off for being late for her check up. She’d told him to go to hell. Somehow she knew full well that she couldn’t take going back in to a room full of suffering people who needed a hell of lot more treatment than she did. Her gaze turned sharply as Marcus came through the double doors; he smirked pulling out a pair of sunglasses with shining reflective lenses and replacing them with his glasses. Lucy raised an eyebrow as he came closer. “Nice where did they come from?” Marcus moved forward straightening his leather jacket. “You like them? I got them made they act like my glasses but there nicer to look at.” Lucy smirked leaning against the drop ship. “Nothing like nice eye candy to get the girls smiling at you.” Marcus breathed in pulling out another pair of sunglasses. “You know frankly I only like it when you smile at me.” He looked at them. “I got you a pair, thought you might like to ware them for fun.” He tossed them, watched as she caught them.

Lucy turned the glasses looking at the blue shine of the lenses. “ Thank you…how did you know blue was my favourite colour Marcus?” Marcus looked down as the dropping bay bellow, which was shut tight. “You where looking at some of the child’s toys in the nursery the other day. I noticed you liked the blue dog toy best.” He pulled his glasses down slightly. “Thought you needed something to cheer you up.” Lucy smiled slightly she leaned down slightly. “Thank you Marcus.” He came closer only to stop sharply as she kissed him on the cheek. He breathed in deeply. “Your welcome.” Lucy tapped the drop ship. “Everything’s ready all our supplies and equipment.” She turned looking at the Bishop android who was behind the control panel in the station above them. “He’ll drop us as soon as where ready.” Marcus sighed aloud. “It’s a shame Eddy couldn’t be here to see us off.” Lucy tapped the panel watching as the drop ship opened. “The man has done more than enough for us he’s needs to get these people home.”

Marcus walked in to the ship he closed the door as Lucy came in. “The man’s also a little depressed I mean I got the feeling he was somewhat in love with Emma.” Lucy slowly took her seat strapping herself in. “I know I feel sorry for him he even helped Jeuki get it together with her.” Marcus strapped himself in. “It’s all the more reason why we are never going to tell him about our mission.” Lucy watched him grab the controller. “If he knew he would ask to see her and it would turn sour. People who can’t have the thing they want get depressed I think it’s better that he forgets about her and moves on.” She slowly pushed on the sunglasses. “I mean the guys bound to find someone in time and forget about her completely.” Marcus tapped the control feeling the drop ship come to life. “Probably better he forgets about us for a while to.” He turned signalling to the Bishop android. “I hope you’re ready for this Lucy, I mean this is the trip off a lifetime.” Lucy pulled down her glasses. “You know for once I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.” Marcus watched as the dock bellow began to open slowly. “Live the dream.” Lucy smirked slightly. “Yeah, live the dream.” Marcus left the clamps let go causing the ship to fall which made them both hit the back of their seats. He watched the ship insides fly by in seconds. Space appeared in front of them he turned pulling the hyper drive control back.

8

Eddy looked up sharply as the dock ship hit space, he breathed in looking out of the space glass window. It was quite in his personal room above the control room. Sergeant Sera was in the chair at the moment giving him a break from it. The Sergeant took over the nights while he did the days, although a clock was the only way of telling day from night. There was blast of white light as the drop ships hyper drive came on-line followed by a white blast as the drop ship disappeared in to space. Its light faded as it headed away from them, he sighed aloud it wouldn’t have been right to see them off. He was sick of goodbyes and this was not a goodbye in his view. He knew they’d be back again sooner than ever and he’d be there to greet them. He smiled slightly he hoped Marcus had, had those sets of glasses made. He found himself laughing, the image of those two wearing them was a funny though but a nice one none the less.

He turned on his heels, oh yes they’d be back plus if they were in trouble he’d be able to help them. Since he’d fitted a transmitter on there ships inner hull. He’d had his people paint it to look like a light switch. He also had a gut feeling that the symbol on the side of there ship meant more than they where making out. Why put the Jeuki’s Yautja clan symbol of their vessel? It had to mean something, something important. He shrugged slightly, one these days he’d find out. He slowly took hold of the bottle of Bacardi Oro pouring some in to his glass of coke. He watched as the two liquids swirled as they merged, he slowly picked up the glass. His gaze turned back to space soon they’d be home. He couldn’t wait to see grass and fields again. He took a long sip of his drink it was one of the things he’d really missed out in space. As well as the sunshine rising high the sky, he took another long drink. He pulled Emma’s dread lock free again feeling a smile move across his lips.

End of part 30


	31. Chapter 31

_AS WE COME TO THE PLACE THAT LEADS SOME OF US HOME AND SOME OF US TO OUR BITTER END_

 

_Location, floating above the ice planet eduiji, docking with the biggest of the Yautja battle cruisers._

A part of me is very much afraid right now here is where we are ether sent away from the ice planet. Or we stay for a while before we go to the mother ship, which is in another part of the galaxy. Everyone’s nervous even Erisoki the time has come to greet the leader of these ships, who is an Arbitrator. Arbitrators out rank elders, which is a shocking thought. Arbitrators are the powerful law bringers in Yautja society, who even hunt down bad bloods as well as keeping the clans in check. The Tosuji clan has five Arbitrators each with different purposes. I don’t know all the purposes but it would seem that they do truly hold power in there hands among the Yautja society. There word is law, and they can strike down those they wish, unless an elder opposes them. I guess my hands are shaking a little because I could be seen as unworthy and if the great Arbitrator choices I can be struck down. Unless Erisoki opposes I shouldn’t be afraid I’ve faced worse than death deep down I know Erisoki will defend me.

He has been defended Jeuki and myself from the start. On top of that he always looks over his shoulder to check on us. The only reason that air even moves through my lungs is because he revived me. I admire him so much I would do anything he asks off me because I already know he would do the same for ether Jeuki or myself. He is a truly great leader; everything about Erisoki is about respect and honour. He only asks that we show courage and pride and show him a glorious hunt. In his view we are the life’s blood of the Tosuji clan, though us flows the glory of many generations past. I know now that it was his brother who was training Jeuki, getting him ready and teaching him leadership. I deeply appreciate that Jeuki taught me what he learnt from Erisoki brother. More so now because I’ve found out Erisoki is the older brother and this means that if I live through this greeting. I’ll live to learn so much more from him. I’ve never met such a great leader not one like Erisoki. I’m curious as to what the other leaders who lead clan are like, I mean are they all as noble and as good? Do they all believe in bringing humans in to their clans? I mean what if there are other humans out there in different clans? It’s an odd thought to think that other men or women like me could be in other Yautja clans.

I know that their story would be so different to mine, so different and that they could be a different type of warrior to me. Christ I hope that I do meet another human being among the Yautja one day. It would be wonderful to know that others have come to truly understand the Yautja as a wonderful race the way I have. I only hope that one day I get to meet a person like that, who I could share my story with, but I know I have to get through this meeting and hope everything goes well. Emma turned slightly as Jeuki moved his clawed fingers through her hair she smiled as he leaned down slightly. Jeuki tapped his upper felt mandible. “Are you ready?” Emma put a hand gently on his mandibles moving her fingers across them in a gentle motion. “Yeah I’m ready.” Jeuki eased up his other clawed hand. “You know what to do.” Emma leaned up kissing his lower right mandible. “Yeah I’m okay I know what I’ve got to do as soon as the Arbitrator walks through the door.” Jeuki looked up sharply as Erisoki signalled for silence. He moved his hand taking Emma’s giving it a light squeeze. He knew she could do this with out any trouble. Saying that though if the Arbitrator hurt her in any way, he’d challenge him to a fight to the death if Erisoki didn’t get there first he lowered his head slightly his beautiful mate was worth fighting for no questions asked.

Erisoki breathed in deeply as he felt the floor shake as the huge cruisers clamps locked on to their space door. He turned sharply making sure Emma and Jeuki where in their places directly behind him. The two young bloods were both behind them each holding down one of the prisoners. He breathed in everyone was dressed in there full armour only helmets where missing. He tapped his prized spear on the ground; he slowly leaned over typing in the space doors lock combination. He had no idea what reception they would reserve; the clan here was the Tugi Ui. There was with out a very powerful Arbitrator here, who was in full control of this clan. His word like any Arbitrator’s word was law. He could refuse and even kill both these prisoners if he thought it was better than his own judgement. He turned looking at Emma then and Jeuki his main worry was the reaction to them. He breathed in deeply watching as the space door hit the inside of the cruiser. He was a leader his job was to protect his clan no matter what.

He stood tall as three figures moved through the smoke the leading member was about his height. The long flowing cape moved behind him as he came forward with tall strides. Gleaming heavy armour plating came in to view his spear, which was same kind as his own shone. Five ooman skulls hung from his chest plating. Embroidered patterns where scored in to the helmet along with the Tugi Ui’s double strike symbol. The Arbitrator had a scared face with over grown white hair like his own. Two long overgrown back teeth showing age along with a steel tusk, which had patterns, carved in to it. One good eye met his own, as the Yautja who was far older than him came to a stop. Two warriors who were both older than Jeuki stopped on both ether side of the ancient Arbitrator. One carried trading items, while the other held fresh meat and fruit. Erisoki looked around sharply. He really hoped that Jeuki had talked Emma through this whole ritual. It was so important that she didn’t slip up.

Emma watched as the Erisoki lowered his head bowing she breathed in Jeuki had talked her through this ritual. She wasn’t about to screw this up it would be a sign of deep disrespect if she did. She watched as Jeuki slowly lowered himself on to one knee, she slowly did the same. She kept her eyes low, to elders you bowed to Arbitrator’s you kneeled. Jeuki heard the two young bloods move as the lowered their heads. They were already on one knee holding down the chained prisoners. Erisoki watched as the Arbitrator moved slightly looking at them all. He slowly raised his staff his strong voice hit the air. “My name is Nadui and I welcome you to Eduiji. The great Tosuji clan is well spoken off among the Arbitrators.” Erisoki slowly raised his head. “I am Erisoki and I bring my clan here to your great territory to drop of dishonoured prey and a bad blood. We thank you for your welcome Nadui.” The Arbitrator clicked his lower metal tusk he turned looking at the three still kneeling hunters and the armoured ooman female. “You’ve been out of contact for a whole season we heard your scout ships were trying to find you.”

Erisoki turned slightly. “We ran in to some problems which I will go over with our Arbitrators.” Nadui bowed his head. “Of cause we will send a message to them back on the great mother ship that you will be arriving. It will allow the young bloods who are still waiting to prepare, along with the older hunters.” He put a hand on his chin. “My I ask a question Erisoki?” Erisoki looked at him. “Go ahead.” Nadui pulled up his clawed hand pointing at the armoured ooman. “It has been a long time since I’ve seen an ooman, especially a female.” He paused. “What is one doing in your clan?” Erisoki clicked his lower mandibles. “She earned the right to walk by the side of my hunter’s.” Nadui turned sharply. “Are you being serious Erisoki?” Erisoki flared his mandibles. “Do not question my words! She is very important to my clan and has earned the right of high rank, her loyalty is unquestionable.” Nadui raised a clawed finger. “My questions are purely informational Erisoki, although there have been oomans females in clans before through the ages. There have been some who have been disloyal.”

Erisoki took a step forward. “She is the mate of my second in command Jeuki she herself is my third in command. Believe me Nadui when I say the only reason this clan lives is because of her. So don’t ever question her loyalty again!” Nadui nodded in respect. “As you wish, your warriors my rise.” Erisoki turned to the others. “Rise all of you.” Nadui clicked his fingers. “Honour our guests by giving them meat and trading items.” Jeuki slowly stood up watching as Emma did the same. The two young bloods raised their heads keeping both the prisoners held down. He pulled out his hand stopping the trader who was coming around with assorted items like swords and the translators. He pulled up a piece ooman circuitry from his belt. Emma had, had this in her torn lab coat she had made from left over parts in her pocket. This was during the days before they spoken or even been friends. She had sat in the corner opposite to him on the ship playing with it. Trying to make it show different colour combinations. After they had become close she’d lost interest in it.

He knew now that she’d made it because she had been desperately trying to keep mental focus and find some joy in her early situation. It would make a perfect trade item though one thing Yautja traders loved was fascinating items from hunts especially the strange and unusual or hard to come by. The trader opened his mandibles looking at. “What is it?” Jeuki clicked his mandibles in excitement he felt Emma move so she was by his side. “Ooman play thing very rare.” He turned looking at Emma. “He’ll want this trust me.” Emma smiled looking at him. “I hope so I don’t really want it, it reminds me off a bad times between us.” Jeuki rubbed her back ignoring the trader’s stunned look. “I know don’t worry he will want this so badly, believe me.” He slowly turned back to the trader then pressed one of the buttons on the side watching as the flashing lights moved in a pattern. He clicked his upper right mandible watching the trader’s eyes light up. The older Yautja trader made a grab for it causing Jeuki to pull it back clicking the button off. He raised a hand. “You only get this if I get what I want!”

The trader pulled up his items. “What would you like? I have swords, ooman guns all prized.” He looked at the ooman female. “Would your mate like something special?” Jeuki eyed him. “I would like a translator for her the very special kind, which translates all languages and fits on the back of the canine tooth.” The trader looked up. He slowly pulled out a small box. “This is the latest version, it has a turn off switch which can be turned on and off by the lower canine pressing it.” Jeuki watched as he opened the box he clicked his mandibles looking at it with pleasure. “Very, very nice.” The trader leaned forward. “So can I have the ooman play thing now?” Jeuki handed him the device, he calmly took the small box out of trader’s hand. He watched the traders mandibles flare with glee as he placed Emma’s item in one his special holders. Jeuki leaned down looking at Emma. “Take this out and put it behind your canine it’ll clamp instantly.” Emma leaned over taking the tiny item out. She slowly put in her mouth only to wince painfully as it attached to the back of right canine tooth.

Jeuki put both hands on her shoulders. “That pain won’t last long, and you’ll soon forget that it’s there.” Emma moved her lower jaw. “It doesn’t hurt but it feel numb.” Jeuki leaned down. “Just use your lower canine to press the back of it to turn it of and on.” Emma nodded slightly. “Thank you Jeuki.” Jeuki pulled her closer. “Anything to help you.” Nadui turned slightly looking at Erisoki. “What did your two prisoners do to end up here?” Erisoki moved slowly over to where the two young bloods where holding Oni Jui and Oran down. He eased up a clawed hand. “Oni Jui is charged with treason against the clan, his actions almost led to what was felt of our clan being killed.” Nadui turned looking at the ooman male. “And the dishonoured prey?” Erisoki turned slightly. “Capturing and torturing the remaining clan along with trying to steal our technology.” Nadui flared his mandibles. “Filthy ooman, some of them are disgusting unworthy prey.” Erisoki eased out his hand picking one of the fruits of the tray the Yautja was carrying around. “Some not all.”

Nadui turned eyeing the ooman female again. “It would seem some are still honourable warriors. Surprising from a lesser race whose society focus’s on items and money. Although they call it credits now, or so I’ve heard.” Erisoki tapped his upper right mandible. “The dishonoured prey at my feet I consider lesser the mate of second in command I consider equal.” Nadui looked up slightly. “Tell me have both these prisoners had the Un-Life ceremony?” Erisoki looked down slightly. “Yes there nothing more needs to be done apart from the drop off.” Nadui turned signalling to the other two Yautja who’d been guarding the walkway. “Good then I’ll have them removed and dropped of on Eduiji immediately.” He watched as the two older warriors came forward, each grabbing one of the prisoners and pulling the away savagely. “No use in them waiting any longer for their punishment.” He turned slightly as both prisoners where dragged past him. “They’ll see their end in the land of ice where only death and Un-Life awaits them.”

Erisoki watched as both Oni Jui and Oran were dragged in to the corridor before both vanishing out of sight. “I hope they meet death sooner rather than later.” Nadui turned slightly patting his shoulder. “Don’t concern yourself, they’ll be down on the planet in under twenty minutes. My warriors are the best at what they do, believe me.” The Arbitrator breathed in deeply. “Come with me great warrior bring your clan and let us talk about your many glorious hunts and how the female ooman became so honourable to the point of wearing your mark.” He raised a clawed hand. “Let us drink alcohol and eat cooked meat and tell our stories.” Erisoki nodded calmly. “It would be my pleasure to join you and your clan Nadui and talk of our hunts.” He turned sharply looking at his clan who where waiting, some were chewing fruit. “Follow Nadui’s lead all of you, he request’s our presence and wants to hear our story.” Jeuki put an arm around Emma. “This should be good he’s honoured by our presence, this means we’ll get to eat some fresh cooked meat.” Emma looked at her stomach. “That sounds great I’m sick of eating dried No Bo meat.” Jeuki put a clawed finger under her chin. “Same here I want something that tastes fresh.” He turned watching as the others followed Erisoki and the Arbitrator. “Come on lets eats a good meal we both deserve it.” Emma began to walk faster as they followed the others inside the massive Yautja space cruiser.

8

Oran felt the rough tug as he was brought forward. Oni Jui was right next to him both of them where being held tightly by the two Yautja warriors. The moment they’d been pulled away they been dragged towards this small vessel where the two Yautja who were waiting had started the ship up. With in moments they had left the huge battle cruiser behind as they sped towards the ice planet bellow. He groaned feeling the chains, which hadn’t been taken of and where still wrapped around tightly. The huge bay door of the vessel was suddenly opened. Oran found himself wincing as ice-cold snow blew through he’d heard Oni Jui howl as the cold hit him. He looked down seeing the snow blizzard bellow he couldn’t see any ground anywhere. He felt the Yautja grab his collar harshly he found himself turning in horror the ship wasn’t slowing and they where going to throw him out of it! He didn’t get a chance to contemplate that thought, as he was thrown out. All he could see was the blizzard as he fell forward full force. His body smacked in to the icy cold causing him to cry out in agony.

He looked up watching as Oni Jui hit the ground hard near by him the hunter’s howl of agony hit the air. Only to be blocked out as the vessel, which had dropped them down on to this ice-cold world, flew over them cutting out all the noise. The hunter vessel slowly moved upwards its huge engines blasting as it sped upwards disappearing in to the blizzard. Oran snarled pulling himself to his knees as best he could with the chains on, he looked at Oni Jui who was slowly getting up. “I ought to kill you! You’re a stupid son of a bitch who couldn’t kill one annoying little woman!” He stopped sharply as he started to cough painfully. Oni Jui looked up roaring at the ooman in anger. He stood himself up slowly trying to free himself from the chain like cord. “Admit defeat you stupid filthy ooman! Stop trying to threaten me! Except your fate!” Oran stood up slowly ignoring the snow as it hit his face. “You think I’m going to die here? I am not going to die here with you!” He bent over feeling a sharing pain in his chest.

Oni Jui took a step forward. “Death is your end and it’s my end, deal with it!” He turned kicking the snow at the ooman. Oran looked up sharply. “You’ve given up haven’t you? You worthless, disgusting Yautja your nothing but a quitter!” Oni Jui turned sharply. “You don’t get it do you ooman? There is no way out! No one ever escapes Eduiji!” He roared again. “On this planet all you’ll do is suffer and despair! Here the suffering is vicious and never ending!” Oran pulled himself up. “I might get lucky and die from cold and avoid the never ending suffering!” Oni Jui came forward leaning over him. “You can’t avoid death on this planet you stupid pathetic little ooman!” His roar echoed in to the blizzard. “You die just like everyone else when your bodies finished rotting away!” Oran spat harshly. “I heard what Emma was saying to Jeuki and I don’t believe it! Chest busters don’t live in people for decades! It’s not possible!” Oni Jui shook his head. “Stupid little fool you underestimate my races technology!”

Oran was about to say something when he heard a long moan, which came from the other direction. Oni Jui looked up. “They’re coming.” Oran turned sharply. “Who’s coming?” Oni Jui backed away the fear showing in his eyes. “Those who suffer the Un-Life.” Oran laughed as best he could despite the pain in his ribs “Coward.” He turned looking out in to the blizzard there where a set of figures coming forward. He couldn’t make them out well but they looked like another human and four Yautja. Behind them he could see five other creatures following but couldn’t make out what they where. He pulled back eyeing Oni Jui who looked terrified. “Christ you are pathetic, you let a bunch washed out ice prisoners scare you!” He stopped seeing the figures get closer he pulled a hand. “Over here!” He stopped feeling pain in his chest. His gaze widened as they got closer he was right it was a bunch of Yautja and a human. He found himself stopping as he realized something didn’t look right. One of human’s arms was hanging down in a crippled way like it had been broken a few times and never fixed.

He took a slow step forward as the human got even closer, he suddenly felt he air get stuck in his throat. The human he could tell now was some kind of solider because of his tattered camouflage gear, didn’t have a lower jaw! Tattered skin hung down and one white eye looked back at him he could see the skull through nose and white dead skin could be seen. He felt the horror and fear sweep over him as he saw the other Yautja appear behind him. He wanted to scream in terror but could only whimper. They where all died and walking like the human! He could see skeleton bodies with rotting flesh hanging off and white eyes as well as skull faces ribs could be seen through tattered rags. One of the long died Yautja who’s had a fully skull with a signal eye and a little muscle opened his mandibles making a horrible gaggling sound. Oran turned seeing that Oni Jui was paralysed in terror. He watched as the skull faced Yautja raised a boned clawed hand pointing at him. Oran felt his heart hit his stomach as a cold paralysing fear hit him. He looked around sharply only to see that the two other Yautja move so they where near Oni Jui. He didn’t get a chance to move as died human slammed out his good intact hand knocking him over hard. He felt the hard snow as he landed hard on it, he looked up sharply only to see the un-dead human lean over looking at him.

The shinning form of two silver dog tags fell out of the old tattered shirt. He looked up sharply seeing the name date still embossed in the old metal. He found himself swallowing deeply looking at it as the un-dead human came closer. The name of this un-dead man was Lucius Dark from the Royal Marines. His ancient tags date read the year 1999. Oran turned hearing Oni Jui howls which where followed by a dull thud as the hunter hit the floor hard. Oran looked up feeling a sense of utter horror sweep over him as started to cry out in panic and pure terror. He turned only to feel two-clawed hands shove him in to the snow, as the Yautja with the skull face held him down forcefully. His screams only got louder as he watched as another figure appear behind the un-dead Yautja. Its huge long black tail whipping through the air as its huge long black head came to view. The jaws opened as it hissed at the two un-dead beings. Its black-clawed hands moved through the snow as it came closer to him. He looked up seeing the un-dead marine pull out an ancient gun, from it’s tattered uniforms gun holster.

His screaming carried on as the Xeno hissed again at the un-dead human. Who turned then looked back, before pulling up the ancient weapon so the hilt was aimed at him. Oran’s screaming stopped as the weapon made contact with the side of his face. He groaned in agony, he could still hear Oni Jui howls of agony as the two un-dead Yautja hit him. He tried to get up only to be hit again but this time far harder, causing him to cry out in pain. He looked up only to see more Xeno soldiers appear, all hissed at the un-dead beings. He cried as he was hit again but this time the weapons hilt slammed it to the back of his head. He hit the snow hard watching painfully as the world slowly faded to black.

8

Oran opened his eyes all he could see was darkness he looked up painfully. He found himself blinking a couple of times he was sitting on a cold floor he moved only to feel that he couldn’t. He looked down seeing that he had been stuck down with the hard resin that the aliens used to build their hive. He turned slightly seeing that the chain cord that had been holding him was lying near by. He turned as best he could only to see that Oni Jui was lying next to him, the huge hunter’s cord had been pulled off. His upper body had been coated in resin to stop him moving and he himself looked like him was just starting to wake up. Oran’s gaze turned slowly and nervously, he remembered being hit by the un-dead human and passing out. He found himself shaking as the moans and cries of many beings began to echo around him. His found himself swinging his head in terror and panic as the noise carried on coming. He swallowed turning around slowly as he heard something move near by. His gaze moved around only to meet something he hadn’t seen before due to the fact his eyesight hadn’t adjusted.

He was in a huge part of the Xeno’s hive, the huge cavern with its two tunnels one on side ether side it stank of rotting flesh. There were no bodies lining the walls no carcass though. In fact there weren’t even eggs. Which stunned him because he knew all two well who this massive chamber belonged to. His gaze turned as he saw the few Xeno soldiers who where close by suddenly scattered. He suddenly felt himself freeze in terror as he saw who was making the crunching sound. In the middle of the room hung from huge spines was the most horrible looking Xeno queen. Her huge over grown teeth made crunching sounds as she moved them. Her huge crest which was bigger than any he’d seen slopped upwards. The shape was pointed at every angle no curves could be seen. On the whole crest there where claw and teeth marks showing that she’d been in many battles. He could even see broken teeth as she turned her head to look at him. Her huge arms with there over grown claws moved downwards with the small arms, as she rose up her huge black head slowly.

She was an ancient queen older than any he’d ever seen or heard of. His gaze turned slowly as she carried on looking at them. He could see the massive egg laying abdomen, which was moving but very slowly it length stretched to end of the cavern. Her feet rested against the upper part the over grown claws barely moving her long tail hung down unmoving. He pulled back in panic as the old jaws opened letting out a long piecing screech. He turned as he heard the smashing of feet in the tunnel to the right of him. He watched in utter horror, as another huge crested head appeared. He found all his terrified cries leaving him as a young Xeno queen came walked in to the cavern. Her long tail swung as she came towards the ancient mother. Her head turned as she looked at them for a moment before moving so she was by the older queen’s side. The older mother hissed as her abdomen began to pulse harder. Oran gritted his teeth together in fear he could hear Oni Jui’s mandibles tapping in fright and horror. The hunter started to struggle harder against the resin bounds.

There was a long drawn out hiss from the other tunnel followed by the thumbing of feet. Another young queen burst through only to be hissed at by the her sister who was starting to move to the lower end of her mother’s abdomen as it carried on pulsing. It seemed like the very act of egg laying was very hard for to do and took time for the ancient queen. The other daughter turned hissing again at her sister before slowly sitting herself beside the ancient mother. Claw marks could be seen on her crest from squabbles. Which where no doubt from the other sister who hissed at her again before leaning down her long hands to catch the egg as it came free of the abdomen. She pulled it in her smaller arms carrying it towards them. Oran turned seeing Oni Jui howl in panic as she came up to him her huge jaws opened as she leaned closer to him. Oran found himself shaking in panic he could feel her breath it was cold wet and horrible. The egg was slowly placed down in front of the hunter before the young queen turned moving back towards the old mother again.

Oran turned sharply the egg was still closed but that didn’t stop Oni Jui howling. Oran looked up as sharply only to see the sister who had placed the egg down whip her tail around slamming it in to the other sister’s back. It was not enough to harm but enough to cause a cracking sound on the spines which caused the other queen to hiss submissively. Why where they doing this! Why where they looking after the old queen in this way? Every other Xeno queen he’d seen or heard about would not allow another queen to live, they’d kill them. The very fact that his beautiful experiment had failed was due to that! Yet in this horrible frightening place the head queen had two daughters living peacefully with her! He watched as the stronger daughter caught another egg. Was it because she was so old that she needed there help? Or had she allowed them to live because she wanted the best one to reign in her place after she died? He suddenly felt himself whimper! He’d die in this rotten place and he’d never know why this was!

He looked down at his served arm as it all suddenly came crashing down on him. He’d never see the sun set ever again! He’d never see or drink red whine from a glass. He’d never see space again or his luxury home in the mountains of Africa where he liked to shoot Zebra. His gaze turned in anger his company would be handed over to his only living offspring! He’d hoped before he’d died to have another child to make sure that didn’t happen! He didn’t want that annoying sixteen-year-old blonde bitch child to have his money! She was result of a one-night stand with some businesswoman who he didn’t like to remember. Plus she was a greedy cow who liked to take his pocket through alimony! He found himself crying out in anger of all the people to run his business it would be that stupid child! She wasn’t even ambitious! She was far too much like her mother! A stow away who seemed to just move from place to place and screw up on the way! She’d kill his company in the first year! She wasn’t fit to run her make up draws let alone a company!

Everyone would know she was his child, it would all come out! He’d been trying for years to keep her a secret. He opened his eyes only to see a set of huge jaws opening. The stronger Xeno queen’s-toothed tongue flew forward snapping with inches of his face. He found himself letting out a choking sob as the egg was placed down in front of him. The daughter turned slashing her tail around as she moved towards her mother sitting on the other side of her. The ancient queen hissed which caused both eggs to open Oran struggled harder as he watched the face hugger unwrap as it got ready to jump from its still dripping egg. He tried to ignore Oni Jui who was still howling. The next moments slowed down to a horrible crawl as the saw the face hugger to his right jump at Oni Jui. He turned in feeling himself whimper and moan as the spider like creature flew from the egg in front of him. He cried out with all his lungs a cry, which was heard by the queens as well as un-dead, and those who were still dieing as it echoed through the hives tunnels. The world went black and the screaming from his throat turned to gabbing as the long tail wrapped around his neck. He felt his eyes roll back as something entered his mouth. His body slowly went limp as he stopped struggling against the hard resin. His eyes slowly closed as he finally lost consciousness.

8

Emma slowly pulled the red meat of the bone savouring the taste. She had no idea what it was but frankly she didn’t care she just wanted to get good food back in to her stomach. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a good meal. Living of the ship rations had started to drive all of them mad it wasn’t just her who’d hated it. She watched as one of the young bloods from the other clan brought in a large bowl of with small crab like creatures in it. He put it down on the large heavy sculpted table and took away the empty one. There was plenty to go around but that didn’t Idosoi and Adarmi fighting over their fill. Adarmi didn’t like Idosoi. There dislike of each other was due to their difference of opinion on things, including her. They’d both fought over their rations on the ship as well. Jeuki had told her to just ignore them when they fought over food. As it was all due to growing hormones. Young bloods fought over things it was very common, be that food or armour. It was all about getting best pickings and being the better and stronger male.

The Arbitrator had one elder with him and two hunters who where about Jeuki’s age and a young blood. In meetings like this the numbers where kept even to avoid confrontation. The meetings where also held with the best and most promising members who where highly trustworthy. She had turned her translator on and could make out what they where saying. Oddly to her it sounded like they where talking in her language but none of them sounded like Jeuki when he truly spoke in her language. A lot of the conversation had been Erisoki telling the other clan off their great battle on board the Iron Year which so far had turned all heads. She put her hand in the large bowl only to watch one of the black horseshoe crab like creatures leap out. It seemed to look around before starting to crawl off she rolled her eyes what was it with some Yautja and the love of live food? She grabbing her long danger from her belt and slamming it in to the shell before it could wander off on to some one else side of the table. Jeuki turned slightly watching the hunter on the opposite side laugh at his mate actions.

The hunter leaned forward his red eyes gleaming. “Not in to live food is she?” Jeuki eyed him the hunter was one of the ones his age. “Oomans don’t always like live food, it’s a matter of taste.” He leaned over pulling on of the crabs out. The hunter leaned a little closer. “The way her mouth moves is disgusting when she chews.” Emma looked up sharply meeting his red gaze. “So is the way you keep drooling when they put bowls meat down in front of us.” Jeuki turned before bursting in to a fit of laughter at the dumb founded look of the other hunters face. “Emma can understand what you’re saying perfectly. So stop saying foolish things.” Jeuki eyed the red-eyed hunter as he suddenly started to laugh. Jeuki crushed down on his food before turning slowly to Emma who was starting to see the humour in the situation. “I don’t believe he meant offence, I think he just put his foot in his mouth as you would say.” Emma laughed slightly. “I’m not offended I think it was funny.”

Jeuki put his elbow on the table throwing away the empty shell. His gaze turned to the room near by which was empty apart from the leather skin rug on the floor. It out looked the stars and from its very distance he could see Eduiji gleaming in space. It was far more bright and beautiful and it’s ice continents gleamed with light. He looked up sharply seeing that the young blood cook from the other clan was bringing around two more bowls of food. He sat up taking one before the younger male could place it down. He watched the young male look up in surprise but stay quite due to his rank. He kneeled down so he was close to Emma’s ear he slowly spoke in her language. “Come on lets eat somewhere where it’s quieter.” Emma raised an eyebrow slightly. “They won’t take offence?” Jeuki clicked his upper right mandibles. “Of course not it’s not uncommon for Yautja males to leave the table to follow their mate.” Emma looked up slightly. “Oh, I see.” She watched Jeuki’s eyes catching on to what to he was saying. She slowly stood up nodding respectful to Erisoki who calmly nodded back.

Jeuki tapped his lower mandibles as he took her arm moving her towards the huge room on the other side with its beautiful view. He ignored the two young bloods who where on guard duty. They just protected these rooms during meetings, he moved Emma in to the room before turning around sharply and pressing the doors buttons. He watched as the door closed giving them some privacy. He turned putting the food down on the floor next to the window. “Sorry to drag you away but I felt that we needed some peace and quite.” Emma turned slightly. “I keep forgetting what you’ve told me about your females. In that you follow them not they follow you.” She pulled her hand. “I really need to get used to that.” Jeuki found himself laughing. “Where you come from it can be the opposite way around.” Emma pulled a piece of cooked red meat out from the bowl. “True sometimes it can.” Jeuki tapped his upper right mandible. “Likewise.” Emma turned slightly. “Didn’t you say also that your female are bigger?” Jeuki slowly sat himself down next to the window. “Much bigger, tomorrow I’ll show you a few of them. I sure many other males have mates here.”

Emma sat herself down next to him she calmly leaning against him. Her eyes turned slowly as she stared at the beautiful view. The planet looked so beautiful in the distance. She breathed in deeply as she felt Jeuki lift up her hand. He slowly used his claws to play with her fingers in a gentle manner. She closed her eye slightly. Jeuki looked at the planet again before turning back to Emma. “Tomorrow I’ll show you round this ship.” Emma moved herself so she was even closer. “I’m looking forward to that.” Jeuki moved his lower mandibles slightly. “You’ll enjoy it I promise you that.” Emma moved her hand up slowly running it along his lower mandibles. “I enjoy everything with you, you know that.” Jeuki looked at the view again before turning back. “Like wise.” He leaned over slightly. “ I do hope Oran’s screaming right now.” Emma sniggered slightly. “Oh I’m sure he is. The coward is probably wishing he hadn’t pissed of your race.” Jeuki found him self-laughing aloud. “Yeah he probably is really wishing that.” Emma breathed in deeply. “You know I love you don’t you?” Jeuki leaned over moving his clawed hand through gently her hair. “I know you do, and you know I feel the same way.” Emma moved closer. “You know I have a really good feeling that very things going to be wonderful for us.” Jeuki leaned closer running his upper mandibles gently across her cheek. “So do I, I think we’ll do great.”

End of part 31


	32. Chapter 32

_THE ECHO’S UNFORGOTTEN STILL SEND WAVES IN TO THE DARKNESS_

 

_Location, Earth in Kyoto Japan in one of the ancient temple houses in the mountains._

I can’t let them take her away from me! She must not join Oran Corp I don’t want my little baby to be drawn in to that monsters grip. That horrible man who calls himself Idorama Afros! A bitter old man who walks around with his little walking stick spewing out crap! I lost two children once because I ran away. One of which is dead now and the other won’t speak to me. I won’t loose my last child. I know Elizabeth doesn’t like it here, she hates the quite, but I can’t allow them to find us. I have friends here in Japan who I know thought another company woman who owns a company on another planet. She pointed me here to this safe haven. She told me that it was really important I come because the tides are changing. I never understood her term dogy Christ I never understood anyone’s even my husbands before I stupidly ran out on him and then ran in to Oran. I regret sleeping with that bastard hell I’m glad he’s died. He was seriously out of his mind and power hungry. I don’t regret getting pregnant though and I love my daughter to bits, I’ve made it my life’s work to do good by her where I failed with my other two children.

I just hope they haven’t found us, I pray that I covered my tracks well. Oran’s grandfather is no better than him I don’t want my daughter to end up like that, evil, horrible and power hungry. Hannah turned slowly watching as her daughter looked out at the mountains. The blondes haired sixteen-year old breathed out loudly before turning to look at her. Hannah put a hand on her head. “I know you don’t like it here but Machiko said it’s very safe.” Elizabeth turned looking at one of the blossom trees her blue eyes shifting in annoyance. “Why are we running? It’s not funny anymore!” Hannah moved closer to her, her brown hair swaying. “Sweetheart we aren’t safe and believe me you don’t want to meet Idorama he’s as bad as your father.” Elizabeth pulled up a cup of green tea drinking it slightly. “Yeah well he’s dead just like my step sister and never knew ether off them.” Hannah smoothed her business suit down. “You where better off not knowing your father and your sister didn’t feel a thing it would have been a quick death believe me.” Elizabeth grunted. “Right like being nuked isn’t painless!”

Hannah turned sharply. “Well I like to tell myself it was because it helps me get over her death!” Elizabeth lowered her gaze. “I never even met her, and you still won’t talk to her brother. Forgive me if I feel just a little angry about this!” She turned throwing the green tea cup watching as it shattered against the wall. “Now I’m stuck in this stupid temple hiding from some old git with a walking stick whose rich!” Hannah turned angrily. “You don’t want that money believe me! It’s blood money!” Elizabeth snarled aloud. “It’s my money the will has my name on it I read it!” Hannah turned moving forward she grabbed the sixteen year old by her arm pulling her up from her kneeling position. “This is serious that money is bad money and it’ll come with a price! Everything in Oran’s family comes with a price!” She moved closer. “I won’t let them take you from me and turn you in to the monster your father was!” She put a hand on her daughters face loosening her grip on her arm. “You are not your father, you are a good child and you don’t deserve to have that done to you. I won’t let them do those things to you. Your all I’ve got left, I lost your brother and sister because I was foolish. I won’t loose you.”

She stopped sharply as she felt a cold point hit the back of her neck. An old voice calmly hit the air. “Well spoken words Hannah but I feel you still need to work on your hiding better.” Hannah felt her heart hit her stomach she turned slowly seeing the samurai sword pointing at her throat. An old pair of hands held the weapons hilt. He snarled looking at the old brown eyes and white beard. The old man who was in his late fifties smiled evilly. “I wouldn’t try anything Hannah I have so many guns pointed at you right now you wouldn’t believe.” He looked around laughing. “Your other daughter is as troublesome as you are! Words can’t describe how much I’d like to break her in two right now!” Hannah looked up sharply feeling Elizabeth hold her tightly. “My other daughter is dead! She died last year!” Idorama growled aloud his long white beard moving. “Oh no she isn’t, believe me! And so far she’s cost me hundred of credits of research as well as my son’s life!” He moved the sword back. Pulling up his walking stick, which he leaned on. “We can play this two ways Hannah!”

He looked out at the Japanese’s mountains with their huge hills and beautiful houses as well as flowing cherry blossom. “You can ether quit now and we take you and your daughter to my holiday home in Africa or I can have your head blown of in the same way that I had my men shoot Machiko’s stupid little protection unit guarding this place!” He looked up slowly. “Believe me I’m not as forthcoming as my son was to you, or as soft around the edges!” Hannah eyed him. “Your son was not forth coming believe me. He was as disgusting as you are!” She stood up straight keeping her daughter behind her. “Plus don’t lie about my dead daughter!” Idorama raised an eyebrow. “Unlike my son lying is not something I do!”

He narrowed his gaze. “So tell me what’s it going to be Hannah?” He looked up breathing in the air. “I mean as the old warriors used to say it is a good day to die.” Hannah turned looking at her terrified daughter who was now clinging her. She’d never felt so helpless in her whole life she knew that this horrible old man wouldn’t be bluffing. She looked up slightly she wished right now that her first husband was around to protect her. Like he always had done before she’d run away like a fool and left him. She sighed aloud maybe if she played along and if she held on, she could get them both out of this. Yes she was smart she could do over this old bastard given time. She narrowed her gaze slightly, her child was more important and if it meant she had to do some thing later that she hated then fine. The old git had forgotten that wonderful line that she loved so much. Live to day fight tomorrow. She slowly met his gaze. “I’ll go with your fist offer.” Idorama smiled slowly. “Good choice Hannah.”

He moved forward until he was close to her face. “Frankly I didn’t want to kill you, because from you I can learn how your other daughter works. So far it’s been sharp learning curve.” He tapped his stick. “I do like to learn though.” He pulled away slightly. “Please follow me to your new home and don’t try anything Hannah, I don’t give out second chances.” Hannah felt her daughter hold her tightly she slowly met her scared gaze. “It’s okay sweetheart, it’ll be okay lets just do as he says.” She slowly followed the old man feeling her daughter hold her tightly as they walked towards the temple doors. She wasn’t going to take this lying down! She’d let the old git think he’d won and soon she’d think of something to get them both out!

_Location, Earth court secret office in California America._

Michael looked at the screen again, he sighed aloud looking at the report. This was one of the worst incidents he’d had to write up about in years. The big hard asses at the top would never let this stuff go main stream anyway. It would end up with all the other Yautja material in a closed top-secret box that one that was pretending to be an X file. One of these days that box would over load people where getting smart on earth. There where far to many of these Yautja incidents sprouting up and they’d been happen no stop for decades. How much longer could they keep this up? In his view not for long he also knew that the public had caught on that Xeno’s where real. Oh yes thanks to the leaking and so many scientists trying to illegally experiment on these ugly things. Ellen Ripley was also to blame for all this, after they’d found her ship in deep space and woken her up. Her and that damaged Bishop android along with a marine named Hicks had spilled it out to the public. Ripley had now vanished to some tropical world with that kid Rebecca Jordan or Newt as she seemed to be nick named.

He sighed aloud in annoyance why did he always get stuck with these assignments. He’d rather be out in the field exploring these events than having an office job. He looked at his report for the last time before picking up his coffee. He’d had enough of writing this stupid thing. He’d spent a week going through the files to write it and watching the videos. He stood up sharply it was time for his lunch break he’d get some other idiot in the office to post it to the hard ass’s at the top. He slowly moved towards the doors of the office ignoring that the writing, which was still blaring on his screen. With its long document which he’d was now so sick of looking at. He closed the door ignoring the still on screen as he felt.

 

Earth Report Dated 2181

 

Oran Afros…deceased

Oran’s company and experiment information confiscated. Company has now brought in Oran’s only child to take over and has renamed it’s self. it will take the company three of four years to recover due to being seriously fined as well as other issues. High hopes rest on the daughter who’s taken over to put things right.

Luther Deago…murdered

Oran’s most prized helper made sure everything in the company ran like clockwork and made sure that nothing that Oran was doing was ever found out about. A very rich young man because he tied up loose ends. Came from earth and knew Oran because he worked for his billionaire father Idorama Afros. Oran killed this wounded man in cold blood with a shot to the head…

I know it sounds terrible but its true Oran killed this man, watch the video. It’s all very sad and hard to take in. This young man apart from his scams and cover-ups was clean.

Neil Royal…deceased

The Xeno’s killed Oran’s second man who worked on getting his money. Unlike Luther this man was not clean and has almost fifty changes of criminal activity. He worked in criminal rings on earth; his suit was just hiding his true look, which Oran altered somehow. His real name was David Agro. I’m sure that rings a lot of bells.

Not to be to blunt but the Xeno’s did us a favour, a murder and rapist such as this one is better of dead. We’d have just killed him anyway if he had been brought back to earth.

 

Carlos Ero… deceased

Was the main man who did all Oran’s illegal experiments was trying to fund a mars project with the blood money. The normal Xeno queen killed him on the Iron Year. He would have faced criminal charges for breaking the Xeno agreement, if he had lived.

Leo Unisan… deceased

Worked for Oran doing dirty work, was used in thirty different incidents to pose as different people with different jobs. Had no level one, two, or three in science. Also he never studied electronics on Pluto. He was a stow away from the tropical colony of Endoras. He saved Oran from being shot and was made useful.

Julia Ibos… deceased

Was never from the normal science level of Iron Year. Another of Oran’s handy people, a clever level three scientist who did his dirty work just like Carlos. Would have faced criminal charges for breaking the Xeno agreement. If she had lived.

Lucy Summers…missing

We are aware that this woman is friends with Emma Wingates. What we still don’t know is why she’s missing the reports state that she didn’t leave with the Sirun when it went back to earth. She was last seen putting supplies on a drop ship with her friend Marcus. She has not been seen or heard from since. The drop ship is missing, as are they. We are still trying to find out why they vanished.

Marcus O Neil…missing

Like Lucy is missing he went with her, some believe they might be a couple but there’s nothing to prove it. There is also a report that Oran tried to have them both killed. Maybe they both feared that Oran Corp. might have their heads on a platter, which is why they fled. This is the only shred of anything I’ve found on these two. I think they just fled because of another reason that I can’t pin point.

Isaac Talos…murdered

Murdered by Oni Jui after finding out information on Oran’s experiments.

Lexington Hurst… deceased

Oran’s cyborg killed by Emma Wingates would have been put to death for war crimes, if he had been brought back to earth. More machine than man as the video shows. Should have died in prison where he should’ve been before Oran brought him out.

Samantha Stonewell…deceased

Killed on the Iron Year, died fighting the Yautja, gave her life for service.

Fern Antigo…deceased

Killed on the Iron Year, death being murder or Xeno attack is still unknown gave her life for service.

 

General Eddy Ida

Given the highest white ribbons of honour for acts of courage and bravery was also given a second medal by the earth governments for uncovering Oran’s illegal experiments. The last item given to him was a special one of a kind prototype synthetic, as a gift from Weyland industries. The synthetic is biological and has a fully human set of organs and is female.

It also has a longer life span, which is longer than the bishop model even we believe that Weyland Industries my have used the research on the cyborg project to make this being. This is not proven though. Eddy Ida is now the general of the Ares battle fleet vessel, which ensures that Xeno experiments are not carried out on colonies or on science vessels.

 

Sergeant Serria Meridian

Made a general of one of the earth fleet vessels called the Agro he was also awarded with two medals for acts of bravery. Now has to calm and stop civil disputes on colonies and other vessels.

Emma Wingates…missing.

Was thought to be dead but video evidence from Iron Year has shown that she is very much alive. Some want to hunt her down and kill her. Because of her actions against Oran. While others have sent gifts to Eros and thank you’s to its people. White ribbons of bravery were sent to Ian Wingates so that they could be passed on to Emma if she ever returned home to Eros the dust bath-mining colony.

It’s hard to even begin to go in to whether she’s a traitor or a hero. The views are so spilt in half on both sides. Some say what she did she did out love for Jeuki. Others would state that she’s a murder who should be punished. You can’t ignore that she freed the predators along with the one she cared about. Still you can’t ignore ether that her message on the Iron Year saved thousands.

Hunter…murder…traitor…scientist…alien lover…savour…hero… the list goes on and I really leave it up to you to decide.

Jeuki (Yautja or Predator)…missing

Emma Wingates partner/other half I know how odd that sounds but it’s very much a reality. These two are very much a couple, as video evidence has shown. The difference is that this is an odd case and it is hard to even take in due to the video footage.

I don’t need to say why just look at the damn videos. All information about this strange coupling is to be kept private and no leaking of information period. This may cause big problems if ever leaked to the public problems which we don’t need period.

I’d like to add that this is not the first time a human woman has been close to these male aliens as the earth report of Alexa Woods from 2004 was a good example. She later vanished in 2005 and was never seen again. Where she went remains a mystery even to this very day. I believe like Emma she went with the Yautja.

There is also Machiko Noguchi, I’m sure you all know her. She’s a legend when it comes to being around Yautja. Three separate incidents in counting all on different planets. We sent her a private message about finding Emma Wingates and Jeuki. She sent us a short reply saying she won’t give out information about the Yautja and told us to go to hell.

Typical behaviour from this annoying Japanese woman. She never plays ball when it comes to helping earth when Yautja are involved. She only cares about her company, which even now we never get any info on since she keeps everything she’s doing private.

 

Oni Jui (Yautja Or Predator)…deceased/not fully confirmed.

Appears to have been a traitor to his race and helped Oran do his dirty work so he could hunt the Xeno’s from the hybrid Xeno queen experiment. I guess we’ll never really know what happened to him.

Live Yautja Experiments…all escaped and are missing

X1 young hunter

X2 young hunter

X3 elder hunter

All these three fled on a hunter vessel with Emma and Jeuki. No ones knows where they are period.

And here I leave this report as you’ve already got my two other reports on the Xeno experiments and the one on what was done to the Yautja and about their other vessel. The armour Oran made with the super strong metal and such.

My hope is that you’ll come to your own conclusion about all of this.

Michael Rio Andro

Private section of Earth government

_THE END_

 Silvermoonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is one of my older works written back in 2005. There are some grammar issues I'm working to correct.


End file.
